Evil Town
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Kecelakaan membuat mereka berada di tempat seperti neraka EXO Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Author cuman minjem nama aja sebentar gak pake lama(?)**

**Genre : Horor, Tragedy, Supernatural dan Romance.**

**Pair : TaoRis, HunHan, BaekYeol, KaiSoo, SuLay, ChenMin.**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Alur Kecepetan, Typho, Chara Death, BL as Yaoi, and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Kecelakaan membuat mereka berada disebuah tempat seperti neraka.**

**AN : ( Fic yang terinspirasi dari film horor kesukaan aq ada Resident Evil movie dan game juga Silent Hill ^_^ jadi bagi yang sudah maen game Resident Evil 4 yang si ganteng Leon jagoannya itu anggap aja tempatnya nanti kaya di PS yah. Terus suasana seram kaya di Silent Hill)**

**Evil Town**

**Chapter One**

Langit begitu gelap dan mendung. Memberikan suasana kelam yang kentara pada siapa pun yang menatap langit kala itu. Bukan hanya gelap saja, suara rintikan air hujan dan petir menggema di langit dan darat. Kilatan cahaya menyilaukan beradu dengan suara gemuruh.

Dalam sebuah pesawat pribadi yang saat ini sedang melewati cuaca mengerikan tersebut. Terdapat anggota boy band terkenal bernama EXO berjumlah enam orang. Mereka masing-masing bernama Kim Joon Myeon yang akrab disapa Suho, Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongin atau Kai, Kim Jongdae atau Chen dan Oh Sehun.

Mereka baru saja selesai menyelesaikan konser keliling dunia mereka. Mereka berada dalam pesawat pribadi milik SM Entertainment dengan dua pilot dan dua pramugari didalamnya. Beserta beberapa staf. Tujuan mereka adalah kembali ke Seoul untuk pulang, namun cuaca tidak bersahabat sekarang ini menganggu penerbangan mereka.

"Suasana diluar cukup mengerikan." Ucap Suho yang sedang menatap langit diluar sana dari jendela.

"_Ne hyung_. Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk." Timpal Sehun disamping Suho yang sedang memainkan PSP miliknya. Tertampang dilayar bertuliskan _game over_ dengan bercak darah, dia sedang memainkan sebuah game horor.

Suho menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat khawatir. Suho memaksakan senyumnya pada Sehun walau dalam hatinya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sehun. Suho mengelus rambut sang _maknae_ bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, mungkin sebentar lagi cuaca akan berubah Sehunnie."

"Aku harap begitu _hyung_."

Dan suasana kemudian kembali sunyi. Suho kembali menatap jendela diluar sana, sedangkan Sehun kini kembali memainkan game ditangannya.

Dibelakang Suho dan Sehun terdapat Baekhyun dan Tao yang tengah asyik mendengarkan musik dari masing-masing earphone mereka. Mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan suasana diluar sana. Kedua bibir mereka bergerak-gerak mengikuti nada dan lyric lagu yang mereka dengar.

Sedangkan disamping Baekhyun dan Tao. Kai dan Chen tengah membaca sebuah komik untuk mengusir rasa bosan mereka. Kai menutup komiknya cukup keras yang membuat Chen sedikit kaget dan menatapnya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak _hyung_." Kata Kai sambil melihat keluar jendela. Hanya hitam yang terlihat dan rintikan air yang beradu dengan jendela pesawat yang ada dalam penglihatannya.

"Maksudmu?." Tanya Chen yang kembali membaca komiknya.

"Entahlah, aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi _hyung_."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Kai. Kau membuatku sedikit takut."

Chen melepas pandangannya dari komik. Dia menatap wajah Kai yang menatapnya dengan wajah agak pucat.

"_Mian_ jika membuat _hyung_ tidak nyaman. Semoga itu hanya perasaan aku saja _hyung_."

Kai pun kembali menatap keluar jendela.

**BUAK**

Suara benturan cukup keras terdengar oleh masing-masing indra pendengaran penumpang pesawat tersebut. Dan juga membuat goncangan yang cukup keras hingga para penumpang mulai berteriak panik.

Baekhyun dan Tao yang tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu pun melepas earphonenya.

"Apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Tao entah pada siapa dengan suara panik dan takut.

"Para penumpang dimohon untuk tidak panik." Ujar salah seorang pramugari didepan para penumpang dengan suara yang dia buat setenang mungkin walau dia sendiri cukup takut. Meskipun begitu para penumpang tetap tidak tenang dan makin panik.

**BRUAK**

Suara benturan yang cukup keras kini kembali terjadi. Suho menatap horor ke jendela, dimana sayap kiri pesawat patah dan terbakar akibat menabrak sesuatu. Selain itu, dia juga melihat kabut yang cukup tebal dibawah sana.

"Ya Tuhan!." Histeris Sehun yang juga menatap jendela kiri pesawat. Pesawat mulai oleng kesebalah kiri.

"SUHO, SEHUN, TAO, BAEKHYUN PINDAH KEMARI!." Seru Kai yang sedang berdiri dan berpegangan pada sesuatu ditempat duduknya.

Keempat orang yang namanya dipanggil langsung bergegas pindah ke tempat Kai dan Chen.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diluar sana?." Tanya Baekhyun tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut dan paniknya.

"Entahlah." Balas Suho yang juga panik. Suho menatap para staf yang semua juga menunjukan wajah ketakutan.

Suara sirene pada pesawat yang tiba-tiba berdering keras membuat para penumpang makin berteriak ketakutan dan histeris.

"Gaw-"

Belum selesai Suho berbicara, debuman keras kembali terjadi dan itulah menjadi suara debuman akhir. Goncangan dan benturan yang keras langsung dirasakan oleh semua penumpang yang menghuni pesawat tersebut.

"TOLOOONNGGGG"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriakan ketakutan makin terdengar keras dalam pesawat. Para penumpang mulai kalang kabut untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dan setelahnya pesawat menabrak sebuah bukit hingga benda besar itu terjatuh kebawah bukit.

Dan setelahnya hanya warna hitam yang bisa dirasakan oleh para penumpang.

Sebuah tubuh yang tergeletak mulai menampakan adanya kehidupan. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak-gerak kecil. Sekuat tenaga, orang tersebut berusaha untuk bangkit atau setidaknya untuk duduk.

"Arrgghh," Orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kai mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang terluka sembari duduk. Luka robek di tangan kirinya dengan darah yang cukup banyak tertampang di indra penglihatannya.

"Sial." Desis Kai sambil mencari sesuatu untuk menahan darah yang terus keluar dari luka sobeknya. Karena tak menemukan apa pun, Kai merobek kemejanya dan melilitkan bagian potongan kemeja tersebut pada lukanya.

Setelah selesai Kai kemudian melihat kesekililingnya. Matanya sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Setengah badan pesawat mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Kobaran api juga langit yang masih gelap gulita membuat suasana makin tidak mengenakan.

Kai mulai bangkit dari duduknya masih dengan memegang tangan kirinya yang terluka. Dengan berjalan pincang dia mendekati sebuah tubuh yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Kai sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang tersebut yang tak lain adalah rekannya Sehun.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kai mendekati Sehun dan berjongkok disampingnya. Kai memastikan keadaan Sehun yang terluka dengan luka dipelipis kanannya yang sobek.

"Syukurlah dia masih hidup." Ucap Kai setelah menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan hidung Sehun.

"Nghhh" Sehun mulai membuka matanya dan yang dia lihat adalah wajah Kai yang terlihat khawatir. Sehun mulai beranjak bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan nyaman.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun?." Tanya Kai.

"Kepalaku sangat sakit _hyung_." Sehun memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Kai Sehun! Kalian tidak apa-apa?." Tanya seseorang dibelakang mereka. Kai membalikkan badan dan melihat Tao yang tengah berjalan pincang menuju dirinya dan Sehun.

"Tao hyung! Kau baik-baik saja?." Kai sedikit panik melihat wajah Tao yang terdapat luka bakar di pipi kanannya sedikit. Tao mendekati Kai dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ne, hanya luka bakar dan serpihan kaca dikaki kananku. Bagaimana denganmu dan Sehun?."

"Tanganku terluka namun aku masih bisa berjalan. Kepala Sehun sepertinya terbentur, dia merasa kepalanya sakit."

Kai menatap wajah Sehun yang masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar akibat rasa pusing dikepalanya.

"Kurasa kita terpisah dengan penumpang lain Kai. Terutama Suho gege, Chen gege, dan Baek gege"

"Maksudmu?."

"Aku sudah berkeliling dan hanya bisa menemukan dua orang staf dan dua orang pramugari. Mereka berada disana." Tao menunjuk sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Sial! kenapa kita mengalami hal seperti ini ughhh." Ucap Tao sambil memukul pohon disampingnya.

"Hyung sudahlah." Tenang Kai sambil mengelus punggung Tao.

"Kita berkumpul disana. Biar aku yang membawa Sehun. Kurasa dia tidak mampu berjalan."

Tao kemudian menggendong Sehun dan berjalan bersama Kai menuju empat orang lainnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok mahluk menatap mereka penuh nafsu dari kejauhan.

**Di Tempat Lain**

"Bagaimana yang lain?." Tanya Suho yang tengah duduk sembari diobati oleh seorang staf _yeojya_.

"Dua orang staf, dua orang pramugari, dan tiga teman kita sepertinya terpisah. Kemungkinan mereka ada diatas bukit sana, dimana badan pesawat lain terhempas," Chen menunjuk keatas kesebuah bukit.

" Dan juga kedua pilot kita sudah tewas ditempat _hyung_." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih.

Suho menghela napasnya menghadapi kejadian diluar dugaan ini. Bisa dibilang ini adalah musibah baginya.

"Aku berharap mereka selamat." Ucap Suho dan suasana kembali hening. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Suho _hyung_, apa kau tahu dimana kita?." Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan disamping Chen.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kita berada disebuah pulau yang tidak kita ketahui."

Suho menatap sekelilingnya. Hanya ada pepohonan tinggi menjulang. Langit masih mendung tanpa hujan, namun kabut cukup tebal disana. Suasana yang sangat sepi dan sunyi.

"Dan yang pasti cukup terisolir Suho-_ssi_. Tidak ada sinyal disini. Juga suasananya sangat sepi dan menyeramkan," Ucap staf _yeojya_ yang menyembuhkan luka Suho itu.

"Kita masih beruntung masih selamat walau tubuh kita terluka. Sebaiknya kita mencari bantuan disekitar sini." Lanjut sang _yeojya_ sambil membereskan peralatan P3K yang agak rusak.

Ucapan sang _yeojya_ diangguki oleh Suho, Chen, dan Baekhyun.

"Entah kenapa rasanya suhu disini begitu dingin." Ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit menggigil.

"Ne, kau benar." Balas Chen.

"Woy... Kami menemukan pemukiman!." Seru dua orang staf namja yang berlari menuju mereka.

"Benarkah?." Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah antusias.

"Ne, kami menemukannya tak jauh dari sini. Sebaiknya kita kesana untuk meminta bantuan." Ucap salah seorang staf yang mengalami luka bakar di tangan kanannya dan sobek dipelipis kirinya.

"_Kajja_, kita segera kesana untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman kita yang lain." Ajak Suho semangat sambil berjalan sedikit tertatih.

'Tunggulah kami Tao, Kai, Sehun dan semuanya.' Batin Suho.

"Biar kubantu _hyung_." Chen membantu Suho dengan melingkarkan tangan Suho dibahunya agar lebih mudah berjalan.

"_Gomawo_ Chen."

"_Ne, hyung_."

Dan akhirnya mereka menuju ketempat pemukiman yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan penuh pengharapan agar mendapat pertolongan. Tak lama, mereka sampai disebuah pemukiman yang terlihat sedikit kumuh.

Suho mengerinyitkan dahinya melihat bangunan rumah yang sangat kuno itu. Seperti bangunan kuno eropa tahun 80an. Pemukiman itu dikelilingi dinding cukup tinggi dan terdapat pintu gerbang yang cukup besar. Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak atau firasat buruk menyusup di hatinya.

"Tunggu!." Seru Suho sambil berhenti berjalan membuat Chen juga Baekhyun disampingnya berhenti.

"_Waeyou Suho hyung_?." Tanya Baekhyun melihat wajah Suho yang terlihat khawatir.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk dengan tempat itu. Kurasa kita tidak seharusnya pergi kesana."

Ucapan Suho membuat semua yang disana menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu Suho-_ssi_? Kita sedang dalam masalah kau tahu? Bukan saatnya bermain dengan firasat konyolmu." Ucap salah satu staf dengan nada sarkastik.

"Jika kau mau diam saja disini itu terserah padamu. Aku dan orang ini akan kesana." Sang staf kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan seorang staf lainnya.

Sedangkan empat orang lainnya masih diam tidak bergeming maupun beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka Sunny _noona_?." Tanya Chen melihat staf _yeojya_ yang bernama Sunny yang ikut diam disana bersama mereka.

"Sebenarnya... Aku juga merasakan firasat yang sama dengan Suho-_ssi_."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?." Tanya Baekhyun yang tengah ketakutan dengan atmosfir disekitar mereka yang janggal. Matanya bergerak gelisah karena merasa ada sesuatu yang mengawasi mereka.

Suara derit pintu terdengar oleh pendengaran mereka. Sepertinya kedua staf itu telah masuk kedalam pemukiman tersebut.

"Kita pergi saja dari si-"

"WUAAAAAHHHHHHH TOLOOOOOONNNNGGG"

"AARRRGGHHHH JANGAN BUNUH AKU"

Ucapan Suho terpotong oleh teriakan histeris dan kesakitan yang mereka kenal betul milik siapa suara tersebut. Jantung mereka berdebar oleh rasa takut yang amat sangat setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada mereka?." Tanya Chen panik sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari pemukiman itu.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Sudah kukira tempat itu sedikit janggal." Ucap Suho yang juga tengah ketakutan.

Bersamaan dengan ajakan Suho, mereka pun menjauh dari pemukiman tersebut.

Mereka beruntung tidak mengikuti staf tersebut. Kenapa? Karena kedua staf tersebut kini tengah mati dicabik-cabik dan dimakan oleh mahluk aneh disana.

Dan mereka telah melakukan kesalahan dengan membuka gerbang tersebut. Hingga membuat mahluk yang ada didalam sana bergerak bebas keluar.

**Atas Bukit**

Terlihat tujuh orang tengah berkumpul dibawah sebuah pohon besar. Mereka adalah Tao, Kai, Sehun, dua pramugari dan dua orang staf.

"Jadi intinya kita terpisah dari penumpang lain?." Tanya Sehun yang sudah agak baikkan sambil memegang pelipisnya yang terluka.

"_Ne_, kita juga tidak tahu keadaan mereka bagaimana. Kita hanya bisa berharap mereka baik-baik saja." Ucap salah seorang staf namja yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?." Ucap salah seorang pramugari dengan tag name Jung Jessica sambil terisak.

"Tentu saja kita harus mencari bala bantuan Sica." Timpal pramugari disebelahnya dengan tag name Im Yoona.

"Tapi dimana? Kita bahkan tidak tahu kita sedang berada dimana Yoona." Seru Jessica kalap disela isak tangisnya. Yoona memeluk Jessica menenangkannya.

Untuk sesaat suasana berubah hening. Hanya terdengar suara isakan Jessica saja. Kai yang sejak tadi menatap tingkah Tao yang sedikit janggal mulai mendekat pada Tao.

"Kau kenapa Tao?." Tanya Kai sambil menepuk bahu Tao pelan.

"Entahlah, aku merasa kita sedang diawasi oleh sesuatu disebelah sana." Tao menunjuk sebuah semak belukar yang cukup tinggi. Kai pun memincingkan matanya pada semak belukar yang ditunjuk Tao.

**Kresek! Kresek!**

Tiba-tiba semak belukar tersebut bergerak-gerak. Membuat semua orang yang disana kaget dan menatap semak tersebut.

"Apa ada disana?." Tanya seorang staf.

"Entahlah." Jawab staf lain.

Wajah mereka mulai tegang. Jessica dan Yoona saling berpelukan memberikan kekuatan masing-masing agar tidak terlalu takut. Tao, Kai, Sehun dan dua staf lainnya bersikap waspada.

Tak lama, sesuatu yang merangkak keluar dari semak tersebut. Semua orang menahan napas dan sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sesosok manusia ah... bukan tapi mahluk aneh seperi manusia namun tanpa kulit merangkak keluar dari semak-semak. Mahluk itu besar dan panjang kira-kira dua meter.

Mahluk itu berlidah panjang dengan gigi yang terlihat tajam berbeda dengan gigi manusia pada umumnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya berkuku tajam bagaikan kuku seekor harimau. Matanya melotot pada mereka dengan nafsu membunuh.

"GRRHHHHHH." Sang mahluk mengaum cukup keras. Membuat siapa pun pendengarnya merasakan rasa takut bagaikan sebuah suara syhmponi kematian yang telah dekat.

Bau daging dan darah tercium oleh penciuman mereka. Bau yang sangat busuk bagai bau bangkai, hingga membuat Jessica merasa mual karena baunya. Mahluk itu makin mendekat pada mereka.

Sang monster tiba-tiba berlari melompat dan menerkam seorang staf hingga keduanya terjatuh. Membuat semua orang disana kaget dan membuat kedua yeojya disana berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAAAAA." Teriak Yoona dan Jessica sambil sedikit menjauh dari sang monster.

Tanpa ampun sang monster menusuk perut sang staf dengan tangannya yang kuat dan tajam. Merobeknya dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya lalu memakannya bagaikan orang kelaparan.

"ARRGGGGGHHHH." Sang staf menjerit kesakitan dan akhirnya mati.

Enam pasang mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut berusaha menahan rasa mualnya melihat salah satu dari mereka sedang dimakan oleh mahluk yang tidak mereka kenal.

"LARI!" Teriak Tao dan mereka semua pun bergegas lari menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Juga menghilangkan pemandangan mengerikan dan menjijikan yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Kai yang sedang berlari dengan Sehun menghentikan kakinya begitu sadar Tao tidak mengikuti mereka. Kai membalikan badan dan melihat Tao yang tengah berhadapan dengan mahluk tersebut.

Sang mahluk kini melempar mayat yang telah dia bunuh kesembarang arah. Mulutnya penuh dengan cairan merah pekat dan air liur miliknya.

"Tao _hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lari dari sana." Teriak Kai kalut melihat sang mahluk aneh itu mulai mendekati Tao.

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Kai langsung menghentikan larinya dan pergi kearah Kai.

"Akan aku hadapi mahluk ini, kalian cepat pergi duluan." Perintah Tao masih menatap tajam mahluk didepannya yang berjarak kurang lebih lima meter.

"Jangan bodoh hyung, monster itu akan membunuhmu juga."

"Kubilang kalian pergi lebih dahulu."

"Tidak tanpa kau ikut dengan kami." Ucap Kai keras kepala sambil mendekat pada Tao.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT KIM JONGIN." Teriak Tao marah.

Sehun yang berdiri disamping Kai hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sehun! Bawa Kai lari bersamamu cepat!." Perintah Tao.

Bersamaan dengan perintah Tao, mahluk atau mungkin kita sebut monster itu melompat menerjang Tao.

Dengan sigap Tao melompat dan menendang monster itu cukup keras dibagian dada hingga terpental dan menabrak pohon dibelakangnya.

"CEPAT KALIAN PERGI!."

Sehun menarik tangan Kai yang masih menatap nanar Tao.

"Kita serahkan mahluk itu pada Tao hyung. Dia ahli wushu dan dijuluki Kungfu Panda kau tahu? Dia bisa melawan mahluk itu." Ucap Sehun sedikit bercanda bermaksud membuat Kai tidak terlalu khawatir pada Tao. Walau dalam hati Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkan Tao.

Setelah Kai dan Sehun mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Tao mulai kembali fokus pada sang monster yang kini mulai terbangun.

"Grrhhhh." Geram sang monster marah dan menatap tajam Tao.

"Kemari kau monster sialan! Takkan aku biarkan kau menyentuh temanku seujung jari pun." Seru Tao yang membuat sang monster makin marah.

"GRAAWWWWWW."

Sang monster kembali menerjang Tao, namun Tao berhasil menghindar dari terjangannya dengan melompat lebih tinggi dan berputar di udara. Disaat berputar Tao menendang kepala sang monster sekuat tenaga hingga monter tersebut jatuh cukup keras menimpa tanah.

**BRAK**

Dan dengan sigap Tao bersiap untuk menendang kembali sang monster namun kakinya tertahan oleh ekor panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tulang ekor monster tersebut. Ekor tersebut melilit kaki kanan Tao dan menahannya.

"Ukhhh." Tao meringis merasakan remasan yang kuat dikakinya. Sang monster kemudian melempar Tao dengan ekornya kesembarang arah hingga menabrak pohon cukup kencang.

**BRAK**

"Arghhh." Rintih Tao kesakitan.

Tao terjatuh setelah menimpa pohon pinus. Dia meringis menahan sakit dikaki kanannya dan tubuhnya. Semua tubuhnya terasa sakit dan tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya memincing melihat sang monster mendekat padanya.

Sang ekor monster tersebut melilit leher Tao dengan kuat dan mengangkatnya. Membuat posisi Tao kini berdiri didepan sang monster yang juga sedikit berdiri atau membungkuk. Mereka saling berhadapan.

Tao menahan rasa mualnya mencium bau napas monster terebut. Baunya benar-benar sangat busuk. Lidah sang monster kini menjalari pipi mulus Tao yang ternoda oleh debu dan tanah juga sedikit luka bakar.

"Kuhhh sial!." Ucap Tao disela-sela rasa sakit akibat ekor sang monster yang melilit lehernya cukup kencang.

'Mianhae Kai, Sehun, Chen gege, Baek gege, Suho gege dan semua.' Mata Tao mulai mengeluarkan air mata mengingat kematian berada didepannya.

Sang monster kini bersiap menusuk perut Tao dengan tangan tajamnya.

DOR DOR

Lilitan ekor sang monster mulai melunak dan kemudian terlepas. membuat Tao hampir terjatuh ketanah jika tidak ditahan oleh seseorang. Pinggangnya dipegang erat dan kepalanya bersandar di dada orang tersebut yang Tao yakin adalah seorang namja karena datar.

Yang Tao lihat sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran adalah wajah orang tersebut cukup tampan dengan rambut blonde dan badannya yang dia rasa cukup tinggi.

**TBC**

**Reader : Heh thor ff lain lom di update udah maen bikin ff baru lagi.**

**Author : Mian mian~ ff ini yang bakal aq update tiap dua atau tiga hari sekali selama puasa. Soalnya ff lain kan rated M dan berbahaya bisa membatalkan puasa#plak**

**Reader : Jadi maksudnya ni ff yang bakal terus dilanjut selama bulan puasa?**

**Author : Begitulah hehehe**

**Tao : Hueeekkkk Bau amat napas itu monster yah?**

**Author : Namanya juga monster kali**

**Kris : Adegan yang akhir aku suka banget thor, berasa kaya pangeran yang nyelamatin seorang putri *tos bareng author***

**Tao : *blushing***

**Lay, Xiu Min, Luhan, Kyungsoo : Kita kapan nih?**

**Author : Sabar sabar sembako masih banyak(?), berurutan lah gak langsung masuk seenak dewek.**

**Lay, Xiu Min, Luhan, Kyungsoo : Oke**

**Author : Review Please *wink* :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomawo yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya *bow* Ni lanjutannya review lagi yah *kissu* (Reader: *muntah2*)**

**Balasan Review**

**liaonduts : Kris memang cool kok menurut aku *peyuk Kris*#ditendang Tao. Asal jangan jadi 'to cool' dibaca Tukul aja hehehe XD**

**Me1 : Fiuhhhh~ *niup leher Me1* ngerinding lagi gak? *dijitak***

**angelwin : Mans? Maksudnya manusia? Ada yang manusia ada juga yang spesiesnya bukan manusia kaya Chanyeol*ditonjok Chanyeol* pokoknya lihat aja nanti member lainnya kayak apa huehehehe~ :p**

**BlackPearl08 : Kalo aq suka horor *gak nanya* Wow... benarkah action dan horornya kerasa? Gomawo chingu *hug* Oh ya Sukhoi *ngelus dada*, tapi adegan ini aku ambil di film Resident Evil yang Afterlife.**

**Mayuka57 : Wah... masa chingu ampe nangis? Aq aja ngetiknya malah sambil ketawa2 *orang gila* aku juga mau cipok Kris *dibuang kelaut* XP**

**Henry Park : Iya tuh yang nyelamatin kakak aq si Kris *ngaku-ngaku* XD**

**Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF : Kan gak seru kalau gak ada yang meninggal *dilempar gerobak(?)* Awas ah kalo gak napas bahaya saeng~, nanti Tao mau ngasih napas buatan buat kamu mau?**

**sari2min : Jangan tegang chingu, rileks aja santai kaya lagi tidur(?) Yap, yang nolong itu mantan suami saya si Kris#pletak kalau Luhan masih lama kayaknya munculnya.**

** : Kalau jidat chingu meledak kaya Chunnie oppa nanti donk *Dijitak Yoochun* Nih udah di update jadi goloknya simpan yah hehehe XD**

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Two**

**KaiHun Side**

Ditengah suasana yang mencengkam dan semilir angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Dua orang manusia tengah berlari menembus angin malam yang begitu dingin. Mereka berlari tanpa tujuan dan arah, hanya insting yang mereka punya sebagai petunjuk arah kemana mereka harus pergi.

Suara deru napas yang tidak beraturan, keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari setiap anggota badan, rasa takut yang amat sangat. Semua menyatu dalam symphony beraturan. Mereka terus berlari, berlari dan berlari tanpa melihat kearah belakang. Tatapan mata mereka hanya terfokus kearah depan.

Waktu berjalan sesuai dengan tugasnya, mereka mulai merasakan lelah dan letih disekujur tubuh. Entah sudah berapa jauh dan lamanya mereka berlari dalam keheningan malam. Sepi, sangat sepi untuk sebuah tempat yang mereka bisa pastikan adalah sebuah perkebunan.

Tidak ada tanda kehidupan ataupun tanda adanya mahluk hidup yang mereka lihat. Jangankan manusia yang akan menyelamatkan mereka, suara serangga ataupun hewan saja mereka tak temukan dalam indra pendengaran mereka.

Ditambah lagi tanpa adanya penerangan ataupun cahaya membuat mereka berlari kemanapun kaki mengantar. Peluh makin membanjiri kedua insan tersebut. Kecepatan lari mereka makin berkurang dan makin pelan.

"Hosh... hosh... aku tidak kuat berlari lagi Kai _hyung_ hosh..." Sehun menyeka keringat disekitar wajahnya. Wajahnya merona karena rasa lelah dan haus, matanya terpejam dan kadang terbuka. Menstabilkan detak jantungya yang di atas normal.

Kai diam tak bergeming menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Dia terlalu lelah walau hanya sekedar untuk berbicara. Memori tentang kejadian sebelumnya masih menghantui pikirannya dan juga pikiran tentang Tao. Dia mulai memikirkan Tao, apakah dia selamat? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Atau mungkin?

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran negatif yang muncul dalam benaknya. Tao pasti selamat dan dia pasti sekarang sedang mencarinya dan Sehun. Yah benar, Tao pasti dalam keadaan selamat.

"_Hyung_ lihat itu," Tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah bangunan besar kuno bergaya klasik tak jauh dari mereka.

Kai mendongkak melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. Masih menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Kita sebaiknya beristirahat ditempat itu. Mungkin ada seseorang yang akan menolong kita disana." Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kai dan membawanya menuju rumah tersebut.

Mereka kini sudah berada didepan pintu rumah tersebut. Suasananya begitu sunyi senyap tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam sana. Jantung mereka mulai berdetak tidak karuan, mengingat mungkin saja ada bahaya dihadapan mereka jika mereka masuk kedalam sana.

Sehun melepas lingkaran tangannya pada Kai. Dan dia mulai mendekat pada pintu tersebut. Mereka berdua menelan ludah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Sehun menatap wajah Kai, Kai mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan.

**TOK TOK**

Sehun mengetok pintu tersebut. Konyol memang, tapi mungkin saja ada orang didalam sana. Tidak sopan rasanya masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

**TOK TOK**

Masih tidak ada yang menyahut atau membuka pintu untuk mereka. Sehun menatap Kai yang mengangguk padanya. Dengan pelan Sehun membuka pintu tersebut.

_Lucky_! Pintu rumah itu tidak terkunci sama sekali. Suara berderit pintu tertangkap indra pendengaran mereka begitu Sehun mulai membuka penuh pintu tersebut, namun...

"GRAAAAAAHHHH."

Sesosok mahluk tiba-tiba keluar dan mencengkram leher Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun kaget seketika dan perasaan takut mulai menghampirinya. Dia menatap sosok mengerikan didepan wajahnya.

Matanya putih tak berpupil, wajahnya seperti seorang _yeojya_ paruh baya namun hancur dengan keriput dimana-mana. Hidungnya hilang entah kemana hingga terdapat dua lobang yang jelas di atas bibirnya. Giginya terlihat tajam ketika dia menggeram.

Sang sosok tersebut masih mencengkram leher putih Sehun dengan tangannya yang mengerikan. Sehun berusaha melepas cengkraman sang mahluk tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Kai yang melihat tidak diam saja, dia membantu Sehun melepaskan cengkraman sang _yeojya_ mengerikan tersebut.

Namun sang _yeojya_ it masih tetap mencengkram leher Sehun, tidak bergeming sama sekali. Bahkan wajahnya mulai mendekati leher Sehun dan memperlihatkan gigi tajam hitamnya, bermaksud untuk menggigit leher Sehun.

"Arrgghhh _hyung_ uhuk tolong aku uhuk." Sehun menatap Kai yang memegang wajah sang _yeojya_ agar menjauh dari leher Sehun. Kai menarik wajah tersebut sekuat tenaga agar makin menjauh dari jangkauannya pada leher Sehun.

"Hiyaaahhh." Teriak Kai.

**KRETEK**

**BRUGH**

Sang _yeojya_ jatuh ketanah setelah Kai dengan sekuat tenaga memelintir kepala sang _yeojya_ hingga tulang lehernya patah. Kai menatap wajah Sehun yang masih dilanda rasa takut, napasnya tidak beraturan dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kai memeluk Sehun bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Sshhh sudahlah jangan menangis. Semuanya baik-baik saja Sehunnie." Tenang Kai sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sehun yang sesegukan di bahunya.

"Hiks aku takut _hyung_ hiks aku pikir aku akan mati hiks." Isak Sehun dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir turun dari kelopak matanya.

Sehun memang seorang yang manja dan penakut. Kai mengerti keadaan Sehun sekarang, karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, mereka berdua melepas pelukan masing-masing dan menatap seonggok mahluk yang baru saja mereka temui.

"Mahluk apa sebenarnya ini? Dia seperti manusia tapi bertingkah layaknya bukan seperti manusia." Kata Kai sambil mendorong sang mahluk dengan kaki kanannya agar badannya terbalik ke posisi tengkurap.

Sehun menatap sang mahluk tersebut dengan pandangan ngeri di samping Kai. Mahluk itu memang seperti manusia namun berbeda, mereka mengerikan dengan pakaian mereka yang sangat kotor dan lusuh. Selain itu, pakaian yang mereka gunakan tidak seperti pakaian jaman mereka. Itu seperti pakaian jaman eropa klasik.

Kai dan Sehun langsung bergerak mundur begitu mahluk tersebut, yang mereka kira telah mati kini membuka matanya. Dengan posisi kepala yang miring kesebalah kanan, sang mahluk mulai bangkit dan bersiap menyerang mereka kembali.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dia hidup kembali?." Pekik Sehun sambil berlindung dibelakang punggung Kai. Mereka berjalan mundur perlahan dikala sang mahluk mulai mendekat.

Keringat mulai membanjiri kedua insan tersebut. Mereka merasakan ketakutan yang sama pada mahluk tersebut. Kai mulai mencari ide untuk memusnahkan atau mungkin membunuh mahluk dihadapannya sebelum mahluk tersebut membunuh dirinya dan Sehun.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah tombak yang tergeletak disamping kirinya. Dengan sigap dia mengambil tombak tersebut dan menusuk tepat bagian jantung sang mahluk tersebut sekuat tenaga.

"GRAAHHHHH." Erang sang mahluk begitu Kai makin memperdalam tusukan tombaknya pada dada sang mahluk. Kedua tangan sang mahluk tersebut bergereka tak beraturan.

Sehun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar mahluk tersebut mati dengan cara ini.

**BRUGH**

Sang mahluk pun kini kembali terjatuh ketanah untuk kedua kalinya. Darah hitam mulai keluar dari luka tusuk akibat tombak Kai. Kai dan Sehun menatap ngeri darah hitam tersebut.

"Darah hitam?." Kaget Kai memperhatikan sang mahluk itu.

"Kurasa dia bukan manusia _hyung_." Kata Sehun.

"Apapun itu, sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam rumah ini. Mungkin lebih aman didalam dari pada diluar sini."

Dan setelahnya dia menarik tangan Sehun masuk kedalam rumah tersebut meninggalkan mayat _yeojya_ mengerikan yang bersibah darah berwarna hitam pekat.

.

.

.

.

**YoonSica Side**

"Kita terpisah dari yang lain." Ucap Yoona disela-sela deru napasnya setelah berlarian tak tentu arah dengan Jessica.

Mereka berada disebuah perbukitan yang sangat sunyi dan berkabut cukup tebal. Jessica melihat keselilingnya dengan diliputi rasa takut.

"Apa monster tadi mengejar kita?." Tanya Jessica tanpa bisa menghilangkan rasa takut dalam kata-katanya.

"Kurasa tidak. Kita sudah berlari cukup jauh Sica." Balas Yoona tidak yakin.

Untuk sejenak kesunyian meliputi mereka. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus yang tertangkap indra pendengaran mereka. Tubuh mereka juga sedikit menggigil merasakan terpaan angin malam disekujur tubuh mereka yang terbalut kain khas seorang pramugari yang sudah lusuh.

Mereka sangat lelah setelah berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki diliputi rasa takut setelah bertemu dengan monster yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Mereka pikir mahluk semacam itu hanya ada di film-film horor yang mereka tonton di bioskop bersama sang namjachingunya. Namun mereka tak menyangka mahluk menyeramkan itu ternyata nyata.

Masih teringang dikepala mereka bagaimana mengerikannya mahluk tersebut membunuh seorang staf dan memakan apa yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat mereka merasa mual kembali.

Mata Jessica memincing begitu melihat sebuah siluet seseorang yang sepertinya tengah duduk membelakanginya didekat sebuah pohon besar. Orang itu tengah diam bersandar pada pohon besar tersebut.

"Disana ada seseorang." Ucap Jessica pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon tersebut.

Yoona pun memincingkan matanya menatap arah yang Jessica tuju. Dia melihat sebuah siluet manusia yang tengah bersandar pada pohon.

"Kita kesana, mungkin orang itu bisa membantu kita," Yoona mulai berjalan kearah orang tersebut diikuti oleh Jessica dibelakangnya dengan memegang tangan kanan Yoona takut.

Makin lama jarak mereka dengan orang tersebut makin dekat namun orang tersebut masih diam tidak bergeming. Orang itu pakaiannya tampak sangat acak-acakan dan lusuh dan dari _stylenya_ terlihat _style_ seorang _namja_. Yoona merasa pernah melihat baju dengan _style_ seperti itu sebelumnya namun entah dia lupa dimana.

"Pe-permisi pak. Apa anda bisa membantu saya?." Tanya Yoona dibelakang orang tersebut.

Orang itu masih diam tidak bergeming. Jessica mulai merasa takut dengan makin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Yoona.

"Pak." Yoona mulai menyentuh bahu orang itu hingga orang tersebut oleng dan terbujur kaku dihadapan mereka.

Yoona menahan rasa mualnya, namun Jessica langsung muntah begitu melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka.

Itu adalah mayat salah satu staf yang ikut lari bersama mereka. Namun keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. Matanya hilang entah kemana, kulit wajahnya habis hingga memperlihatkan tengkorak kepala namja tersebut.

Perutnya terbuka dengan beberapa organ tubuh yang tercecer yang mulai mengering. Beberapa organ tubuh terlihat hilang entah kemana, seperti hati, jantung, paru, dan usus.

Kedua yeojya tersebut kemudian berlari dari tempat tersebut. Namun langkah mereka berhenti begitu melihat seorang _namja_ yang sedang membawa sebuah cangkul dengan noda bercak merah di ujungnya. Wajahnya mengerikan dengan keriput dan dengan daging di pipi berwarna hitam merekah keluar.

"GRAHHHHH." Sang _namja_ mengangkat cangkulnya tinggi-tinggi pada mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA." Jerit kedua _yeojya_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**Suho Side**

Keempat orang insan manusia tengah berbenah ditempat kecelakaan pesawat. Mereka mengumpulkan barang-barang yang sekiranya berguna untuk mereka gunakan. Mulai dari selimut, pakaian, alat medis, beberapa makanan dll.

Mereka memasukkannya dalam sebuah tas ransel yang tidak termakan si jago merah.

"Kita juga memerlukan senjata untuk berjaga-jaga." Ucap Chen sambil mengambil sebuah pisau lipat.

"Kurasa kita lebih dari sekedar dari pisau itu Chen. Kita tidak tahu mahluk macam apa yang akan kita temui nanti." Suho mulai menggendong tas ransel miliknya yang cukup ringan diikuti Baekhyun dan Sunny.

"Kita pergi." Ucap Suho yang diangguki yang lainnya.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan sesuai insting mereka yang mengantar mereka entah kemana. Mereka hanya bisa berharap bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini bersama teman-teman mereka yang terpisah.

Hanya kesunyian yang menemani perjalanan empat insan manusia tersebut. Tidak ada tanda-tanda suara mahluk malam ataupun kehidupan manusia. Hanya ada suara semilir angin yang menemani mereka. Mereka berjalan masing-masing dengan membawa sebuah senter yang sudah agak rusak.

Mereka mulai melewati sebuah jalan berbatu dengan pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang disamping kanan dan kiri mereka. Terkadang mereka terpeleset namun kembali berdiri dibantu satu sama lainnya.

Ketika melewati sebuah tanjakan terjal, mata Baekhyun menatap siluet seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"_Nuguya_?." Seru Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan siluet tersebut dengan memincingkan matanya.

Kontan seruan tersebut membuat tiga orang lainnya menatap Baekhyun heran.

"_Waeyou_ Baekhyun-_ssi_." Tanya Sunny melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menatap sesuatu di arah barat mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat jari telunjuknya mengarah siluet orang tersebut. Bersamaan dengan arah telunjuk Baekhyun siluet tersebut yang tampak seperti manusia mengibaskan sesuatu seperti sebuah sayap dibelakangnya.

Empat pasang mata yang melihat langsung kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Siluet tersebut mendekat pada mereka dengan cara terbang bagai burung yang terbang dengan gesit. Tak berapa lama, dia sudah berada didepan keempat orang tersebut.

Suaraa kepakan sayap terdengar jelas bagi siapapun yang berada disana.

"Hallo~ semuanya." Sapa siluet tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang _namja_ cukup tinggi dengan sayap hitam bagai gagak dibelakang punggungnya. Wajahnya putih pucat, berambut pirang bergelombang, dan memakai baju eropa kuno yang tampak kotor oleh bercak darah.

Mereka berempat mulai mundur begitu sang namja misterius mendekati mereka. Wajah mereka menampakan rasa takut yang amat sangat melihat seorang manusia yang memiliki sebuah sayap. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang namja misterius yang memamerkan sebuah senyum cerah namun bermakna dingin didalamnya.

"Si-siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?." Seru Suho dengan keberanian yang ada. Suho melindungi tiga orang lainnya dengan berada diposisi paling depan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Chanyeol." Ucap namja tersebut masih terbang tak begitu tinggi didepan mereka. Menghiraukan empat pasang mata yang menatap takut padanya. Matanya menatap arah pada Baekhyun yang sedang ketakutan sambil memegang erat tangan kiri Suho.

'Seorang mangsa baru yang sangat manis. Cocok kujadikan makan malam hari ini slurp' Batin namja tersebut dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibir atasnya. Matanya yang semula berwarna coklat kehitaman berubah warna menjadi merah semerah darah.

"GRAAAWWWWWW." Erang _namja_ bersayap itu dikeheningan malam. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merinding ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tao Side**

Tao tengah terduduk tak sadarkan diri disebuah pohon oak dengan berselimut sebuah jubah lusuh berwarna hitam. Didepannya terdapat api unggun yang membuat dirinya terutama tubuhnya yang kedinginan menjadi hangat.

Di salah satu pohon oak lain, terdapat seorang namja tengah membersihkan sebuah pistol miliknya dengan sebuah kain. Namja itu, yang tak lain adalah namja yang sudah menolong Tao membunuh monster mengerikan yang menyerangnya.

Namja itu memakai sebuah pakaian seperti sebuah agen rahasia (anggap pakaiannya sama kaya Leon) dengan beberapa macam senjata disekitar tubuhnya. Namja itu memiliki ciri berwajah sedikit oriental, sangat tampan dengan rambut blonde lurus dan bertubuh tinggi.

Tak lama berselang, mata Tao perlahan terbuka menampakkan bola mata hitam kelam indah miliknya. Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa saat, mengumpulkan jiwanya yang belum sepenuhnya terisi penuh. Pertama kali yang Tao lihat adalah sebuah kain yang menutupi dirinya dan sebuah api unggun didepannya.

Mata Tao terbuka lebar begitu mengingat semua yang terjadi. Monster itu, monster yang menyerang mereka dan membunuhnya. Tapi, dia merasa seperti berada di dunia bukan di akhirat sama sekali. Karena Tao masih merasakan rasa sakit dan pemandangan didepannya yang terlihat seperti disebuah hutan yang ada dibumi.

Mata Tao mulai melihat kesekeliling dan matanya melebar melihat seorang _namja_ tengah duduk tak jauh darinya. _Namja_ itu tengah mengelap sesuatu ditangannya.

Mendengar ada sebuah suara dari arah Tao, sang _namja_ misterius mulai berhenti membersihkan pistolnya dan menatap Tao yang menatapnya. Mata mereka berdua bertemu dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang melepas pandangan mereka satu sama lain.

'Tampan' Batin Tao tanpa sadar melihat wajah sang _namja_.

Keheningan mulai tercipta diantara mereka, mereka masih tidak melepas pandangan mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun?." Tanya sang _namja_ misterius dengan bahasa canton atau Cina yang fasih. _Namja_ tersebut melepas pandangan mereka. Dia mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada Tao.

"Si-siapa kau?." Tanya Tao sedikit takut. Tentu saja Tao takut, dengan apa yang telah terjadi dipulau ini pikirannya mulai negatif terhadap apa pun. Tapi, namja itu bisa berbahasa Cina dengan sangat fasih. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

**CKLEK**

**DOR DOR **

**BRUGH BRUGH**

Dua timah peluru panas meluncur dari moncong pistol sang _namja_ misterius. Dua tubuh tergeletak di arah kanan dan kiri sang _namja_ misterius yang jaraknya kira-kira 10 meter. Asap masih mengepul dari kedua moncong pistol sang _namja_ misterius tersebut.

Mata Tao terbelalak begitu melihat _namja_ tersebut menembak tanpa melihat sama sekali. Namun keterkejutannya tak berlangsung lama begitu dia sadar apa yang dia tembak bukanlah sebuah monster yang dia lihat sebelumnya melainkan dua manusia yang terlihat terbujur kaku dengan pakaian yang sangat lusuh.

"HEI! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membunuh orang-orang itu?." Seru Tao mulai berusaha berdiri namun karena tubuhnya belum sembuh benar, Tao kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sebelum terjatuh kebelakang, sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya hingga Tao tidak terjatuh ke tanah. Melainkan jatuh dalam pelukan _namja_ tersebut. Tao bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah _namja_ yang menolongnya itu dari dekat, wajah datar tanpa emosi. _Namja_ itu kemudian dengan hati-hati memposisikan Tao dalam posisi duduk.

"Mereka bukanlah manusia, kedua orang itu adalah mahluk semacam zombie." Ucap namja itu setelah Tao sekiranya mendapat posisi duduk yang nyaman.

"Zo-zombie?."

"Ya, mereka juga akan membunuh orang-orang dan memakan orang yang telah mereka bunuh. Sama seperti monster yang sudah kau lawan sebelumnya. Mereka tampak seperti manusia pada umumnya namun bukan manusia" Jelas sang _namja_ sambil duduk berjongkok didepan Tao.

Tao mengangguk mendapat penjelasan dari sang _namja_.

"Ta-tapi siapa sebenarnya kau? Dan tempat apa sebenarnya ini?." Ucap Tao penasaran.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku adalah seorang agen dari kepolisian Cina," Sang _namja_ yang bernama Kris itu menghela napasnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tempat macam apa ini. Aku sudah terkurung ditempat ini sekitar enam bulan lamanya. "

"E-enam bulan?." Tanya Tao tidak percaya.

"Yap, dan selama itu aku sudah menghadapi banyak mahluk aneh ditempat terkutuk ini."

"Tapi, ngomong-omong siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa kesini?."

"Namaku Huang Zi Tao, kau boleh memanggilku Tao dan aku orang Cina. Untuk pertanyaan terakhirmu aku juga tidak tahu. Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada ditempat seperti ini?."

Sebelum Kris menjawab pertanyaan Tao, mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan histeris dari arah belakang mereka.

"KYAAAAAA TOLOOONNNGGGG."

**TBC**

**Author : Fiuhhhh selesai juga, aku ngetiknya sambil nonton hyung aq maenin game Resident Evil jadi ada ide buat langsung di update. Dan teng ning neng~ Kris dan Chanyeol telah muncul *prok prok prok***

**Kris : *Pose ala detektif* Keren banget deh gue disini hahahaha**

**Chanyeol : Aku bisa terbang~ i can fly~ i believe i can fly~ huhuhuhuyyyy**

**Sehun : Leherku sakit abis dicekik **

**Author : Yang nyekik enak amat yah bisa megang atau mungkin grepe-grepe Sehun*ngiler* aku juga mau jadi zombienya ah#plakplak**

**Luhan : Aku gak terima KaiHun moment disini **

**Kyungsoo : Aku juga gak terima, Kai is mine**

**Author : Gak ada pair KaiHun disini woyyyyyy**

**Kai : Hyung~ kau cemburu ama abang Kai nih yey**

**Sehun : Jangan khawatir Luhannie~ diriku hanya untukmu *cie cie***

**Author : Ahhhh malah pada pacaran, REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Gomawo bagi yang sudah mereview chap dua *deep bow* balasan review kalian setelah TBC dibawah. Btw kemarin malam abis terawih aq iseng-iseng buka mbah google cari picture TaoRis dan OMO *Q* aq dapat pic TaoRis yang mau NCan#plakplakplak *puasa woy* untung dah buka puasa. Sumpah, walau tahu itu hasil editan tapi berasa REAL banget Kyaaaaaaaaa~ sampai2 jadi pengen bikin ff rated M TaoRis*dijitak* langsung dijadiin avatar deh. Kalau udah lebaran mau dijadiin wallpaper khekhekhe. Sekian curcolnya**

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Three**

**TaoRis Side**

"KYAAAAAA TOLOOONNNGGGG."

Suara jeritan histeris yang membelah angin malam terdengar oleh indra pendengaran kedua namja yang tengah beristirahat itu. Asal suara tersebut berasal dari belakang Kris atau depan Tao. Mereka berdua kaget dan segera melihat asal suara tersebut. Kris berdiri dari posisinya dan berbalik 180 derajat.

Kris mempersiapkan dua pistol revolver miliknya ditangan kanan dan kiri. Mempersiapkan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkinkah akan berhadapan dengan zombie, monster, atau dengan orang 'itu'. Siapapun itu, Kris sudah siap siaga sekarang.

Kris mulai berjalan menuju kearah asal suara, namun baru selangkah dia berjalan. Tao memegang erat pergelangan tangan kiri Kris. Kris menatap Tao yang memasang wajah khawatir. Kris melepas tangan Tao perlahan dan sedikit memberinya senyuman yang seakan mengatakan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Hati-hati Kris." Ucap Tao pelan masih memandang wajah Kris.

Tao begitu khawatir, walaupun Tao tahu betul Kris sangat kuat dan hebat. Tetap saja, Tao tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya pada Kris. Dia baru diselamatkan oleh Kris dan baru saja bertemu seseorang ditempat mengerikan ini. Tao tidak ingin sendirian ditempat ini, dia butuh seseorang dan itu adalah Kris.

Aneh memang, dia baru bertemu beberapa saat dengan Kris dan hanya berbincang sedikit saja. Namun Tao merasa nyaman jika disekitar Kris, dia ingin Kris menemaninya lebih lama. Memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat pada dirinya yang tengah dilanda rasa takut dan kesepian.

"Aku tahu, aku akan segera kembali secepatnya. Kau tunggulah disini Tao." Balas Kris yang kemudian mulai berlari keasal suara tersebut.

Tao menatap kepergian Kris dengan tatapan mata kosong.

Kris terus berlari dan berlari menuju asal suara tersebut. Dua buah pistol dia angkat sejajar dengan bahunya, bersiap untuk memuntahkan peluru panas dari dalamnya. Dalam penglihatan Kris, dia melihat siluet dua orang tengah berlari dikejar-kejar menuju kearahnya oleh siluet lain sebanyak empat orang. Empat orang tersebut tengah membawa senjata di masing-masing tangan mereka.

Jarak mereka makin dekat dan Kris bisa melihat bahwa dua orang tersebut adalah dua orang _yeojya_. Wajah mereka basah karena air mata dan terlihat kelelahan juga kacau karena kotor oleh tanah dan pakaian mereka terlihat lusuh. Kedua _yeojya_ tersebut melihat Kris yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

Mereka berdua sedikit takut karena Kris memegang dua buah pistol dikedua tangannya. Dan arah pistol tersebut mengarah pada mereka berdua.

"Tolong kami hiks." Ucap salah satu _yeojya_ yang ternyata adalah Yoona dengan raut wajah kelelahan.

Dia sudah tidak peduli siapapun dihadapannya, entah itu orang-orang yang seperti mengejar mereka atau bukan. Dia sudah lelah setelah hampir 20 menit berlari bersama Jessica yang terus menangis dan terisak disampingnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dan tidak kuat untuk berlari lagi. Yoona benar-benar sudah pasrah apapun yang terjadi.

"Berlindung dibelakangku!." Seru Kris setelah jarak mereka makin dekat. Kris berbicara bahasa Korea begitu melihat gambar bendera Korea Selatan dia salah satu sudut baju mereka. Jarak mereka sudah begitu dekat.

Mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kris, Yoona menarik tangan Jessica dan berlari sekuat mungkin namun...

**JLEB**

"AKHHHH." Rintih Jessica begitu sebuah tombak menembus perutnya. Salah satu dari empat mahluk yang mengejar mereka melemparkan tombak yang dibawanya pada Jessica. Jessica sempat menatap kebawah, dimana tombak keluar dari perutnya dengan dipenuhi oleh darahnya. Tak lama matanya tertutup.

**BRUGH**

Jessica terjatuh dengan tombak bersarang diperutnya. Mengeluarkan banyak darah dengan matanya yang tertutup. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan setelahnya. Darah juga mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"SICAAAAAA!." Jerit Yoona begitu melihat sahabat terbaiknya ambruk dengan tombak yang bersarang diperutnya.

"Cih Sial!." Desis Kris sambil melewati Yoona dan Jessica yang tengah tergeletak.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Empat timah panas keluar dari senjata api Kris. Masing-masing peluru tepat mengenai jantung para zombie yang tengah berada didepannya. Tiga zombie ambruk seketika, namun salah satu zombie dengan membawa sebuah gergaji mesin masih berlari menuju mereka.

Kris menyimpan kembali dua pistol pada sakunya di pinggang kanan dan kirinya. Masih terus berlari, Kris mengambil sebuah pedang pendek dari punggungnya dengan tangan kanan. Jaraknya dengan sang zombie makin dekat, sang zombie mulai mengayunkan gergaji mesin yang dia bawa dari kanan ke kiri mengarah pada kepala Kris.

Dengan gesit Kris menghindari gerigi tajam yang hanya berjarak 2cm dari lehernya itu kesebelah kiri. Dan dengan ayunan yang cepat dan kuat Kris menebas leher sang zombie hingga terlepas dan tergeletak ketanah. Sang tubuh zombie perlahan mulai layu dan akhirnya ambruk.

Kris mengibaskan pedangnya dari darah hitam yang menempel, agar cairan hitam pekat tersebut tidak mengotori pedang berharganya. Dengan sigap Kris menyimpan kembali pedangnya pada sarung pedang dipunggungnya. Kemudian Kris pergi kearah dua _yeojya_ tersebut.

Yoona kini tengah menangisi kepergian Jessica. Dia berlutut disamping kiri tubuh Jessica yang tengah terbaring kaku. Tombak yang bersarang ditubuhnya telah Yoona lepaskan. Kedua tangan Yoona yang terdapat darah dari Jessica memegang erat tangan kiri Jessica. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"Hiks hiks Sica mianhae hiks mianhae Sica hiks." Tangis Yoona sambil menempelkan tangan Jessica dipipinya.

Kris mendekat pada Yoona dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua." Ucap Kris.

Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Tidak apa-apa, Sica sudah terlalu putus asa dan ketakutan sejak dia berada disini. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, dia tidak akan menangis dan ketakutan lagi. Dia mungkin sudah tenang di alam sana tanpa rasa takut dihatinya." Kata Yoona disela isak tangisnya.

"Aku mengerti. Kita pergi dari sini ketempat yang aman. Biar aku bawa temanmu dan kita kuburkan disuatu tempat."

Yoona mengangguk dalam diam. Kris mulai mendekat pada Jessica dan menggendongnya _bridal style_. Kemudian mereka pergi menuju tempat Kris dan Tao.

Tao tengah duduk diam menunggu kedatangan Kris. Dia mendengar bunyi empat buah peluru yang keluar dari pistol yang dia yakin milik Kris. Namun, sampai saat ini Kris belum datang kembali kesini. Perasaannya mulai sedikit khawatir, mungkinkah Kris melawan empat ekor monster yang dia lawan sebelumya. Mungkinkah Kris kalah?

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dari pikiran negatif dan bayang-bayang Kris yang tengah diserang monster itu. Perhatian Tao teralihkan begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki tidak dua langkah mendekat padanya. Dia mendongkak melihat dua orang, yaitu Kris yang tengah menggendong seorang _yeoja_ dan seorang _yeojya_ lainnya disamping Kris.

Tao membulatkan matanya melihat dua orang _yeojya_ yang dia kenal. Pandangannya dia fokuskan pada _yeojya_ yang tengah digendong oleh Kris. Tao bisa melihat darah merah dibaju _yeojya_ tersebut. Mungkinkah _yeojya_ itu telah meninggal dunia?

"K-Kris apa yang terjadi dengan _noona_ itu?." Tanya Tao dalam bahasa Korea begitu Kris mendekat padanya bersama _yeojya_ disampingnya.

"Dia tewas dibunuh. Aku tak sempat menyelamatkannya." Kris membaringkan _yeojya_ tersebut tak jauh dari Tao. Tao bisa melihat wajah sang _yeojya_ tengah terbaring kaku. Hatinya ikut miris melihat _yeojya_ didepannya.

"Kita akan menguburkannya nanti. Untuk sekarang kalian berdua beristirahatlah dahulu. Aku akan berjaga-jaga disini." Lanjut Kris.

Tao dan Yoona mengangguk. Yoona berjalan mendekat pada Tao.

"Bukankah kau yang sebelumnya bersamaku?." Tanya Yoona begitu melihat wajah Tao yang dia kenal betul.

Tao mengangguk.

"Maaf tentang temanmu _noona_." Ucap Tao ketika Yoona duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin... memang harus seperti ini hiks hiks." Yoona mulai terisak kembali mengingat Jessica. Dia merasa sedih dan menyesal tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Dia merasa sebagai sahabat yang tidak berguna. Dadanya sesak begitu dia tahu sahabatnya pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya.

Tao memeluk Yoona bermaksud menenangkannya. Sesaat kemudian hanya isak tangis yang terdengar miris terdengar dalam kesunyian malam setelah sebuah kejadian terjadi ditempat itu.

.

.

.

.

**KaiHun Side**

Kai dan Sehun kini tengah menjelajahi rumah tua yang baru mereka masuki. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali, yang ada hanya kegelapan yang menemani mereka. Kai mulai mencari sesuatu, dia mencoba mencari alat penerangan apapun itu. Sehun masih tetap disampingnya memegang tangan kirinya.

Kai meraba-raba dinding didekatnya. Dan bingo! Dia menemukan sesuatu seperti sebuah saklar lampu. Kai pun menekan saklar lampu tersebut. Ruangan yang semula gelap kini terang benderang. Kai menatap sekeliling, mereka berada disebuah ruang tengah dengan beberapa kursi ditengah-tengah ruangan.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengunci pintu depan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Kai yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

Kai mengunci pintu depan dan memberikan tambahan berupa papan balok disamping kanannya agar makin kuat. Dia takut ada sesuatu yang akan masuk jika dia tidak menguncinya. Kai pun kembali keruang tengah rumah tersebut. Dia melihat Sehun yang tengah duduk disalah satu kursi.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah foto figura cukup besar diruangan tersebut. Sebuah foto keluarga yang terlihat sangat harmonis. Sepasang suami istri dengan dua orang anak laki-laki. Wajah sang suami terlihat seperti wajah orang barat atau mungkin Eropa. Namun sang istri berwajah Asia oriental.

Tapi tunggu! Wajah wanita dari foto tersebut mirip dengan wajah mahluk tadi. Itu berarti, didalam rumah ini masih ada mahluk seperi itu. Mengingat jumlah keluarga yang ada dalam foto tersebut. Berarti ada tiga mahluk lainnya yang ada didalam rumah ini?

Keringat mulai membanjiri tubuh Kai. Jantungnya berdebar diatas batas normal. Dia mulai waspada pada gerakan sekecil apapun. Sehun yang melihat Kai yang tengah memasang wajah tegang mulai mendekati Kai.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_? Wajahmu terlihat tegang."

"A-ah _aniyo_, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Kai memaksakan senyumnya pada Sehun. Sehun tahu Kai sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tatapan mata Sehun pun teralihkan pada foto keluarga tersebut. Dan matanya terbuka lebar begitu melihat salah seorang dari mereka terutama sang _yeojya_. Dia tahu betul, bahwa _yeojya_ itu mirip dengan mahluk yang menyerangnya.

"_H-hyung_ jangan-jangan rumah ini." Ucap Sehun pelan dengan nada tegang.

Kai mengangguk perlahan. Mengerti atas apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Kurasa masih ada mahluk yang sama seperti yang tadi dirumah ini. Bersikaplah waspada Sehunnie." Ucap Kai sambil menatap Sehun dengan wajah serius.

"_W-who are you_?."

Ucap seseorang yang membuat Kai dan Sehun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada asal sumber suara tersebut. Wajah mereka mulai diliputi rasa tegang dan mulai berkeringat dingin. Mereka kini mulai waspada.

Mereka melihat seseorang tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan wajah ketakutan. Jarak mereka terpaut kira-kira 10 meter.

"Ka-kau?." Kai melihat kembali foto tersebut dan matanya melotot melihat bahwa salah satu dari foto tersebut adalah mirip dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Orang itu adalah salah satu anak dari suami istri tersebut.

Wajah _namja_ itu mirip dengan sang _yeojya_ beroriental. Rambutnya coklat kekuningan sedikit kotor, wajahnya putih pucat dan sedikit kurus. Namun Kai akui wajahnya cukup manis, kira-kira lebih tua dua tahun dari foto tersebut. Kai menebak usianya adalah 20 tahun sekarang.

"_Who are you_?." Tanya _namja_ itu lagi dengan bahasa inggris.

"_I'm Oh Sehun and this is Kim Jongin_." Balas Sehun yang dari tadi diam. Matanya masih tak lepas dari _namja_ misterius tersebut.

"_What are you doing here_?." Tanya _namja_ itu lagi masih diam berdiri disana.

"Kami tersesat di tempat ini dan kami ingin berlindung dirumah ini. Apa kau pemilik rumah ini?." Balas Sehun dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih.

"Iya, aku pemilik rumah ini. Apa kalian ingin melakukan hal yang berbahaya padaku?." _Namja_ itu sedikit mundur kebelakang, wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan rasa takut.

"Tidak, kami bukan orang jahat. Kami hanya ingin berlindung saja. Siapa namamu?"

Untuk sesaat suasana hening.

"_My name is_ Joseph Luhan." Jawab _namja_ itu yang ternyata bernama Luhan.

Disaat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat keras. Membuat Kai dan Sehun terlonjak kaget.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Suara itu, yang tak lain adalah suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu kentara di telinga mereka. Langkahnya berasal dari belakang _namja_ bernama Luhan tersebut. Mereka masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas karena itu adalah sebuah jalan yang mirip seperti lorong dan cukup gelap disana.

"Suara apa itu? Si-siapa yang datang?." Tanya Kai ketakutan. Baru saja dia menghadapi dua mahluk mengerikan yang hampir merengut nyawanya dan Sehun. Seekor monster mengerikan dan manusia aneh yang bukan seperti manusia. Sekarang sesuatu yang lain datang ketempat mereka.

"HEY Luhan! Menjauh dari sana, ada sesuatu dibelakangmu." Seru Sehun panik. Namun Luhan tetap tak bergeming.

Sehun mulai merinding. Kakinya bergetar karena takut, suara langkah kaki itu begitu keras. Dia yakin, apapun itu pasti besar dan menakutkan.

**TAP**

Langkah kaki itu berhenti, dan suaranya bergema dalam rumah tersebut. Suasana mulai hening tanpa ada yang mengatakan kata sepatah kata pun.

Kai dan Sehun masing-masing menelan ludah menebak apa yang akan mereka temui.

Sesosok mahluk mulai keluar dari kegelapan tempat dimana Luhan berdiri. Jantung Kai dan Sehun memompa lebih cepat melihat sosok tersebut.

Mahluk itu tinggi, sangat tinggi seperti monster yang mereka temui sebelumnya. namun, mahluk itu berdiri layaknya manusia dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan sobek disana-sini. Wajahnya tak terbentuk, hanya sepasang mata yang mereka kenali. Mulutnya sangat lebar hingga telinga dan menampakan giginya yang runcing ketika mahluk itu membuka lebar mulutnya. Hidungnya hancur tak tersisa.

Kulitnya berwarna merah darah layaknya monster yang mereka temui namun lebih manusiawi, tangan dan kakinya berkuku tajam. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan berlari ketakutan. Mahluk itu makin mendekati mereka terutama Luhan.

"LUHAN MENJAUH DARI SANA." Teriak Sehun melihat Luhan yang masih diam tidak bergeming.

"GRRAAAAHHHHHHH." Sang monster menggeram membalas teriakan Sehun. Dia makin dekat pada Luhan hingga posisinya tepat dibelakangnya.

"LUHAN." Teriak Sehun lagi panik.

"GRRAAHHHHHH." Sang monster kembali menggeram marah.

**GRAP**

Kai dan Sehun menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Didepan sana, Luhan tengah memeluk sang monster tersebut. Luhan mendongkak menatap wajah sang monster.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja..."

"Brother."

.

.

.

.

**Suho Side**

Empat insan manusia kini tengah menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mahluk yang mereka kenali sebagai manusia yang memiliki sebuah sayap kini menggeram sangat keras dan memekakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sang namja yang menggeram tersebut menatap keempat insan manusia dibawahnya yang menatap takut padanya. Memperlihatkan matanya yang merah semerah darah.

"Sekarang saatnya... Haaaaahhhhhhh."

Sang namja bernama Chanyeol kini tengah melakukan sesuatu.

Wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit chubby itu kini mulai mengerucut hingga membuat wajahnya kurus kering. Giginya yang terlihat seperi manusia normal, mulai berubah menjadi lancip dan terlihat tajam. Telinganya pun menjadi lancip diujungnya. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya pun kini lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Jari-jari tangannya mulai memanjang beberapa centi dan sebuah kuku tajam tumbuh dengan cepat diujungnya. Sama halnya dengan kedua kakinya.

Perubahan yang terjadi pada Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi seperti seekor monster membuat Suho, Sunny, Chen, dan Baekhyun makin takut. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari masing-masing anggota tubuh mereka, jantung mereka berdetak lebih keras karena rasa takut.

"GRRAAHHHH."

Setelah sang monster yang adalah _namja_ bernama Chanyeol itu selesai berubah. Dia menatap kembali pada keempat lainnya yang masih menatapnya. Chanyeol memberikan smirk dan tatapan mata merahnya pada mereka berempat.

"A-apa yang kau malu lakukan pada kami?." Tanya Suho makin berinisiatif melindungi tiga lainnya. Mata Suho menatap tajam Chanyeol yang juga menatap tajam padanya. Dalam mata Chanyeol terdapat nafsu untuk berbuat hal yang buruk pada mereka.

"Apa yah kira-kira? Mungkin hanya..."

"Menjadikan salah satu dari kalian sebagai makananku malam ini heahahahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat empat manusia dibawahnya terlonjak kaget oleh kata-katanya barusan.

"LARI CEPAT!." Titah Suho sambil berteriak membuat tiga lainnya menyelamatkan diri mereka. Sedangkan Suho, dia mengambil sebuah papan balok dan mengacungkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Lawan aku." Ucap Suho.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar memegang balok kayu tersebut. Dia takut, sangat takut dan dia juga tidak bodoh. Suho tahu kalau dia bukanlah lawan sepadan untuk mahluk didepannya. Namun, setidaknya dia ingin memberikan waktu untuk ketiga lainnya untuk kabur. Walaupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya, lagi pula itu adalah tugas seorang leader.

"Heh? Kau berani mengacungkan sebuah balok kayu padaku? Kau tidak sadarkah jika tanganmu bergetar karena takut?."

Suho masih tidak bergeming.

"Namun sayangnya yang aku incar bukanlah kau... tetapi." Mata Chanyeol mengarah pada Baekhyun yang tengah berlari. Suho melihat kemana tatapan mata Chanyeol, dan dia pastikan tatapan mata Chanyeol menatap pada Baekhyun.

"Namja manis itu."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mulai mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang menuju Baekhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Shit! BAEKHYUN." Teriak Suho kalap melihat Chanyeol terbang kearah Baekhyun.

Merasa namanya dipanggil. Baekhyun membalikkan badan melihat belakangnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Chanyeol tengah terbang menuju kearahnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun otomatis makin mempercepat larinya.

Chanyeol bersmirk ria melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang ketakutan melihatnya. Tangan kanannya yang tajam dia julurkan kedepan untuk menangkap Baekhyun atau mungkin melukai namja yang dia kejar itu sedikit.

Jarak mereka makin dekat, Baekhyun menatap kembali kebelakang dimana Chanyeol berjarak tidak lebih dari lima meter darinya.

"Kudapatkan kau manis." Seru Chanyeol yang jarak mereka makin dekat.

'Kubunuh disini sepertinya lebih menarik.' Batin Chanyeol

Baekhyun kembali berbalik kebelakang setelah mendengar seruan Chanyeol dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya. Tangan Chanyeol tengah terjulur menuju dada Baekhyun, bersiap untuk menusuknya.

"BAEKHYUN." Teriak Suho begitu Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Chen dan Sunny mulai menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan perasaan was-was. Mereka berharap Baekhyun tidak akan dilukai.

"MATI KAU!." Seru Chanyeol bersiap menusuk dada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Baekhyun menatap kuku tajam Chanyeol yang melesat menuju arah dadanya. Air mata mulai keluar dari kelopak mata Baekhyun.

**TRANG**

Sebuah pedang melesat diantara dada dan kuku Chanyeol. Membuat kuku tajam itu beradu dengan pedang melindungi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap sang pengguna pedang yang tengah mengayunkan tangan yang satunya yaitu tangan kanan padanya yang juga memegang sebilah pedang.

**CRASH**

Chanyeol menghindar dengan terbang ke atas, namun bahu kirinya terkena tebasan pedang tersebut. Mengeluarkan darah merah layaknya manusia. Dia terbang lebih tinggi untuk menghindari serangan dadakan lainnya. Matanya menatap tajam orang yang telah mengganggunya.

Seorang namja dengan memegang dua buah pedang katana tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang bodoh Channie." Ucap namja itu sedikit marah.

"Cih... Berhenti menggangguku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu Lay." Balas Chanyeol sambil memegang bahunya yang terluka.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu Zhang Chanyeol." Balas namja yang dipanggil Lay oleh Chanyeol.

**TBC**

**Author : Ceritanya makin aneh yah? Maaf yah kalo agak maksa ceritanya hehehe *deep bow* Gomawo sudah mau mereview yah chingudeul *hug* mian disini Sica eonie meninggal **

**Jessica : Tak apa yang penting gak ikutan lagi. Seremmmmmmm**

**Chanyeol : Eh busyet... kenapa aku jadi jelek gitu kaya monster T_T**

**Author : Lha? Terus pengen berubah jadi apa? Doraemon atau malah jadi power ranger sih?**

**Baekhyun : Yeollie~ kejamnya dirimu ingin membunuhku hiks**

**Chanyeol : Itu bukan aku tapi si author yang nyurug *peluk Baekkie***

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Eternal Clouds : Mian baru di chap ini review chingu aq balas *bow* Fic ini khusus dibulan puasa aja hehe XD Kayaknya chap depan lebih ke action dan romance mungkin. Aq kurang mahir bikin ff gore walau suka baca juga hihihihi~**

**mrs. ChoKyu : Gak pa-pa chingu and makasih jempolnya KaiSoo kemungkinan chap lima atau enam. Sabar yah oce?**

**Icyng : Yap, kalau ide masih ngalir tiap hari aq update. Chanyeol gak jadi kok makan Chanyeolnya. Aq juga gak kerja libur sama bosen, makanya ngetik ff aja sambil ngabuburit.**

**angelwin : Penjelasan Chanyeol itu apa dan siapa bakal dibuka rahasianya nanti. Gak jadi dimakan sekarang mungkin nanti hahaha XP *ditendang Baekkie***

**GantiNama : Gak jadi diapa-apain kok hohoho**

**Henry Park : Aq gak suka HunKai#plak Bukan sama kamu chingu bisa nyampai sana kok kejam amat sih sama suami saya *dipalu Tao* tuh lihat siapa yang ganggu tapi aq malah kasian ma yang ganggu hiks hiks.**

** .5 : Ni dah update, penjelasan Chanyeol nanti ada kok. Ember chingu kayanya ganteng banget deh. Pantes aja Baekkie suka banget ma Chanyeol. Tapi kalo Chanyeol yang lagi berubah ih... makasih ah#plak XD**

**mayuka57 : Tao emang posesif, harap dimaklum. Ongkos terbang pake si Chanyeol berapa yah? Aq juga mau terbang ehehehe XP**

**BlackPearl08 : Kris emang keren *ngiler bareng Tao* Nah itu dia, pas Chanyeol berubah kira-kira mirip Ryuk lah *digiles becak* Sabar chingu sabar, penjelasannya nanti ada kok. Ini udah panjang menurut aq malahan (-_-"")**

**Evil Thieves : Sama, dulu aq ampe nangis malam2 abis nonton plus maen gamenya yang ps1 waktu umur 7 tahun. Tapi sekarang suka banget loh *gak nanya*. Ahaha kaya vampire berarti kaya si Edward Culun eh Cullen :D**

**Emily Hwang : annyeong juga ^_^ makasih udah dibilang keren jadi malu *Ceritanya Woy bukan Authornya* Eh eh anak kecil gak boleh megang pistol, bolehnya megang Bazooka(?) apakah Chanyeol yang berubah masih tampan?**

**Kim Woonkie : Emang ada Chara EXO yang meninggal nanti tapi masih rahasia. Itu pun di endingnya kayanya. Jadi stopnya pas akhir aja yah ehehe#plak**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Gomawo udah review dua chap sekaligus *bow* 'jatah' apa tuh?#wink *masih puasa woy* KaiHun cuman Bromance aja jangan khawatir **

**liaonduts : Lebih jelasnya maen game Resident Evil BioHazard PS3 ajah. Aq ngambil tempatnya game itu. Lumayan serem loh chingu. THOTD itu game apa? Aq gak tahu XD**

**sari2min : Ih.. aq juga mau kalo bisa grepe-grepe Sehun *dihajar Luhan* XD Gak berhasil tuh ngebunuhnya gara-gara Lay.**

** : Woh... kita sama2 penggemar resident evil *tos* Kan punya sayap jadi kayak burung *apalah***

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Four**

**TaoRis Side**

Tao tengah membaringkan Yoona yang tertidur kelelahan karena menangis. Air matanya mulai mengering disekitar pipinya. Tao menatap miris Yoona, Tao jadi mengingat rekan satu grupnya. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja sekarang ini? Entahlah... Tao tidak tahu. Tao merindukan mereka sekarang. Dia hanya bisa berharap mereka selamat.

Tao merasakan sebuah tangan tengah mengelus rambutnya. Dia menatap orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Kris.

"Ada apa Tao? Wajahmu terlihat sedih."

Tao terdiam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kris. Kris kemudian duduk disamping kanan Tao.

"Aku merindukan teman-temanku." Tao akhirnya berbicara. Suaranya sedikit serak, menyatakan bahwa dia menahan isakannya.

Kris memeluk Tao, menenangkannya. Tao menyamankan wajahnya dibahu tegas Kris.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga dulu seperti itu." Ucap Kris. Tao membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Kris. Tao melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kris.

"Ma-maksudmu?."

"Bukan hanya aku yang berada ditempat ini. Tapi juga teman-temanku." Kris menghela napasnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kami berada dalam pesawat waktu itu. Pesawat kami mengalami kejadian yang tak terduga. Beberapa dari kami terjun dari pesawat dengan menggunakan perasut sebelum pesawat jatuh ketanah dan meledak dengan keras."

'Sama denganku' Batin Tao pilu.

"Ada delapan orang yang selamat dalam kejadian itu. Sisanya tujuh orang tewas karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Kami sangat asing dengan tempat ini, dan dua orang dari kami tewas oleh zombie tak lama setelah kami mendarat. Sejak saat itu kami makin waspada pada apapun." Kris menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum kembali bercerita. Pandangannya kembali menerawang keatas.

"Kami terpisah menjadi dua grup karena diserang oleh monster yang kau lawan. Sahabat baikku Wooyoung tewas karena mahluk itu. Dan satu temanku lagi yang bersamaku tewas dimakan oleh monster besar."

Kris berhenti bercerita mengingat ucapannya mulai bergetar. Mengingat memorinya bersama teman-temannya membuat dadanya sesak. Melihat sahabat-sahabatmu mati dihadapamu, sedangkan kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Itu membuatnya sangat terpukul dan selalu merasa bahwa semua adalah salah dirinya.

Tao memeluk Kris dan mengusap punggungnya. Memberikan rasa nyaman pada Kris, Tao tahu bagaimana perasaan Kris sekarang. Dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kris, merindukan teman-teman berharga mereka. Mereka melepas pelukan mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kris sambil menatap wajah Tao.

Entah didorong oleh perasaan apa. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya kekiri. Tao menutup matanya begitu wajah mereka makin dekat, begitu juga Kris yang menutup kedua matanya

Jarak wajah keduanya makin dekat, kedua bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Hanya tinggal beberapa mili hingga kedua bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Ehemm."

Suara deheman terdengar disuasana hening tersebut. Kontan kedua namja tersebut menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing. Rona merah mulai menjalar di wajah mereka ketika menatap Yoona yang melihat mereka berdua sambil cekikian diposisi tidurnya. Wajahnya sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya ketika dia menangisi Jessica.

"Maaf, kalau kalian tidak keberatan aku akan berbalik dan kalian bisa melanjutkan apa yang baru saja kalian ingin lakukan." Ucap Yoona sambil menahan tawanya dan mulai berbalik arah posisinya.

Kris dengan gugup menatap wajah Tao yang menunduk. Tao tengah menyembunyikan rona merahnya dan debaran jantungnya yang lebih keras dari pada dia bertemu seekor monster. Perutnya seperti diisi oleh kupu-kupu yang tengah terbang ketika wajahnya dekat dengan Kris.

"Ti-tidurlah Tao, a-aku akan berjaga disekitar sini." Ucap Kris gugup dan mulai berdiri.

Tao mengangguk tanpa memandang wajah Kris. Dia merasa sangat malu sekaligus gugup sekali bila bertatapan dengan Kris. Kris kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tao bersiaga jika ada sesuatu yang datang.

Tao membuang napas gugupnya setelah merasa Kris pergi. Dia mulai berbaring, ingatan wajah Kris yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya kembali muncul. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir wajah tampan Kris dari pikirannya. Wajahnya makin merona merah.

'Perasaan apa ini?.' Batin Tao sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar-debar.

Kris berkeliling ditempat mereka, berjaga dari sesuatu yang akan membahayakan mereka. Dirinya sedikit tidak fokus karena kejadian sebelumnya, dimana dia hampir mencium Tao. Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku sudah mulai gila. Bagaimana mungkin aku mencium seseorang yang baru kutemui?" Kris menendang sebuah kerikil dengan kaki kanannya.

"Apa aku menyukainya? Hah! Jangan bodoh Kris! bagaimana bisa kau menyukai seorang namja yang memilki wajah manis dan mata indah itu... Eh...?" Kris merona mendengar kata-katanya yang terakhir yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya barusan.

"Wajah manis? Mata indah? Aku benar-benar sudah gila."

.

.

.

.

**Suho Side**

Suasana begitu mencekam ditempat itu. Masing-masing insan yang ada disana diam tanpa kata. Hanya suara semilir angin malam dan juga kepakan sayap yang terdengar oleh telinga siapapun yang ada disana. Dua insan ah... tidak satu insan manusia dan satu mahluk aneh tengah saling melempar tatapan mata mereka.

Masing-masing dari tatapan itu menyiratkan rasa marah. Mata merah dengan nafsu membunuh beradu dengan mata hitam kecoklatan yang memandang sang mahluk yang tengah terbang itu dengan tatapan marah namun juga penuh kesedihan.

Sang mahluk aneh bernama Chanyeol melepas pandangannya. Kemudian dia menatap seorang _namja_ yang tengah terduduk sambil menstabilkan deru napasnya. Orang yang berada dibelakang _namja_ yang telah menganggunya kini menatap dirinya karena merasa diperhatikan dengan perasaan takut.

"Hari ini kau beruntung manis. Tapi... suatu saat aku akan mendapatkanmu." Chanyeol memberikan senyum mengerikannya pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun makin ketakutan oleh kata-kata Chanyeol. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa menyentuhnya." Balas _namja_ lain yang tengah mengacungkan satu pedangnya pada Chanyeol. _Namja_ itu tak lain adalah Lay, kakak dari mahluk yang hampir membunuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh pada Lay. Dia melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Hmph, hasilnya tetap akan sama Yi Xing. Kau akan gagal seperti sebelumnya."

Lay menggertakan giginya marah dengan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah... aku pergi dulu," Chanyeol membalikkan badan bersiap untuk pergi. Sebelum dia pergi, Chanyeol memutar kepalanya kesamping kiri menatap Baekhyun.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." Dan setelahnya dia terbang dengan cepat meninggalkan lima insan disana yang menatap kepergiannya.

Lay menatap nanar Chanyeol yang tengah pergi. Dia kemudian menyimpan kedua pedang miliknya di balik punggungnya, membuat tanda X disana dengan dua pedang berada didalam sarungnya. Lay berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah Baekhyun.

"_Gwaenchana_?." Tanya Lay dalam bahasa Korea. Membuat Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk terkejut.

"A-ah _ne_, aku baik-baik saja." Balas Baekhyun sedikit kikuk. Lay memberikan tangannya pada Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk membantunya berdiri. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Lay. Lay menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga posisi Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri. Tiga insan manusia kini tengah pergi menuju kearah Baekhyun dan Lay.

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Suho pada Baekhyun sambil meraba-raba bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Memastikan bahwa Baekhyun tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit risih dan mempoutkan bibirnya diperlakukan seperti seorang anak kecil oleh Suho.

"Kami khawatir kau terluka _pabo_." Ucap Chen sambil menghela napas.

Suho menatap Lay yang tengah menatap mereka. Merasa diperhatikan, Lay menatap Suho.

"A-ano, siapa kau?." Ucap Suho dalam bahasa Korea. Suho tidak yakin Lay mengerti bahasa yang dia ucapkan. Namun dia terkejut begitu Lay menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Namaku Zhang Yi Xing. Kau bisa memanggilku Lay. Aku penduduk asli pulau ini." Jawab Lay.

"E-eh kau bisa berbahasa Korea?." Tanya Sunny kaget.

"Ne." Jawab Lay.

"Namaku Suho, ini Chen, Baekhyun dan Sunny." Suho memperkenalkan dirinya dan yang lain pada Lay. Lay mengangguk dan menatap sekeliling.

"Jika kalian ingin bertanya lagi atau apa, kita pergi lebih dahulu ketempat yang aman. Hutan ini bernama Mendez dan banyak monster Bilia disini." Ucapan Lay diangguki oleh empat orang lain.

Mereka pun kini kembali berjalan dibelakang Lay. Suho berjalan disamping kiri Lay. Mereka berjalan dengan keheningan. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu sekarang waktu menunjukkan jam berapa. Langit begitu gelap dengan awan hitam diatas sana. Mereka merasa tidak ada suasana siang ditempat ini.

"Tentang mahluk yang menyerang ki-"

"Nanti saja Suho-ssi." Suho langsung diam tanpa mau berkata lebih lanjut.

**HWUSH**

Angin malam yang dingin menerpa mereka. Merasakan betapa dinginnya angin itu menyentuh kulit mereka. Sepanjang mereka berjalan, tidak terdengar suara apapun selain langkah kaki mereka. Tetes air hujan kini menerpa kepala mereka. Hanya sebatas gerimis, namun cukup membuat beberapa dari mereka menggigil kedinginan.

Mereka kini berjalan menaiki sebuah bukit terjal. Berjalan dengan penuh kehati-hatian agar salah satu dari mereka tidak jatuh kembali kebawah. Jalanan yang mereka lewati cukup licin karena terkena air hujan. Detik demi detik berlalu namun ujung bukit ini masih belum terasa. Mereka tidak bisa melihat karena gelap, lampu senter yang mereka bawa pun hilang entah kemana.

Lay menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Baekhyun dibelakangnya menabrak punggungnya.

"Lay-_ssi_ ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?." Tanya Baekhyun heran. Ucapan Baekhyun membuat tiga orang lainnya pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Diam sebentar, aku mendengar sesuatu." Balas Lay yang membuat keempat lainnya mengerinyit heran. Mereka tidak merasakan dan mendengar sesuatu yang Lay maksud.

Lay menajamkan indra pendengarannya. Sekecil apapun suara bisa ia dengar dan rasakan. Suara ini, suara derap langkah kaki yang lain selain mereka. Berasal dari bawah sana menuju kearah mereka, jaraknya cukup jauh namun sesuatu itu berjalan dengan cukup cepat. Jika didengar dari langkah kakinya dia memiliki empat kaki.

Lay terlonjak kaget begitu dia tahu betul mahluk apa yang kini menuju kearahnya. Lay mengambil kedua pedangnya dari sarung pedang dipunggungnya. Suara pedang yang keluar dari tempatnya membuat keempat insan yang tidak tahu apa-apa semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sesuatu datang kearah kita. Percepat jalan kalian menuju keatas bukit SEKARANG!." Seru Lay yang membuat keempat lainnya tanpa ba-bi-bu segera mempercepat kecepatan lari mereka menuju kearah bukit. Napas mereka terengah-engah dilanda rasa lelah dan haus.

Mereka kini tengah berada diatas bukit, ditempat yang datar dengan pepohonan tinggi yang menjulang. Lay menginstruksikan pada Suho sebagai leader agar mencari tempat aman. Sedangkan Lay, dia tengah menunggu mahluk itu datang tak jauh dari bibir bukit.

Suho, Chen, Baekhyun dan Sunny kini tengah berlindung dibalik pohon besar. Menatap kearah Lay yang jaraknya kira-kira 25 meter. Mata mereka kini telah terbiasa dengan suasana yang cukup gelap disana. Hingga pandangan mereka dalam keadaan gelap sedikit lebih baik.

Lay tengah memasang kuda-kuda begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki itu makin dekat. Bahkan keempat orang yang tengah bersembunyi bisa mendengar cukup jelas suara derap langkah kaki yang cukup cepat menuju kearah mereka.

Suara itu makin keras dan makin terdengar oleh telinga mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Suho erat karena takut. Chen mulai berkeringat dingin dan tubuhnya mulai merinding. Sedangkan Sunny berdoa agar mereka selamat dari sesuatu yang menuju mereka itu.

Sesuatu itu terbang dari arah bawah, kemungkinan melompat.

**TAP**

Keempat kakinya menapak pada tanah dihadapan Lay. Jarak mereka terpaut kira-kira 10 meter.

"Hoo... Ternyata kau lagi." Ucap Lay disela kesunyian. Lay mulai menyempurnakan kuda-kudanya melihat mahluk yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ma-mahluk apa itu?." Ucap Suho tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Baekhyun makin mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Suho. Mata Baekhyun tertutup karena takut melihat sosok mahluk tersebut.

Reaksi Chen tidak jauh dari Suho, membuatnya makin ketakutan. Sunny menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya melihat sosok mahluk tersebut yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"GRAAWWWWWWWW." Mahluk tersebut mengeram cukup keras. Membuat keempat orang yang bersembunyi menutup telinga mereka karena kerasnya geraman tersebut. Jika ada beberapa ekor burung disana, dipastika burung-burung tersebut akan terbang ketakutan dan pergi dari sana.

"Kali ini... akan kubuat kau mati." Ucap Lay.

Tak jauh dari mereka. Chanyeol tengah menatap mereka dengan senyum tampannya. Dia telah kembali menjadi manusia sebelumnya dengan sayap hitam bak gagak bertengger dipunggungnya. Tidak dalam mode monster seperti ketika dia hampir membunuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tengah duduk disalah satu batang pohon sambil memperhatikan Lay yang tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah mahluk besar.

"Ahh... Sebuah kesempatan untukku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dibalik pohon yang tengah ketakutan. Dia menjilat bibirnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan segera mendapatkanmu manis khekhekhe." Kekeh Chanyeol sambil berdiri.

Lay menatap tajam monster dihadapannya. Monster yang pernah dia temui sebelumnya namun tak sempat dia bunuh.

Monster itu besar sebesar harimau bahkan lebih, tubuhnya berbulu hitam seperti anjing dan memilki tiga kepala yang memang terlihat seperti anjing. Kepala kanannya hanya sebatas tengkorak namun memiliki mata yang berwarna merah. Kepala kirinya hancur tak terbentuk, hanya menyisakan rahangnya yang bergigi tajam dengan air liur yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.

Sedangkan kepala satunya yang ditengah layaknya wajah anjing biasa namun dengan mata merah dan gigi yang lebih tajam. Cairan hitam keluar dari sudut matanya entah karena apa. Tubuhnya penuh luka dimana-mana karena tebasan pedang Lay sebelumnya. keempat kakinya mengeluarkan kuku tajam seperti kuku yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.

Sang monster menggeram kembali dan berlari menuju kearah Lay. Dia melompat dan mencakar Lay.

Namun Lay berhasil menghindar.

**TAP**

Suara langkah kaki lainnya terdengar. Lay menatap tak percaya dengan mahluk lainnya yang datang. Anjing yang sama dengan anjing yang dia lawan, namun anjing ini masih dalam keadaan sempurna.

Suho dan yang lainnya membeku dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mahluk yang sama datang ketempat mereka. Membuat mereka makin ketakutan.

"Cih! Kalian ingin menyerangku sekaligus rupanya." Ucap Lay sedikit mundur dari hadapan kedua anjing yang tengah saling mendekatkan diri tersebut. Lay menatap kedua anjing itu dengan waspada.

Sang anjing mulai mendekati Lay. Satu anjing berjalan kesamping kanan Lay dan satu anjing berjalan ke arah kiri Lay. Membuat posisi Lay terkurung. Kedua pedangnya dia arahkan masing-masing pada kedua monster anjing tersebut.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Kedua anjing tersebut melompat kearah Lay secara bersamaan. Bersiap untuk menikam dan menyerang Lay tanpa ampun.

**CRASH**

Dan tempat itu kini telah ternoda oleh darah.

.

.

.

.

**KaiHun Side**

**TREK**

Luhan memberikan beberapa buah makanan kecil juga air minum pada Kai dan Sehun. Luhan meletakkan makanan dan minuman tersebut diatas meja didepan Kai dan Sehun yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi.

"Makanlah, aku tahu kalian lapar." Ucap Luhan yang juga duduk dihadapan Kai dan Sehun.

"A-ah terima kasih Luhan." Kata Sehun sambil mengambil sebuah apel dan segelas minuman yang diberikan Luhan. Begitu juga dengan Kai, dia langsung mengambil makanan dan minuman yang tersedia dan memakannya. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar dan kerongkongannya kering setelah berlarian bersama Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum menatap kedua namja didepannya yang lahap memakan dan minum apa yang dia sediakan.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu makanan yang kalian makan itu beracun..."

Kontan kata-kata Luhan membuat Sehun dan Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mereka menatap Luhan dengan mata terbuka lebar. Mereka menatap Luhan dengan tatapan horor.

"Aku hanya bercanda hahaha." Tawa Luhan melihat ekspresi Kai dan Sehun yang sangat lucu dimatanya. Kai kemudian menghela napas lega mendengar bahwa itu hanya sebuah candaan. Sedangkan Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang sedang tertawa itu tanpa berkedip.

Sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan. Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih menatap dirinya.

"Ada yang salah denganku Sehun?." Tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sehun kembali sadar setelah sebelumnya sedikit melamun.

"A-ah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Sehun pun kembali makan tanpa mau memandang wajah Luhan yang dia yakin tengah menatapnya bingung.

Tak lama, datanglah monster yang diketahui adalah monster yang Luhan panggil sebagai 'Brother' ketempat mereka. Monster itu membawa sesuatu ditangannya yang besar dan menakutkan setelah sebelumnya pergi entah kemana. Beberapa buah sayuran dan jeruk ada dalam genggaman monster itu. Dia memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Thank you Brother." Luhan mengambil buah dan sayuran tersebut. Sang monster menjatuhkan dirinya disamping kanan Luhan yang tengah duduk. Mata monster tersebut menatap garang pada Kai dan Sehun. Merasa ditatap oleh monster tersebut, Kai dan Sehun berpura-pura tidak tahu. Mereka begitu takut melihat sang monster itu, walaupun monster itu tidak melukai mereka sama sekali.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Suasana kini hening diruangan tersebut. Sehun tengah menatap Luhan yang sedang mengelus-elus wajah monster tersebut. Mulutnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang begitu indah didengar siapapun orang yang mendengarnya. Kai sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"A-anu Luhan, bolehkah aku bertanya?." Ucap Sehun memecah keheningan disana.

Luhan dan Kai mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sehun.

"Tentu, apa itu?." Balas Luhan.

Sehun diam sejenak, antara ingin berbicara dan tidak. Dia menghela napasnya dan dengan keberanian yang ada akhirnya dia menatap Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?."

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kupikir kau akan bertanya kenapa aku memanggil monster sebagai kakakku." Luhan tersenyum lembut. Kai dan Sehun diam melihat senyum Luhan yang penuh kesedihan.

"Akan aku ceritakan apa yang aku tahu. Itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Saat aku dan kakakku Joseph Lupin tengah memetik sayur dan buah dikebun keluarga kami. Tiba-tiba orang-orang desa berteriak-teriak minta tolong dan berlari kesana kemari. Membuat aku dan kakakku kaget karena kejadian yang tiba-tiba. Aku masih mengingat ada seorang warga yang tengah digigit oleh warga lain" Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Menceritakan masa lalunya yang mengerikan membuat dirinya takut.

"Kakak membawaku lari kerumah kami. Aku dan kakak melihat ayah tengah dibunuh oleh dua warga yang menerkamnya layaknya binatang dihalaman rumah. Kami menerobos masuk kerumah, aku menangis ketakutan sedangkan kakak masih berlari sambil melindungiku. Kakak membawaku kegudang tempat kami biasa menyimpan suplai makanan."

**Flash Back**

Luhan dan kakaknya Lupin tengah duduk terengah-engah didalam gudang. Wajah mereka menyiratkan rasa panik dan takut setelah apa yang mereka lihat.

"KYAAAAAAAA." Jeritan seorang yeojya yang mereka kenal membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"I-ibu." Ucap Luhan sambil mnegeluarkan air mata mendengar jeritan orang yang dia sayangi.

Lupin bangkit dari duduknya, dia mengambil sebuah parang didekat keranjang gandum disisi ruang gudang. Luhan menatap sang kakak yang tengah diam berdiri didepan pintu gudang yang tengah terkunci.

"Kakak, kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi kak, jangan tinggalkan aku." Luhan berdiri dan memeluk kakaknya dari belakang sambil terisak pelan. Bahunya bergetar karena menangis. Lupin melepas pelukan Luhan dan menatap Luhan yang sedang menangis.

"Luhan, ingatlah ini. Kakak akan selalu melindungimu, menjagamu dan mencintaimu. Kau adikku yang kusayangi, kakak tidak ingin melihatmu terluka Luhan." Lupin memegang kedua bahu Luhan yang masih terisak.

"Kakak akan mencari bantuan, kakak berjanji akan kembali dan melindungimu juga menjagamu sampai kakak mati. Untuk sementara, kau diam disini jangan mencoba untuk keluar."

Luhan mengangguk sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Kakak janji padaku?."

"Iya, kakak janji."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup bibir kakaknya. Lupin tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan.

"Tersenyumlah selalu, jangan bersedih Luhan." Lupin mulai membuka pintu gudang.

"Kakak akan kunci dari luar agar tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk. Tunggulah kakak."

Luhan menangguk.

"Hati-hati kak."

Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Lupin sebelum menutup pintu gudang tersebut dan menguncinya.

CKLEK

Menit demi menit berlalu, jam demi jam, hari demi hari bahkan minggu demi minggu terus berlanjut. Luhan masih diam digudang rumahnya, menunggu datangnya sang kakak kembali padanya. Luhan tidak pernah berputus asa menunggu kembalinya Lupin untuk menyelamatkannya.

Namun rasa putus asa datang dibulan keempat dan sang kakak belum muncul dihadapnnya. Stok makanan digudang hampir habis olehnya dan Luhan kini mulai menangis dalam gudang.

"Hiks kakak hiks aku rindu padamu kak hiks." Tangisan pilu terdengar dalam gudang, Luhan tidak henti-hentinya menangis selama hampir satu minggu di dalam sana. Memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya Lupin yang tidak kunjung datang.

Luhan kini tengah terbaring kelaparan karena stok makanan sudah habis. Air matanya berhenti mengalir, mungkin karena telah habis setelah seminggu dia menangis dalam kesedihan.

"Ka-kakak."

**BRAK**

Pintu gudang hancur berkeping-keping dihantam oleh sesuatu. Luhan terlonjak kaget dan langsung berdiri. Dia menatap takut dibalik pintu gudang, suasana begitu gelap diluar sana. Ah... bahkan beberapa bulan sebelumnya juga hanya gelap, siang tidak pernah dia rasakan lagi.

Luhan membeku begitu melihat sesosok mahluk besar muncul dihadapannya. Mahluk yang mengerikan seperi monster itu berjalan kearahnya. Luhan ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya namun suaranya hilang entah kemana. Mahluk itu makin mendekat pada Luhan, dan Luhan pun mundur kebelakang hingga menabrak dinding kayu gudang.

"GRRRHHHHHH." Mahluk itu menggeram melihat Luhan.

Tidak ada tempat untuk kabur lagi, dia mulai merosot hingga posisi duduk. Air mata yang hilang entah kemana kini mengalir kembali dari kedua kelopak matanya. Mungkinkah karena itu air mata terakhirnya, dia kan segera mati oleh mahluk didepannya. Wajah Lupin tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Monster itu kini tepat berada dihadapan Luhan.

"Kakak... tolong aku..." Ucap Luhan sambil menutup matanya.

Luhan merasakan jari-jari tangan yang besar dan dingin dari monster tersebut menjalari pipinya. Entah kenapa, sentuhan ini begitu familiar bagi Luhan. Dengan keberanian yang ada, Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melihat monster itu masih berdiri dihadapannya dan jari tangannya masih mengelus-elus pipi Luhan.

Luhan menatap wajah sang monster, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua bola mata mahluk tersebut. Seperti tersihir oleh mata itu, untuk sedetik wajah monster itu tiba-tiba menjadi wajah Lupin kakaknya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sepertinya dia berkhayal atau sesuatu lainnya.

Pandangannya terarah pada kain atau mungkin baju sobek disana sini yang tengah dipakai mahluk tersebut.

Mata Luhan terbuka lebar begitu mengetahui baju yang dipakai oleh mahluk tersebut sama dengan baju yang dipakai kakaknya Lupin terakhir kali. Luhan membeku, dia menatap mahluk tersebut tidak percaya. Mungkinkah?

"Grrrhhhh." Mahluk itu menggeram pelan dan memegang pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Mahluk itu menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang penuh kelembutan.

Air mata jatuh kembali dari mata Luhan. Namun kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan atau karena ketakutan, melainkan air mata lega dan bahagia.

"Ka-kakak, ini kau kak?."

Mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, monster itu mengangguk kecil. Monster itu melepas tangannya dari wajah Luhan.

"Kau kembali hiks kau kembali kak hiks aku... maaf aku hiks sempat putus asa." Luhan mulai terisak dia mendekat pada monster itu lalu memeluknya. Setelahnya dia menangis keras dalam pelukan monster tersebut.

**TBC**

**AN : Kalau ada yang berspekulasi masa zombie baik atau bisa ingat gitu. Maka jawabannya aq ambil di film Resident Evil 2 Apocalypse. Dimana Nemesis yang udah jadi monster itu bisa ingat Alice dan membantu dia. Itu loh inspirasinya.**

**Author : Hiks hiks aq sedih waktu ngetik yang akhir mau nangis *meluk monster Lupin***

**Kris : Thorrr~ napa adegan kissingnya gak jadi sih? *wajah melas***

**Author : Masih puasa Kris oppa. Jauh dilubuk hatiku yang terdalam*halah* aq juga pengen banget bikin kalian ngelakuin kegiatan oh yes oh no. Tapi nanti yah *wink***

**Kris : Oke deh *wink***

**Author : Gomawo yang sudah mau mereview, ini aq balas satu-satu.**

**Eternal Clouds : Aigoo chingu mian review di chap 2 gak kebalas telat soalnya ehehe. Sekalian aja ma review di chap 3. Pertanyaan chingu tentang Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah terjawab. Kyungsoo kira-kira muncul di chap 6 kalau Xiu Min di akhir.**

**Henry Park : Puasa chingu kalau mau yang ada 'itu'nya nanti sabar hahaha XP**

**angelwin : Baekkie gak mati kok tenang aja. Iya, kayaknya sebelum lebaran juga udah tamat sih. Mungkin 20 chapter *gak yakin***

** .5 : Emang serem booo#plak Oh ya donk HunHan tapi masih lama kayaknya. Makasih jempolnya **

**mrs. ChoKyu : Duh... jadi suka malu kalau dibilang keren*kepedean* Mungkin Kyungsoo muncul di chap 6 atau 7(?) XD**

**BlackPearl08 : Pertanyaan tentang Luhan sudah terjawab. SuLay SuLay SuLay ayam *Gulai ayam kaleee*. Wahaha chingu penasaran yah? Tenang aja, rahasia yang belum kebuka bakal diketahui kok.**

**Kitsune Syhufellrs : Aq juga suka pair SuJu tapi lagi hiatus(?) dulu :D Moga jalan ceritanya gak bikin kecewa chingu yah **

**Evil Thieves : Itu panggilan Baekkie ke Chanyeol di ff aq yang lom jadi. Aq pakai disini deh hehehe. Kyungsoo atau Dio mungkin chap 6 atau 7 *gak konsisten* XD**

**liaonduts : Oh itu kepanjangannya aku kira apaan. Luhan gak jahat kok tuh hihihi**

**Yooooona : Aku pusing sama huruf 'o' chingu hahaha cap kaki tiga kali khekhekhe#plak tuh da KrisTao momentnya **

**icyng : Kan aq juga inspirasi dari Resident Evil. Ahhh chingu aq tahu loh maksud 'dimakan' itu wkwkwk XP Bukan monster yang manggil Luhan Brother tapi Luhannya. Itu monster gak bisa bicara. Yang terakhir masih rahasia loh#digaplok**

**Jung Jisun : Annyeong juga ^_^ gak apa2 chingu. Chanyeol disini aq bikin jahat, entah gimana nanti aq juga masih mikir nih#digetok**

**mayuka47 : YAP BENER YANG ITU *capslock jebol* aq meleleh ngeliatnya chingu haahhhhh~ TaoRis looks like so SEXY grawwww(?) ini dah dilanjut kok review lagi yah**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Dio mungkin chap 6 atau 7 kayanya. Sekarang pun diganggu lagi ahahah XP**

**Minnie Seongnim : Maksud chingu yang kawan yang mana? Gak apa panggil aq eonnie ehehehe. Gomawo sudah bilang keren dan dijadiin fav apalagi karya aq yang rated M hohohoho#dilempar truk. **

**BabySuDo : Ini sudah dilanjut cintah (?) review lagi yah**

**REVIEW PLEASE *bbuing bbuing bareng Tao***


	5. Chapter 5

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Five**

**TaoRis Side**

Tiga insan manusia terlihat tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah gundukan tanah. Gundukan tanah tersebut, tidak lain adalah sebuah kuburan yang berisi mayat seorang _yeojya_ disana. Dua orang _namja_ tengah berdiri menatap gundukan tersebut seraya berdoa dalam hati. Sedangkan seorang _yeojya_ lain tengah berjongkok mengusap gundukan tersebut.

Suasana masih gelap walau tidak segelap sebelumnya. Setidaknya indra penglihatan mereka masih bisa melihat dengan jarak penglihatan yang lebih baik. Awan hitam tak henti-hentinya pergi dari atas sana dan rintik hujan mulai membasahi tanah. Langit seolah mengerti kesedihan yang terjadi dibawah sana.

"Sica, beristirahatlah yang tenang disana. Maafkan aku Sica, aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu disini," Air mata mulai turun dari kelopak mata Yoona.

"Lindungilah aku dari sana Sica, semoga aku dan yang lain bisa pulang dengan selamat dan bisa memberikan kabar pada keluargamu... aku pergi sekarang."

Yoona berdiri dan menundukan kepalanya, berdoa untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Ucap Kris seraya berbalik dan berjalan membuat jubahnya sedikit berkibar ketika dia berbalik. Tao dan Yoona mengikuti Kris dari belakang. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tak ada satupun yang mau bicara. Yoona masih dalam keadaan berduka. Sedangkan Tao dan Kris terlihat canggung setelah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namun suasana yang canggung itu sedikit membuat Tao tidak nyaman. Dengan sedikit berani Tao mulai berbicara.

"Emh... a-anu Kris kita mau pergi kemana?." Tao bertanya sambil menunduk tanpa menatap Kris yang didepannya. Suaranya terlihat jelas bahwa Tao sedang gugup.

"Entahlah... kita cari tempat yang aman. Juga makanan dan minuman untuk kalian." Jawab Kris masih sambil berjalan kedepan.

"O-oh ne." Dan suasana pun kembali sunyi senyap.

Ketiga insan tersebut kini tengah berjalan dalam sebuah tempat yang bisa dipastikan adalah jalan setapak. Terlihat sebuah batu-batu kecil ditengah menjadi arah mereka berjalan, menuju ketempat yang belum mereka ketahui. Rintik hujan kini mulai mereda, namun semilir angin masih menusuk kulit mereka. Membuat dua insan disana menggigil, yaitu Tao dan Yoona.

Kris berbalik dan melepas jubahnya, begitu tahu dua orang dibelakangnya menggigil kedinginan. Kris memberikan jubanhya pada Yoona.

"Pakailah, kau terlihat kedinginan."

"E-eh _gomawo_." Yoona membungkuk setelah menerima jubah Kris.

Tao menatap Kris dan Yoona dengan perasaan tidak suka. Entah kenapa dadanya sedikit sakit melihat Kris yang memberikan jubahnya pada Yoona dibanding dirinya. Padahal, Tao berharap Kris akan memberikannya pada dirinya. Tanpa sadar, Tao memasang wajah cemberut dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan Yoona.

Kris menatap Tao yang berjalan lebih dulu. Kris tahu jika Tao tengah kesal padanya dan mungkin pada Yoona. Tapi apa mau dikata? Tidak baik membiarkan seorang _yeojya_ kedinginan dihadapannya. Lagi pula Tao itu _namja_, lebih kuat dari pada _yeojya_. Sebenarnya Kris juga ingin sekali memberikan jubahnya pada Tao jika tidak ada Yoona disana. Tao juga terlihat kedinginan.

Kris dan Yoona kembali berjalan. Kris sedikit menambah kecepatannya menyusul Tao. Kris kini berada disamping kiri Tao dan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cemberut Tao. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak yang sepertinya tengah sedang memaki-maki entah siapa. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Tao.

Tanpa komando tangan kanan Kris memegang tangan kiri Tao erat. Tao terkejut mendapat sentuhan pada tangan kirinya. Dia menatap kearah kiri dan terkejut melihat Kris tengah menatapnya. Tao tidak mengetahui jika Kris berada disebelahnya, pikirannya tadi terbang entah kemana karena kesal.

"Apa ini bisa membuatmu hangat?." Tanya Kris sambil melirik tangan kanannya yang memegang tangan kiri Tao makin erat. Tao juga melirik tangannya yang tengah digenggam oleh tangan Kris. Rona merah menjalari pipinya yang putih. Sesuai dengan kata Kris, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghangat.

"U-uh i-iya sedikit." Tao membuang mukanya kearah kanan, tidak mau menatap wajah Kris karena malu. Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos Tao. Yoona tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka dibelakang. 'Sungguh manis' Pikir Yoona.

Mereka berhenti, dan melihat sebuah tangga yang menjulang keatas. Sepertinya cukup tinggi dan tangga tersebut terdapat banyak noda berwarna kecoklatan yang kemungkinan adalah darah yang telah mengering. Kris mengamati tangga tersebut yang sepertinya cukup tinggi. Dia mempersiapkan kedua pistol revolver miliknya.

Tapi sebelumnya, dia membuka tas ransel yang berisi senjata-senjata miliknya. Dia memberikan sebuah pistol lain pada Yoona. Yoona mengambil pistol tersebut, dia sudah cukup mahir menggunakan pistol mengingat dia sering berlatih menggunakan sebuah pistol. Sedangkan Tao mendapat pedang Kris, Tao merupakan seorang ahli martial art dan ahli menggunakan pedang.

"Mulai sekarang bersikaplah waspada." Perintah Kris yang diangguki Tao dan Yoona. Tanpa perintah dari Kris pun mereka sudah tahu bahwa didepan sana ada bahaya yang akan datang. Mereka merubah posisi, dimana Yoona ditengah, Kris dikiri dan Tao dikanan. Mereka mulai menaiki anak tangga tersebut satu persatu.

Mereka diam tanpa mau bicara, bersikap sangat waspada pada suara sekecil apa pun. Hanya langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar oleh indra pendengaran mereka. Mereka sedikit terkejut di anak tangga ke 50 begitu melihat seonggok mayat yang hanya tersisa tengkoraknya saja. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menaiki tangga tersebut. Tanpa mengiraukan mayat yang baru mereka temui.

Mereka kini berjalan perlahan-lahan. Tak jauh dari mereka, kini jalan tersebut tengah disinari obor-obor menyala di kanan kiri tangga tersebut. Membuat pandangan mereka makin bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa mengurangi sikap waspada mereka.

Akhirnya mereka telah berada diujung tangga tersebut. Mereka melihat sekelilingnya dengan napas terengah-engah karena lelah, dimana didepan sana tak jauh dari mereka terdapat sebuah arsitektur eropa kuno. Tidak berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lain yang terdapat disana. Suasana pun cukup sepi dan sunyi walaupun beberapa rumah terlihat terang dari dalam.

Mereka mulai memasuki perkampungan tersebut, bola mata mereka tak henti-hentinya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Kris mulai mengacungkan kedua pistol revolver miliknya, begitu juga dengan Yoona dan Tao. Senjata sudah berada ditangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hati-hati, mereka juga salah satu dari para zombie." Bisik Kris yang diangguki oleh Tao dan Yoona.

**BRAK**

Sebuah pintu didobrak oleh seseorang, terlihat seorang yeojya manusia namun berpupil putih kini tengah membawa sebuah pisau dapur. Dia berlari kearah mereka diikuti oleh seorang namja yang membawa parang ditangannya.

**DOR DOR**

**BRUGH BRUGH**

Kris menembak dua orang tersebut tepat dikepala mereka dan mereka pun ambruk seketika. Dua orang tersebut terbaring kaku ditanah tak bergerak, kemungkinan telah mati.

**BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK**

Pintu lainnya terbuka lebar, para manusia aneh didalamnya keluar sambil membawa senjata mereka ditangan masing-masing. Mereka terlihat tengah bercakap-cakap dengan mahluk sejenisnya. Ketiga insan yang tengah menatap sekumpulan manusia aneh tersebut hanya bisa diam tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

"GRRUUAAHHHH." Bersamaan dengan seruan salah satu dari mereka, para manusia aneh itu menyerbu ketiga insan tersebut. Mereka bertiga kini tengah terkepung oleh kira-kira 20 orang disana.

"Tembak jantung atau kepala mereka, dan kau Tao." Kris melihat Tao yang meliriknya.

"Tebas kepala mereka." Tao mengangguk dan bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan.

"SEKARANG!." Seru Kris.

Kris menembak beberapa manusia disana, ada yang sebagian ambruk namun ada juga yang hidup kembali dan menyerangnya. Tao tengah berkelahi dengan seorang namja yang membawa sebuah kampak, namja itu mengayunkan kapaknya pada Tao namun Tao dengan gesit menghindar dan langsung menebas kepala namja tersebut hingga terlepas dari lehernya. Yoona menembak beberapa _yeojya_ yang menyerangnya tepat kearah jantung manusia tersebut.

Para manusia aneh itu pun makin banyak yang keluar dari rumah mereka dan menyerang ketiga insan tersebut.

Tao tengah menebas kepala seorang _yeojya_ yang hampir melukainya dengan pisau dapur. Namun tepat setelah dia menebas kepala _yeojya_ tersebut, seorang _namja_ menyerang Tao dengan sebuah gergaji. Tao tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan tersebut.

**DOR**

Sang _namja_ yang menyerangnya langsung tergeletak begitu peluru panas menembus kepalanya. Tao melihat Yoona yang tengah mengangguk padanya, Tao membalasnya dengan memberikan senyum pada Yoona. Mereka kemudian kembali melawan para manusia tersebut.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR**

**CLASH SRAT**

"GRRAAHHH"

"GUAHHHHH"

"UAAGHHHH"

Perkampungan itu kini menjadi medan pertempuran, darah hitam tercecer dimana-mana mengotori tanah. Mayat-mayat manusia aneh tergeletak tak berdaya disana kini makin banyak yang berjatuhan. Makin lama makin banyak, hingga akhirnya suara pistol dan besi yang beradu pun tak terdengar lagi.

Ketiga manusia kini tengah terengah-engah setelah tenaga mereka terkuras melawan mahluk-mahluk itu. Yoona tengah berjongkok menstabilkan deru napasnya, Tao dan Kris duduk bersebelahan juga menstabilkan deru napasnya.

**Prok Prok Prok**

Suara tepuk tangan membahana ditengah kesunyian pemukiman tersebut. Kontan hal itu membuat ketiga manusia yang ada disana mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah sosok yang tengah berdiri diatas atap salah satu rumah. Orang itu memakai jubah yang menutup seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan juga wajahnya, hanya bagian hidung dan bibirnya yang terlihat. Kulitnya putih dan terlihat beberapa helai rambut kecoklatan terbang tertiup angin.

'_Yeojya_ kah?.' Batin Kris, Tao, dan Yoona.

"Luar biasa sekali. Pertunjukan yang hebat." Orang itu akhirnya bersuara dan mematahkan spekulasi bahwa dia adalah seorang _yeojya_ melainkan _namja_.

"Siapa kau?." Tanya Kris sambil mengacungkan kepalanya pada orang tersebut.

Orang itu tetap diam tak bergeming tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Dia tiba-tiba melompat kebawah.

**TAP**

Ketiga insan manusia kini bersikap waspada pada namja yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Namja itu mulai berdiri, kerudung jubahnya terbuka karena aksi loncatnya. Menampilkan wajahnya bak seorang _yeojya_ yang ternyata adalah _namja_. Apa yang membuat ketiga orang disana kaget dengan namja misterius itu adalah bola matanya yang berwarna ungu cerah.

"Namaku Taemin... dan aku ditugaskan untuk menculik salah satu dari kalian untuk dijadikan percobaan." Ucap _namja_ bernama Taemin tersebut sambil tersenyum polos.

Kris berlari kearah namja itu setelah sebelumnya menyimpan kedua pistol revolvernya. Setelah dekat, Kris mengepalkan tangannya untuk meninju orang bernama Taemin tersebut dengan tangan kanannya.

"Naif sekali." Ucap Taemin masih tersenyum.

**DUAGH**

"AKHHHH." Rintih Kris begitu perutnya terhantam oleh sesuatu. Dia melihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam dibawah Taemin mendorong perutnya cukup keras.

Kris terhantan kebelakang dan terjatuh dihadapan Yoona dan Tao.

"KRIS." Seru Tao sambil mendekati Kris bersama Yoona. Kris masih memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat hantaman tersebut.

Yoona mengarahkan pistolnya pada Taemin dan menarik pelatuk tersebut.

**DOR**

Mata Yoona dan Tao terbuka lebar begitu melihat peluru tersebut tertahan oleh sebuah benda hitam didepan wajah Taemin yang berbentuk sebuah tangan. Benda hitam besar itu bergerak-gerak seperti air membentuk sesuatu, dan tak lama terbentuk seperti manusia dibelakangnya yaitu Taemin dan sama besarnya.

"Perkenalkan, diriku yang lain yang akan selalu melindungiku. Kuro Taem!."

.

.

.

.

**Suho Side**

"GGRRAAHHHH." Salah satu anjing monster tersebut mengaum, yaitu anjing dengan bentuk masih sempurna. Kepala kirinya ditebas oleh pedang tajam milik Lay, begitu Lay melompat langsung kearahnya. Anjing tersebut kini hanya memiliki dua kepala. Darah hitam tercecer dari arah kepala anjing tersebut.

**TAP**

Lay mendarat dengan gagah, kedua pedangnya terdapat noda darah hitam.

"Jangan menganggapku remeh, moster sialan." Ucap Lay sambil berbalik pada kedua anjing tersebut. Lay menatap kedua mahluk itu dengan tatapan tajam. Membuat kedua anjing itu sedikit mundur mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Lay.

"Wooaahhh... Lay-_ssi_ benar-benar hebat." Komentar Sunny takjub.

"Dia benar-benar mahir menggunakan pedang." Ucap Chen.

Suho menatap Lay dengan kagum dan takjub, entah kenapa dimatanya Lay begitu sangat anggun dan cantik ketika dia berhadapan dengan dua monster tersebut. Tanpa sadar, wajah Suho merona dan matanya masih tetap menatap Lay tanpa berkedip.

"Cih! Anjing tidak berguna." Desis Chanyeol begitu melihat Lay mulai menghabisi dua anjing tersebut tak lama setelahnya. Tangannya terkepal erat dan giginya bergemertak dengan keras.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku benar-benar lapar." Chanyeol mulai berubah kembali dalam bentuk monster. Sayapnya mulai bergerak dan dalam sekali hentakan, Chanyeol kini terbang menuju arah Baekhyun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Lay kini tengah menatap dua anjing yang telah mati tersebut. Lay terpengarah begitu merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol, dia berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol tengah terbang menuju arah Baekhyun dan lainnya. Lay mulai berlari kearah mereka dengan cepat.

"LARI DARI SANA, CHANYEOL MENUJU KALIAN!." Teriak Lay dengan keras.

**TAP**

Lay menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat anjing lainnya yang datang tepat dihadapannya. Bentuknya masih sempurna dan lebih besar.

"Cih! Pengganggu sialan!." Dan Lay pun mulai bertarung kembali.

Mendengar teriakan Lay yang jelas ditelinga mereka, membuat keempat orang tengah bersembunyi tersebut berbalik dan bersiap untuk kabur kembali. Namun... baru beberapa langkah

**TAP**

Chanyeol mendarat dihadapan mereka dengan seringainya.

"Kali ini, kau akan mati ditanganku manis..." Kata Chanyeol sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Suho, Chen, dan Sunny kontan melindungi Baekhyun dengan berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap takut pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi dan nafsu.

"Takkan aku biarkan kau menyentuh Baekkie sedikitpun." Seru Suho menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Baekkie? Woh... nama yang manis sekali, mungkin daging dan darahmu juga manis Baekkie~ khekhekhe." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang mulai menangis karena takut.

"Berhenti tertawa kau monster jelek." Seru Sunny sambil melempar sebuah batu pada Chanyeol namun Chanyeol menghindarinya.

"Cih! Diamlah _yeojya_ sialan, atau kau aku bunuh sekarang juga." Ucap Chanyeol dingin dan menusuk membuat Sunny terdiam membeku. Chanyeol tersenyum mengerikan mendapat sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Nah... Baekkie, kau mau datang padaku atau kau mau melihat salah satu dari temanmu mati ditanganku?." Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang berkuku tajam dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeku mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu sangat serius. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kau... Benar-benar licik." Geram Chen marah begitu juga dengan Suho.

"Baekkie jangan dengarkan dia ." Kata Suho sambil menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk dalam diam. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Suho dan mulai berjalan menuju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya.

"BAEKKIE!." Teriak Suho sambil menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas tangan Suho.

"A-aku tidak mau me-melihat _hyung_ atau siapa pun hiks mati didepan mataku hiks karena aku." Baekkie mulai terisak dan terus berjalan menuju kearah Chanyeol. Ketiga insan lain menatap kosong pada Baekhyun yang masih terus berjalan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka tangannya lebar-lebar menyambut datangnya Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah Baekkie."

**SYUT**

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mundur kebelakang begitu sebuah panah menuju kearahnya. Membuat Baekhyun kaget, begitu juga dengan Suho dan yang lainnya.

**DRAK**

Panah itu menancap pada sebuah batang pohon dan menembusnya hingga menancap pada tanah. Chanyeol menatap pelaku yang tengah kembali bersiap menembakkan panahnya menuju Chanyeol. Arahnya dari kanan Chanyeol dan jaraknya kira-kira 100 meter.

**SYUT**

Chanyeol menghindar dengan terbang keatas menghindari serangan panah selanjutnya dari orang yang dia kenal betul siapa. Dia menatap seorang _yeojya_ yang tengah kembali mengarahkan anak panahnya pada dirinya.

"Kurang ajar kau Kim Taeyeon. Beraninya kau menggangguku." Seru Chanyeol pada _yeojya_ bernama Taeyeon tersebut.

"Akan kubalaskan dendam adikku Seohyun yang sudah kau bunuh. Aku berjanji akan membunuhnu Chanyeol!." Dan Taeyeon pun kembali melepas anak panahnya pada Chanyeol.

"AKKKHHHH." Sayap Chanyeol terkena anak panah Taeyeon hingga berlubang namun dengan cepat beregenerasi kembali. Chanyeol kabur dari sana dengan terbang dengan cepat.

"Cih! Jadi sayapnya bisa berregenerasi." Desis Taeyeon.

.

.

.

.

**KaiHun Side**

Kai dan Sehun menatap sedih Luhan yang menunduk dan tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri, bahunya bergetar pertanda bahwa Luhan tengah menangis. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ternyata kisah Luhan semiris itu. Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju Luhan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Kai dan sang monster Lupin. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan dan memeluk Luhan.

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Mencurahkan rasa sedihnya, hidup menderita ditempat mengerikan ini hanya berdua dengan kakaknya yang telah berubah menjadi seekor monster. Hatinya sakit dan sesak memikirkan itu semua.

**DUAK**

Sebuah ledakan terjadi dari arah pintu depan. Suara keras itu, membuat semua yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut terlonjak kaget. Sehun dan Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap kearah pintu. Monster Lupin berdiri paling depan melindungi yang lainnya. Matanya menatap garang kearah pintu, dimana sesosok manusia berjubah tertutup berjalan kearah mereka. Langkahnya terhenti tidak jauh dari Kai dan yang lainnya.

Tiga _namja_ yang berada dibelakang Lupin berdiri dan bersikap waspada pada orang misterius yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Lama tidak berjumpa... mahluk percobaanku." Ucap orang misterius itu yang bersuara khas seorang _namja_.

Dia membuka tudung jubahnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya pada yang ada disana. Rambutnya hitam bergelombang, kulitnya putih pucat, dan memiliki kedua bola mata yang besar. Warna bola matanya berbeda dengan manusia biasa, bola matanya berwarna hijau cerah. Kai terlonjak kaget melihat wajah orang itu.

"GRRHHHHHHH."

Monster Lupin menggeram marah pada orang dihadapannya. Otot-otot tangannya menyembul keluar, menyiratkan rasa emosi yang luar biasa. Luhan menatap kakaknya dengan perasaa khawatir. Satu yang ada dipikiran tiga _namja_ disana adalah 'Siapa orang yang ada dihadapan mereka' itu.

"Ohh... kau masih mengenalku rupanya? Sudah lama sekali 'peristiwa' itu terjadi bukan?." _Namja_ itu maju selangkah makin dekat. Kai dan yang lain diam, memperhatikan namja itu sambil mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya antara Lupin dan orang itu.

"Aku kecewa denganmu, kau mahluk yang kubuat dengan susah payah namun hasilnya gagal." _Namja_ itu melipat tangannya didadanya.

"Rasa kasih sayang dan cintamu pada adikmu, membuatmu sulit aku kendalikan. Dan kau berhasil kabur dari _Los Plagos_. Kau membuatku sedikit marah." Lanjut _namja_ itu tanpa tahu ketiga namja yang mendengar ceritanya membulatkan matanya.

"JADI KAU YANG MEMBUAT KAKAK MENJADI MONSTER." Teriak Luhan marah setelah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang tersebut. Sehun menahan Luhan yang tengah emosi dan tengah menangis kembali.

"Ah... tebakanmu sungguh pintar. Sama pintarnya dengan kakakmu."

"Apa maumu dan siapa kau?." Tanya Sehun yang masih tengah menenangkan Luhan.

"Aku kesini untuk mengambil kembali manusia yang akan kujadikan percobaan. Dan targetku adalah dia." Namja itu menunjuk Luhan dengan jarinya. Sehun dan Kai menatap tak percaya orang dihadapannya. Dia sungguh kejam, setelah kakaknya kini Luhan yang dia incar.

"GRAAHHHHH." Lupin menggeram marah ketika _namja_ itu menunjuk Luhan. Sadar adiknya sedang dalam bahaya, Lupin maju kedepan kearah _namja_ tersebut. Kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan cakar tajam dia angkat untuk menyerang _namja_ berjubah tersebut.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar." _Namja_ itu mengangkat satu tangannya kedepan kearah Lupin yang menuju kearahnya.

**SYUT**

**DUAGH**

Ketiga pasang mata menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Lupin terpental tiba-tiba dan menabrak dinding rumah disamping Luhan dan Sehun.

"KAKAK!." Luhan berlari menuju arah kakaknya Lupin yang tengah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri akibat benturan yang cukup keras. Sehun menatap marah _namja_ dihadapan mereka.

"Kurang ajar kau!." Sehun maju sambil membawa sebuah papan kayu akibat benturan dari Lupin dan dinding rumah. Dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi papan tersebut begitu dekat dengan namja tersebut.

**SYUT**

**DUAGH**

Kini giliran Sehun yang terpental dan terjatuh menimpa meja. Sehun meringis kesakitan menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Kai berlari kearah Sehun dan menolongnya memposisikan Sehun untuk duduk.

"Ukhhh punggungku sakit sekali." Rintih Sehun.

"Dasar bodoh, berani sekali melawanku." Ucap _namja_ itu. Dia menatap Kai yang masih diam tidak bergeming. Mata Kai masih menatap _namja_ misterius tersebut. Bola matanya tersirat akan rasa kerinduan.

"Apa kau Kyungsoo _hyung_?." Tanya Kai tidak yakin.

_Namja_ misterius itu membulatkan matanya medengar nama yang Kai sebutkan. Dia menatap tajam Kai dengan mata hijaunya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Jawab atau kubunuh kau." Kyungsoo mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Kai.

**TBC**

**Author : Aish... makin gaje aja yah? Karena banyak chara baru muncul maka author akan poling siapa yang akan meninggal selanjutnya. Pilih salah satu**

**1. Kris **

**2. Sunny **

**3. Yoona **

**4. Chen **

**5. Lupim**

**Kris : Woy... napa aku masuk daftar? *ngamuk***

**Chen : Aku juga? Aku kan belum ketemu Xiu Min T_T**

**Lupin : GRRRRHHHHH!**

**Sunny and Yoona : Siapa yah dari kita yang bakal nyusul Sica?**

**Author : *siul-siul gaje pura-pura gak denger***

**Balasan review... Kamsahamnida atas review kalian *deep bow***

**Kitsune Syhufellrs : Wah... ada BaekYeol shipper baru *tabur confetti* aq jga mau nangis pas ngetik scene itu **

**mrs. ChoKyu : Itu udah keluar chingu mana boxer Krisnya *nadahin tangan* lumayan buat pajangan dikamar#plak XD**

**SmiLeND : Aloha juga~ ora opo-opo(?) Chanyeol mah suka nakal ma Baekkie chingu tuh nakal lagi kan? *dijitak Chanyeol***

**thehunhan : Hahaha kan ada Yoona, nanti dikasih tahu napa Chanyeol nyerang Baekkie. Kyungsoo dah muncul tinggal Xiumin aja. Lihat avatar aq aja atau ketik taoris tumblr d search mbah google *puasa woy* XP**

**angelwin : Sama-sama ^_^ Lay emang aq buat keren disini. Chanyeol gagal nyulik lagi tuh, belom pengalaman wkwkwk#pletak**

**Jisaid : Gak apa-apa chingu ^_^ tonton aja, rame loh. Chanyeol bisa berubah jadi monster dan manusia sesuka hati selama yang dia mau gitu lohh**

**Jung Jisun : Yah... namanya juga Chanyeol pasti kalau ketemu Baekhyun nafsuan*dilempar ojeg* Itu pegangan tangan tuh TaoRis, Xiumin kayanya masih lama**

**mayuka57 : Setuju deh sama kamu#plaj. Sabar chingu jangan marah tuh ada TaoRis moment lagi *ngilang bareng Tao* XD**

**Evil Thieves : Udah kebelet kayanya *ditendang Kris* Aq juga mau nangis pas ngetiknya kok **

**kyuanie fiee : Ni update kilat gomawo udah dibilang keren, duh jadi malu *pede* ini udah panjang kok chingu review lagi yah **

**BlackPearl08 :Hahaha kacian chingu udah ketipu#buagh tuh udah tahu kan napa sama kakak Luhan. Kyungsoo atau D.O dah muncul tuh *ngasih Kyungsoo* XD**

**chochoberry : Gimana tuh ChanBaek momentnya *momen apanya?* Cuman Xiumin yang belum muncul.**

** .5 : Iya kasihan yah Luhan gege *peluk Luhan*#dihajar massa**

**jung heerin : Tak apa-apa chingu ^_^ Chanyeol mang disini dibuat jahat, kenapa kakak Luhan bisa jadi monster udah diketahui dan aq juga suka ma moment TaoRis *cubit pipi Tao* #dimakan zombie**

**yumu Minnie Seongnim : Betul gak pennamenya? Aih~ chingu yadong ah*colek-colek* oh Yoona eonie wkwkwk kayanya rated gak bakal berubah haha :D**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Hahaha banya yang marah ma Yoona eonie#dibakar Sone oke ini chap selanjutnya, review lagi yah ^_^**

**BabySuDo : Itu tuh dah muncul *nunjuk Kyungsoo yang lagi dicium Kai(?)* Iyah Suho ma Lay tapi aq gak tahu mana Seme Ukenya (-_-"") tenang aja cuman ada HunHan kok. Baekhyun akan mati cuman ditangan Chanyeol#plakplakplak**

**Raichi Lee SanjinELF : Gak apa2 uri saeng *hug* hohoho gimana nanti aja deh, seru kayaknya kalo Baekkie mati ditangan Yeollie#dihajar **

**sari2min : aq balas langsung 2 review yah ahahaha emang jelek banget#pletak Aq juga gak tega bikin Lupin jadi monster tapi apa dikata nasib nasib *halah* Baekkie belum terbunuh ma Yeollie tuh XD**

** : Channie emang mu ngapa2in Baekkie chingu wah... chingu benar emang aq pake Remus Lupin dari HarPot sebagai kakak Luhan kalau di HarPot kan jadi serigala tapi disini jadi monster.**

**Emily Hwang : Liat aja Ryuk dari death note kaya gitulah wajah Yeollie *ditendang Chanyeol* itu ada dikit HunHan momentnya ehehehe :D**

**Henry Park : Wahahah banyak yang kecewa TaoRis gak NCan eh Kissuan XD yah jangn dicekek Chanyeol ditampar aja *author ditendang kejurang* XP**

**liaonduts : Wow... itu masih rahasia dan masih tersegel(?) Iya nih gak bagi2 makanan ma minumannya malah asyik2 aja**


	6. Chapter 6

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Six**

**KaiHun Side**

Suasana begitu mencekam di kediaman Luhan, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau berbicara. Luhan masih berdiam diri disamping Lupin yang terlihat terlentang sambil menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Sehun sama dengan Lupin, duduk sambil terkadang meringis atau merintih kesakitan jika bergerak sedikit saja. Seluruh tubuh Sehun terutama punggungnya terasa sakit dan dadanya yang diarahkan oleh telapak tangan Kyungsoo tadi terasa sangat panas dan perih. Kai berdiri disamping Sehun sambil tetap menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih menatap tajam Kai sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Kai. Sedangkan Kai masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorotan mata yang tidak seorang pun mengerti apa maksud dibalik makna tatapan Kai pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggertakan giginya karena Kai diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Mata hijaunya makin berkilat tajam menatap langsung arah mata Kai.

"Jawab aku brengsek! Kenapa kau tahu namaku?." Teriak Kyungsoo marah. Kai tetap diam, tidak bergerak sedikit pun atau pun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kontan hal itu makin membuat Kyungsoo murka. Kyungsoo mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Kai.

**SYUT**

Tubuh Kai tertarik kedepan tepatnya kearah Kyungsoo dan dengan sigap Kyungsoo mencekik leher Kai lalu dia banting Kai ketanah.

**BUAKH**

"Akkhhh." Rintih Kai begitu tubuhnya membentur tanah cukup keras. Tangan kanan Kyungsoo masih mencekik leher Kai. Mata Kyungsoo menatap Kai tanpa belas kasihan. Mata Kai tertutup karena menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kai hyung!." Seru Sehun panik dan berlari menuju Kai. Namun baru maju selangkah Sehun sudah terjatuh kembali karena tubuhnya tidak kuat dan kaki kanannya terasa sakit seperti terkilir. "Ugh... Sial!." Desis Sehun sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang terasa sangat perih dan berdenyut.

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa?." Luhan mendekat pada Sehun yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi, dari mana kau tahu namaku? Jika kau tidak jawab maka aku akan membunuhmu disini." Geram Kyungsoo, tangan kanannya makin kuat mencengkram leher Kai dan tangan kirinya yang terbuka berada diatas dada Kai.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Kai. Kyungsoo tentu makin marah, dan cengkramannya pada leher Kai pun makin kuat.

"Cepat jawab perta-"

"Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun Kyungsoo _hyung_,"

Kai membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata hitamnya yang kelam. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tulus pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit terperangah melihat wajah Kai yang tersenyum, entah kenapa wajah didepannya begitu familiar. Cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo dileher Kai sedikit mengendur.

"Syukurlah... ternyata _hyung_ masih hidup." Lanjut Kai.

Kyungsoo terdiam tak bergerak sedikitpun. Wajahnya yang semula menampilkan rasa amarah kini berbubah perlahan.

"Kau tidak ingat aku _hyung_?." Tanya Kai yang melihat keterdiaman Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Kai yang tersiratkan rasa sedih dan rindu. Kai mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus pipi kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak mendapat sentuhan dari Kai.

'**Kyungsoo hyung! Hari ini kau membawakanku bekal apa?'**

Sebuah memori terlintas dibenak Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba.

'**Hyung... aku sayang padamu Kyungsoo hyung.'**

'**Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks Kyungsoo hyung hiks'**

Beberapa memori kembali terlintas dibenak Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar dia melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Kai dan mulai menjauh dari Kai. Kyungsoo mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, memori itu membuatnya kepalanya sakit dan perih. Kyungsoo mulai berjongkok masih sambil memegang kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

'**Kai... aku membawakanmu kimbap dan buah pisang hehehe'**

'**Nado Kai, hyung juga menyayangimu'**

'**Kai tolong aku...'**

"ARRGGHHHHH." Kyungsoo berteriak histeris, kepalanya menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri. Kedua matanya melotot, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan suara teriakannya yang keras.

Semua penghuni disana terlonjak kaget begitu melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. Terutama Kai yang merasakan hatinya begitu sakit dan sesak melihat Kyungsoo tengah kesakitan. Kai beringsut dari posisinya, dia berdiri dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!." Teriakan Kyungsoo makin keras dan kontrol terhadap dirinya pun mulai hilang. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak beraturan.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ kau tidak apa-apa?." Kai berlari mendekat pada Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Kai. Kai terpental kebelakang dengan keras, sebelum Kai mendarat ke tanah Lupin yang telah sadar berhasil menangkap tubuhnya terlebih dulu. Membuat Kai tidak terjatuh membentur lantai.

Kai meringis merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya yang terasa panas. Dia turun dari pelukan Lupin, dan kembali berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

"KAI _HYUNG_ JAUHI DIA." Seru Sehun yang tengah diobati oleh Luhan. Luhan menatap Kai khawatir yang tengah berlari menuju Kyungsoo yang tidak terkendali.

Kai menatap pedih Kyungsoo yang tengah berteriak-teriak kesakitan, ini salahnya benar-benar salahnya. Jika dia tidak memaksa Kyungsoo mengingat dirinya, Kyungsoo mungkin tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi apa mau dikata? Dia sangat senang bertemu dengan seseorang yang berharga dihidupnya setelah lima tahun orang itu menghilang entah kemana. Dan orang itu adalah Kyungsoo, seseorang yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Kai masih mengingat wajahnya, wajah _hyung_ favoritnya disekolah. Wajah _hyung_ yang selalu melindungi dan menyayanginya. Wajah seseorang yang selalu berada disampingnya ketika dia senang maupun sedih, wajah orang yang dia sayangi dan cintai. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo berada ditempat ini, namun dia besyukur bisa bertemu dengannya disini. Walaupun situasinya tidak sebaik yang dia pikirkan

Kai masih mengingat wajah Kyungsoo sebelum menghilang entah kemana. Wajahnya yang sekarang tidak berubah sama sekali, wajah manis dengan mata besarnya. Kata-katanya yang kasar namun penuh perhatian didalamnya. Rambut hitam sedikit bergelombang bagai gulungan ombaknya pun masih terlihat sama sebelum dia pergi dan menghilang. Yang berbeda hanyalah satu, mata hitam bak langit malamnya tergantikan oleh warna hijau yang mengintimidasi.

**GREP**

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Kyungsoo tidak melawan, namun masih berteriak-teriak menahan rasa sakit dan panas dikepalanya. Dia masih belum tersadar sama sekali, membuat Kai makin khawatir.

"_Hyung_ sadarlah _hyung_... ini aku Kim Jongin. Kumohon _hyung_ sadarlah, cepatlah ingat aku." Ucap Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo, berharap Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap Kai dengan raut wajah khawatir. Mereka tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi diantara Kai dan orang berjubah yang Kai panggil Kyungsoo itu. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

Lambat laun Kyungsoo mulai berhenti memberontak dan berteriak-teriak. Kai masih tetap memeluknya, takut jika dia melepaskan Kyungsoo maka dia akan pergi kembali dari hidupnya. Sudah cukup dia kehilangan Kyungsoo selama lima tahun, dan kini dia kembali bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyungsoo untuk yang kedua kalinya, tidak akan pernah.

Kyungsoo mulai terdiam, tidak berteriak maupun berontak lagi. Tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada pelukan Kai, wajahnya dia dengan nyaman bersandar dibahu kanan Kai. Napasnya masih terengah-engah dan wajahnya berkeringat cukup banyak. Matanya masih tertutup, namun perlahan terbuka. Mata yang semula hijau itu kini berubah menjadi hitam kecoklatan.

"K-K-Kai..." Kyungsoo berkata pelan, sedikit berbisik disamping telinga Kai.

Kai membeku mendengar ucapan atau mungkin panggilan Kyungsoo, mungkinkah dia sudah mengingat dirinya sekarang. Kai melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kelelahan dan lemah, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah menatap Kai yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Air mata mulai turun dari pelupuk mata Kai.

"_H-hyung_... ka-kau sudah mengingatku?." Tanya Kai tidak percaya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengelus kedua pipi Kai lembut.

"Kau ternyata sudah besar Kai... kau juga terlihat tampan." Ucap Kyungsoo lemah, sedikit bercanda dalam kata-katanya. Kai memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang masih mengelus pipinya. Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Menyatukan bibir mereka dan saling memagut dalam satu kesatuan yang utuh. Kedua mata mereka tertutup, merasakan rasa rindu yang membuncah di hati mereka. Air mata juga mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo.

**Suatu Tempat Bernama Los Plagas**

Didalam salah suatu gedung paling besar di Los Plagas, terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Cih... D.O mulai kembali mendapatkan ingatannya. Aku bisa merasakan auranya" Ucap salah seorang yang tengah duduk.

"Itu sudah lima tahun, dan khasiat obat yang mengendalikan dirinya pun sepertinya sudah habis." Timpal orang lain yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari orang yang tengah duduk itu.

"Padahal dia orang terkuat diantara kita... tapi benar-benar orang yang merepotkan." Ucap lainnya didalam sana.

"Kalau begitu bawa dia kemari secepatnya, dia adalah asset berharga untuk rencana kita."

"Baik _master_."

.

.

.

.

**Suho Side**

Suho dan yang lain tengah berkumpul dan duduk disuatu gua, api unggun tengah menyala dihadapan mereka. Mereka duduk dengan cara melingkar, menghangatkan diri dan mengisi perut mereka yang haus dan kelaparan setelah apa yang terjadi.

Diluar pintu gua, Lay dan Taeyeon tengah berbincang-bincang. Suho menatap mereka berdua sedikit tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dahulu." Ucap Taeyeon dan kemudian pergi dari sana seorang diri. Lay menatap kepergian Taeyeon sebelum kembali masuk dalam gua dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Lay duduk dan menyamankan posisinya disamping kanan Suho.

"Lay-_ssi_ terima kasih atas pertolongan anda selama ini." Ucap Sunny sopan pada Lay.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah tugasku dan panggil saja aku Lay." Balas Lay sambil tersenyum, Lay mulai menegak air minum didepannya karena haus.

"A-anu Lay-_ssi_ eh Lay... itu te-tentang," Baekhyun berkata dengan nada gugup dan kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Lay. Baekhyun juga sedikit enggan untuk bertanya namun rasa penasarannya lebih dari apapun.

"Tentang adikku Chanyeol... benar bukan?." Tanya Lay to the point, dia menyimpan kedua pedangnya disamping kanannya sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata ingin tahu yang besar.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Semua mata yang ada disana mulai menatap Lay. Lay menghela napasnya sebelum bercerita, wajahnya sedikit terlihat murung dan terlihat sedih.

"Jika kau tidak ingin bercerita, kami tidak memaksamu Lay." Kata Suho sambil mengelus punggung Lay.

"Tidak, aku harus memberitahukan ini pada kalian karena... Chanyeol sudah mengincar nyawa Baekkie Suho." Lay menghela napas.

"Aku dan Chanyeol dahulu tinggal di Cina. Ayahku keturunan Cina sedangkan ibuku keturunan Korea, aku mirip dengan ayah sedangkan Chanyeol mirip dengan ibu. Ketika Chanyeol lahir, ibu meninggal dunia dirumah sakit. Kematian ibu disebabkan karena ada 'sesuatu' yang berada dalam tubuh ibu sebelum melahirkan Chanyeol. Ayahku yang seorang dokter pun tidak mengetahui apa 'sesuatu' itu." Keempat mata yang mendengar cerita Lay mengerinyitkan dahinya dengan 'sesuatu' itu. Mereka penasaran apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam tubuh ibu Lay.

"Kemungkinan itu adalah sebuah penyakit atau mungkin virus. Maka dari itulah, Chanyeol lahir dengan kondisi cukup mengenaskan. Tubuhnya terkadang bisa berubah menjadi monster mengerikan dan juga bisa menjadi normal layaknya manusia biasa. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap menyayanginya sebagai adik kecil kesayanganku. Ayahku jadi lebih sibuk menganalisis virus itu hingga menghiraukan kami Ketika kami di Cina maupun di Korea Chanyeol sering mendapat hujatan cacian, makian, bahkan kekerasan dari orang-orang yang tidak sengaja pernah melihatnya berubah maupun anggota keluarga kami ketika aku tidak disampingnya."

**Flash Back On**

Chanyeol kecil (10 tahun) dalam mode manusia tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dihdapan beberapa orang. Wajahnya kotor penuh dengan pecahan telur, lumpur, dan bahkan ada beberapa luka memar akibat lemparan batu dari orang-orang tersebut. Beberapa orang berteriak-teriak, mencaci maki Chanyeol bahkan beberapa kerabatnya pun ada disana.

"PERGI DARI SINI DASAR MONSTER!."

"DASAR PEMBUNUH, KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH IBUMU DENGAN LAHIR KEDUNIA INI."

"TIDAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG MENYAYANGI MONSTER JELEK SEPERTIMU."

"MONSTER JELEK SEPERTIMU PANTAS MATI."

Cacian dan makian yang mengiris hati kecil Chanyeol terus-menerus keluar dari mulut orang-orang tersebut. Bahkan mereka tak henti-hentinya melempari Chanyeol yang tengah diam sambil menangis dengan telur, batu, dan lumpur. Tidak ada rasa belas kasihan yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol oleh mereka. Chanyeol makin keras menangis dalam kesendirian.

Hatinya begitu sakit, sangat sakit mendengar kata-kata mereka. Hampir setiap hari dirinya mendapat hujatan dan cacian dari mereka. Apa salahnya? Dosa apa yang dia perbuat pada mereka? Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun melukai seseorang dalam hidupnya. Apakah karena dirinya yang bisa menjadi mahluk mengerikan dan meninggalnya ibunya ketika dia lahir? Apa karena itu?

Chanyeol selalu berpikir, untuk apa dia hidup didunia ini jika hanya merasakan penderitaan dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang menyayanginya selain ayah dan kakaknya Lay. Semua orang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan takut dan marah sehingga tidak ada yang mau mendekat padanya. Tidak ada yang mau bermain dengan dirinya, tidak ada yang peduli pada dirinya.

Kesepian dan kesedihan selalu dia rasakan, membuatnya selalu menangis hampir setiap hari. Chanyeol pernah mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, namun ketika saat itu tubuhnya menjadi monster sehingga membuat dirinya sulit melukai dirinya. Dia sudah lelah dan letih mengahadapi semuanya, jika ini jalan hidupnya maka dia sudah pasrah. Yang dia ingin kan hanya secepatnya malaikat mencabut nyawanya hingga dia tidak perlu menderita lagi.

Suatu hari, keluarganya pergi dari Korea menuju sebuah pulau yang tidak diakui oleh peta dunia. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui tempat tersebut, dan ayahnya adalah salah satunya. Sebuah pulau yang indah dan terlihat makmur, tidak ada pemerintahan dan kekuasaan. Mereka hanya diatur oleh norma-norma yang ada beserta adat istiadat disana.

Orang-orang disana biasanya adalah orang yang sedikit berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya, orang-orang yang dijauhi dikampung halamannya entah karena apa. Entah karena memiliki penyakit aneh dalam tubuhnya namun juga ada manusia biasa disana yang hanya ingin hidup tenang. Chanyeol (15 tahun) terlihat sangat gugup ketika dia berada disana, memori tentang orang-orang yang selalu menyiksa dirinya terlintas dalam benaknya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan memori mengerikan itu. Mereka tengah sibuk berbenah dirumah baru mereka.

Lay menepuk kepala Chanyeol yang tengah melamun. Chanyeol menatap wajah Lay yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan khawatir, ayah bilang orang-orang disini ramah Channie."

"Be-benarkah _hyung_?."

Lay mengangguk dan Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum

Benar apa yang dikatakan Lay, penduduk disana sangat ramah dan tidak menghiraukan sisi lain dari Chanyeol. Penduduk disana terdiri dari beberapa ras dan suku bangsa, namun bahasa tidak menjadi kendala disana. Mereka menerima Chanyeol apa adanya, bahkan Chanyeol kini bisa merasakan yang namanya bermain dengan teman sebaya. Kesedihan dan kesepiannya menghilang entah kemana, Chanyeol kini tengah merasakan kebahagian dalam hidupnya.

**Flash Back Off**

Lay terdiam tidak melanjutkan, membuat yang lainnya heran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Suho khawatir. Suho tidak tahu ternyata Lay yang sangat hebat dan kuat itu menyimpan rasa sakit dalam hatinya dan menyimpannya seorang diri.

"Tidak apa-apa Suho, hanya... sedikit... trauma."

"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan jika-"

"Tidak apa Suho, kalian harus tahu semuanya."

Suho menatap Lay khawatir, dia tahu tubuh Lay sedikit bergetar jika menceritakan masa lalunya tentang pulau ini.

"Saat itu..."

**Flash Back On**

Penduduk pulau Sandez, pulau yang kini tengah ditinggali oleh Chanyeol kedatangan pendatang baru yang cukup membuat penduduk disana resah. Pasalnya, mereka sangat tertutup dan bahkan tinggal dihutan Los Plagas yang sangat lebat. Hanya ada satu bangunan besar disana, yang sepertinya dijadikan tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan disana.

Waktu berlalu dan para penduduk mulai melupakan pendatang aneh itu, karena mereka juga tidak pernah menampakan batang hidung mereka sekali pun. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa pendatang itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat pada penduduk disana.

Chanyeol sedang bermain dengan teman-temanya seperti biasa, sedangkan Lay tengah berlatih martial arts diperkarangan rumah. Dan tiba-tiba terjadi kegaduhan tak jauh dari mereka.

"ARRGGHHHHH." Jerit seseorang.

Mereka melihat seorang warga tengah menggigit warga lainnya tanpa ampun. Membuat warga disekitar mereka menjadi panik dan berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Warga lain berhasil mengamankan warga yang telah mengigit seorang warga lainnya hingga tewas. Wajah orang itu telah berubah, menjadi sangat mengerikan. Dan yang paling membuat Lay terkejut adalah, mahluk itu hampir sama dengan Chanyeol ketika berubah dalam mode monster. Mereka membawa mahluk aneh itu kerumah Mr. Zhang ayah Lay karena perintah ayah Lay yang seorang dokter.

Mahluk itu diikat dengan kuat disebuah kasur, memberontak dengan keras. Ayah Lay menyuntikan cairan penenang pada monster itu hingga tertidur. Kemudia dia menganalisis monster tersebut dengan cairan sampelnya yang dia ambil. Cairan dari dalam tubuh mahluk itu kemudian dia teliti dengan mikroskopnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia, begitu menyadari sampel tersebut sama dengan sampel milik istri dan anaknya Chanyeol.

Ayahnya tidak sadar jika sang monster tengah berada dibelakangnya, berhasil melepas semua ikatan yang ada. Merasa ada sesuatu dibelakangnya, Mr. Zhang terlonjak kaget dan mundur. Monster menggeram dan berari kearahnya siap untuk menerkamnya, namun sebelum dia menerkan Mr. Zhang kepalnya terputus oleh tebasan pedang Lay.

"Ayah, keadaan diluar kacau... para warga mulai berubah seperti mahluk ini." Ucap Lay panik.

"APA?."

Chanyeol tengah berlari dari temannya yang telah berubah jadi mahluk mengerikan. Napasnya terengah-engah karena lelah dan keringat mulai keluar disekujur tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Dia panik melihat mahluk itu makin dekat padanya, rasa takutnya mulai mempengaruhi dirinya. Mahluk itu kemudian mencekik Chanyeol dan mengangkatnya.

"Uhukkk tolong..." Ucap Chanyeol lemah, matanya menatap sekeliling yang tengah kacau balau. Dia melihat dan mendengar teriakan dan jeritan histeris.

Mahluk itu makin erat mencekik leher Chanyeol, membuatnya mengingat dirinya yang dulu pernah hampir mati dicekik oleh pamannya yang benci padanya. Hal itu membuat dirinya kembali mengingat memorinya dahulu.

'PERGI KAU MOSNTER!'

'MENJAUH DARI KAMI DASAR MONSTER'

'MATI KAU MONSTER JELEK'

Cacian dan makian oleh orang-orang padanya muncul dalam memori Chanyeol. Hatinya mulai merasakan rasa sakit dan sesak yang luar biasa. Air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya dengan deras.

Lay tengah berlari mencari Chanyeol, dan dia melihat adiknya kini tengah dicekik oleh salah satu mahluk mengerikan. Matanya terbuka lebar begitu melihat punggung Chanyeol yang terlihat menonjol, bergerak-gerak seperti ada seseuatu disana. Dan Lay pun membeku begitu sepasang sayap keluar dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Sayap hitam bak gagak terbuka lebar.

**BRUGH**

Mahluk yang tengah mencekik Chanyeol kini terbujur kaku terpotong-potong oleh Chanyeol yang telah berubah jadi monster.

"GRAAHHHHHHHHHH." Teriak Chanyeol murka dan terbang tinggi dari sana.

"CHANNIE!." Seru Lay menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

**Flash Back Off**

"Setelah itu, suasana makin tidak terkendali disini. Ayah meninggal setelah aku tidak bisa menyelatkannya dari beberapa zombie yang menyerangnya. Jumlah mereka kian banyak membuat warga lain kwalahan dan akhirnya terkontaminasi menjadi seperti mereka. Hanya beberapa yang bisa bertahan hidup disini, dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu kemana Chanyeol pergi. Namun, pada saat itu aku menemukan Chanyeol tengah memakan seorang yeojya dengan bentuk monsternya. Membuatku murka dan juga sedih. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memburu dan membunuh Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

**TaoRis Side**

Taemin menatap ketiga insan manusi didepannya masih dengan wajah polos. Kris masih terduduk sambil meredakan rasa sakit diperutnya. Tao tengah menenangkan Kris agar tidak bertindak ceroboh, sedangkan Yoona masih waspada dengan Taemin.

"Hmm... Yang aku bawa ke Las Plagos siapa yah?." Ucap Taemin sambil memperhatikan mereka satu-persatu. Mata ungunya menatap Tao yang menatap Kris khawatir. Taemin tersenyum melihat Tao.

"Lakukan Kuro Taem." Desis Taemin dan setelahnya, mahluk hitam mirip dirinya meluncur kearah Tao dengan cepat. Mahluk itu berubah menjadi lebih besar, dan perutnya terbuka lebar menampakan ruang kosong didalam sana.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat, Tao melihat kearah Taemin dan kaget begitu melihat mahluk hitam dengan cepat menuju kearahnya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak melihat mahluk itu membuka lebar-lebar perutnya, bermaksud memasukkan dirinya kedalam sana. Mata Tao terbelalak begitu Yoona maju didepannya, yang menyebakan masuk ke dalam perut mahluk hitam itu. Secara otomatis, perut mahluk hitam itu tertutup dan meluncur kembali menuju Taemin.

"Y-Yoona noona." Seru Tao panik melihat Yoona masuk dalam perut mahluk hitam. Dia bisa melihat sebuah gerakan memberontak dalam perut itu, namun dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?." Tao menggeram marah pada Taemin yang masih tersenyum polos

Kris menatap tajam Taemin. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Noona ini yang mengorbankan dirinya, padahal yang aku incar adalah kau." Taemin menunjuk Tao.

"Tapi... tidak apalah, yang penting sudah aku dapatkan. Nah... sampai jumpa lagi." Bersamaan dengan itu Taemin pergi dari sana bersama mahluk hitam itu.

"HEI KEMBALIKAN YOONA NOONA." Teriak Tao namun Taemin tak menggubris dan hanya berjalan pergi dari sana.

**TBC**

**Mianhae dua hari gak diupdate *bow* libur dulu ehehehe#plak**

**Author juga minta maaf gak bisa balas review kalian masih ada yang harus aq kerjain soalnya. Mianhae semua *deep bow***

**Thanks To : mrs. ChoKyu, sari2min, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, Jisaid, Kim Woonkie, mayuka57, Minnie Seongnim, see riskina, Emily Hwang, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, dinodeer, golden13, liaonduts, gembul, angelwin, Htaey029, DeLu Elforever, BlackDiamond17, sunnyduck.**

**REVIEW PLEASE *Puppy eyes bareng Tao***


	7. Chapter 7

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Seven**

**TaoRis Side**

Disalah satu rumah para mahluk yang telah menyerang mereka, Tao dan Kris tengah berisirahat sejenak. Kris tengah tertidur atau mungkin hanya memejamkan matanya saja disebuah matras karena kelelahan, sedangkan Tao tengah duduk termenung disalah satu kursi disana. Matanya terlihat kosong, entah apa yang sedang Tao pikirkan. Mereka baru saja mengisi perut mereka dengan apa yang tersedia disalah satu rumah itu, dan untungnya makanan dan minuman itu layak untuk dimakan oleh mereka berdua.

Tao menghela napasnya, dia memperhatikan suasana diluar sana dari jendela. Suasana yang gelap dan tengah dilanda hujan yang cukup deras berada dalam indra penglihatannya. Mata hitam bak langit malamnya memperhatikan rintik air hujan dan sedikit suara gemuruh petir terdengar oleh telinganya. Mayat-mayat yang baru mereka kalahkan masih banyak yang terbaring kaku disana tanpa ada yang mau mengangkut mereka. Semilir angin menerpa wajahnya, memberikan sensasi dingin yang sedikit membuatnya menggigil. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja, namun juga tubuhnya menggigil karena rasa dingin yang menyiksa.

Tao terlonjak kaget begitu tubuhnya terselimuti sebuah kain hangat. Tao menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kris yang melingkarkan sebuah kain itu padanya. Tao tersenyum menatap perlakuan tersebut dari Kris.

"Istirahtalah Tao."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menatap kembali keluar jendela. Matanya kembali terbuai oleh suasana diluar sana.

"Kau tidak tidur Kris?."

"Dalam cuaca seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang."

Suasana kembali hening, hanya suara rintik air hujan yang jatuh dari langit dan semilir angin yang menemani kesunyian mereka disana. Namun terkadang juga suara gemuruh petir menemani mereka.

Kris menghela napas dengan keterdiaman Tao, dia tahu apa yang sedang Tao pikirkan. Kris tahu Tao masih memikirkan keselamatan Yoona, Yoona telah menyelamatkannya dari mahluk yang sebelumnya hampir menelannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Tao murung, mungkin ada rasa bersalah dalam hati Tao pada Yoona. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan mereka tidak bisa mengulang kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

Jauh didalam hatinya, Kris juga merasa bersalah pada Tao. Dia merasa sangat lemah begitu dihadapkan pada _namja_ bernama Taemin itu. Kemampuannya ternyata belum apa-apa, dia masih belum cukup untuk bisa bertahan ditempat terkutuk ini. Dia telah gagal melindungi seseorang, padahal dia adalah seorang agen kepolisian yang bertugas untuk melindungi orang yang butuh pertolongan.

Apalagi Kris merasa sangat tidak berguna untuk Tao, tidak bisa melindunginya sama sekali ketika dia melawan _namja_ bernama Taemin tersebut. Dia kalah oleh seorang _yeojya_ yang merelakan dirinya demi menolong Tao. Seharusnya, dialah yang yang berada diposisi Yoona untuk menolong Tao. Karena jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, dia Wu Yi Fan atau Kris telah memendam rasa pada Huang Zi Tao.

Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang, wajahnya dia nyamankan diatas kepala Tao. Wangi rambut Tao tercium olehnya, wangi yang sangat dia sukai dan sedikit membuatnya lupa berpijak pada tempatnya sekarang. Tangannya dia lingkarkan diantara leher jenjang Tao. Tao menikmati pelukan Kris dengan menutup kedua matanya, kepalanya dia sandarkan kebelakang didada bidang Kris.

"Kita akan menyelamatkannya... Jangan khawatir Tao."

Tao mengangguk, mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kris. Mereka kembali menikmati posisi mereka yang seperti itu, rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara, masing-masing menikmati kesunyiaan tersebut.

"Tao." Ucap Kris memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya." Balas Tao.

"_Wo ai ni_."

Tao membeku mendengar kata-kata Kris, pipinya bersemu merah bahkan hingga menjalar pada telinganya. Tao melepas pelukan mereka dan langsung menatap Kris yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya dibelakangnya.

"Ma-maksudmu?." Tanya Tao sedikit tidak yakin. Tao merasa mungkin tadi dia salah dengar, dikarenakan karena memang pikirannya sedang pergi entah kemana. Dia masih memikirkan nasib Yoona yang telah menolong dirinya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan _namja_ bernama Taemin itu pada Yoona.

Kris memegang kedua tangan Tao dan menciumnya satu persatu. Tao terlonjak kaget mendapat perlakuan yang tidak terduga oleh Kris itu. Wajahnya makin merona dan perutnya terasa seperti ada beberapa kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas disana. Jantungnya pun berdebar-debar tidak normal.

"Aku menyukaimu Tao, ah tidak aku rasa aku mencintaimu." Kris menatap Tao lembut.

"Mungkin ini saat yang tidak tepat aku mengatakannya padamu. Tapi ketika aku bertemu denganmu... aku sudah merasa bahwa kaulah orang yang selama ini aku cari. Kau membuatku ingin selalu melindungimu, selalu berada didekatmu dan selalu ingin melihatmu tersenyum." Tao tertegun mendengar kata-kata Kris. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menundukkan wajahnya karena gugup dan malu.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan hidup, jadi sebelum aku menyesal. Aku ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu." Kris mengangkat wajah Tao yang memerah sempurna agar menatap wajahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain dan membuat debaran jantung keduanya berdebar makin keras.

"Huang Zi Tao... apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?."

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Kris sangat gemas karena posenya sangat menggemaskan. Tao menepis tangan Kris yang memegang dagunya, dan maju menuju Kris. Tao menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Kris, entah kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu. Yang Tao tahu, dia hanya begitu bahagia sangat bahagia bahwa Kris mencintai dirinya.

Kris terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Tao, membuatnya hampir merasa seperti terbang dan lupa berpijak pada tanah. Kris kemudian memeluk Tao masih tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka yang masih bersatu. Kris menggigit bibir bawah Tao, meminta akses agar lidahnya bisa masuk dalam mulut Tao dan tanpa ragu Tao membuka mulutnya.

Lidah Kris masuk dalam goa hangat Tao, mengeksploitasi apa yang ada disana. Lidah mereka mulai bertarung satu sama lain, dan pemenang mutlak adalah Kris. Kedua tangan Tao kini mencengkram leher dan rambut Kris. Suara desahan dan erangan Tao sedikit terdengar oleh telinga mereka, karena suasana hujan diluar sana sehingga membuat suara mereka teredam.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen, mereka melepas tautan bibir mereka tanpa melepas pelukan mereka. Meninggalkan benang saliva panjang yang terhubung oleh bibir mereka. Kris menatap wajah Tao yang tengah terengah-engah dan wajahnya yang merona merah. Sungguh sangat manis dan cantik dimata Kris.

Kris kembali meraih dagu Tao, dan mereka pun kembali berciuman. Kris menyusupkan tangannya dibalik punggung Tao, mengelus punggung Tao dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat suara desahan dan erangan Tao makin terdengar keras dan jelas. Kris membawa Tao menuju sebuah kasur disana, tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Kris menidurkan Tao disana dengan posisi menindih tubuh Tao. Dia berbisik ditelinga Tao yang membuat wajah Tao sedikit kaget dan merah. Tao terlihat mengangguk perlahan agak sedikit ragu, Kris tersenyum melihat jawaban Tao dan kembali menciumi Tao sambil melepas pakaian mereka satu persatu.

Dan setelahnya suara desahan dan erangan kenikmatan duniawi menggema didalam rumah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**KaiHun Side**

Kai dan Kyungsoo melepas tautan bibir mereka. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman, rasa rindu yang membuncah dihati mereka kini terlepas bagai sepasang merpati yang terbang bebas. Kai memeluk kembali Kyungsoo, merasakan harum dan hangatnya tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai sambil menyamankan kepalanya dibahu Kai.

Sehun dan Luhan menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan lega, syukurlah bukan hal buruk yang akan terjadi lagi pada mereka. Luhan yang tadi menyimpan rasa dendam pada Kyungsoo pun telah lenyap entah kemana. Mungkin Luhan tahu jika Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya bukanlah Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya, dan lambat laun dia akan menemukan kebenaran.

"Grrrrhhhh." Lupin menggeram sambil menengok kekanan kekiri. Instingnya menyatakan bahwa ada orang lain disana yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Luhan menatap kakaknya yang bertingkah sedikit aneh. Melihat sang kakak masih bertindak janggal, Luhan mendekat pada Lupin dan memeluknya.

"Kak... ada apa?." Ucap Luhan sambil melihat Lupin yang masih menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari sesuatu. Sehun mendekat pada Luhan dan Lupin, dia juga sedikit heran dengan tingkah Lupin.

Lupin akhirnya menatap pada sebuah dinding yang tidak tampak apa-apa pun disana. Namun, sikapnya terlihat sangat waspada dan geramanannya pun makin keras. Lupin segera maju dan melindungi Luhan dibelakangnya, matanya masih tetap fokus pada dinding yang tidak ada apa pun disana. Sehun dan Luhan menatap arah pandangan Lupin, mereka heran karena tidak ada apa pun disana. Namun, Lupin masih memandang fokus kearah sana seperti ada ancaman atau mungkin seseorang disana.

Lupin terlihat berkonsentrasi pada indra-indranya, dia bukan lagi manusia biasa sehingga ketajaman indranya meningkat cukup drastis. Lupin bisa mencium bau dari jarak dua kilo meter jauhnya, matanya bisa melihat jelas dalam gelap, dan telinganya bisa mendengar suara kecil bahkan sekecil apapun.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo bergabung dengan yang lainnya ditengah-tengah rumah. Kyungsoo masih terlihat lemah dan belum sembuh benar, Kai memposisikan Kyungsoo untuk duduk disalah satu kursi. Kai juga tahu ada yang aneh dengan Lupin, sejak tadi Lupin terlihat gelisah dan kemungkinan besar ada sesuatu berada disekitar mereka namun mereka tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Kai mendekat pada Lupin dan Sehun yang tengah waspada.

"Uagghh." Kai terjatuh secara tiba-tiba, membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut. Sehun menghampiri Kai yang tengah terduduk sambil mengelap darah dari sudut bibirnya. Kontan hal itu makin membuat mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dan apa sebenarnya mahluk yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Kai hyung! Gwaenchana?." Sehun mengangkat Kai agar kembali berdiri.

"Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memukul wajahku Sehun." Kai makin waspada dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Sehun membeku mendengar ucapan Kai. Tidak ada orang ada disana dan Kai bilang ada yang memukulnya? Hantu kah? Yah itu mungkin saja, lagi pula tempat ini sangat mengerikan.

Mendengar dan mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Kai, Sehun, dan Lupin melindungi Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan berjaga disekitar mereka. Ketiga pasang mata bergerak kekanan dan kekiri memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh dan mencurigakan disekitar mereka.

"Gahhh." Sehun tiba-tiba memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit seperti habis terkena pukulan. Dia merintih dan sedikit berjongkok menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. Semua pasang mata mengarah pada Sehun, dan mereka yakin bahwa ada sesuatu ditempat mereka sekarang yang tidak terlihat.

"Sehunnie kau tidak apa-apa?." Luhan mendekat pada Sehun namun Sehun memberinya sinyal bahwa dia tidak apa-apa dengan tangannya. Masih dengan memegang perutnya yang sakit, Sehun kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kau tidak apa? Apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Kai tanpa mengurangi sikap waspadanya.

"Seseorang memukul perutku cukup keras." Jawab Sehun.

"Sepertinya mahluk ini tidak terlihat oleh mata telanjang." Lanjut Sehun.

"Dan juga tidak bisa dirasakan. Jika bisa, Lupin pasti bisa langsung menyerang mahluk itu kan? Kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum mahluk itu bertindak lebih jauh." Sehun mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Kai. Mereka pun kini berpikir cara untuk menangkap mahluk yang tidak terlihat dan tidak terasa itu.

Tidak terlihat dan tidak terasa, namun kemungkinan adalah sebuah mahluk hidup. Entah itu manusia atau mahluk lain seperti monster misalnya? Apa pun itu, pasti mahluk itu punya kelemahan agar terdeteksi hawa kehadirannya. Jika itu adalah mahluk hidup, kemungkinan besar dia berjalan selayaknya manusia dan hewan. Tapi jika mahluk itu adalah sesuatu yang terbang adalah hal yang sulit. Namun, melihat cara dia menyerang Kai dan Sehun, dipastikan mahluk itu berjalan bukan terbang.

Kai tersentak begitu sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Dia mendekat pada Sehun dan berbisik ditelinganya, dan Sehun mengangguk mendengar ide Kai. Sehun kemudian mundur perlahan menuju Luhan dan berbisik ditelinga Luhan, Luhan menangguk dan pergi dari sana dengan kawalan Lupin.

'**Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Humph, tidak penting. Mereka tidak akan bisa merasakan kehadiran atau bahkan melihatku. Akan kubunuh pertama orang yang merubah D.O menjadi mengingat masa lalunya' **

Tak berapa lama, Luhan dan Lupin kembali pada mereka dan memberikan dua buah kantung pada Kai dan Sehun.

'**Apa yang dibawa orang itu dan monster ciptaan D.O? Sebaiknya aku mulai dengan membunuh orang bernama Kai itu sekarang'**

Kai dan Sehun mengangguk satu sama lain, dan dengan segera mereka melempar apa yang ada dikantung tersebut disekitar mereka kesegala arah mengelilingi mereka. Benda itu ternyata tidak lain adalah sebuah tepung terigu yang cukup banyak, tepung itu kini mengotori lantai disekitar mereka.

'**Tepung?! Gawat.' **

**Tap**

"DISANA!" Seru Kai.

Mahluk itu tidak sengaja menginjak lantai yang terkena tepung terigu, membuat tadinya lantai itu kotor karena tepung kini bersih terinjak oleh kakinya. Sang mahluk kaget begitu Lupin berada dihadapannya siap untuk memukul apa pun didepannya, dia terlalu sibuk melihat kearah bawah kakinya yang menginjak tepung.

**DUAGH**

Lupin meninju sesuatu yang ada didepannya yang terlihat kosong, namun dia merasa telah memukul seseorang dengan tangannya. Mahluk itu terpental dan terjatuh oleh pukulan keras Lupin, namun masih belum bisa terlihat oleh yang lainnya.

"Bagus... sepertinya Lupin telah memukul mahluk aneh itu." Ucap Sehun girang.

"Ide Kai luar biasa." Timpal Luhan dan Kai hanya tersenyum canggung. Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum bangga padanya.

"Luar biasa, kau sangat pintar bocah." Ucap mahluk misterius itu. Kontan membuat semua yang ada disana kembali bersiaga dan waspada.

**SRET**

Semua mata menatap kearah depan Lupin, dimana terlihat sebuah siliuet yang sepertinya manusia mulai menampakkan dirinya. Tubuhnya yang transparan mulai terlihat dan memperlihatkan sosoknya yang ternyata adalah seorang manusia yang memakai jubah sama dengan Kyungsoo berwarna merah tua.

"Menggunakan tepung terigu untuk mendeteksi kehadiranku, sungguh ide cemerlang." Ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah namja. Wajahnya kecil namun sangat tampan dengan kaca mata berbingkai hitamnya. Rambutnya hitam lurus sedikit berantakan dengan kulit yang berwarna tan atau coklat karamel.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?." Ucap Kai sambil mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan melindunginya posesif dari namja didepannya. Kai yakin orang didepannya sedang mengincar Kyungsoo. Namja itu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kai.

"Namaku Yunho, anggota **Illuminos** sama seperti orang yang sedang kau lindungi itu. Tugasku adalah mengambil kembali D.O dan mengendalikan jiwanya seperti semula."

.

.

.

.

**Suho Side**

Suasana begitu hening ketika Lay menyelesaikan ceritanya, Suho tengah memeluk Lay yang terisak begitu menceritakan masa lalunya dan masa lalu Chanyeol. Chen dan Sunny pun terlihat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Lay, mereka tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut pada Lay.

Baekhyun tengah menahan tangisnya mendengar Lay menceritakan masa lalu Chanyeol. Entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, dia merasa Chanyeol adalah sebuah sosok monster yang mengerikan dan tidak punya hati. Namun, setelah dia mendengar apa yang Lay ceritakan tentangnya, Baekhyun mengerti bahwa jauh dalam lubuk hati seorang Zhang Chanyeol dia sangat kesepian dan memendam rasa sakit hati yang sangat kuat.

Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerti bahwa jauh dalam bola mata Chanyeol yang mengerikan itu tersimpan kesedihan dan kerinduan akan seseorang yang sangat dalam. Chanyeol merindukan seseorang yang ingin memberinya rasa hangat dan kasih sayang dari orang lain yang tidak pernah dia rasakan. Membutuhkan perhatian dari orang-orang dan menganggapnya sebagai manusia biasa bukan sebagai seorang mahluk yang mengerikan atau monster.

-OoO-

Lima insan manusia tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak didalam gua yang merupakan tempat mereka berlindung. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar, mengalahkan suara angin malam diluar sana. Salah satu dari mereka terbangun, yang tidak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dia mengucek kedua matanya dan juga mengumpulkan kembali kesadaran setelah tidur dengan cukup lama.

Baekhyun melihat kesekelilingnya, dimana Suho dan Lay tidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka. Chen tengah tertidur disampingnya, dan Sunny tidak jauh tertidur dengan nyenyak disudut gua. Mata Baekhyun tertuju kearah mulut gua, tepatnya keluar gua. Diluar sana cukup gelap, mungkin jika ada siang dan malam disana, maka waktu sedang malam ditempat mereka.

Baekhyun tersentak begitu melihat seekor kelinci berada dihadapan pintu masuk gua. Baekhyun begitu antusias melihat kelinci itu dan dia pun bangun dengan perlahan tanpa membangunkan yang lainnya. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menuju sang kelinci yang sedang terdiam disana. Matanya masih tertuju pada seekor kelinxi tersebut.

"Pertama kali ini aku melihat ada kelinci ditempat seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun begitu dia berhasil menangkap kelinci tersebut dan memeluknya. Kelinci itu berwarna coklat muda, bulunya sedikit berantakan tidak seperti seeokor hewan yang terurus namun masih tetap lucu dimata Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat kelinci itu tinggi-tinggi sejajar dengan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti kesepian dan hanya satu-satunya yang berhasil hidup disini kan?." Baekhyun mencium kelinci imut itu gemas. Tiba-tiba sang kelinci memberontak dan terlepas dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Kelinci itu langsung pergi dari sana, membuat Baekhyun berlari menyusul kelinci itu. Untuk seekor kelinci, kelinci itu sangat gesit dan cepat membuat Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan mengejar dan menangkapnya. Baekhyun tidak sadar dia sudah cukup jauh berlari dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Sang kelinci kini makin terkejar oleh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun makin antusias untuk mendapatkannya kembali namun...

**CRAT**

Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar begitu kelinci tersebut mati diinjak oleh seekor monster yang datang entah dari mana. Mata Baekhyun menatap ngeri kearah kaki monster yang telah membunuh kelinci itu, matanya mulai naik dan bertatapn langsung dengan mahluk tersebut. Baekhyun mulai berkeringat dingin, kakinya bergetar karena takut dengan mahluk atau mungkin monster dihadapannya.

"Grrhhhhh." Monster itu menggeram kecil.

Monster yang lebih mengerikan dari Chanyeol, monster dengan daging disekujur tubuhnya tanpa kulit. Kepalanya hanya ada otak berwarna merah muda yang berdenyut-denyut dan mulut dengan lidah lancip dan gigi tajam nan runcing. Baekhyun menatap ngeri dengan monster dihadapannya.

Dan bodohnya dia karena dia tidak tahu kini sedang berada dimana. Baekhyun mulai berdoa dalam hati agar ada yang menyelamatkannya. Tubuhnya mulai perlahan mundur dari sana, namun baru satu langkah mundur sang monster melompat langsung kearahnya dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

**BRAK**

Mahluk itu terlempar dan menabrak pohon ketika terkena sebuah tendangan oleh seseorang. Baekhyun terduduk karena kaget dan menatap orang yang menolongnya, tubuhnya membeku melihat sepasang sayap hitam yang membelakanginya. Baekhyun kenal betul siapa yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Ch-Chan-Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun tergagap-gagap dan sedikit terkejut.

Monster itu kini kembali menyerang mereka terutama Chanyeol, dia kembali melompat. Chanyeol pun melompat dan dengan gesit menusuk dada monster itu dan membukanya lebar-lebar hingga terbelah dua.

**Tap**

Chanyeol kembali menapak pada tanah dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang tengah ketakutan. Dia tersenyum dingin dan begitu menakutkan pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mundur dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya dan mulai mendekati Baekhyun yang masih mundur perlahan-lahan. Tubuhnya yang semula dalam mode monster kini berubah dalam mode manusia normal.

Chanyeol memegang erat bahu Baekhyun yang terbalut kain bajunya ketika dia berhasil menangkap Baekhyun. Dengan sigap dia merobek kain itu, membuat bahu putih Baekhyun tertampang jelas dihadapan mata Chanyeol. Air mata Baekhyun mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya, dia takut... sangat takut dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun kini Chanyeol tidak dalam sedang dalam mode monsternya, namun tatapan mata dan tingkahnya membuat Baekhyun sangat takut.

"Sebelum aku memakanmu... aku ingin menyiksamu terlebih dahulu Baekkie~." Ucap Chanyeol dan dengan segera dia menggigit bahu kanan Baekhyun.

"AKKKKHHHHH." Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan merasakan gigi Chanyeol dengan kuat menggigit bahunya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun tidak bisa membantunya melepaskan Chanyeol karena dipegang erat oleh tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan darah mulai mengalir dibahu kanannya dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menjilat darah Baekhyun. Air mata makin deras mengalir dari kedua mata Baekhyun, ketakutan dan rasa sakit membuatnya ingin menangis namun dia tahan sekuat tenaga.

"Khekhekhe... ternyata benar kau sangat manis Baekkie." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun yang tengah terisak.

"Hiks kumohon hiks henti-hentikan hiks." Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya. Chanyeol menjilati perpotongan leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit geli dan tersengat listrik dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"AARGGGHHHH SAKITTTTT." Baekhyun kembali berteriak kesakitan dan memerontak begitu Chanyeol menggigit lehernya hingga terluka dan kembali mengeluarkan darah. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol menjilati darah itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

**TBC**

**Kris : *tos bareng author* Badanku segar semua setelah nge-piip- my panda huehehehe**

**Tao : Tubuhku sakit semua *nangis***

**Baekhyun : Ahh oohhh Yeollie terushhh haahhhh**

**Chanyeol : Kau sangat manis Baekkie chagi~**

**Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun : *ngiri tingkat dewa* kapan kita bisa NCan?**

**Chen : Xiumin gege lom ada hiks *pundung***

**AN : Maaf sebelumnya author gak bisa membalas review kalian lagi hiks hiks author udah mulai kerja lagi deh dikantor dan seperti biasa waktu buat ngetik ff jadi berkurang. Biasanya sehari aja udah selesai sekarang tiga hari sekali baru selesai. Author cuman bisa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada para reviewer semua. Karena aq jadi tambah semangat buat lanjutin ff walau kadang pulang kerja suka malas ngapa-ngapain hehehe#plak Mohon dimaklumi yah chingudeul ^_^**

**Thanks To : KDS, mayuka57, angelwin, Eternal Clouds, Jung heerin, BlackPearl08, Evil Thieves, Yooooona, BlackDiamond17, Henry Park, Icyng, Kim Eun Eri, Jung Jisun, DeLu Elforever, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, sari2min, liaonduts, Sungmin Lau, SmiLeND, Htaey029, RizkyKey, TaoRis047.**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**Review Please *ngibar foto BaekYeol NCan***


	8. Chapter 8

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Eight**

**TaoRis Side**

Seorang insan manusia tengah tertidur lelap dengan mendengkur halus karena lelah setelah melakukan kegiatan panas semalam atau mungkin pagi-pagi? Tidak ada yang tahu karena disana suasana selalu gelap dan tak pernah terang selama hampir dua tahun lamanya. Matahari selalu dihalangi oleh awan gelap nan hitam kelam, membuat sinarnya tidak bisa menembus sang awan tersebut.

Sang insan tersebut, yang merupakan seorang namja mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Selimut atau kain tebal yang cukup berlapis-lapis dan menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, kini mulai tersibak karena sang namja tersebut bergerak-gerak. Menampilkan kulit putih tubuhnya dan dada sang namja yang tidak tertutupi apa pun. Kemungkinan adalah sang namja tersebut tengah naked didalam selimut tersebut, terbukti dengan pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai.

Angin yang berhembus kedalam rumah dimana sang namja tengah tertidur itu, membuat tubuh sang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Huang Zi Tao sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Tao menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi kembali dadanya yang terkena semilir angin itu. Namun suara berisik yang sebenarnya cukup pelan, membuat Tao membuka matanya dan menampilkan iris mata hitam bak langit malam dengan bintang-bintangnya.

Tao beringsut duduk sambil mengucek kedua matanya dengan sedikit menguap, namun sebuah gerakan membuat dia sedikit merintih. Bagian bawah rubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan perih, dan Tao juga baru sadar bahwa dia kini tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Dia memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya, tepatnya dibagian dadanya yang terdapat noda bercak berwarna merah keunguan.

Wajah Tao yang putih mulai memerah mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Jika Tao tidak salah, kemarin malam atau entah siang Kris menyatakan perasaannya padanya dan mereka berakhir dengan melakukan 'itu'. Masih teringat dengan jelas dibenaknya, bagaimana lembutnya Kris menyentuh dirinya dan bagaimana kerasnya desahannya ketika Kris menyentuh dan meneriakan namanya. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat wajah Tao kian memerah dan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak terkontrol.

Suara langkah kaki yang menuju kearahnya membuat Tao mengalihkan pandangan pada asal suara tersebut. Dia melihat Kris yang tengah membawa sesuatu menujunya dan tentunya Kris tengah berpakaian tidak naked.

"Kau sudah bangun Tao?." Kris berhenti sejenak sambil memandang Tao yang tengah memandangnya juga. Mata tajam Kris kemudian mengarah pada dada Tao yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, memperhatikan tanda cinta yang telah dia buat disana.

"Huwaaa." Tao berteriak panik ketika mengetahui arah pandangan mata Kris. Dengan cepat dia menutupi tubuhnya kembali dengan selimut tebal, wajahnya kembali memerah bahkan hingga ketelinganya. Kris tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Tao.

"Kenapa ditutupi? Aku kan sudah melihat tubuhmu naked sebelumnya." Goda Kris yang membuat Tao menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut karena malu. Kris kembali berjalan menuju Tao dan menyimpan sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman hangat yang dia buat sebelumnya untuk Tao. Kris menyimpannya disamping kasur tempat mereka habis melakukan kau-tahu-apa?.

"Makanlan dahulu dan pakai bajumu. Jika kau mau mandi, didekat dapur ada sebuah kamar mandi. Aku akan menunggu dan berjaga diluar." Kata Kris. Kris menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Tao dan mengecup bibir Tao sekilas. Membuat namja bermata panda itu diam membeku dengan wajah merah semerah tomat. Kris kemudian berjalan keluar untuk berjaga.

Suara pintu yang ditutup membuat Tao yang tengah terdiam kembali sadar. Dengan segera dia mengambil sebuah bantal dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal tersebut juga meredam suaranya yang tengah berteriak-teriak bahagia. Percis seperti seorang gadis yang tengah dilamar oleh sang pujaan hati.

Setelah melampiaskan rasa bahagianya pada sebuah bantal, Tao turun dari kasur dan berjalan mengambil bajunya dengan sedikit tertatih. Kemudian Tao berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih juga menuju kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah membersihkan dirinya selama kurang lebih 10 menit dan berpakaian kembali, Tao kemudian menuju kembali kekamar dan memakan sebuah sup yang dibuat oleh Kris.

"Hmm... Enak." Kata Tao setelah dia mencicipi sup yang dibuat oleh Kris. Dengan lahap karena memang perutnya tengah keroncongan, Tao menghabiskan semua sup tersebut tak tersisa.

**BRAK**

Kris membuka pintu dengan cukup keras, membuat Tao terlonjak kaget. Tanpa meminta penjelasan dari Kris, Kris dengan cepat menarik tangan Tao keluar dari rumah tersebut. Mereka berdua berlari menuju arah utara.

"Kris ada apa?." Tanya Tao disela-sela larinya.

"Monster Bilia dan anjing Cerberus tengah menuju kemari dalam jumlah banyak. Kita harus pergi secepatnya." Jelas Kris.

"Bilia? Anjing Cerberus?." Ucap Tao tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Kris.

"Bilia adalah monster yang kau hadapi sebelumnya dan anjing Cerberus adalah anjing berkepala tiga pemakan manusia."

"Ma-mahluk seperti itu ada?." Tao membelakakan matanya begitu mendengar ada anjing berkepala tiga. Kris mengangguk dan mempercepat larinya bersama Tao.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang memperhatikan mereka berdua dari atas bukit.

"Kris kah? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum dengan mahluk besar seperti seekor serigala dibelakangnya. Orang itu mengelus kepala serigala berbulu putih besar yang besarnya kira-kira sebesar mammoth itu dengan kasih sayang. Sang serigala menggeram kecil pada orang itu. Mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan serigala putih itu , orang misterius itu menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Mereka bukan orang jahat Baek-Gu." Orang itu kembali mengelus kepala sang serigala tersebut. Satu hal yang kita ketahui, mahluk itu memakai sebuah pakaian yang sama dengan Kris dengan tag name 'Kim Minseok' didada kanannya.

.

.

.

.

**KaiHun Side**

Ketiga namja disana kaget begitu orang misterius yang bernama Yunho itu memperkenalkan dirinya. _Illuminos_? Apa sebenarnya kelompok _Illuminos_ itu? Pikir ketiga _namja_ tersebut. Kai makin mendekati Kyungsoo begitu Yunho mengatakan akan kembali mengendalikan Kyungsoo seperti sedia kala. Demi apa pun, Kai tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi pada orang yang dia cintai.

Sehun dan Lupin juga Luhan mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan Kai, bermaksud meindungi Kyungsoo. Yunho menatap sekumpulan orang itu dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkan aku?." Tanya Yunho sambil melipat tangannya didada. Mata musangnya menatap tajam semua insan yang ada disana, terutama Kai.

"Huh, dengan jebakan yang kami buat. Kau yang bahkan tidak terlihat pun akan segera diketahui keberadaanmu." Balas Sehun dengan nada marah. Sehun bersumpah, dia akan membalas pukulan namja itu yang telah membuat perutnya begitu sakit.

"Hahaha... Kalian pikir hanya itu kemampuan yang ku punya?." Bersaman dengan ucapan itu, Yunho mulai membuat dirinya kembali tidak terlihat. Kontan hal itu membuat ketiga namja dan Lupin disana makin bersikap lebih waspada.

**Tap**

'**Disana.'** Pikir Sehun begitu melihat sebuah jejak kaki yang kentara menuju kearah mereka. Dengan sigap Sehun berada didepan Yunho yang tidak terlihat dan dengan segera memukul apa pun didepannya.

**DUAK**

Sehun berhasil memukul Yunho tepat diwajahnya. Yunho terjatuh kebelakang dan tubuhnya yang semula transparan kini mulai terlihat kembali. Yunho tengah terbaring dengan mata tertutup, membuat Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Hebat Sehunnie!." Seru Luhan. Kai terseyum melihat Sehun yang telah berhasil mengalahkan namja bernama Yunho itu.

"Itu bukan ap-."

**DUAK**

Seseorang yang ternyata Yunho menendang perut Sehun yang entah berasal dari mana datangnya. Kontan hal itu membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan kehadiran Yunho yang tiba-tiba.

"Uakkhh." Sehun berteriak kesakitan untuk yang kedua kalinya perutnya mendapat serangan. Sehun memegang perutnya, dan mulai berjongkok sambil merintih kesakitan.

"SEHUNNIE!." Seru Luhan melihat Sehun yang mulai terbaring lemah. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang tengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Matanya kemudian beralih pada seorang Yunho lain yang tengah terbaring tak jauh dari Sehun. Kai juga melihat Yunho lain yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

Namun, tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho yang tengah terbaring itu perlahan memudar dan menghilang. Membuat semua mata membeku melihat hal aneh yang terjadi didepan mata mereka. Mata mereka kemudian menatap Yunho yang berdiri dengan angkuh disamping Sehun yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

"A-apa yang se-sebenarnya terjadi?." Ucap Kai tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Sudah jelas Sehun berhasil memukul Yunho dan membuatnya terbaring disana namun kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba berada didekat Sehun dan Yunho lainnya yang terbaring itu perlahan menghilang begitu saja. Hal itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah aku bilang kan? Kekuatanku bukan hanya menghilangkan hawa kehadiranku," Jelas Yunho begitu melihat semuanya menatap dia dengan raut wajah terkejut. Yunho kemudian membersihkan sepatunya yang sebelumnya telah dia gunakan untuk menendang perut Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian lihat hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana dan ilusi yang aku buat." Lanjut Yunho sambil merapihkan dirinya agar terlihat kembali sempurna, namun dimata yang lain dia terlihat seperti seorang yang berlagak sombong dan angkuh.

"Fata...morgana dan ilusi?." Kata Kai tidak yakin dengan apa yang Yunho ucapkan.

"Ya, membuat kalian seolah-olah berhasil menyerangku namun sebenarnya itu bukanlah diriku melainkan sebuah ilusi yang aku buat." Yunho bersmirk ria mendapat semua yang ada disana diam membeku.

"Jadi... apa kalian mau menyerahkan D.O padaku atau mati ditanganku?." Tanya Yunho dengan nada dingin. Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga jari-jarinya memutih, giginya bergemertak menahan amarahnya yang akan meledak. Kedua matanya menatap tajam kearah Yunho yang masih berdiri dengan angkuh disana.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku brengsek! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Kyungsoo hyung sedikit pun.. tidak akan pernah kubiarkan." Seru Kai dengan nada marah yang kentara. Kai berlari kearah Yunho dengan tangan terkepal erat yang siap untuk menghajar Yunho didepannya.

"KAI HYUNG!." Seru Sehun yang sudah sadar dan memegang perutnya yang berdenyut karena sakit.

Sehun menatap tidak percaya pada Kai, begitu melihat Kai berlari menuju Yunho. Sehun mendesis melihat Kai yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Sehun juga yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa melawan namja bernama Yunho itu, karena levelnya lebih jauh dari pada mereka bahkan Lupin. Yunho bahkan lebih berbahaya dibanding monster atau zombie yang mereka temui. Sehun tahu, Yunho lebih hebat dari kedua mahluk yang dia pikirkan itu.

Kai yang sudah dekat dengan Yunho meninju wajah Yunho dengan sangat keras, namun yang dia rasa hanya kehampaan begitu tangannya mengenai wajah Yunho. Tangannya yang meninju wajah Yunho menembus hingga kebelakang wajah Yunho, membuat Kai menatap tidak percaya pada orang didepannya ini.

**DUAGH**

Yunho tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Kai dan mensikut punggung Kai cukup keras. Kai ambruk begitu merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dipunggungnya. Yunho tidak tinggal diam, dia mengjinjak-injak punggung Kai yang terbaring lemah. Bahkan kini Yunho tengah memukuli wajah Kai hingga meninggalkan memar diwajahnya.

"HENTIKAN!." Teriak Sehun berlari menerjang Yunho, namun seperti sebelumnya. Yunho entah dari mana kini berada dibelakang Sehun dan langsung menendang punggung Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh.

"Dasar manusia keras kepala." Desis Yunho menatap Sehun dan Kai yang masing-masing terbaring sambil menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh mereka.

Kyungsoo yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar terlonjak kaget begitu melihat orang yang dia cintai terbaring dilantai yang sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Yunho.

"K-Kai!" Panggil Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak. Kyungsoo mulai bangun posisinya dan berlari menuju kearah Kai dengan sedikit terhuyung. Kyungsoo terdiam begitu merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya, dan itu adalah Yunho yang siap untuk memukul dirinya. Namun sebelum Yunho berhasil memukul Kyungsoo, Lupin dengan sigap berdiri didepan Kyungsoo.

Pukulan Yunho tertahan oleh tubuh Lupin yang besar, merasa itu adalah sebuah kesempatan Kyungsoo kembali berlari kearah Kai. Lupin tidak menyia-nyiakannya kesempatan juga dan dengan segera menghajar Yunho sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tangannya. Namun, tangannya menembus begitu saja ketika menyentuh tubuh Yunho. Yunho yang tiba-tiba berada disamping kanan Lupin melompat dan menendang wajah Lupin yang belum menyadari kehadirannya.

**DUAGH**

Lupin terlempar cukup jauh, mengingat tendangan yang Yunho berikan cukup keras dan kuat. Luhan yang tengah menggandeng Sehun dengan segera berlari menuju kearah Lupin, memastikan Lupin baik-baik saja. Yunho kini menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah membantu Kai yang masih merintih kesakitan untuk berdiri. Kai dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha berdiri, mengabaikan rasa sakit dipunggung dan sekitar wajahnya.

Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Kai dan terisak melihat keadaan Kai yang membuat hatinya sesak. Wajah Kai penuh dengan luka memar dan hidung juga ujung bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah namun Kai tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, mengabaikan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Senyuman yang akan selalu Kai berikan padanya, apapun keadaan Kai. Sungguh itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, dia memeluk erat Kai yang tak lama setelahnya pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Kai maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Karena aku... kau jadi seperti ini hiks." Ucap Kyungsoo disela-sela tangisnya. Kai yang mulai akan pingsan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun... aku seperti melihat sebuah telenovela disini," Yunho berkata sinis sambil mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan berjalan perlahan. "Sudah aku bilang untuk menyerahkan dirimu padaku tapi... bocah itu malah sok jagoan." Lanjut Yunho yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti menangis dan melepas pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati dia menidurkan Kai yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai sebelum akhirnya menatap tajam Yunho yang berdiri didepan wajahnya. Yunho membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan mata musangnya yang penuh intimidasi dan dingin.

"Ikut aku atau kubunuh kekasihmu." Tanya Yunho sambil makin mendekati mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan raut wajah khawatir, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengangkat kedua tangannya pada Yunho. Yunho tersentak dan kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

'**Tidak mung-.'**

**DUAR**

Yunho yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo dan tidak sempat mengaktifkan kemampuan ilusinya terpental jauh sampai keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dinding rumah Luhan bahkan berlubang dan hancur berkeping-keping oleh kekuatan Kyungsoo. Membuat semua yang ada disana bisa melihat keadaan diluar sana yang gelap dan bisa melihat rintikan air hujan.

.

.

.

.

**BaekYeol Side**

Baekhyun tengah meronta-ronta dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol padanya. Air matanya terus mengalir tidak terkontrol, karena rasa sakit di bahu dan lehernya yang digigit cukup kuat oleh Chanyeol hingga membiru dan mengeluarkan darah yang terus dijilati oleh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat dan kian melemah, namun Baekhyun tidak menyerah untuk bisa melepas cengkraman Chanyeol dan kabur secepatnya dari sana.

Chanyeol begitu menikmati kegiatan menyiksanya sebelum dia akan memakan Baekhyun nanti. Dan jujur, Chanyeol juga sangat menikmati suara teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat merasakan rasa dari namja manis didepannya ini. Chanyeol kini tengah bersiap menggigit bahu kiri Baekhyun namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika dia merasa tubuh Baekhyun melemas.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah pingsan karena dirinya. Chanyeol berdecak pelan melihat Baekhyun, jika dia menyiksanya ketika dia tidak sadar maka hal itu tidaklah menyenangkan. Chanyeol kemudian melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kedua tangan Baekhyun, namun itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang ternyata hanya berpura-pura pingsan dengan segera mengangkat satu kakinya hingga mengenai dagu Chanyeol dan satu kaki pada perut Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan akibat perbuatan Baekhyun. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Baekhyun beringsut berdiri dan dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol disana yang masih merintih kesakitan sambil memegang dagu dan perutnya.

"KURANG AJAR KAU BAEKKIE." Teriak Chanyeol murka melihat Baekhyun yang tengah kabur darinya. Chanyeol dengan segera berdiri dan bertransformasi menjadi bentuk monster dan terbang mengejar Baekhyun. Matanya menyiratkan rasa marah yang amat sangat, dan Chanyeol bersumpah ketika dia mendapatkan Baekhyun dia kan langsung memakannya karena memang dia sudah sangat lapar.

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga dari kejaran Chanyeol, dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak fit dan penuh dengan rasa sakit terutama dia leher dan bahunya. Namun, hal itu tak menghalanginya untuk terus berlari hingga ada seseorang yang akan menolong dirinya dari amukan Chanyeol yang mengerjar dirinya.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU KABUR BAEKKIE." Chanyeol berteriak keras dari atas sana, dia melihat Baekhyun yang berlari dengan kesusahan dan kelelahan. Matanya yang merah menatap tajam Baekhyun tak jauh dibawahnya dan dengan segera dia meluncur kebawah untuk menangkap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kini meluncur didarat dengan cukup cepat, jaraknya dan Baekhyun pun makin menipis. Kedua tangannya dia julurkan kedepan untuk mencekik leher Baekhyun hingga mati sebagai balasan telah melukai dirinya.

**DEG DEG**

Chanyeol membeku merasakan tubuhnya mulai terasa aneh dan dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan hingga terjatuh dan berguling-guling ditanah. Dia pun kini kembali menjadi wujud manusia dengan tiba-tiba. Chanyeol berusaha untuk berdiri kembali, namun tubuhnya terasa lumpuh terasa mati total. Chanyeol berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi namun hasilnya nihil.

Dia hanya bisa menatap langit diatasnya, karena menggerakan lehernya pun dia sulit. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun berhasil kabur darinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, selama ini dia tidak makan sehingga membuat sistem tubuhnya melemah dan bisa membuatnya sekarat. Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya dengan tenang.

'Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi dari dunia ini... Syukurlah, setidaknya aku tidak akan membunuh manusia lagi.'

-OoO-

Chanyeol merasakan seseorang tengah mengangkat kepalanya oleh sebuah tangan, dan matanya pun terbuka. Menampilkan iris mata coklat teduhnya pada siapapun yang bertatapan dengan matanya. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat Baekhyun dihadapannya tengah... menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia sudah mati? Tapi kenapa sentuhan Baekhyun begitu nyata?

Tangan kanan Baekhyun tengah memangku kepala Chanyeol sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disini, bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun sudah pergi meninggalkannya? Tapi kenapa dia masih ada disini?

"Maaf... maafkan kau Chanyeol hiks hiks maafkan aku." Isak Baekhyun, kedua matanya tertutup tanpa berani menatap wajah Chanyeol. Air mata terus mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun yang masih tertutup.

'**Maaf? Kenapa dia minta maaf? Bukankan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf? Aku adalah orang yang ingin membunuhnya, tapi kenapa dia meminta maaf padaku?'** Batin Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu... aku mengerti kalau kau kesepian dan menahan rasa sakit dihatimu... hiks hiks aku mengerti itu aku mengerti. Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan semua ini, kau ingin seseorang mengerti dirimu. Kau ingin seseorang memperhatikanmu... kau tidak ingin hidup dalam kesendirian lebih lama. kau terpaksa melakukan semua ini."

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, hatinya sedikit sakit mengingat memori masa lalunya yang sangat menyakitkan. Air mata Baekhyun jatuh mengenai dahinya dan turun kebawah menuju sudut matanya lalu kembali turun. Seolah-olah dia tengah menangis menitikan air mata juga bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau hiks tidak ingin semua orang menatapmu sebagai seorang monster... kau ingin mereka menatapmu selayaknya manusia. Kau ingin hidup berdampingan dengan mereka dan merasakan rasa kasih sayang dan perhatian dari mereka. Aku tahu kau menginginkan itu Chanyeol." Baekhyun menangis makin keras mengingat cerita Lay tentang masa lalu Chanyeol yang menyayat hatinya.

"Maaf... maafkan aku sebelumnya. aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu Chanyeol, aku hanya takut."

Chanyeol menatap nanar Baekhyun yang masih menangis untuk dirinya.

'**Dia... menangis untukku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menangisi seekor monster sepertiku? Kenapa kau tidak tertawa bahagia melihat seekor monster yang akan mati? Kenapa kau malah menangis?'** Chanyeol kemudian meringis menahan rasa sakit diperutnya yang amat sangat perih.

Baekhyun yang mendengar rintihan Chanyeol membuka matanya. Dia melihat Chanyeol tengah menahan rasa saki entah kenapa, mungkinkah seperti yang Lay katakan. Bahwa Chanyeol akan mati karena tidak memakan daging manusia?

Tangan kiri Baekhyun kini tengah berada didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"I-ini... makanlah tanganku. Aku tidak apa-apa bila hanya kehilangan tangan kiriku. Kumohon... hiduplah," Ucap Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar entah karena apa.

Mata Chanyeol terbuka dan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Selama hidupnya, dia tidak pernah melihat ada seseorang yang mau mengorbankan dirinya untuknya. Hanya cacian, hinaan dan makian yang selalu dia terima. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun tengah...

"Kumohon... hiduplah Chanyeol." Baekhyun kini kembali menangis dengan air mata yang terus jatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Hati Chanyeol bergetar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Sebuah senyum tulus tertampang diwajahnya untuk Baekhyun yang masih menangis sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangan kanan Chanyeol bergerak perlahan-lahan menuju arah belakang leher Baekhyun. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dia menarik leher Baekhyun mendekat menuju wajahnya, Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya, Baekhyun kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Bibir mereka kini bertemu satu sama lain. Menyampaikan makna perasaan yang terkandung dalam ciuman mereka, mereka masih tidak melepas tautan bibir mereka. Air mata mulai turun dari sudut mata Chanyeol perlahan-lahan. Air mata bahagia yang sudah hampir tidak pernah dia keluarkan selama hidupnya.

'**Terima kasih... Baekkie' **

**TBC**

**Author minta maaf lagi gak bisa membalas review kalian lagi*jedugin kepala ketembok*. Aq ngetiknya dikantor sih jadi agak buru-buru juga minta maaf kalo ada banyak typho *deep bow* jujur aq nangis ngetik bagian BaekYeol (T_T)**

**Thanks to : Kitsune Syhufellrs, BabySuDo, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, Kie Eun Eri, TaoRis407, KDS, liaonduts, .5, Sungmin Lau, Emily Hwang, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, BlackDiamond17, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, gembul, dindut, BlackPearl08, Eternal Clouds, angelwin, mayuka57, Jung Jisun, Icyng, TarySHINeEXO, JK0603, Yooooona, Kim Woonkie, Reita, kimhyunshi. **

**KAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUDEUL *hug***

**Review Please**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN : Mian chingudeul baru diupdate lagi. Kerjaan author dikantor banyak jadinya gak bisa cepet diupdate deh sebelum lebaran author mesti nyelesain beberapa laporan jadi harap maklum kalau nanti updatenya agak lama lagi. Juga mian kalau banyak typho, author ngetiknya buru-buru banget tiap istirahat dikantor yang cuman satu jam. Mian juga gak bisa balas review kalian lagi aq gak enak jadinya *deep bow* kemungkinan fic ini tamat di chap 15an.**

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Nine**

**BaekYeol Side**

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik bibirnya dan terkulai lemas dipangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat kaget merasakan reaksi Chanyeol, namun hatinya lega begitu melihat dada Chanyeol naik turun. Untunglah... Chanyeol hanya tertidur, Baekhyun sempat mengira Chanyeol akan pergi selama-selamanya tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, apalagi ketika mereka berciuman. Baekhyun merasakan bahwa Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Dan sebelum Chanyeol tertidur, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar ucapan **'terima kasih'** dari Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, hatinya begitu bahagia saat ini.

Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan sedikit memahami rasa kasih sayang yang dia berikan walau itu hanya sedikit. Baekhyun tahu, mungkin apa yang dia katakan dan lakukan untuk Chanyeol tidaklah seberapa untuk menutupi luka dihatinya. Namun, Baekhyun berharap walaupun hanya sedikit dia ingin melihat Chanyeol bahagia.

Baekhyun menatap wajah damai Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur dalam pangkuannya. Wajahnya begitu tenang, bagaikan anak kecil polos yang tidak berdosa. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tengah bertransformasi jadi monster atau Chanyeol yang tengah dilanda nafsu membunuh. Wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih cerah dan entah kenapa dimata Baekhyun begitu tampan.

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya merona, begitu membayangkan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya mencium bibirnya. Baekhyun akui, jika dia menikmati ciuman Chanyeol dan merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar tak terkontrol. Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jarinya dan juga menyentuh bibir Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Kaget dengan apa yang lakukan, Baekhyun menarik kembali kedua tangannya dari bibir Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar-debar makin keras entah karena apa. Namun, dengan sedikir dorongan dari hatinya dia kembali menyentuh Chanyeol namun kali ini pipinya. Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, menikmati apa yang dia lakukan.

Baekhyun kaget ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah mengelus pipinya. Baekhyun dengan refleks mengangkat tangannya dari pipi Chanyeol dan membuang muka dengan wajah makin memerah. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat lucu.

Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. Merasakan ada sentuhan di pipi kanannya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol dan memegang tangan Chanyeol yang tengah memegang pipinya itu.

"BAEKKIE!." Teriak sebuah suara yang Baekhyun hapal betul suara milik siapa itu.

Tak berapa lama, Suho dan yang lain mengarah menuju Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka sempat terkejut begitu melihat Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur dipangkuan Baekhyun. Lebih terkejut lagi dengan tangan Chanyeol yang tengah memegang pipi Chanyeol. Dalam pikiran mereka, mereka mengira Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang jahat pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, menjauh dari dia." Seru Chen dengan suara panik. Namun Baekhyun masih tetap tenang disana menghiraukan seruan Chen.

Suho menatap Baekhyun dengan maksud untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Begitu pun dengan Lay yang menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Lay kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang mulai sedikit gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan mereka. Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dipipinya dengan hati-hati.

"E-emh... _hyung_ kumohon jangan sakiti Chanyeol. Bi-biarkan dia bersama dengan kita _hyung_." Baekhyun berkata sambil menatap kebawah, kearah wajah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya tanpa mau menatap keempat mata yang memandangnya aneh.

"Apa kau bodoh? Dia itu ingin membunuhnu, biarkan aku membunuhnya sekarang sebelum adikku membunuhmu." Lay berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Kedua pedangnya dia pegang dengan sangat erat dan matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol namun juga tersirat rasa kesedihan dimatanya.

Baekhyun dengan pelan menurunkan kepala Chanyeol dan bangkit berdiri dihadapan Lay, kedua tangannya dia bentangkan lebar-lebar bermaksud menghadang Lay. Lay berhenti didepan Baekhyun dan menatap tajam sang _namja_ manis itu.

"Minggir." Kata Lay dingin dengan matanya yang masih menatap tajam Baekhyun. Kemudian dia menatap Chanyeol yang tengah kesusahan untuk bangkit.

Baekhyun sedikit merinding mendapat tatapan tajam dari Lay, namun dengan cepat perasaan itu menghilang begitu dia memikirkan Chanyeol. Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun sudah berani membalas tatapan tajam Lay. Lay sedikit terlonjak kaget mendapati Baekhyun membalas tatapan matanya.

"Tidak akan." Balas Baekhyun tegas.

Lay mengacungkan pedangnya dihadapan wajah Baekhyun, masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk. Namun, Baekhyun tidak gentar sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan Lay. Ketiga insan manusia lain menatap mereka dengan raut wajah tegang, tidak berani ikut campur sama sekali.

"Jangan membuatku melakukan kekerasan padamu Baekhyun-_ssi_." Desis Lay.

"Dan jangan membuatku marah dengan sikapmu Lay-_ssi_." Balas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau sedang melindungi seorang monster yang akan membunuhmu nanti." Lay sedikit bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata '**monster'**, lidahnya sedikit kelu namun tak ada seorang pun yang merasakannya.

Baekhyun menatap kebelakangnya, dimana Chanyeol tengah berdiri sambil meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun tersenyum tulus melihat Chanyeol yang masih hanya menatap dirinya, dia kemudian kembali menatap Lay.

"Aku memang bodoh, karena bodohnya mau melindungi seorang monster seperti katamu. Tapi... yang kulindungi sekarang bukanlah seorang monster, melainkan seorang manusia yang hidupnya terkekang oleh topeng monster. Seorang manusia yang ingin hidup layaknya manusia biasa, menginkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Namun yang dia dapat hanyalah rasa sakit dihatinya karena cacian dan makian dari orang-orang," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya entah karena apa.

"Jika dia ingin memakanku setelah ini, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan diriku padanya," Keempat insan disana terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan ucapan konyol atau mungkin lelucon Baekhyun, namun tertepis oleh mata Baekhyun yang mengisyratkan bahwa dia benar-benar serius.

"Kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini Baekhyun-_ssi_?." Tanya Lay sambil menurunkan pedangnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan berhadapan dengan dirinya. Mata Chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun lepas untuk memandang Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Bekhyun kemudian memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol dengan erat dan menatap mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Lay terkejut melihat adiknya yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Karena aku mengerti perasaannya yang kesepian dan kesedihannya yang amat dalam. Aku tidak tahu mengapa? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia walaupun aku harus mati ditangannya Lay-_ssi_. Setidaknya... aku tidak menyesalinya. Sebagai seorang kakak, apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan adikmu? Membunuhnya bukanlah cara yang tepat, tetapi pahami perasaannya dan membuatnya nyaman dan hangat saja itu sudah cukup baginya." Jelas Baekhyun sambil merapikan poni rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dalam diam sambil menutup matanya.

Lay terdiam membeku dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun juga dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kedua pedangnya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya dan matanya menatap kosong Chanyeol. Memori akan masa lalunya kembali berputar dalam pikirannya. Membuat Lay tanpa sadar menitikan air mata mengingat masa lalu Chanyeol.

Dadanya sesak dan sakit mengingat kebodohannya selama ini. Lay hanya bingung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi Chanyeol setelah kejadian mengerikan itu. Semua yang dia kenali mati dan berubah menjadi monster dan zombie satu persatu. Ditambah lagi, Chanyeol juga ikut andil dalam kehancuran desanya dengan membunuh beberapa orang.

Saat itu dia sangat tertekan dan tanpa berpikir panjang Lay memutuskan untuk membunuh adiknya Chanyeol, dengan pergi memburu Chanyeol kemanapun dia pergi. Lay tidak memikirkan perasaan Chanyeol seperti apa pada saat itu, hatinya sudah tertutupi oleh amarah dan kesedihan.

Lay mulai terisak mengingat semua yang terjadi, air matanya yang turun mulai makin deras. Suho berjalan kearahnya dan memeluk Lay untuk menenangkan Lay. Lay mulai menangis didada Suho, meluapkan kesedihan dan amarahnya dengan air mata. Tak jarang, Lay mengucapkan maaf pada Chanyeol dengan keras disela tangisannya yang pilu.

Chen menatap nanar dengan apa yang terjadi didepan matanya. Chen ikut sedih melihat Lay yang tengah menangis dengan keras, Chen bisa memahami perasaan Lay. Sunny tengah menangis sesegukan, tidak bisa menahan air matanya melihat semua yang terjadi dihadapannya

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok mahluk yang tengah terbang menatap sekumpulan manusia itu dengan pandangan lapar. Mata putih tanpa pupilnya menatap Sunny dan sang mahluk menjilat bibirnya, memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing bak gergaji. Mahluk yang terlihat seperti seekor kelelawar besar sebesar manusia remaja dengan kepala mirip seekor srigala dan kedua kakinya yang bercakar seperti seekor elang.

Mahluk itu kemudian menukik kebawah menuju arah Sunny yang masih diam menangis sesegukkan. Merasa ada yang medekat kearahnya, Sunny melihat keatas dan matanya menatap tidak percaya dengan sesosok mahluk mengerikan yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

Mahluk itu membuka cakar dikakinya, bermaksud untuk menangkap Sunny. Ketika mahluk itu sudah mendekat pada Sunny, Chen mendorong tubuh Sunny hingga membuat dirinya lah yang tertangkap oleh monster kelelawar tersebut.

"Arrgghhh." Chen meringis kesakitan begitu kedua kaki kelelawar itu memegang erat kedua bahunya. Dan terlihat dengan jelas cakar itu sedikit menusuk kulit Chen hingga menimbulkan noda merah dilengan baju namja tersebut.

"JONGDAE-_ssi_." Teriak Sunny sambil berlari menuju kearah Chen yang mulai naik keatas dibawa oleh mahluk tersebut.

Teriakan Sunny membuat yang lainnya terlonjak kaget. Apalagi mereka melihat Chen tengah dibawa oleh seekor monster terbang mengerikan itu. Lay melepas pelukannya dari Suho, mengambil kedua pedangnya dan berlari kearah Chen dan kelelawar itu. Sebelum dia pergi, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Suho.

Lay menatap Suho yang memandang jauh kedalam matanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Pergilah ketempat persembunyian, aku akan menyelamatkan Chen." Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum pada Suho.

"Hati-hati Lay." Balas Suho sambil melepas tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Lay. Lay pun kemudian berlari mengejar monster yang tengah membawa Chen itu.

.

.

.

.

**TaoRis Side**

Kris dan Tao tengah berlari diheningnya suasana hutan disana. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan tanpa ada yang mau melepasnya sama sekali. Napas mereka sedikit terengah-engah dan wajah mereka berkeringan karena lelah berlari dari kejaran monster dibelakang mereka.

Hanya suara derap langkah kaki yang terdengar, juga hembusan angin yang menusuk kulit mereka. Tidak ada suara binatang malam atau suara lain yang menyatakan ada kehidupan disana. Mereka terus berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang mereka dan mata mereka fokus pada jalan yang sedikit gelap.

Mereka berhenti sekiranya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Dada mereka naik turun, terlihat jelas kelelahan dan rasa letih diwajah mereka. Mata mereka berdua menatap bangunan besar yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Bangunan dengan struktur seperti rumah Luhan namun lebih besar dengan dua lantai.

Kris menatap wajah Tao yang memandang rumah tersebut sedikit ngeri. Rumah itu tanpanya tidak terlihat ada kehidupan didalamnya sama sekali, terlihat jelas dengan ruangan didalamnya yang terlihat begitu gelap dan terlihat sepi. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu mahluk apa yang sekiranya ada didalam rumah tersebut.

"Kita beristirahat dirumah itu," Ucap Kris yang diangguki ragu-ragu oleh Tao.

Kris tersenyum melihat raut wajah Tao yang sedikit takut. Kris mengecup bibir Tao yang membuat namja bermata panda itu merona.

"Jangan takut, aku akan melindungimu." Tao mengangguk pelan sedikit malu.

Kris menarik pergelangan tangan Tao dan mulai berjalan pelan. Satu tangan Kris memegang pistol revolver miliknya dan matanya bersikap waspada dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Begitupun dengan Tao yang melihat kekanan dan kekiri, memastika tidak ada mahluk atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan disana.

Sejauh mereka berjalan sampai depan rumah besar itu terlihat aman-aman saja. Kris melepas genggaman tangan Tao dan mulai membuka pintu dihadapannya. Kris meneguk ludahnya ketika mulai membuka kenop pintu tersebut.

**CKLEK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka menggema dari dalam rumah tersebut, membuat siapapun yang ada didalamnya tahu betul ada yang datang kesana. Kris kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dengan pistol yang mengacung kedepan, bersikap waspada jika akan ada yang menyerang mereka.

**KRITTT**

Suara derit pintu kemudian menggema dirumah tersebut. Kris dan Tao dengan perlahan masuk dalam rumah tersebut. Sepi, sunyi dan gelap adalah suasana yang pantas disandang dirumah itu. Kris berjalan menuju ruang tengan dengan Tao yang masih dibelakangnya. Kris berusaha menemukan saklar lampu rumah tersebut dan setelah dia menemukannya dan menekan saklar tersebut. Ruangan tempat Kris kemudian menyala dan suasan pun cukup terang sekarang, dan syukurlah tidak ada monster aneh didalam sana.

Kris menghela napasnya dan kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana bersama Tao. Namun, ketengangan mereka terusik oleh suara pintu yang terbuka lebar dengan menimbulkan suara cukup keras. Mereka berdua bangkit dari kursi mereka, Tao berlindung dibelakang Kris. Mata mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**Xiumin Side**

Xiumin tengah menunggangi Baek-Gu (Serigala putih raksasa) ditempat Kris dan Tao sebelum mereka pergi dari sana. Xiumin kemudian turun dari Baek-Gu dan menatap sekumpulan monster yang menuju mereka dengan jumlah cukup banyak. Xiumin mengacungkan kedua pistol revolver yang sama dengan milik Kris kehadapan monster-monster itu.

"_Let's_ _go_ Baek-Gu." Xiumin kemudian berlari kekawana monster itu sambil memuntahkan timah panas dari kedua pistolnya. _One shot killer_ selalu berhasil dia lakukan pada monster-monster mengerikan itu. Sepertinya, Xiumin sedikit lebih berpengalaman dibanding Kris dalam menggunakan senjata api.

Baek-Gu dengan tubuh besarnya, mengahajar habis-habisan monster-monster tersebut dengan cakar dan taringnya. Monster yang dia serang kebanyakn mati dicabik-cabik atau dimakan olehnya tanpa ampun. Satu yang kemampuan uni Baek-Gu adalah darah yang menempel pada dirinya menghilang begitu saja, membuat bulunya tetap bersih berwarna putih tak ternoda.

Hanya dalam waktu 10 menit, monster-monster itu habis tidak tersisa oleh Xiumin dan Baek-Gu. Xiumin mendekat pada Baek-Gu dan mengelus leher srigala itu dan memeluk kepalanya.

"Kerja bagus Baek-Gu." Ucap Xiumin masih terus mengelus Baek-Gu.

"TOOLLOONNGGG." Teriakan tolong seseorang mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Xiumin dan Baek-Gu melihat seekor monster yang tengah terbang membawa seorang manusia yang sedang memberontak dan berteriak minta tolong.

Xiumin menatap Baek-Gu dan mengangguk. Baek-Gu berlari kearah monster tersebut sedangkan Xiumin tengah membidik sang kelelawar terbang dengan pistol miliknya.

**DOR** **DOR**

Kedua peluru meluncur kearah monster kelelawar itu dan menembus tepat satu kekepalanya dan satu kearah dada sang monster. Monster itu terjatuh dan membuat genggamannya pada Chen terlepas.

"UAAHHHHH." Chen berteriak ketakutan begitu meluncur ketanah.

**BUGH**

Chen meringis menahan sakit namun anehnya tidak terlalu sakit begitu jatuh ditanah. Tapi aneh, tanah itu lembut dan hangat membuat Chen segera membuka mata dan terkejut dia tengah mengendarai atau menunggai sesuatu yang besar dan berbulu yang ternyata adalah Baek-Gu.

.

.

.

.

**KaiSoo HunHan Side**

Sehun dan Luhan menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka memandang ngeri dinding rumah yang berlubang cukup besar itu, dan kemudian memandang Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah. Kyungsoo menurunkan kedua tangannya dan merasa perih pada kedua telapak tangannya karena menggunakan kekuatannya cukup kuat.

"Han Han kau obati Kyungsoo dan Kai. Aku dan Lupin akan melihat Yunho, apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak." Titah Sehun pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan segera berjalan menuju Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap Lupin yang sepertinya luka diseluruh tubuhnya mulai pulih. Membuat Sehun sedikit iri dengan kemampuan Lupin yang mampu menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Lupin menangguk dan pergi bersama Sehun keluar untuk mencari Yunho yang entah berada dimana. Mereka melewati dinding rumah yang berlubang itu dan berjalan lurus.

Sehun sedikit merinding melihat tembok rumah Luhan yang berceceran disekitar lubang rumah itu. Serangan Kyungsoo pada Yunho pasti cukup kuat dan setidaknya bisa membuat Yunho terluka parah. Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya ditengah suasana gelap dan rintikan air hujan. Sama halnya dengan Lupin yang menajamkan semua indra yang ada pada dirinya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Mereka terus mencari kesana kemari untuk menemukan Yunho yang berada entah ada dimana. Tak jauh dari rumah Luhan, Sehun menemukan potongan kain yang Yunho gunakan dengan sedikit bercak darah disana. Sehun memegang erat kain itu dengan rasa kesal dan penuh emosi.

"Cih, dia berhasil kabur rupanya." Desis Sehun sambil menatap kearah hutan didepannya.

-oOo-

Ditengah hutan yang cukup jauh dari kediaman Luhan, terlihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah digendong oleh _namja_ lain. Sang _namja_ yang tengah digendong itu kini tengah tertidur, membuat sang _namja_ yang menggendongnya kesal dan mencacai maki _namja_ tersebut. Namun tentu saja, cacian tersebut tidak akan terdengar oleh _namja_ yang tengah menggendongnya itu.

"Aish... berat sekali sih dia ini," _Namja_ itu memutar kepalanya melihat Yunho yang masih tertidur di bahunya. "Tidak aku sangka kau akan merepotkan aku seperti ini," _Namja_ itu kembali menatap kedepan dan terus berbicara seolah-olah _namja_ yang digendongnya itu mendengar apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Taemin juga belum kembali ke Los Plagas dan kau malah tiduran dibahuku sekarang. Misimu gagal untuk menangkap D.O dan kau sekarang malah membuat aku kesal," _Namja_ itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Master Soo Man juga pasti akan memarahi aku dan kau karena gagal. Aish... sudah kuduga seharusnya tadi kau ijinkan aku untuk menangkap D.O juga. Paling tidak membiarkan aku membunuh monster buatan D.O. Tapi lihatlah sekarang? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Yunnie."

"Berisik Boo, kau membuat tidurku terganggu." Yunho akhirnya terbangun dan menatap wajah yang dia panggil Boo itu dari samping kanannya. _Namja_ yang dipanggil Boo itu menatap Yunho dingin.

"Nah... karena kau sudah sadar, cepat turun dan berjalanlah sendiri. Menggendongmu sungguh sangat berat tahu." Titah Boo sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan Yunho.

"Apa kau setega itu menyuruh aku berjalan dengan luka disekujur tubuhku?." Tanya Yunho sambil memutar bola matanya bosan dengan sikap kekanakkan Boo.

**BRUGH**

Boo dengan sengaja menurunkan Yunho dari gendongannya. Membuat pantat Yunho dengan sukses mencium tanah dibawahnya.

"Aww... _Appo_~. _YA_! Jaejoongie apa yang kau lakukan hah?." Tanya Yunho kesal sambil mengusap pantatnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam, telunjuknya mengarah pada wajah Yunho yang tengah duduk sembari mengusap pantatnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja Yunnie. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin aku gendongkan? Kau ingin mencuri kesempatan dekat-dekat denganku kan? Kau pikir aku ini siapa hah?." Seru Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk dahi Yunho.

Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan kemampuan Jaejoong yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dan mengendalikan pikiran mereka. Yunho benar-benar takut sekarang pada Jaejoong.

"Hooo... kau sadar juga akhirnya jika aku mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran HAH?." Jaejoong makin memperdalam tusukkan jarinya pada dahi Yunho. Membuat Yunho sedikit merintih.

"_Mianhae_ Boojae~ ehehehe." Yunho tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Jaejoong menarik telunjuknya dari Yunho dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Pulang saja sendiri Yunnie. Aku pulang duluan _pai-pai_~." Dan setelahnya Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan Yunho.

-oOo-

Lupin dan Sehun kini tengah kembali kerumah Luhan. Disana melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang tengah menyembuhkan luka memar disekujur tubuh Kai. Luhan menatap Sehun dan Lupin yang tengah kembali setelah pergi mencari Yunho diluar sana.

"Bagaimana?." Tanya Luhan yang tengah memegang sebuah kain basah untuk Kai. Luhan memberikan kain itu pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan wajah Kai dengan kain tersebut.

"Dia berhasil kabur namun terluka. Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Disini sudah tidak aman lagi Luhan dan juga ada kemungkinan mereka akan kembali." Jawab Sehun dengan mimik muka serius.

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai berpikir sebentar setelah mendapat sebuah ide.

"Kita pergi kerumah bibiku saja. Tidak jauh dari sini dan cukup aman disana. Dan kita bisa mengobati Kai dengan lebih layak disana" Usul Luhan pada mereka. Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dengan usul Luhan.

Mereka kini mulai bersiap untuk pergi dari rumah Luhan setelah mereka mengumpulkan dan membawa bahan makanan dan lainnya. Kai tengan digendong Lupin dibahunya karena masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kita berangkat." Ajak Sehun dan mereka pun kemudia berjalan pergi dari rumah Sehun.

Mereka berjalan dengan cukup waspada dengan keadaan sekitar mereka, takut-takut jika ada monster lain yang menyerang. Tak lama mereka akhirnya sampai dirumah bibi Luhan yang cukup besar itu. Luhan dengan segera membuka pintunya dan mereka pun masuk setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka.

Namun mereka kaget, terutama dengan Sehun dengan apa yang dia lihat dihadapannya. Begitupun dengan objek yang dia lihat.

"T-Tao _hyung_."

**TBC**

**Thansk To : **

**Bigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Melodyatlantick, JIRA, sari2min, Jung Jisun, .5, TaoRis407, dindut, , BabySuDo, Eternal Clouds, BlackPearl08, KDS, kyuaniee flee, RizkyKey, angelwin, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, Emily Hwang, Taryshineexo, chiagitta, Yooooona, SmiLeND, icyng, mayuka57, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, kimhyunshi, Kim Eun Eri, ryu jihyun, Kitsune Syhufellrs, savannah, Htaey029, golden13, Hana KimChii, WhiteCat Shii, Gembul, HaeRaFishy, Junny Louis, dinodeer, gembul, Hyesunnie**.

**KAMSAHAMNIDA *hug & kissu#plak***

**Review Please *Puppy Eyes bareng HunHan***


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yay~ akhirnya bisa diupdate juga fic Evil Town setelah kerja lembur dan mendapat gaji pertama *ngibas-ngibas duit*#plak jadi semangat ngetik lanjutannya deh hehehe tapi besok kerja lagi (-_-"") pokoknya silahkan dinikamti aja deh dan maaf kalo banyak typho coz author ngebut dan ngetiknya jam 10 malam.**

**Untuk sekarang hanya KaiHun dan TaoRis side (terutama masa lalu Kris yang datang kepulau tersebut) dan untuk chap depan BaekYeol, SuLay, dan XiuChen.**

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Ten**

**KaiHun and TaoRis Side**

Sehun menatap tidak percaya Tao yang ada didepannya, yang tak jauh dari jarak mereka berdiri. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat _hyung_ tersayangnya masih hidup dan kini berdiri tidak jauh didepannya, menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju Tao, begitupun dengan Tao yang berjalan menuju Sehun dengan raut wajah yang perlahan memancarkan rasa lega dan bahagia.

Sehun memeluk Tao dan menangis didadanya, meluapkan perasaannya yang bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Tao lagi. Tao membalas dengan memeluk Sehun erat dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Hatinya senang melihat Sehun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja walau dia melihat ada luka disekitar tubuh Sehun, namun Tao lega _saeng_ tersayangnya ini masih hidup.

Tao maupun Sehun sempat berpikir, apakah mereka bisa bertahan ditempat terkutuk ini? Apakah sahabat mereka yang lain masih selamat atau tidak? Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk didalam benak mereka dan terkadang membuat mereka tidak bisa menahan perasaan sedih mereka. Namun, dengan bertemunya salah satu dari mereka tersirat harapan bahwa teman mereka yang lain juga pasti selamat.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah bahagia, akhirnya Sehun menemukan teman-temannya yang lain. Namun entah kenapa, dihatinya sedikit tersirat rasa iri dengan Tao yang tengah memeluk Sehun. Terselip dihati Luhan, bahwa seandainya dialah yang berada diposisi Tao sekarang menggantikannya menenangkan Sehun. Kaget dengan pemikirannya barusan, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan apa yang dia pikirkan dan menepuk kedua pipinya.

'**Sadarlah Luhan! kau ini bukan siapa-siapanya Sehun**.' Batin Luhan dan dadanya sedikit terasa sakit dikala dia berkata seperti itu dalam hatinya. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa, tapi diawal dia bertemu dengan Sehun hingga saat sekarang ini. Sebuah perasaan asing, muncul dihatinya yang entah apa makna dan nama perasaan itu.

Sejujurnya, ketika Sehun pertama kali bertemu dengannya dirumahnya dan berteriak padanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Hal itu, membuat hati Luhan bahagia dan senang karena Sehun memperhatikan dirinya. Bukan hanya itu, terkadang jika dia dekat dengan Sehun hatinya berdetak dengan cepat dan terkadang pipinya bersemu walau tidak terlalu terlihat dengan jelas, karena dia merasakan pipinya terasa hangat dikala itu.

Luhan menghela napasnya, bingung dan pusing dengan apa yang tengah dia rasakan ini. Pandangannya kembali pada Sehun dan Tao yang masih saling berpelukan dan saling menenangkan satu sama lain. Luhan kemudian mendekat pada Lupin dan memeluk tangan kanan Lupin, menyamankan dirinya pada sang kakak.

Kris yang menatap Tao memeluk Sehun juga sedikit atau mungkin banyak merasa sangat cemburu. Hei! Tao itu miliknya dan hanya miliknya seorang sekarang, dan bocah cengeng itu malah seenaknya memeluk kekasihnya itu. Ingin sekali Kris menembakkan timah panas pada namja yang memeluk Tao itu tanpa ampun. Tapi Kris sadar, mungkin namja yang sedang menangis itu adalah teman atau mungkin adik kekasihnya.

Tao sedikit terlonjak begitu dia mengingat _saeng_ lainnya yaitu Kai. Mata Tao mulai mencari Kai yang dia yakin kini bersama dengan Sehun. Mata Tao melebar melihat Kai yang tengah digendong oleh seekor monster, melihat arah tatapan Tao yang terlihat terkejut. Kris pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat seekor monster yang sedang menggendong seorang namja dibahunya. Kris benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi ada monster disana.

Dengan sigap Kris mengarahkan dua pistol revolver miliknya pada Lupin. Melihat Kris yang mengarahkan pistol pada kakaknya, Luhan dengan segera berdiri didepan Lupin dan membentangkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud melindungi Lupin dan agar Kris menurunkan pistolnya. Kris terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan namja berwajah manis dihadapannya.

"_He's my brother, don't shot him_!." Seru Luhan sambil menatap tajam Kris.

Kris mengerinyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan namja itu. '_brother_?' monster mengerikan itu adalah kakak dari namja ini? Huh itu mustahil sekali. Mungkin saja monster itu mengendalikan pikiran atau menghipnotis namja berwajah manis itu agar melindungi dirinya. Kris masih mengacungkan kedua pistolnya pada Lupin.

"_Don't be kidding me_." Balas Kris yang juga menatap tajam Luhan.

"Grrhhhh." Lupin menggeram tidak suka pada Kris yang dia anggap bisa membahayakan adiknya Luhan.

Mendengar seruan Luhan, Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Tao dan melihat Luhan yang melindungi Lupin yang tengah dibidik oleh dua pistol revolver milik Kris. Sehun dengan segera berlari dan berdiri dihadapan Luhan.

"Jangan tembak Lupin, dia monster baik," Ucap Sehun dan menatap Tao. Tao mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju memegang kedua pistol Kris dan menurunkannya. Kris menatap Tao yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Percayalah pada mereka Kris." Kata Tao lembut.

Kris menghela napasnya dan kembali menyimpan kedua pistol miliknya. Tao tersenyum lega dan mengecup bibir Kris kilat, lalu menuju kearah Sehun dan yang lain. Kris tersenyum menerima kecupan bibir dari Tao dan kembali menyamankan dirinya dikursi.

Sehun membulatkan mata dan mulutnya melihat Tao yang mengecup bibir Kris. Demi boneka panda yang sering Sehun curi dari Tao, _hyungnya_ yang terlihat gahar itu mencium seorang _namja_ dan berkata dengan sangat lembut. Oh oh apakah Tao terbentur seseuatu?

Sehun berbalik kebelakang dan menatap Luhan yang menatapnya.

"_Are you allright_?." Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit membeku karena debaran jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat saat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Dengan gugup Luhan mengangguk pelan. Tao berjalan mendekat pada Sehun setelah menenangkan Kris.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sehunnie? Dan kenapa Kai bisa tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu?." Ucap Tao dengan nada khawatir melihat Kai yang kini tengah dibaringkan oleh Lupin. Dengan sigap Kyungsoo yang dari tadi diam segera duduk disamping Kai dan mulai mengobatinya seadanya. Raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Kai yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Sehun sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan ucapan Tao. Entah Tao akan percaya dengan kata-katanya atau tidak, tapi... mengingat semua hal aneh dipulau ini. Kemungkinan cerita yang dibuat-buat juga pasti langsung dipercaya.

"O-oh itu kami baru saja diserang oleh seseorang yang sangat kuat _hyung_. Dan Kai _hyung_ yang paling parah mendapat luka diantara kami."

"Seseorang? Bukan manusia aneh atau monster?." Tanya Tao. Sehun mengangguk.

"Manusia yang memiliki kemampuan melebihi manusia biasa dan orang itu," Sehun menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo dan Tao pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Salah satunya, dia yang berhasil mengalahkan orang yang menyerang kami. Dia sangat kuat dan untungnya dia dipihak kita." Jelas Sehun.

Tao sedikit terkejut dan mengingat seseorang yang sama dengan apa yang Sehun ciri-cirikan. Jika dia tidak salah, dia juga bertemu dengan seorang _namja_ bernama Taemin yang memiliki kemampuan aneh. Jadi, dipulau ini bukan hanya _namja_ bernama Taemin saja yang memiliki kemampuan aneh itu.

Kris tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menuju kearah Kyungsoo. Dengan sigap, Kris mengangkat kerah Kyungsoo hingga mereka bertatapan. Kris menatap tajam pada Kyungsoo, matanya penuh dengan amarah dan emosi. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Kontan hal itu membuat Sehun, Luhan, dan Tao kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris.

"Kau... apa kau anggota **Illuminos** juga? Apa kau yang bernama Jaejoong? Cepat jawab aku." Teriak Kris dengan nada marah dihadapan wajah Kyungsoo. Tao dengan segera memisahkan mereka terutama menenangkan Kris yang dilanda emosi entah karena apa.

"Kris tenangkan dirimu. Jangan emosi seperti ini Kris." Tao menenangkan Kris yang lambat laun mulai melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Kyungsoo.

**BUKH**

Kris menjatuhkan dirinya pada lantai dibawahnya dan duduk dengan satu tangan menutup wajahnya. Tao mendekat pada Kris dan memeluknya, Tao tahu sekarang Kris tengah menangis entah karena apa. yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluk Kris dan menenangkannya. Sehun dan Luhan menatap Kris dan Tao dengan pandangan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kris lakukan padanya. **Illuminos** dan seorang bernama Jaejoong? dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu.

Tao menuntun Kris agar duduk kembali dengan nyaman dikursinya diikuti oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali duduk disamping Kai, memegang erat kedua tangan Kai namun dengan arah pandangan mata menuju pada Kris dan Tao.

"_Mian_ Tao, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku." Ucap Kris dengan wajah menunduk. Tao memegang kedua bahu Kris. "Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti. Kau pasti punya alasan bertindak seperti itu." Balas Tao.

"A-anu Kris-_ssi_ tentang **Illuminos** dan orang bernama Jaejoong. Jika kau tidak keberatan... bisa kau beritahu kami siapa mereka." Sehun bertanya sedikit tidak yakin.

Untuk sesaat suasana sunyi. Mereka menunggu apa yang akan Kris ucapkan.

"Mereka adalah dalang dibalik semua ini."

Semua orang terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris.

"Ma-maksudmu semua i-ini ulah manusia?." Tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Kris mengangguk dan membuat Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Biadab, apa sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan." Sehun menggeram marah. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang terjadi dipulau ini akibat ulah tangan manusia. Kris menghela napasnya dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap mereka semua yang ada disana.

"Akan kuceritakan apa yang aku tahu selama aku berada disini." Mulai Kris. Semua yang ada disana mulai diam untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Kris ceritakan pada mereka. Karena sejujurnya, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa yang terjadi dengan pulau ini. Sehun menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan Kris pada Luhan agar bisa dimengerti oleh Luhan apa yang diucapkan Kris.

"Aku berada disini karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Hanya delapan orang yang selamat dalam ledakan yang terjadi pada pesawat yang kami tumpangi karena kami berhasil keluar dengan perasut sebelum pesawat menabrak bukit dan hancur berkeping-keping," Kris terdiam, mengingat kejadian saat itu membuat dadanya sesak. Tao mengelus punggung Kris dan tersenyum padanya, membuat hati Kris sedikit tenang karena Tao.

"Selanjutnya temanku yang bernama Key mati dibunuh monster bernama Zebilda yang mirip dengan kelelawar begitu kami menginjakan kaki ditempat ini. Sedangkan satu lagi anggota wanita elit kami Amber tewas oleh anggota **Illuminos** bernama Sulli. **Illuminos** adalah organisasi yang merencanakan kejahatan untuk menghancurkan dunia dengan penemuan mereka. Mereka membuat semacam virus berbentuk parasit bernama **Helcesta**, yang membuat manusia yang tertular menjadi monster atau zombie dan pulau ini adalah tempat percobaan mereka," Tao, Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih tetap terdiam mendengar cerita Kris. Banyak dari mereka yang terkejut dan marah dengan apa yang terjadi, terutama oleh organisasi yang Kris bilang.

"Setelah berhasil kabur dari anggota **Illuminos** yang membuat kami terpecah menjadi dua grup. Teman-teman satu timku Wooyoung dan Nickhun tewas dibunuh monster lain yang menyisakan hanya aku yang berhasil hidup sampai saat ini. Setelah beberapa bulan aku mencari informasi apa yang terjadi dengan pulau ini, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan temanku yang lain. Mereka bertiga adalah Xiumin, Donghae dan Siwon. Dan mereka bertiga tewas karena..." Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat hingga membuatnya berdarah.

Dengan sigap Tao memeluk Kris erat dan terisak karena tidak tega melihat orang yang dia cintai rapuh ketika menceritakan apa yang dia alami di pulau sialan ini.

"Sudah... jangan diteruskan Kris. Jangan membuat dirimu makin terluka mengingat masa lalumu." Ucap Tao masih sambil memeluk Kris. Kris masih tetap tidak bergeming dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Tao.

"Mereka bertiga tewas karena aku."

**Flash Back**

Kris tersenyum melihat rekan satu pasukannya kini berdiri dihadapannya. Setelah berbulan-bulan dia berjalan tidak tentu arah dan tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Kini dia berhasil bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang ternyata masih ada yang hidup. Matanya berkaca-kaca mengingat teman-temannya mati dihadapannya dan sekarang dia berhasil menemukan teman-temannya yang masih dalam keadaan hidup. Dia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan mereka. setidaknya... dia tidak akan kesepian lagi sekarang.

Xiumin, Donghae, dan Siwon membalas senyum Kris dan merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Kris rasakan. Mereka bertiga senang ternyata selain mereka masih ada yang hidup dan itu adalah Kris, dongsaeng mereka yang mereka sayangi. Kris mulai berjalan perlahan menuju mereka bertiga yang tengah menghangatkan diri dihadapan api unggun.

Tanpa menghapus senyum diwajahnya, Kris berjalan menuju kearah tiga namja yang berwajah bahagia melihatnya. Mereka berpelukan satu sama lain dan Kris menangis didepan mereka karena bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Xiumin dan Donghae yang menangis bahagia Kris masih hidup, Siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mereka berempat akhirnya bersama-sama mencari jalan keluar dari pulau ini dan mengumpulkan banyak informasi yang bisa mereka temukan. Mereka saling membantu satu sama lain, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan membiarkan salah satu dari mereka kembali tewas dihadapan mata mereka.

Tanpa terasa, mereka mulai terbiasa dan makin bertambah kuat untuk bisa bertahan dipulau menyeramkan ini. Mereka sudah hapal betul monster-monster macam apa yang ada disana dan penyebabnya. Seperti monster yang membunuh Key adalah dulunya seekor kelelawar yang terkontaminasi virus. Monster besar yang membunuh Wooyoung dan Nickhun yang merupakan sebuah eksperimen sebuah organisasi yang Kris ketahui bernama **Illuminos** dan mosnter lainnya yang sudah mereka kenali.

Mereka berempat kini tengah beristirahat disebuah hutan dengan api unggun didepan mereka. mereka baru saja menemukan bahan makanan yang mereka dapat dari sebuah pedesaan yang kosong tak berpenghuni. Kris dan Donghae terlihat sangat lahap memakan ikan bakar mereka, membuat Xiumin dan Siwon tertawa pelan.

Yah... Walaupun mereka hidup sulit dipulau ini karena ancaman dari monster dan kekurangan makanan. Namun... mereka masih tetap menerima semua ini karena mereka bersama-sama menghadapinya, sehingga tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan yang berlarut-larut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dari atas pohon dengan senyum menyeringai.

Disaat mereka tengah berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba tubuh Kris membeku dan entah kenapa tidak bisa digerakan. Bukan hanya tidak bisa bergerak, tetapi juga tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali. Tanpa komando dari dirinya sendiri, salah satu tangannya mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik sakunya dan mengacungkannya pada tiga orang dihadapannya tepatnya pada Donghae.

Kontan hal itu membuat ketiga namja lainnya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris.

"Kris apa yang-."

**DOR**

Ucapan Donghae terputus karena dirinya ditembak oleh pistol Kris. Peluru itu tepat mengenai jantungnya dan membuat dirinya ambruk dan tewas seketika. Siwon dan Xiumin membulatkan matanya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris. Mereka kemudian menatap Kris dengan raut wajah shock dan tidak percaya.

'**Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri? Oh Tuhan apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku telah membunuh Hae hyung dengan tanganku sendiri. Seseorang tolong hentikan aku**.' Batin Kris shock setelah apa yang dia lakukan namun wajahnya terlihat tanpa emosi.

Kris mengacungkan pistolnya pada Siwon dan menembaknya, namun dengan cepat Siwon menerjang kearah samping menghindari peluru Kris yang hampir mengenai kepalanya.

"Kris apa yang kau lakukan?." Seru Xiumin panik melihat kedaan Kris yang sangat aneh. Hatinya terluka dan marah melihat Kris membunuh Donghae begitu saja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kris? Xiumin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Xiumin tidak tahu jika Kris tengah menuju kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah pisau, bermaksud menusuk Xiumin. Namun Siwon menghalangi Kris sehingga dialah yang tertusuk oleh pisau Kris. Siwon menahan rintihan rasa sakitnya, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan kedua tangan Kris agar tidak bisa bergerak. Xiumin terjatuh kebelakang akibat dorongan Siwon dan dia terkejut melihat Siwon melindunginya dari Kris yang akan menusukkan sebuah pisau belati padanya.

'**Kumohon... hentikan aku. Apa yang terjadi denganku? Siwon hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya**' Kris menangis dalam hati. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, terlebih hatinya terluka sangat ketika dia membunuh Donghae dan melukai Siwon saat ini. Air mata mulai mengalir dibalik wajah Kris yang yang tanpa emosi itu.

"A-aku tahu i-itu bukanlah kau Kris hahh hahh sadarlah Kris." Ucap Siwon disela rasa sakit diperutnya yang tertancap pisau Kris. Xiumin mulai menangis dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, terlebih dia merasa bersalah pada Siwon yang mengorbankan dirinya.

'**Siwon hyung maafkan aku. Aku juga ingin menghentikan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku. Tolong aku... kumohon... siapapun hentikan aku...**' Air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras dari mata Kris.

Siwon mulai kehilangan banyak darah yang keluar dari perutnya yang masih tertancap oleh pisau Kris. Percuma dia menahan tangan Kris, karena tangan Kris masih tetap tidak mau terlepas bahkan makin memperdalam tusukkan pisau tersebut. Dia melihat kebelakang, dimana Xiumin tengah terduduk dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras.

"La-larilah... orang ini bukanlah Kris... ingat itu Xiumin... Cepathhh la-la." Mata Siwon tertutup dan tidak sadarkan diri setelahnya. Dia telah tiada, pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Kris menarik pisau tersebut dari perut Siwon dan membuat Siwon limbung jatuh ketanah. Darah merah makin deras keluar dari luka bekas tusukkan pisau Kris. Darah merah Siwon kini mengotori tanah, Xiumin menatap Kris yang tengah menangis tanpa emosi dengan perasaan takut. Kris mulai mendekati dirinya dan berhenti tepat didepannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi denganmu Kris? Sadarlah... I-ini aku Xiumin."

Xiumin hanya bisa menatap pilu Kris yang ada didepannya. Kris menangis namun wajahnya begitu terlihat dingin dan tanpa emosi apapun. Secara diam-diam Xiumin mengambil sebuah tongkat dibelakangnya tanpa diketahui oleh Kris dan secepat kilat Xiumin berdiri dan memukul Kris tepat dipinggangnya hingga Kris terjatuh.

Xiumin berdiri dihadapan Kris dengan napas yang mulai terengah-engah. Dia menatap Kris yang mulai kembali berdiri, wajah Kris terlihat tidak merasakan sakit walau Xiumin tahu pukulan itu cukup keras. Xiumin merasa bersalah telah bertindak kasar pada Kris, namun dia terpaksa melakukan ini untuk melindungi dirinya. Kris berdiri berhadapan dengan Xiumin dan mengacungkan kembali pistol miliknya pada Xiumin.

"Wu Yi Fan sadarlah... Aku tahu ini bukan kau." Kata Xiumin pasrah.

"Benar sekali~."

Xiumin terkejut mendengar seseorang membalas perkataannya dan matanya langsung tertuju pada seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk disebuah pohon. _Namja_ itu balas menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa kau yang membuat Kris seperti itu?," Teriak Xiumin pada _namja_ tersebut. Sang _namja_ masih tersenyum tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Xiumin padanya. Kontan saja hal itu makin membuat Xiumin murka.

"Jawab aku brengsek!."

"Aigoo~ kau sangat kasar sekali. Hmm... kita lihat saja perbuatan siapa ini."

_Namja_ itu kemudian mengarahkan satu tangannya pada Kris. Jari-jarinya dia gerakkan sesuai dengan irama dan seketika tubuh Kris bergerak maju pada Xiumin dengan pistol masih berada digenggaman tangannya. Xiumin terkejut dengan apa yang _namja_ itu lakukan. Ternyata memang benar. Semua ini ulah _namja_ brengsek itu.

"Seperti yang kau tahu. Aku mengendalikan tubuh temanmu itu untuk membunuh kalian. Ah... tidak maksudku membunuh satu sama lain hahaha,"

Xiumin menggeram marah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih.

"Nah sekarang waktunya pertunjukan."

Namja itu menggerakkan jari-jarinya cukup cepat dan alhasil Kris bertindak dengan lebih gesit. Kris memukul wajah Xiumin dengan pistolnya, membuat Xiumin limbung dan hampir terjatuh. Tanpa ampun Kris kembali mengahajar Xiumin, namun Xiumin juga melawan perlawanan dari Kris dengan manahan pukulan Kris.

"Ahahahah... ini tontonan yang sangat menarik." Seru _namja_ misterius itu antusias melihat Kris dan Xiumin yang tengah bertarung.

Mereka terus berkelahi tanpa menunjukkan bahwa salah satunya akan berhenti. Kris hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat dirinya melukai orang-orang yang dia sayangi bahkan membunuh mereka, rasanya dia ingin mati saja bila sekarang dia harus melukai Xiumin atau membunuhnya.

Xiumin mulai terlihat kelelahan setelah hampir setengah jam mereka bertarung satu sama lain dan mereka kini entah berada dimana. Karena terlalu fokus pada pukulan Kris, Xiumin tidak sadar bahwa dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah jurang. _Namja_ yang mengendalikan Kris itu tentu tidak melewatkan sebuah kesempatan itu. Dengan sebuah gerakan dari jarinya, Kris dengan sigap mendorong Xiumin cukup kuat hingga Xiumin terjatuh kedalam jurang tersebut.

'**Xiumin** **hyuunngggg**.' Teriak Kris dalam hati.

"Wah wah... akhirnya selesai juga~," Ucap sang _namja_ misterius yang berada dibelakang Kris. Kris masih tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya sama sekali.

"Namaku Jaejoong anggota **Illuminos**, suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal Kris." Sang _namja_ bernama Jaejoong itu kemudian pergi dari sana dengan tersenyum senang. Tubuh Kris kini tengah kembali normal setelah Jaejoong pergi. Kris menggerakkan badannya yang sebelumnya tidak mematuhi apa yang dia perintahkan.

Kris menatap sekelilingnya, dia melihat tubuh tidak bernyawa Donghae dan Siwon dengan tatapan mata menyesal. Pandangannya kini terarah pada jurang dihadapannya, tempat dimana Xiumin jatuh kedalam sana. Hatinya terasa sesak mengingat dirinyalah yang mendorong Xiumin hingga terjatuh dari kedalam sana.

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Kris, Kris menangis terisak karena merasa dirinya yang patut disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi. Lutut Kris terasa lemas ketika memikirkan hal itu, Kris mulai limbung dan terduduk ditanah. Matanya masih menatap kosong dan penuh dengan luka. Kris menatap kelangit, dimana masih sama seperti dia pertama kali dia datang ketempat terkutuk ini. Gelap dan kelam, itulah gambaran langit disana.

Setitik air turun dari langit dan menimpa wajah Kris, dan perlahan jumlah rintikan itu semakin banyak. Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur tempat dimana Kris masih tengah berlutut dengan pandangan kosong menuju langit. Langit sepertinya tengah merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Kris rasakan.

**TBC**

**Thanks To : BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, Jung Jisun, angel win, JIRA, Kim Eun Eri, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, TaoRis407, sari2min, Kim Woonkie, mayuka57, Kimhyunshi, Taryshineexo, Blackpearl08, Yooooona, anonstalker, Emily Hwang, Sunnyduck, Haerafishy, Htaey029, BlackDiamond17, kyumin-baekyeol, sherry dark jewel, Saranghae Taoris, aini, Guest, dinodeer, chan, Eternal Clouds, BaekYeol Shipper, tikaaa, septaaa, BubbleTea.**

**Kamsahamnida atas review kalian *hug & kissu*#plak mian gak bisa dibalas lagi tapi chap depan aq usahai review kalian aq balas **

**Review Again Please *Puppy Eyes bareng Sehun & Luhan***


	11. Chapter 11

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Eleven**

**XiuChen Side**

Chen terlihat tengah tertidur dengan nyaman, tubuh bagian atasnya bersandar pada badan Baek-Gu yang berbulu tebal dan hangat. Chen pingsan setelah dia sadar bahwa dia tengah menunggangi seekor anjing atau mungkin serigala besar sehabis terjatuh dari udara ketika seekor monster menculik dan membawanya pergi dari teman-temannya.

Xiumin tengah menghangatkan diri dihadapan api unggun yang baru dia buat dengan posisi saling berhadapan dengan Chen dan Baek-Ge. Baek-Gu juga tengah tertidur dengan lelap setelah seharian mereka berkelana tak tentu arah. Mereka kini sedang beristirahat ditengah hutan yang cukup sunyi dan gelap.

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya dari api unggun menuju Chen yang tengah tertidur itu. Xiumin tidak menyangka akan ada manusia lain lagi yang datang kepulau ini selain dirinya dan teman-temannya. Jika Xiumin tidak salah, orang dihadapannya ini adalah anggota sebuah grup band papan atas dari Korea Selatan bernama EXO. Namun, Xiumin tidak tahu nama orang tersebut karena dia hanya pernah melihat mereka sekilas ditelevisi.

Chen mulai terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, terbukti dengan gerakannya yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Xiumin yang melihatnya berspekulasi sepertinya Chen tengah dilanda mimpi buruk, terlihat juga karena Chen berkeringat. Perlahan Chen mulai kembali tenang dan matanya mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan.

Pandangannya yang semula buram kini terlihat cukup jelas, dan Chen sedikit terkejut melihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?." Sang _namja_ itu bertanya pada Chen dan melepas pandangannya menuju api unggun. Chen tidak menjawab karena merasa takut dengan orang asing yang ada didepannya ini.

Namja itu memakai pakaian selayaknya tentara namun cukup berantakan. Sama berantakannya seperti pakaian dirinya, berwajah asia sedikit bulat dan manis dengan pipi chubbynya. Chen langsung menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mengomentari wajah namja asing itu dipikirannya.

Xiumin yang tidak sengaja melihat Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat alisnya mengerinyit heran dengan tingkah Chen.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Xiumin lagi dan berhasil membuat pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Chen sedikit gugup melihat Xiumin entah karena apa. Chen mengangguk pelan membalas pertanyaan Xiumin padanya.

Sebelum Chen berbicara, Chen merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Belakang tubuhnya terasa sangat hangat dan entah kenapa begitu nyaman, terasa seperti menyentuh sebuah karper lembut. Chen menengok kesebelah kanan, membuat mata dan mulutnya langsung terbuka lebar melihat seekor anjing atau mungkin serigala besar tengah tertidur dan dirinya kini tengah bersandar pada perut mahluk tersebut.

Chen tergagap-gagap, entah kenapa dia sulit untuk berbicara. Jantung Chen mulai berdetak cepat karena rasa takut dan tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Xiumin hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi lucu Chen yang melihat Baek-Gu.

"A-a-a-a huaaaaaahhhh." Chen berteriak dan bangkit segera menuju kearah Xiumin. Dia bersembunyi dibelakang Xiumin tanpa mau menatap Baek-Gu.

Suara teriakkan Chen membuat Baek-Gu terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedikit menggeram kecil. Mendengar suara geraman tersebut malah membuat Chen makin ketakutan dan tanpa sadar dia memeluk Xiumin dari belakang cukup erat. Xiumin membeku merasakan pelukan Chen yang begitu erat padanya dan bahkan Xiumin bisa mendengar melodi detak jantung Chen.

Wajah Xiumin sedikit merona karena hal itu. Xiumin menatap kebelakang dimana Chen yang masih ketakutan memeluk dirinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang punggung Xiumin. Baek-Gu menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan wajah bingung, instingnya mengatakan majikannya Xiumin terlihat sangat gugup dan manusia dibelakangnya terlihat ketakutan.

"He-hei... jangan takut seperti itu. Baek-Gu tidak akan melukaimu." Ucap Xiumin.

Chen terdiam mendengar perkataan Xiumin. Chen kemudian menatap wajah Xiumin yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening disana. Xiumin dan Chen masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Arah mata mereka terkunci dan saling melihat bola mata yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Guk!." Baek-Gu menggonggong dan membuat Xiumin dan Chen tersadar. Dengan segera Chen melepas pelukannya dari Xiumin dan sedikit mundur kebelakang. Mereka berdua kini terlihat sangat canggung karena kejadian sebelumnya, Xiumin menatap kekanan dan Chen menatap kebawah.

"Ka-kau sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang?." Tanya Xiumin untuk kesekian kalinya. Arah padangan Xiumin masih mengarah pada sebuah pohon namun bola matanya sedikit melirik Chen.

"_N-ne_, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Chen pelan masih menatap kearah bawah.

"O-oh baguslah."

"Ngomong-ngomong."

"_Ne_?."

"Namaku Kim Jongdae dan biasa dipanggil Chen." Kata Chen memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit membungkukan badan.

"A-ah _ne_, Chen-_ssi_. Namaku Kim Minseok dan kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin," Xiumin juga membungkukan badannya dan kemudian menatap Baek-Gu. "Sedangkan anjing besar ini adalah Baek-Gu. Jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan melukai dirimu."

"Mianhae sebelumnya Xiumin-_ssi_ karena aku ketakutan melihat anjingmu." Ucap Chen dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Chen-_ssi_. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Xiumin saja, tidak perlu memakai embel-embel _ssi_."

"Kalau begiru kau juga bisa memanggilku Chen saja, tidak perlu memakai embel-embel _ssi_."

Setelah Chen berkata seperti mereka berdua tertawa, membuat suasana yang tadinya canggung sedikit menjadi lebih santai.

**-o0o-**

Lay tengah memperhatikan seonggok tubuh monster yang tengah dia kejar sebelumnya. Monster yang telah menculik Chen itu sudah mati dihadapannya, dan Lay berspekulasi bahwa monter itu mati beberapa saat yang lalu. Kedua matanya menatap pada dua lubang ditubuh monster itu, dan dilihat dari ukuran dan bekasnya kemungkinan monster itu mati ditembak oleh seseorang.

Lay menatap sekelilingnya yang sangat sunyi dan tidak bisa merasakan ada hawa kehadiran lainnya terutama Chen. Dia juga tidak bisa menemukan sebuah jejak kaki Chen sama sekali.

"Sial! Aku kehilangan dia." Ucap Lay kesal dan kembali berlari menuju yang lainnya.

**-o0o-**

**XiuChen Side**

Xiumin dan Chen kini tengah santai bersandar pada perut Baek-Gu yang berbulu lembut dan hangat itu. Chen kini sudah tidak takut lagi dengan Baek-Gu berkat Xiumin. Baek-Gu ternyata sama saja dengan anjing biasa lainnya, namun fisiknya yang berbeda dari anjing normal.

Baek-Gu juga cukup manja pada Xiumin dan sekarang pada dirinya juga. Baek-Gu selalu ingin mendapat sebuah pelukan atau sentuhan lembut dari Xiumin dan hal itu membuat Chen terkikik geli melihat Xiumin yang susah payah melakukan hal tersebut pada Baek-Gu yang notabene anjing yang berukuran besar.

Namun juga Chen berani dan tidak keberatan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Xiumin lakukan pada Baek-Gu. Chen sangat menikmati hal tersebut, terlebih saat Baek-Gu menikmati sentuhannya dan wajahnya sangat terlihat manis dengan bola mata puppynya yang cantik dan besar. Namun, sebuah pemikiran melintas didalam benak Chen.

Chen menatap Xiumin yang tengah menutup matanya, menikmati posisinya tersebut. Chen tidak tahu apa dia harus mengatakan hal tersebut atau tidak pada Xiumin. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Xiumin membuka matanya dan balas menatap wajah Chen.

"_Waeyou_?." Tanya Xiumin.

Chen terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, gugup dan mungkin sedikit takut untuk berkata.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Baek-Gu itu apa? Maksudku kenapa kalian bisa sangat akrab dan kenapa Baek-Gu berukuran besar? Tapi jika kau tidak mau bercerita, aku tidak memaksa." Chen kemudian menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan menyesal.

Xiumin tersenyum, mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Pandangan Xiumin kini mengarah keatas dan kemudian makin menyamankan tubuhnya pada Baek-Gu.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu Baek-Gu adalah ketika aku terjatuh kedalam jurang karena sesuatu. Dibawah jurang itu terdapat sungai yang berarus deras dan aku terjatuh kesana dan hanyut terbawa arus sungai." Xiumin menatap Chen yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau mengalami hal yang sulit Xiumin." Ucap Chen.

"Kurasa kau juga." Balas Xiumin dan Chen mengangguk pelan.

"Selanjutnya, aku pikir aku sudah mati setelah tercebur dan terbawa arus sungai tersebut karena setelahnya hanya gelap yang kau lihat. Namun, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang menyentuh pipiku dan hal itu membuatku terbangun dan sadar bahwa aku masih hidup. Ketika aku membuka mata, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah seekor anjing putih yang menjilati wajahku.

**Flash Back**

Xiumin yang tersadar kemudian terbatuk-batuk karena mulut dan hidungnya kemasukan air. Xiumin kembali berbaring setelah keadaannya cukup baik dan menatap seekor anjing putih ukuran dewasa atau mungkin remaja duduk diam disisi kanannya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan juga sangat lapar. Dia juga melihat kain bajunya yang terlihat seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu. Mungkin karena anjing putih itu yang menyelematkannya dengan menyeretnya dari sungai menuju daratan.

"Gomawo..." Terima kasih Xiumin pada anjing putih itu dengan raut wajah kelelahan. Sang anjing yang mengerti ucapan Xiumin kembali mendekat pada Xiumin dan menjilat wajahnya untuk sebentar. Xiumin tersenyum menerima perlakuan tersebut dan matanya kini mengarah pada keadaan disekitarnya.

Sungai berada disebelah kirinya dan dia berada disebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas disana. Sang anjing kemudian pergi dari sana, membuat Xiumin heran dan berteriak agar anjing itu kembali. Sejujurnya Xiumin merasa nyaman dengan adanya anjing itu karena ada yang menemaninya namun ketika anjing itu pergi membuatnya terasa kesepian.

Xiumin bangkit dengan susah payah dan akhirnya dia bisa duduk dengan cukup nyaman. Xiumin kembali menatap sekelilingnya dan mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dimana dia terjatuh kedalam jurang akibat didorong oleh Kris ah... bukan, itu bukan ulah Kris. Xiumin terlonjak kaget mendengar sebuah suara dan arah matanya mengarah pada asal suara tersebut.

Xiumin tersenyum senang melihat anjing putih itu kembali dan terlihat membawa sesuatu tepatnya menarik sebuah kain yang berisi beberapa buah-buahan. Anjing itu kemudian menaruh kain yang diatasnya berisi buah-buahan itu pada didepan Xiumin. Sang anjing kemudian mengigit sebuah apel dan memberikannya pada tangan Xiumin. Xiumin menatap anjing itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Untukku?." Tanya Xiumin dengan nada sedikit serak. Xiumin bersyukur saat ini, dia tidak kesepian lagi karena ada anjing putih itu disampingnya. Xiumin sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya meningat Donghae dan Siwon juga Kris yang kini tidak berada disampingnya lagi.

Mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Xiumin, anjing itu kemudian menangguk dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Xiumin kemudian memakan apel itu dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari kelopak matanya dan mulai membasahi pipinya. Anjing itu masih setia duduk disamping Xiumin dan menatap Xiumin yang makan dengan lahap karena memang dia sangat kelaparan.

Setelah menghabiskan buah-buah tersebut yang juga dia berikan pada anjing putih tersebut. Dia benar-benar sangat berterima kasih pada anjing ini, karena tanpa dia mungkin Xiumin sudah mati ditempat ini. Xiumin terlihat berpikir sebentar dan kemudian memeluk anjing tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan ku panggil Baek-Gu dan aku dalah majikanmu." Xiumin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baek-Gu sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Kim Minseok dan kau bisa memanggil majikanmu Xiumin Baek-Gu." Xiumin kemudian mengelus kembali kepala Baek-Gu. Baek-Gu menggonggong setelah mendengar ucapan Xiumin dan memejakan matanya ketika Xiumin mengelus kepalanya.

"Anjing pintar."

**-o0o-**

Setelahnya, Xiumin dan Baek-Gu mulai berkelana dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya. Mereka makan bersama dan bahkan bertarung dengan monster bersama-sama setelah sebelumnya Xiumin menemukan senjata api disalah satu pedesaan yang mereka singgahi. Hubungan manusia dan peliharaan mereka semakin erat dan bahkan seperti hubungan sebuah keluarga, dimana mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Xiumin kini tengah memandikan Baek-Gu dan Xiumin sendiri pun tengan membersihkan diri di sungai setelah dua hari mereka tidak membersihkan diri. Bulu putih Baek-Gu yang kotor karena noda darah dan tanah kini kembali bersih dan berwarna putih kembali. Xiumin pun yang terlihat kotor terlihat segar sehabis mandi.

Setelah Xiumin kembali berpakaian dan membereskan peralatannya, dia dan Baek-Gu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Baek-Gu dengan setia berjalan disamping Xiumin dan tak pernah meninggalkan dirinya sejak mereka bertemu. Baru beberapa menit Xiumin dan Baek-Gu berjalan. Mereka dikejutkan dengan seorang manusia yang berteriak kesakitan dihadapan mereka. Xiumin dan Baek-Gu dengan segera berlari kearah asal suara tersebut.

**-o0o-**

Seorang _namja_ tengah merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya yang patah dan bengkok. Dihadapannya kini berdiri dengan angkuh seorang _yeoja_ yang memakai sebuah jubah berwarna merah tua. _Yeojya_ itu menatap jijik sang namja dengan memegang sebuah figura boneka jerami berbentuk manusia ditangannya.

"Hentikan... kumohon... ampun..." Sang _namja_ berkata disela rasa sakit pada kakinya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengampuni seseorang jika kau ingin tahu." Ucap sang _yeojya_ sinis membuat sang _namja_ makin ketakutan. _Yeojya_ itu terlihat bermain-main dengan salah satu tangan boneka figura manusia tersebut dan membuat sang _namja_ terlihat panik.

"Ku-kumohon ja-jangan lakukan. Apapun akan aku lakukan asal kau tidak membunuhku." Mohon sang _namja_ tersebut namun diabaikan oleh sang _yeojya_. Sang _yeojya_ kemudian melipat tangan boneka tersebut..

**KRETEK**

"ARRGGGHHHTTT." Jerit sang _namja_ begitu salah satu tangannya terasa sakit dan ngilu akibat tulangnya patah dan membuat tangan tersebut kini terihat mengerikan. Bagian siku sampai jari tangannya menjuntai akibat tulang sikunya patah.

"Hiks kumohon nona... hiks jangan bunuh aku." Sang _namja_ mulai terlihat pasrah dengan air mata kesakitan yang terus mengalir.

"Berisik! Jika kau tampan maka akan kuampuni... tatapi kau sangat jelek hahaha." _Yeojya_ itu tertawa puas, merasa sangat senang menyiksa namja dihadapannya.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu itu!." Seru Xiumin yang tiba disana bersama Baek-Gu.

Seruan Xiumin kontan membuat dua pasang mata menatapnya. Sang _namja_ menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan memohon dan sang _yeojya_ menatap Xiumin dengan menyeringai. Sang _namja_ berjalan dengan susah payah kearah Xiumin.

"Tu-tuan... siapapun kau, kumohon... tolong selamatkan aku tuan." Pinta _namja_ tersebut dengan berjalan terseok-seok ditanah.

Sang _yeojya_ mengeluarkan sebuah peniti yang menempel dicelananya. Dengan tiba-tiba dia menusukkan jarum itu kearah dada figura boneka ditangannya.

**JLEB**

Sang _namja_ mulai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan matanya juga menatap kebawah kearah dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit dan mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Tak lama dia ambruk dan tewas seketika begitu jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Xiumin menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, namun entah kenapa keadaan sang namja yang seperti itu terlihat familiar dibenaknya. Xiumin membeku mengingat semuanya dan kemudian dia menatap sang _yeojya_ yang masih angkuh berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Kau... kau orang yang sama yang telah membunuh Amber benar? Kau orang yang bernama Sulli benar kan?." Tanya Xiumin dengan nada marah pada _yeojya_ tersebut.

"Ckckck... _namja_ tampan dan manis sepertimu seharusnya jangan kasar pada seorang _yeojya_. Dan aku tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun orang yang sudah aku bunuh. Entah itu namanya atau wajahnya"

"Kau lebih mirip seperi iblis."

"Terima kasih tuan tampan dan oh... anjingmu sangat lucu sekali." _Yeojya_ bernama Sulli itu menatap Baek-Gu yang menggeram padanya.

"Jangan pernah kau berani menyentuh anjingku." Kata Xiumin tajam.

"Oh... kau ternyata sangat perhatian pada anjingmu tuan tampan."

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan tampan dasar wanita iblis."

"Baiklah tuan yang berwajah manis."

"_Fuck_." Maki Xiumin karena kesal dengan _yeojya_ dihadapannya yang malah tersenyum remeh.

"Aku sudah tahu kemampuanmu, kau hanya bisa melakukan penyiksaan melalui boneka jerami ditanganmu jika kau mendapatkan rambut atau darah dari korbanmu. Benar begitu?."

Tiba-tiba Sulli berlari menuju kearah mereka setelah mendengar ucapan Xiumin dan bertarung satu sama lain. Xiumin dengan hati-hati dan waspada bertahan dan kadang melawan agar Sulli tidak mendapatkan rambut atau darah darinya. Namun, Sulli berhasil mendapatkan bulu Baek-Gu setelah Sulli mendapat cakaran dari Baek-Gu diwajahnya dan mendapat pukulan dari Xiumin. Dengan segera, Sulli menjauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Kalian akan membayar karena telah memaki dan menghajarku... dan kau." Sulli menunjuk Baek-Gu yang masih menggeram marah padanya. "Kau akan mati anjing sialan." Sulli menaruh bulu Bek-Gu diatas boneka figura tersebut dan dengan ajaib bulu itu masuk kedalam boneka itu dan merubah bentuknya menjadi seekor anjing.

"Sial!." Ucap Xiumin begitu dia tahu Sulli telah berhasil melakukan hal aneh pada Baek-Gu. Xiumin dengan segera berlari kearah Sulli untuk mengentikannya sebelum terlambat. Mengetahui dirinya terancam, Baek-Gu juga berlari menuju Sulli

Sulli menatap marah pada mereka yang mengarah padanya dan kemudian dia keluarkan jarumnya untuk menusuk boneka figura tersebut.

"HENTIKAN!." Xiumin berteriak pada Sulli untuk menghentikan tindakannya yang akan membunuh Baek-Gu.

**JLEB**

Mata Xiumin melebar melihat Sulli menusukkan jarumnya pada perut Baek-Gu. Xiumin bisa mendengar suara rintihan lemah Baek-Gu yang merasa kesakitan. Xiumin berhenti berlari menatap kebelakang dan air mata mulai meluncur dari matanya melihat Baek-Gu yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah merah keluar dari perutnya. Napas Baek-Gu juga terlihat tidak beraturan karena rasa sakit.

Xiumin kembali menatap Sulli dengan raut wajah murka dan kembali berlari kearahnya.

"KURANG AJAR KAU." Teriak Xiumin penuh amarah dan emosi. Tangannya terkepal erat dan siap untuk memukul wajah _yeojya_ tersebut. Dia tidak peduli dengan tata krama pada seorang wanita karena dimatanya _yeojya_ dihadapannya ini bukanlah seorang wanita melainkan iblis.

**BUAKH**

Xiumin terkejut begitu pipi kirinya terasa sangat panas dan juga sakit. Xiumin terdorong kekanan dan terjatuh. Seseorang telah memukulnya sebelum dia berhasil memukul Sulli.

"_Thank you_ Taemin." Kata Sulli begitu melihat Taemin yang ternyata memukul Xiumin.

"_No problem_." Balas Taemin sambil berjalan menuju Xiumin dan kembali mengahajar dirinya hingga babak belur.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi." Ucap Sulli setelah dia puas menonton beberapa menit Taemin menyiksa Xiumin. Taemin berhenti sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk. Xiumin terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa luka memar dan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga dia menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju arah Baek-Gu.

"Terserahlah..." Balas Taemin malas dan berjalan mengikuti Sulli yang lebih dulu pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu dulu!," Sulli menatap Baek-Gu disamping kanannya. "Kurasa kita bisa membawa anjing putih itu untuk dijadikan oleh-oleh. Dia masih hidup kurasa." Kata Sulli pada Taemin.

"Huh... dasar wanita. Terserah kau saja." Balas Taemin.

"Kau yang bawa." Perintah Sulli.

"Cih..." Desis Taemin.

Xiumin membeku mendengar ucapan Sulli. Xiumin ingin sekali berteriak 'JANGAN' namun rasa sakit ditubuhnya membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara. Xiumin sekuat tenang merangkak kearah Baek-Gu, dimana Taemin mulai mendekati Baek-Gu. Napas Xiumin makin terengah-engah dikala Taemin menggendong Baek-Gu.

Hati Xiumin begitu sakit malihat Baek-Gu yang mulai makin mejauh darinya dibawa oleh Taemin dan air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Xiumin merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi Baek-Gu, dia tidak berguna dan tidak tahu terima kasih. Disaat dahulu Baek-Gu menyelamatkan nyawanya, kini dia malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Baek-Gu.

Ingin sekali Xiumin membunuh dirinya sendiri mengingat semua itu. Kenangannya bersama Baek-Gu mulai muncul dalam kepalanya, kenangan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, kenangan kerika mereka makan bersama, ketika mereka melawan monster bersama-sama dan juga ketika mereka mandi disungai dan bersenang-senang bersama. Hal itu makin membuatnya menangis dan terisak dengan keras karena kini dia akan kehilangan Baek-Gu untuk selama-lamanya dan dia akan kesepian ditempat ini.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padanya? Setelah dia kehilangan teman-temannya, kini dia kehilangan Baek-Gu. Xiumin membutuhkan Baek-Gu, dia membutuhkannya untuk membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian ditempat terkutuk ini. Dia kan merindukan sifat manja Baek-Gu, dia akan merindukan suara gonggongan Baek-Gu, dan dia akan merindukan kebiasaan Baek-Gu yang menjilati wajahnya. Xiumin akan sangat merindukan Baek-Gu.

'**Jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan aku... Baek-Gu... jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon... jadikanlah ini hanya mimpi burukku saja.'** Batin Xiumin.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Xiumin berusaha untuk bangkit namun gagal. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu Xiumin kembali merangkak dengan susah payah, satu tangannya dia julurkan kedepan dan menggapai-gapai kearah Baek-Gu. Seolah-olah Xiumin ingin agar Baek-Gu kembali padanya, kembali disisinya menemaninya. Mengetahui usahanya sia-sia Xiumin berhenti dan tangannya terkepal erat. Xiumin kembali menangis dan terisak karena hatinya terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Ba-Baek Baek-Gu... jangan tinggalkan aku. Ma-maafkan aku" Dan setelahnya dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Baek-Gu yang tengah digendong oleh Taemin mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Dan dia bisa melihat sang majikannya Xiumin terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, air mata keluar dari mata jernih milik Baek-Gu

**Flash Back END**

Xiumin menghentikan ceritanya begitu Chen terisak pelan dan mengeluarkan air mata mendengar apa yang dia ceritakan tentang dirinya dan Baek-Gu. Xiumin dengan segera menghapus air mata Chen dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Chen sedikit kaget dan wajahnya memerah karena Xiumin.

"Kenapa kau menangis Chen?." Tanya Xiumin masih sambil menghapus air mata dipipi Chen.

"Mi-mian... hanya saja... entah kenapa aku bisa memahami dan merasakan bagaimana kesedihanmu ketika kau berpisah dengan Baek-Gu." Ucap Chen sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Gomawo Chen."

"Mmhh tapi bagaimana keadaanmu setelah itu?."

"Oh... setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah aku sadar, aku berada disebuah gua dengan api unggun yang menyala dan seorang _yeojya_ didepanku. _Yeojya_ itu bernama Kim Taeyeon dan dialah yang telah menyelamatkan dan merawatku ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Setelah kami bersama selama dua minggu karena dia merasa aku belum sembuh benar jika dia meninggalkan aku. Akhirnya aku berpisah dengan Taeyeon dan pergi berkelana mencri Baek-Gu kembali." Chen masih tetap diam mendengar cerita Xiumin yang akan menuju akhir.

"Selama dua bulan aku mencari Baek-Gu namun nihil. Aku tidak berhasil menemukannya diamanapun dan ketika aku mengingat dia, hanya rasa sakit dan sedih selalu hinggap dihatiku. Suatu waktu peralatan senjataku habis dan aku dikepung oleh dua monster Zebilda. Satu monster Zebilda berhasil mati kubunuh namun yang satunya berhasil menyerang dan membuatku terluka cukup parah." Xiumin menarik kerah tangan bajunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah luka akibat cakaran. Chen menatap ngeri luka tersebut dan menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku pikir waktu itu aku akan mati... tetapi..."

**Flash Back**

Xiumin terduduk pasrah bersandar pada sebuah pohon oak dengan seekor monster menatapnya lapar dihadapannya. Xiumin sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi karena luka cakaran yang dia terima membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak karena rasa perih dan ngilu. Xiumin hanya bisa menutup mata, menanti ajal yang akan datang pada dirinya ketika monster tersebut menerjang dirinya. Xiumin menutup matanya, dan bayang-banyang dirinya dengan Baek-Gu melintas begitu saja dibenaknya.

**DUAGH**

Suara hantaman yang kerasa membuat Xiumin membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat seekor serigala atau mungkin anjing besar berbulu putih berada dihadapannya. Sang monster yang menyerangnya tengah terbaring tak jauh dari mereka. Monster itu berdiri dengan susah payah dan kembali berniat menyerang Xiumin namun naas, sang anjing besar itu membuka mulutnya dihadapan sang monster. Membuat sang monster masu kedalam mulut tersebut dan dengan segera anjing putih itu mengigit dan mengunyah monster tersebut.

Xiumin menatap ngeri dan takut anjing putih tersebut. Terselip rasa takut dihatinya melihat sang anjing dengan kasar meludahkan onggokkan daging monster tersebut kesembarang arah. Darah hitam yang semula menempel dibulunya tiba-tiba menghilang, membuatnya yang semula kotor menjadi kembali bersih.

Sang anjing besar itu kemudian menatap Xiumin dibelakangnya, membuat Xiumin membeku dengan tatapan sang anjing yang cukup mengerikan itu. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat tanpa pupil. Sang anjing tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju kearahnya, membuat suara langkah kaki yang cukup jelas terdengar. Dia berhenti dihadapan Xiumin dan membuka mulutnya, Xiumin menutup matanya pasrah karena mahluk besar itu akan memakannya.

Namun, yang Xiumin rasakan adalah sebuah benda lunak yang menyentuh pipi chubbynya. Xiumin membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sang anjing besar itu menjilati pipinya dan Xiumin merasa familiar dengan apa yang dilakukan anjing besar itu. Sang anjing besar itu kemudian pergi dari sana dan kembali dengan menyeret beberapa buah segar dan bahan makanan lain dihadapan Xiumin.

Xiumin menatap tidak percaya dengan anjing besar dihadapannya. Sang anjing tersebut menggunakan ujung hidungnya untuk mendorong sebuah apel pada Xiumin dan duduk manis dihadapan Xiumin. Xiumin menatap buah apel itu dan air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Dia menatap sang anjing tersebut, dia tahu betul siapa anjing besar dihadapannya

"Ba-Baek-Gu." Ucap Xiumin serak. Sang anjing menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat Xiumin menangis keras setelahnya. Anjing besar yang ternyata adalah Baek-Gu itu makin mendekat pada Xiumin dan mengelus-elus wajah Xiumin dengan ujung hidungnya bermaksud menenangkan dan menghapus air matanya.

Xiumin, dengan sekuat tenaga dan tanpa mengindahan rasa sakitnya bangkit dan memeluk kepala Baek-Gu masih sambil menangis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Baek-Gu namun Xiumin bahagia ternyata Baek-Gu masih hidup dan kini dia tengah memeluk sang anjing kesayangannya yang telah kembali.

**TBC**

**Next SuLay & BaekYeol Side**

**Entah kenapa dari kemaren chapnya bikin aq mau nangis melulu *peluk Xiumin dan Kris*#ditendang Chen dan Tao**

**Yang jadi seme itu Xiumin atau Chen yah? Aq masih bingung :/**

**Kamsahamnida buat para reviewers semua mmuuaacchhhh :***

**Balasan Review:**

**Evilwin : Ini sudah diupdate lagi, review lagi yah chingu :D**

**Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF : My saeng~ eonie kangen mian eonie baru update yah dan belum baca lanjutan ff kamu yang TaoRis. Abis bikin ff ini bakal eonie baca dan review *hug* XD**

**GyuniKai7 : Eh... masa kependekan? Padahal chap kemaren terpanjang kedua setelah chap ini haha. Ini chap 11 sudah di update and review lagi yah **

**BlackPearl08 : Aq juga berkaca-kaca *natap cermin*#ditampol XP SuLay chap depan chingu sabar yah **

**tikaaa : Wow itu masih rahasia dan masih tersegel loh hehe lihat aja nanti mereka juga bakal berkumpul :D**

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan :BaekYeol chap depan dan mian kalau updatenya agak lama *bow***

**Melodyatlantick : Pertanyaan chingu dah terjawab deh di chap ini :D**

**mayuka57 : Kan Luhan orang inggris jadi lom ngerti bahasa Korea ceritanya. Makanya kalau ada yang ngomong bakal Sehun terjemahin. Anggap aja gitu yah ehehe XD**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Yah aq jga gak tega bikin Chen oppa jadi obat nyamuk baygon*eh* chap sekarang memang XiuChen **

**Lintang Cavalera : Gomawo udah dibilang keren, duh malu deh *ffnya woy* ini update kilat nih review again yah**

**dinodeer : Pertanyaan tentang Xiumin sudah terjawab dan ayooo aq juga ikut pawainya *kibar spanduk HunHan NCan*#plak XD**

**Kim Eun Eri : Sama-sama dan mian udah nunggu lama *bow***

**Jung Jisun : Mian kelmaan updatenya soalnya eonie kerja *bow* boleh panggil aq eonie kok XD umur eonie setara sama anak kuliah(?) wkwkwk**

**golden13 : Ni udah dilanjut tapi kalo tentang Illuminatos mamamia lezatos(?) diakhir kayaknya :D**

**dyakuro34-7 : Mianhamnida lama updatenya *deep bow* wah... ampe kebawa mimpi :O KaiSoo NCan nanti diakhir cerita ahahaha XP**

**Septaaa : Gomawo chingu gimana XiuChen momentnya? Moga suka yah :D**

**Jin Ki Tao : Gomawo sudah mereview umma Joongie emang aq buat agak sadis#plak oh dan ff Brother Love masih belom ada ide lanjutannya jadi mohon tunggu yah *bow***

**Ryu JiHyun : Gomawo reviewnya dan ini lanjutannya, review lagi yah **

**Natasha Kim : Gomawo chingu pokoknya kurang dari 20 chapter kayanya *masih bingung* **

**sunnyduck : Aduh dibilang kece~ jadi maluuu ah *pukul-pukul dada Tao*#dimakan naga Kris. Ini udah di update jangan lupa review lagi yah **

**chiagitta : Gomawo sudah memfavo ff ini dan udah dibilang keren :D chap kemarin padahal yang terpanjang loh. Ni udah di lanjuuuttt review lagi yah**

**sari2min : Iya Xiumin masih hidup kok tuh diatas ada kan hehe. Ini udah dilanjut update kilat review lagi yah chingu**

**BaekYeol TaoRis : Mianhamnida lama updatenya, mohon dimaklumi authornya stress ma kerjaan XP Ini sudah diupdate kilat mohon review lagi yah chingu **

**gembul : Yah... kok nangis sih chingu *puk-puk* :D**

** : Kamsahamnida dan mian updatenya agak lama *bow* ni chap lanjutannya mohon review lagi **

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim : Ahaha YunJae emang aq buat agak jahat XP#dibuang kelaut. Ini lanjutannya mohon review lagi yah **

**kimhyunshi : Ini chap selanjutnya, gimana apa ada yang kurang? kaiDo moment nanti setelah SuLay dan BaekYeol moment **

**KDS : Iya chingu udah dilanjuta langsung update lagi review lagi yah :D**

**Shin Ah Chan : Kamsahamnida jangan nangis Jae umma gak sejahat itu kok mungkin ehehe#buagh**

**Sekali lagi aq ucapkan KAMSAHAMNIDA atas review berharga kalian*deep bow***

**Review again please *ngasih Baek-Gu***


	12. Chapter 12

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Twelve**

**SuLay & BaekYeol Side**

Keempat insan manusia tengah duduk terdiam dengan menghadap pada sebuah api unggun, yang membuat tubuh mereka terasa sangat hangat. Sunny terlihat tertidur kelelahan karena menangis, menyalahkan dirinya yang membuat Chen tertangkap oleh seekor monster. Suho tengah berdiri gelisah sambil mondar-mandir di mulut gua, menanti kedatangan Lay dan Chen yang belum kembali. Suho berharap Lay maupun Chen dalam keadaan baik-baik saja ketika mereka datang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini juga tengah terduduk bersandar pada dinding gua dengan Chanyeol disampingnya yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun sambil menutup mata. Baekhyun juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menikmati posisi mereka saat ini, rasanya begitu nyaman apalagi dengan salah satu tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Didepan mereka terdapat sebuah ikan yang belum termutasi oleh virus yang didapatkan Lay di sungai terdekat. Dimana ikan tersebut tengah dibakar oleh Baekhyun untuk selanjutnya dia makan bersama Chanyeol... mungkin saja Chanyeol mau memakannya walau Baekhyun tidak yakin.

Merasa ikan yang dia bakar sudah cukup matang, Baekhyun mengambil ikan tersebut dengan susah payah karena Chanyeol yang tidak mau melepaskan dirinya. Begitu dia mendapatkan ikan tersebut ditangannya, dengan pelan dia mencicipi ikan bakar itu dan ternyata rasanya lumayan. Chanyeol membuka matanya begitu merasakan sebuah aroma daging yang terbakar, matanya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memakan seekor ikan bakar.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang cukup lahap memakan ikan. Pandangannya mengarah pada bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat remah hitam bekas ikan bakar tersebut. Chanyeol menyeka remah tersebut dengan jari jempolnya dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya Baekkie." Baekhyun merona malu karena Chanyeol melihat dia makan dengan lahap. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun memberikan ikan itu pada Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol mau memakannya.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap ikan itu, sudah lama sekali dia tidak memakan apa yang dimakan oleh manusia. Matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memelas agar dia mau memakan ikan tersebut dan tanpa mau membuat Baekkienya kecewa, Chanyeol pun terpaksa memakan ikan itu. Awalnya memang terasa sangat aneh dan janggal di dalam mulutnya namun lambat laun mulai terasa terbiasa dengan rasanya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?." Tanya Baekhyun antusias. Chanyeol kembali menggigit ikan tersebut yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

Setelah ikan itu mereka habiskan, mereka kini kembali pada posisi semula. Menyamankan diri mereka yang kelelahan. Baekhyun menatap _hyungnya_ Suho yang terlihat gelisah didepan pintu gua, menanti kedatangan Lay ataupun Chen.

Baekhyun juga merasa khawatir dengan Chen dan Lay yang belum kembali. Merasakan bahwa Baekhyun tengah gelisah, Chanyeol menarik kepalanya dari bahu Baekhyun dan menatap sang namja manis yang telah membuat dia kini benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Dalam artian, Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama layaknya seorang manusia walau kemungkinan dia masih bisa bertransformasi menjadi monster kembali. Bukan hanya merubahnya untuk bisa menjadi layaknya manusia, tetapi juga membuatnya jatuh cinta pada namja manis yang sebelumnya membuat dia tertarik dan mengincarnya.

Merasa bahunya yang terasa ringan, Baekhyun menatap kesamping dimana Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa... Baekkie?." Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertautan dan mencium tangan Baekhyun yang tengah digenggam tangan Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun merona mendapat perlakuan Chanyeol yang begitu manis, membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

Setelah kejadian sebelumnya yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, Chanyeol kini selalu menempel padanya. Chanyeol terkadang memegang tangannya, memeluknya, atau perlakuan skin ship lainnya pada dirinya. Hal-hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya memompa darahnya lebih cepat dan mukanya kadang memerah sempurna. Namun, Baekhyun akui bila hal itu membuatnya nyaman dan membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka, setelah sebelumnya hubungan dia dan Chanyeol bagaikan predator dan mangsanya. Kini... hubungan mereka telah berubah menjadi semacam... entah, apa nama hubungan mereka. Mungkinkah sahabat? Mungkinkah hubungan semacam kekeluargaan atau mungkin hubungan dekat lainnya?

Baekhyun teringat dengan ciuman mereka waktu itu dan tanpa sadar dia memegang bibirnya. Masih terasa bagaimana manisnya ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Chanyeol. Apakah kini hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan seperti seorang ke-ka-sih? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, malu sekali atas apa yang dia bayangkan. Tidak peduli apa hubungan mereka sekarang, Baekhyun akan selalu berada disamping Chanyeol mulai saat ini.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan raut wajah khawatir karena Baekhyun bersikap aneh. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

"_Ne_ aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja... aku mengkhawatirkan kakakmu Lay dan Chen. Mereka masih belum kembali." Jawab Baekhyun setelah terdiam beberapa saat karena pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Aku mengerti... jangan terlalu khawatir. Mereka pasti selamat, percayalah." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tidak yakin.

Chanyeol melepas tangannya yang bertautan dengan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa kecewa. Namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun membeku begitu Chanyeol memeluk dirinya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun terasa panas dan dia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Jangan besedih Baekkie, kau juga membuatku sedih." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kepala Baekyun. Hatinya merasa hangat ketika Baekhyun berada dalam dekapannya dan entah kenapa dia sangat menikmati saat-saat dia berada dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang pertama yang mengakui dirinya sebagai manusia. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang menangis untuk dirinya. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mengerti apa yang dia rasakan selama ini. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang kini memberikan apa itu kasih sayang padanya. Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya selalu ingin berada didekatnya. Dan Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya ingin selalu melindungi namja manis itu.

"Akkhh." Baekhyun merintih begitu Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyentuh bahunya yang masih terasa sakit akibat gigitan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Baekhyun yang berwajah menahan sakit dan memegang bahunya. Perasaan bersalah hinggap dihati Chanyeol, dialah yang membuat luka itu pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyesal, dan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun lembut tanpa mau membuatnya terasa sakit.

"Sakitkah?." Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berwajah seperti bahwa dia tahu itu adalah perbuatannya, meskipun itu memang adalah perbuatan Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan Chanyeol sama sekali. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, ini bukan salahmu. Jangan khawatir... lukanya akan segera menghilang." Jawab Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Chanyeol makin merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun begitu baik dan bahkan terlalu baik padanya. Dia tahu luka itu terasa sangat sakit namun Baekhyun tidak marah padanya sama sekali. Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun, menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan makin terkejut lagi ketika wajah Chanyeol mendekat padanya dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

Kedua jantung mereka berdetak tidak normal dan mereka bisa merasakan hal yang sama, yaitu dada mereka menghangat dan perut mereka yang terasa berisikan kupu-kupu terbang didalam sana. Mereka berdua menutup kedua mata mereka dan menikmati ciuman mereka. Kini mereka mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain, dan itu tidak lain adalah 'Cinta'.

-o0o-

Suho yang masih diam berdiri dengan mata yang masih terfokus lurus pada pepohonan, menanti kedatangan Lay ataupun Chen mulai memicingkan matanya. Dia melihat siluet seorang _namja_ yang berjalan menuju kearahnya, begitu sang _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Lay itu terlihat jelas. Wajah Suho bercampur aduk antara kecewa dan bahagia, kecewa karena Chen tidak bersama Lay dan bahagia karena Lay kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Lay terdiam didepan Suho yang berwajah murung. Lay tahu alasan Suho memasang wajah seperti itu, tidak lain karena dia tidak berhasil membawa Chen kembali pada mereka. Lay menghela napasnya dan menatap Suho dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Suho, aku tidak berhasil membawa Chen kembali." Ucap Lay tanpa berani menatap wajah Suho yang dia yakin justru jika dia melihat wajah Suho akan membuat hatinya sakit. Entah kenapa, dia tidak mau melihat raut wajah kekecewaan Suho yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Suho menarik napas pelan dan membuangnya. Hatinya kecewa karena Lay tidak membawa Chen kembali padanya, namun hatinya sesak dan sakit melihat wajah Lay yang terlihat terluka entah karena apa. Mungkinkah dia merasa bersalah karena dia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Chen? Sekarang Suho merasa bersalah karena telah memperlihatkan raut wajah kekecewaan pada Lay yang dia yakin hal itu membuat Lay terluka. Suho merutuki dirinya karena dialah yang menyebabkan Lay seperti itu.

Suho berinisiatif maju kedepan dan memeluk Lay. Kepala Lay bersandar pada bahu Suho.

"Maaf Lay, tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkanmu karena kau tidak membawa Chen kembali. Maaf karena sebelumnya aku merasa kecewa padamu, tapi seharusnya akulah yang harus disalahkan," Lay terdiam mendengar kata-kata Suho.

"Maafkan karena kebodohan dan kelemahanku ini. Aku selalu mengandalkanmu dan hanya bisa merepotkan dirimu. Namun... aku sama sekali tidak pernah berguna, benarkan Lay?."

Lay menarik dirinya dari pelukan Suho dan menatap Suho yang memasang wajah sedih entah kenapa.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Suho. Itu tidak benar." Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, itu adalah kenyataannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain lari dan lari. Aku hanya bisa membuat saengku terluka karena aku dan sekarang Chen menghilang entah kemana juga karena diriku." Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakkannya.

"Aku hanya seorang _leader_ yang tidak patut dicontoh Lay. Aku hanya seorang _leader_ yang tidak berguna yang hanya bisa... merepotkan _saengku_ dan melukai mereka."

"Suho... kau tidak harus berkata seperti itu." Lay merasa tidak enak dan hatinya juga ikut sedih mendengar kata-kata Suho yang dia yakin menyayat hati Suho sendiri.

"Aku terlalu penakut... bahkan aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku, apalagi _saengku_ yang membutuhkan perlindunganku. Aku terlalu pengecut," Suho terus menyalahkan dirinya tanpa mau berhenti, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena rasa sakit dihatinya mengingat saengnya yang lain. Kai, Sehun, Tao dan juga Chen yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

"Suho, hentikan! Sudah cukup kau melukai hatimu." Ucap Lay dengan nada tinggi pada Suho, namun Suho tidak peduli. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Suho, membuat Lay tidak tahan lagi mendengar kata-kata Suho.

"Salahkan diriku, salahkan aku. Akulah yang harus disalahkan jika _saengku_ terluka atau... jika mereka mati. Aku ini seorang _leader_ lemah dan bodoh yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Air mata makin deras meluncur dari mata Suho. Dia tidak bisa menahan emosi yang meluap didada dan hatinya.

"Habisi aku Lay. Hanya itu yang bisa-emph-." Ucapan Suho terputus ketika Lay mengunci mulutnya dengan bibirnya. Mata Suho terbuka lebar dan tubuhnya membeku merasakan bibir Lay yang menempel pada bibirnya. Jantungnya berebar-debar, apalagi dengan wajah Lay yang sedang menutup matanya itu dan begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Lay menarik dirinya dan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Suho masih terdiam membeku, dia sedikit terkejut melihat rona merah diwajah Lay ketika Lay menarik dirinya dari ciuman mereka.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga," Ucap Lay sambil memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Pandangan Suho melembut melihat Lay yang bertingkah seperti itu.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu Suho, kau bukan seorang _leader_ yang lemah dan bodoh seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi kau adalah _leader_ buta, kau tahu?." Suho kaget dengan ucapan Lay, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau bilang kau pengecut dan lemah, tetapi kau rela mengorbankan dirimu melindungi Baekhyun sebelumnya dari Chanyeol. Untukku dan untuk yang lain, apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah keberanian dan kau tidak pengecut dan lemah. Kau harus melihat _saengmu_, mereka menghormatimu apa kau tidak tahu? Mereka menghormatimu karena kau pantas menjadi seorang _leader_. Aku yakin saengmu yang lain baik-baik saja, Chen tidak mati dia pasti selamat. Aku yakin seseorang telah menyelamatkannya. Kau harus melihat dirimu dan sekitarmu maka kau akan tahu kau adalah seorang _leader _yang terbaik bagi _saengmu_." Suho terperangah mendengar ucapan Lay.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu hanya karena Chen tidak bersama kita. Jadilah kuat dan kita bisa mencari Chen dan _saengmu_ yang lain. Kau seorang _leader_ yang kuat Suho, percayalah itu." Suho tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Lay. Suho kembali memeluk Lay namun cukup erat.

"Terima kasih... Lay, atas semua yang kau lakukan." Ucap Suho ditelinga Lay. Lay tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Suho. "Sama-sama, kita pasti bisa keluar dari pulau ini dengan selamat. Aku yakin itu." Suho mengangguk dan menarik diri dari Lay.

Suho menatap Lay sedikit gugup, membuat Lay mengerinyitkan alisnya heran dengan tingkah Suho.

"Kenapa?." Tanya Lay.

"Bo-bolehkan a-aku... menciummu?." Pinta Suho dengan wajah merona merah. Lay terkikik geli melihat tingkah Suho yang malu-malu itu. Dan secepat kilat, Lay kembali mencium Suho.

Suho kembali terkejut, namun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka setelahnya. Mata mereka tertutup namun bibir mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain. Lay melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Suho, dan Suho memeluk pinggang Lay.

-o0o-

**Markas Las Plagos**

**BRUGH**

Seorang _yeojya_, yang tidak lain adalah Yoona keluar dari perut seekor mahluk hitam dan terjatuh kelantai. Mahluk itu yang tidak lain adalah mahluk hitam milik Taemin. Keadaan Yoona terlihat baik-baik saja, namun dia tidak sadarkan diri. Mahluk hitam itu berubah wujud kembali menjadi sebuah gumpalan, dan meluncur menuju bawah kaki seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Taemin. Mahluk yang ternyata adalah bayangan milik Taemin itu kini kembali ketempatnya semula.

Taemin menatap sekelilingnya, dimana disana terdapat Jaejoong yang tengah mengobati luka Yunho disebuah sofa. Jaejoong menatap Yoona dengan raut wajah tidak tertarik, sedangkan Yunho terlihat merintih karena Jaejoong mengobatinya cukup kasar.

"_Yeojya_ lagi?," Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya melihat Yoona dan menatap Taemin yang memasang raut wajah malas.

"Setelah kebodohan Sulli yang membuatnya mati, kenapa kau membawa lagi seorang _yeojya_?." Tanya Jaejoong yang kemudian dengan sedikit emosi menekan kapas yang basah karena alkohol sedikit kencang pada luka Yunho.

"Akkhhh... _appo_ Boojae." Teriak Yunho kesakitan, namun Jaejoong malah kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada Yunho. Taemin memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kekanakkan dua seniornya itu.

Taemin terdiam mengingat Sulli yang tewas karena kecerobohannya. Anjing putih yang mereka bawalah penyebab kematian Sulli dan kehancuran laboratorium milik D.O. Saat itu, setelah dia membawa anjing putih yang ternyata masih hidup itu ketempat mereka. dengan segera Sulli meminta D.O agar melakukan percobaan pada anjing putih tersebut.

Awalnya D.O menolak permintaan Sulli karena mendengar cerita darinya, bahwa anjing ini dekat dengan seorang manusia. Taemin tahu, setiap apa yang dihasilkan akan mempunyai kelemahan. Dan kelemahan uji coba mahluk hidup yang D.O lakukan adalah perasaan mereka. Bila mereka masih memiliki perasaan yang sangat kuat, maka sekeras apapun mereka mengendalikan pikiran mereka hasilnya adalah nihil.

Seperti percobaan D.O pada seorang namja bernama Lupin yang dibawa oleh Yunho kemarkas mereka. Sang namja yang dulunya manusia dan berhasil dirubah menjadi monster pembunuh itu, ketika dia sadar segera kabur dari laboratorium D.O dan pergi entah kemana. Sehingga hal itu membuat D.O menolak keras permintaan Sulli.

Namun Sulli yang notabene sangat keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau mendengarkan kata orang lain bahkan sang master itu. Dengan cerobohnya, dia menyusup kedalam laboratorium D.O dikala D.O sedang bertugas dan melakukan hal konyol dengan menyuntikan cairan yang bahkan hanya D.O saja yang tahu. Alhasil, anjing itu berubah menjadi lebih besar dan lebih mengerikan dari bentuknya yang sebelumnya.

Sulli yang mengira bahwa apa yang telah dia lakukan berhasil dan sukses, dengan bodohnya mencoba untuk membuat anjing putih yang telah berubah itu agar menjadi peliharaannya. Namun dia salah besar, begitu sang anjing putih itu menatap Sulli dan mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpanya apalagi majikannya. Sang anjing putih itu membunuh Sulli dan kabur dari laboratorium, sama seperti yang terjadi pada manusia percobaan D.O dahulu.

Taemin menghela napasnya mengingat semua itu.

"Dia cukup berbakat... mungkin." Ucap Taemin akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Lagipula... tanpa adanya D.O, _yeojya_ ini tidaklah berguna. Karena D.O lah yang bisa merubah _yeojya_ ini agar menjadi anggota kita," Taemin menatap Yunho dan Yunho hanya bisa tertawa garing melihat tatapan Taemin.

"Gagal kah?." Tanya Taemin dan Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Taemin kini menatap Jaejoong dan memasang wajah kenapa-kalian-gagal pada Jaejoong.

"Jangan salahkan aku. _Namja_ bodoh ini yang memaksa agar aku tidak menganggunya, dan hasilnya dia ternyata gagal. Padahal dia mengatakan padaku bahwa akan berhasil dengan nada yang sangaatttt yakin dan percaya dirinya itu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho sinis. Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan ucapan sinis Jaejoong.

"_Ya_! Bukan berarti kau diam saja melihat dan tidak membantuku disaat aku butuh bantuan kan?." Protes Yunho yang malah mendapat jitakan dari Jaejoong. "Kau sendiri yang bilang jangan membantuku. Kau ini masih muda tapi kenapa kau pelupa seperti seorang kakek-kakek?."

Taemin kembali memutar bola matanya dan pergi begitu saja dari sana. Meninggalkan dua _namja_ yang tengah beradu mulut itu. Taemin berjalan lurus menuju sebuah lorong yang cukup gelap, yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah obor. Jalannya begitu tegap dan tegas, membuat rambut panjang kecoklatannya sedikit berkibar-kibar. Dimana dia kan pergi kesuatu tempat yang selalu rutin dia datangi.

Markas yang mereka tempati ini, tidak lain adalah seperti sebuah kastil tua yang memang merupakan milik masternya Soo Man. Soo Man yang merupakan orang yang telah memungutnya dari jalanan dimasa lalu dengan sahabat baiknya. Taemin pernah merasakan bagaimana hidup penuh penderitaan dijalanan, dimana dia mengalami kelaparan dan kehausan. Tidur hanya beralas koran atau tikar lusuh, dan kadang jika hujan maka dia akan menggigil kedinginan karena terkena rintikan air hujan. Namun... ada seseorang yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman dikala dia merasa tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, yaitu sahabatnya yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya.

Suatu waktu dia kedatangan seorang _namja_ paruh baya dan menawarkan diri untuk ikut dengannya. Dia berjanji akan membuat hidupnya lebih baik dan jauh dari penderitaan. Taemin dan sahabatnya menerima tawaran orang itu, yang tidak lain _namja_ paruh baya itu adalah Soo Man. Mereka memang hidup layaknya manusia setelah Soo Man membawa mereka. Memberinya pakaian, makanan, dan tempat tinggal yang selama ini mereka impikan.

Tetapi, pada suatu waktu mereka dipaksa oleh Soo Man untuk melakukan sebuah ritual yang sangat aneh. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang menerima begitu saja, sahabat baiknya yang selama ini selalu bersama dengannya menolak dengan sangat keras dan akhirnya dia dihukum oleh Soo Man. Hati Taemin waktu itu sudah tertutupi oleh kebaikkan Soo Man, sehingga membuat dirinya menghiraukan sahabatnya itu.

Pada akhirnya, Taemin melakukan ritual itu dan setelahnya yang dia tahu bahwa dia kini memiliki sisi yang lain. Iblis, itulah sisi dari dirinya yang lain. Ritual yang memanggil iblis dan meminta kekuatan padanya telah dia lakukan, dan memang dia berhasil memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa. Namun... sebagai gantinya, di akhir riwayatnya jika dia mati maka rohnya akan menjadi makanan bagi iblis tersebut.

Taemin berhenti tepat disebuah ruangan yang seperti sebuah penjara. Memikirkan masa lalunya membuat dia terasa cepat menuju ketempat tujuannya. Taemin membuka pintu jeruji tersebut dan masuk kedalam sel yang dimana terdapat seseorang disana. Seorang _namja_ yang memakai pakaian yang lusuh dan terlihat compang camping. Kedua tangan namja itu diikat oleh sebuah rantai besi, membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak bebas apalagi kabur.

Merasakan ada seseorang didepannya, namja itu yang semula menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya. Bola matanya yang hitam bertemu dengan bola mata ungu milik Taemin. Taemin menatap arah pada sebuah mangkuk berisi makanan yang masih penuh dan kembali matanya mengarah pada _namja_ itu. Taemin menghela napasnya lalu mengambil mangkuk itu dan duduk berhadapan dengan namja itu.

"Makanlah." Ucap Taemin sambil memberikan sesendok nasi dihadapan mulut _namja_ itu. Namun sang _namja_ masih tetap bungkam dan menutup mulutnya. Pandangannya mengarah pada Taemin namun matanya terlihat kosong.

Taemin kembali menarik sendok itu dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan pandangan memelas. Selalu saja seperti ini, _namja_ yang merupakan sahabatnya dulu itu begitu keras kepala. Namun, Taemin mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabat baiknya itu yang sudah dia anggap sebagai seorang _hyung_.

Dia selau berkata untuk membiarkannya mati membusuk di penjara tersebut dan melarangnya untuk selalu datang berkunjung atau memberi dia makan. Namun Taemin tidak menghiraukan hal itu, dia terus mengunjunginya dan memberinya makan agar tetap hidup. Taemin tahu, bahwa hanya dialah yang bisa membuat sahabatnya itu mau menerima sesuap nasi darinya.

Itu karena Taemin tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki sebuah perasaan pada dirinya, walaupun Taemin tidak pernah mendengar kata itu dari mulutnya namun Taemin tahu. Taemin tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu mencintainya dan terbukti dia selalu menuruti apa yang dia katakan. Seperti saat ini, setelah dia memelas padanya untuk makan akhirnya namja itu mau makan juga. Arah pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari wajah Taemin.

"Makanlah yang banyak... Minho _hyung_."

**TBC**

**Next KaiSoo, HunHan, TaoRis**

**Mianhamnida BaekYeol dan SuLay momentnya kurang panjang **

**Kamsahamnida atas review kalian semua *peluk reader***

**Balasan review :**

**Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF : Iya nih kan minggu libur kerja, jadinya update kilat yah... jangan gigit jari tapi gigit permen aja*ngasih permen*#plak Gimana SuLay dan BaekYeol momentnya?**

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim : Kan hari minggu jadi bisa update kilat gak kerja authornya ehehe Gimana BaekYeol momentnya nih?**

**blacknancho21: *balas peluk* hahaha iya oke Chen yang seme :D**

**kimhyunshi : *hug too* Wah... sabar ini ada BaekYeol kok tapi mian kayaknya kurang panjang huhuhu kebanyakan pilih Chen seme dan Xiu yang uke chingu**

**tiikaaa : Aq juga mau nangis pas bikin adegan Xiumin ma Baek-Gu kok :') ini chap selanjutnya dan memang chap depan ada HunHan hehehe**

**BlackPearl08 : Sama chingu hiks hiks srroottt(?) pertanyaan chingu udah kejawab di chap ini kan? Mian SuLaynya agak pendek *gigit kasur* XD**

**evilwin : Sejujurnya... author juga mau nangis sendiri bikinnya *cengen* ini lanjutannya review lagi yah **

**Melodyatlantick : Nih ambil *ngasih Baek-Gu*#ditendang Xiumin XD TaoRis chap 13 sayangku... sabar yah **

**creepyJIRA : Bersatu kita teguh bercerai kawin lagi#plakplak hmm oke deh Xiumin uke dan Chen seme ini chap lanjutannya... review lagi yah *kedip nakal* XD**

**anonstalker : Semenya Chen? Oke deh saran diterima hehe ini udah upadate lagi mian gak update kilat**

**Kim Eun Eri : Mian chingu kayaknya BaekYeolnya kurang panjang yah? Tapi sweet gak tuh? Moga suka yah aq juga mau nangis pas bikin adegan Xiumin kehilangan Baek-Gu *meluk Baek-Gu***

**dyakuro34-7 : Haha oke... saran diterima justru itu aq juga bingun ni ff kira2 kapan tamatnya :/ kayaknya 20an kurang deh *gak yakin***

**golden13 : Ini next chapnya :D gimana BaekYeolnya hehe XD**

**GyuniKai7 : Biar pendek TaoRis momentnya kan sweet dan hot banget tuh XP ni next chapnya review lagi oce **

**Jung Jisun : Kamsahamnida saeng jujur eonie bikinnya sambil dengerin musik slow jadi dapet inspirasinya cepet banget dan ngetiknya juga sambil nyanyi2 gitu hehe XD oke saran Chen seme diterima**

** : Iya, chap kemaren khusus XiuChen karena mereka baru muncul kasihan#ditendangXiuChen chap sekarang cuman SuLay dan BaekYeol aja.**

**Lala Anandita : Kamsahamnida saeng mian kalo sekarang2 gak bisa update kilat kayaknya kenapa gak bikin akun aja atuh, pake nama asli tapi pake couple juga kaya aq aja hehe gimana nih BaekYeol momentnya?**

**Akita Fisayu : Iyah chap kemaren emang khusus XiuChen/ChenMin aja. Chen seme yah? Oke siip **

**sari2min : Justru itu aq ngebayangin Baek-Gu itu pas liat teaser Baekhyun sama Chen dan Lay. Kan ada anjing putih disitu, lucu banget deh walaupun aq lebih suka kucing hehe. Review lagi yah chingu **

**KyuKi Yanagishita : Kamsahamnida sudah membaca dari chap awal *bow* aq juga hampir nangis pas bikinnya tapi kalo tegang entah kenapa malah enggak#gubrag XD**

**Ryu JiHyun : Sama aq juga berkaca-kaca nulisnya *meluk chingu* kira2 itu SuLay sudah bisa dianggap jadian belum tuh / hahaha kalo ChenMin kayanya nanti deh jadiannya **

**SmiLeND : Mian updatenya lama yah *bow* gimana tuh BaekYeolnya? Moga kamu suka walaupun agak pendek dan itu lebih banyak yang req Chen seme dan Xiumin uke tuh hehe. Siap deh FIGHTING juga **

**ThePreciouSuho : Salam kenal chingu *hug* tapi kan ngeliat Taemin jahat gitu entah kenapa jadi keliatan cool kalo menurut aq hehehe XP**

**wufan-gun : annyeong juga *hug* ahaha maklu kemaren2 author lagi galau -_-V gimana nih BaekYeolnya? Unyu gak?**

**chiagitta : Gomawo dibilang keren lagi... jadi malu nih *peluk Baek-Gu* Ini lanjutannya, review lagi yah chingu **

**acidcid : Ahaha aku tahu kok namanya Akamaru kan? Agak mirip gitulah, tapi Baek-Gu aq ambil dari Teaser EXO yang ada Baekhyun, Chen, ma Lay itu loh. Kan ada anjing putih disitu makanya aq buat deh si Baek-Gu ini hehe :D**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Tuh kan bener chap kemaren galau banget Tapi kebanyakn pilih Chen yang jadi Seme tuh :/ emang sih mereka berdua pada unyu. Pertanyaan chingu udah ada yang kejawab di chap ini tuh **

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan : Pur ayam? Itu apa yah *author gak tahu* Gimana BaekYeol momentnya? Suka nggak? Sweet gak :D**

**Septaaa : *peluk Baek-Gu juga* Ini update tapi mian gak kilat hehe. Oke Chen seme Xiumin yang uke *puk-puk Xiumin* BaekYeol dah keluar tuh, gimana moment mereka?**

**Dhila001204 : Kamsahamnida atas semangatnya eonie mau fokus dulu ma fic ini kayaknya, soalnya kalau update ini terus update yang lain kadang suka malas bikin lanjutannya entah kenapa bisa gitu :/**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : Pen namenya keren amat chingu *kagum* Ini ada BaekYeol kok tapi mian kalo pendek Oke Chen seme Xiumun uke siip review lagi yah *hug***

**dinodeer : Saengku~ napa kau tahu kalau chap sebelumnya eoniemu ini lagi galau*hug* Ini udah ada BaekYeol dan SuLay kalau HunHan chap depan, sabar yang *puk-puk* hehe**

**Jin Ki Tao : Oke Xiumin uke Chen seme siip hihihi XP ini aq kasih Baek-Gu #dihajar Xiumin eh... pas diliat emang iya besar banget yah tapi seram wajahnya kalo Baek-Gu agak manis dikit :D tenang aja chingu semua couple bakal jadian kok dan NCan*Eh* wkwkwk**

**Gembul : Iya nih tinggal dibeliin rumah biar jdi pasangan sakinah mawadah dan warahmah amin...#plak :D**

**Natasha Kim : Tapi kebanyakan lebih pilih Xiumin yang jadi uke ahahah ini BakeYeol momentnya mian kalo pendek yah *bow* **

**SabrinaEXO : Sama-sama chingu dan mmuuaaacchhh juga hehe ini udah ada penjelasan dari Taemin sedikit dan masih rahasian kalau yang lainnya hihihi. Sama aq juga rembay(?) pas ngetiknya ini ada BaekYeol dan SuLay selanjutnya ada TaoRis, HunHan dan KaiSoo amin... makasih doanya *hug***

**miparkland1 : Annyeong haseyo~ salam kenal Lha? Kenapa malah ketawa pas adegan romantisnya -_-" kalo soal kekuatan chara disini semua berasal atau terinspirasi dari anime karena author penggemar anime. Kalo soal Kris yang dikendalikan Jaejoong author dapat dari Sasori chara Naruto yang bisa mengendalikan boneka (tidak punya emosi), namun author ubah jadi mengendalikan manusia walau memang di anime dia juga bisa mengendalikan manusia namun hanya tubuh. Maka dari itu author bikin lebih fresh(?) dimana nambahin kemampuan Ino Yamanaka yang mengendalikan jiwa manusia, jadi kemampuan Jaejoong itu perpaduan kemampuan Sasori dan Ino. Begitulah... mian kalau gak ngerti yah *deep bow* tapi nama ff chingu itu apa? couplenya siapa? boleh aq baca **

**Htaey029 : Yapz gimana nih SuLaynya? Mian kalo pendek yah siip Chen seme Xiumin uke hehe**

**Taryshineexo : Kayaknya eonnie udah banyak dosa deh bikin reader pada nangis *jedugin kepala ke aspal* ini BaekYeol momentnya gimana suka gak?**

**Terima Kasih, Hatur Nuhun, Thank You dan Kamsahamnida atas reviewnya **

**Review again please *ngasih foto SuLay dan BaekYeol kissu***


	13. Chapter 13

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(Chapter ini Full Of Romance)**

**HunHan Side**

Semua terdiam mendengar kisah pilu Kris. Mereka semua hanya bisa bersimpati pada _namja_ yang bahunya tengah bergetar dan terisak dihadapan mereka. _Namja_ yang mereka pikir begitu kuat dan dingin itu, sekarang tengah rapuh dalam pelukan Tao. Tao yang tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya terus bersedih itu, kini membawa Kris kesebuah ruangan atau kamar guna menenangkan Kris.

Suasana kembali canggung dan sunyi begitu Tao menutup pintu kamar tersebut. Mereka terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata atau bertindak bagaimana sekarang ini. Kyungsoo terlihat menghela napasnya.

"Maaf... aku akan membawa Kai ke kamar lain. Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengobatinya," Ucap Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diruangan tersebut. Sehun terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu bisa kalian beri aku bantuan membawa Kai ke ruangan yang ada disana." Pinta Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

"Tentu, biar kakakku yang membawa Kai kesana." Kata Luhan sambil mendekat pada Lupin dan berbicara padanya agar membawa Kai keruangan yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya, Lupin dengan segera membopong kembali Kai dengan hati-hati menuju ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

Begitu sampai, Lupin membaringkan Kai disebuah kasur yang cukup nyaman namun sedikit kotor.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Lupin. Lupin mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Luhan yang tengah duduk dengan Sehun menatap Lupin yang keluar dari ruangan dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo berada didalamnya. Pintu ruangan tersebut ditutup dari dalam, mungkin Kyungsoo membutuhkan privasi untuk menunggu hingga Kai sadar. Lupin berjalan menuju Luhan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Luhan dan membuat Sehun hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Luhan terlihat mengangguk dan mengucapkan '**Hati-hati'** pada Lupin. Lupin kemudian pergi dari sana, tepatnya pergi keluar rumah tersebut entah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sehun menatap Luhan meminta penjelasan, mengerti arti tatapan Sehun Luhan pun menjelaskan.

"Kakak akan berjaga diluar dan meminta kita untuk beristirahat." Jelas Luhan yang diangguki mengerti oleh Sehun.

Suasana kembali hening dan terlihat canggung. Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan bagaimana, setiap dia melihat Sehun hatinya selalu menghangat dan dia takut salah tingkah jika Sehun tersenyum padanya. Sedangkan Sehun juga tidak tahu harus bagaiamana, suasana disana sangatlah canggung. Jadi Sehun hanya bisa menatap sekitarnya saja, dan sedikit-sedikit melirik Luhan yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat gugup.

"Ehem... Rumah ini sangat besar yah?." Kata Sehun memecah keheningan disana. Matanya mulai mengamati rumah besar bergaya eropa klasik tersebut.

"Y-yah begitulah. Rumah bibiku memang lebih besar dibandingkan rumahku." Jawab Luhan tanpa mau menatap Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Lalu kemana perginya bibimu?." Tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu." Luhan tahu Sehun tengah menatap dirinya, namun dia tidak cukup berani menatap Sehun. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia tidak seperti ini jika dia melihat atau berhadapan dengan Sehun. Luhan merutuki apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya.

Hening, suasana itu kembali mengisi keadaan antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sedikit kesal dengan Luhan yang tidak mau menatap dirinya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Luhan? Sungguh Sehun sangat ingin melihat wajah Luhan yang menatapnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun yang dia dapat sekarang Luhan lebih tertarik menatap kelantai dibanding menatap dirinya.

Sehun menghela napasnya bosan dan kesal. Dengan segera Sehun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan yang bisa merasakan dan melihat bahwa Sehun berada didepannya hanya bisa diam membeku tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Luhan tahu betul Sehun tengah kesal karena dirinya yang tidak mau menatap Sehun, tapi jika dia menatap Sehun yang ada hanyalah Luhan ingin sekali pergi dari Sehun karena takut Sehun bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak keras.

"Luhan... bisa kau ajak aku berkeliling rumah ini?." Pinta Sehun masih menatap Luhan yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Luhan berdiri masih tanpa mau menatap wajah Sehun dan berjalan lebih dahulu dari Sehun, membuat posisi Sehun berada dibelakangnya.

"Tentu... ikuti aku saja Sehun." Jawab Luhan yang kemudian berjalan pelan. Sehun mendengus sebal melihat sikap Luhan yang aneh dan makin membuatnya kesal, dengan sedikit malas dia mengikuti Luhan dibelakangnya.

Sehun menatap kagum dengan rumah besar berlantai dua ini. Walau terlihat sudah kusam dan kotor, namun arsitekturnya masih sangat terlihat jelas dan khas dirumah besar ini. Rumah ini, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Luhan memiliki tujuh kamar tidur yang masing-masing memiliki kamar mandi, tiga kamar mandi besar, dua dapur, satu ruang keluarga, balkon yang luas, perpustakaan dan taman seluas satu hektar.

Kini mereka tengah menuju lantai dua untuk pergi menuju balkon. Mereka kini menaiki tangga dengan ornamen yang cukup artistik itu. Ditengah-tengah perjalanan kaki Luhan sedikit tergelincir dan membuatnya jatuh kebelakang namun berhasil ditangkap oleh kedua tangan Sehun. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi dimana tubuh Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun dan mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Sehun senang akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah Luhan lagi dan Luhan hanya bisa diam membeku melihat Sehun yang menatap dirinya intens. Wajah Luhan merona melihat wajah tampan Sehun dan jantungnya berdetak keras seperti saat sebelumnya. Takut reaksi darinya akan diketahui oleh Sehun, dengan segera Luhan menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sehun. Sehun kembali kecewa melihat reaksi Luhan, namun dia bisa melihat pipi Luhan yang merona.

"Ma-maaf... aku ceroboh." Ucap Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berhati-hatilah, tangganya memang cukup licin." Sehun kembali menaiki tangga tersebut namun dengan memegang tangan kanan Luhan. Luhan tersentak begitu merasakan sentuhan lembut ditangannya dan kemudian sadar bahwa kini Sehun tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan dilepas! Biarkan seperti ini." Perintah Sehun ketika dia merasakan tangan Luhan yang mencoba melepas genggaman tangannya.

Luhan terdiam tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa pasrah begitu Sehun menarik tangannya agar dia kembali berjalan dengannya. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat dan bisa merasakan hangatnya ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan. Sehun tersenyum menikmati apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Luhan yang melihat senyum diwajah Sehun juga akhirnya tersenyum, mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Mereka kini berada dibalkon yang menyajikan pemandangan diluar yang pasti tidak berbeda. Yaitu gelap dan sunyi, tanpa ada cahaya bulan atau taburan bintang dilangit malam. Luhan menatap sedih langit yang masih kelam itu, tangan mereka masih bertautan karena paksaan oleh Sehun yang tidak mau melepasnya. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat sedih itu.

"Aku rindu... rindu saat aku melihat matahari terbit. Rindu saat malam aku melihat bulan dan bintang. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap Luhan masih sambil menatap langit dan berharap Tuhan mendengar dan mengabulkan keinginannya untuk melihat sang mentari kembali hadir. Namun... dia tahu itu adalah sia-sia.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap sedih Luhan, merasakan bagaimana kesepiannya dan ketakutannya hidup ditempat ini hanya dengan kakaknya yang sudah berubah menjadi monster. Jika itu adalah dirinya, mungkin dia tidak bisa bertahan disituasi seperti itu. Namun Luhan berbeda, dia tetap tegar dan sabar menghadapi semua ini. hal itulah yang membuatnya sangat mengagumi sosok _namja_ disampingnya ini

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Menatap langit yang terlihat gelap dan kelam itu.

"Aku berjanji... jika Matahari, Bulan, dan Bintang tidak pernah kembali hadir disini. Maka... aku akan membawa seorang Joseph Luhan keluar dari pulau ini dan membawanya kedunia dimana dia bisa melihat Matahari, Bulan, Bintang. Bahkan walau hal itu mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun, asalkan dirinya dapat tersenyum. Maka... itu bukanlah apa-apa untukku. "

Luhan terperangah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun yang menatap lurus kelangit sambil tersenyum. Hatinya tersentuh oleh ucapan Sehun yang terdengar sangat serius itu, padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sehun namun Sehun... dia... bagaiamana mungkin dia bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Sehunnie..."

Sehun terkejut mendegar panggilan Luhan yang dia sukai yang tidak dia dengar cukup lama dari mulut Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah menangis dan terkejut begitu Luhan memeluk dirinya dengan erat. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan yang terasa sangat pas dan nyaman dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa... bahkan jika aku tidak bisa kembali melihat Matahari, Bulan ataupun Bintang. Asalkan kau selalu disampingku... itu sudah lebih dari cukup Sehunnie..." Kata Luhan disela isakannya.

Hati Sehun terasa bahagia mendengar ucapan Luhan, dia sangat senang dan bahagia mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Luhan. Sehun melepas pelukannya dan dengan segera mencium bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

**KaiSoo Side**

Kyungsoo masih terlihat setia disamping Kai yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu. Kedua tangannya masih memegang erat tangan Kai, memberikan rasa hangat dan kekuatan pada Kai. Harapan agar Kai tersadar masih tidak lepas dari benak Kyungsoo. Dia ingin... ingin sekali melihat senyuman Kai yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat. Dia merindukan panggilan Kai padanya, dia merindukan kasih sayang Kai yang diberikan hanya untuknya. Kyungsoo sangat merindukan Kai, sangat merindukannya.

Sudah hampir lima tahun dia tidak bertemu dengan sosok Kai lagi dalam hidupnya. Terakhir yang Kyungsoo ingat adalah ketika dia pergi dengan riang menuju rumah Kai yang tengah mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Kai. Namun... diperjalanan dia ditangkap oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal dan dibius hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Selanjutnya yang Kyungsoo ingat, seseorang memberinya sebuah obat berbentuk pil padanya dengan paksaan yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi. Dan sekarang ketika dia sadar, dia berada dalam pelukan Kai dan waktu sudah berlalu selama hampir lima tahun sejak saat itu.

"Kim Jongin... kumohon... cepatlah sadar. Aku merindukanmu Kai, kumohon sadarlah..." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyibak poni Kai dengan lembut dan memberi kecupan didahi Kai.

Merasakan ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dan merasakan tangannya yang hangat juga dahinya yang seperti dikecup oleh seseorang. Kai yang mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, perlahan mulai membuka kedua matanya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur untuk sesaat, namun perlahan makin terlihat jelas. Kai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar penglihatannya sedikit lebih baik.

Pandangannya kini mengarah pada seseorang disamping kirinya, dimana disana ada Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan menggunakan tangan Kai sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Kai tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat kelelahan karena merawat dirinya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Wajah yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat, wajah orang yang sangat Kai sayangi dan cintai.

Perlahan, tangan kanan Kai yang bebas mulai bergerak menuju wajah Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut Kai mengelus pipi putih nan halus milik Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo yang semula tertidur kini terbangun. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa Kai kini tengah tersenyum menatap dirinya,

"Hallo Kyungsoo _hyung_~." Sapa Kai sambil sedikit terkekeh tanpa tahu bahwa Kyungsoo yang sangat khawatir pada keadaannya mulai terisak.

"Bo-bodoh... bagaimana bisa kau bilang -Hallo Kyungsoo _hyung_- disaat aku khawatir padamu?." Kyungsoo mulai menangis karena Kai. Menangis karena lega dan bahagia kini Kai sudah sadar.

Kai tersenyum tulus melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis karena dirinya. Seperti saat dahulu, Kyungsoo akan selalu menangis jika melihat dirinya sakit atau terluka. Kai mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan dengan segera memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terisak makin keras didada Kai. Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dan berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Perlahan... Isakkan dan tangisan Kyungsoo mulai mereda. Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merah karena menangis dan basah karena air mata. kai menghapus air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Dan kemudian Kai memberi kecupan pada kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo. Memberikan rasa kasih sayang dan cintanya pada namja dihadapannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi _hyung_... aku baik-baik saja," Ucap Kai sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangguk pelan dan memberikan senyumnya pada Kai.

"Oh ya... bagaimana dengan keadaan yang lain?." Tanya Kai yang teringat dengan kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Semua baik-baik saja Kai. Dan... jika tidak salah temanmu yang bernama Tao ada disini." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan beberapa luka di wajah Kai dengan kain basah.

"Benarkah? Tao _hyung_ masih hidup dan sekarang ada disini?." Ucap Kai tidak percaya. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?." Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu _hyung_... bahkan jika kau mengatakan kita berada dibulan pun aku akan percaya padamu." Goda Kai yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo merona karenanya.

"Ya! Berhenti menggodaku Kim Jongin." Seru Kyungsoo sebal. Kai tertawa pelan melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu ketika dia marah itu.

"Tapi syukurlah... Tao _hyung_ masih hidup. Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Kau bisa menemui dia nanti Kai. Dia sedang menenangkan temannya yang tengah sedih."

"Teman? Siapa?." Tanya Kai antusias. Mungkinkah salah satu diantara Baekhyun, Suho atau Chen?

"Jika aku tidak salah dengar namanya Kris." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengingat-ingat nama orang yang hampir membuatnya takut karena tiba-tiba bertindak kasar padanya itu.

"Kris? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Kris sebelumnya." Kai menaikkan alisnya begitu mendengar nama Kris dan sedikit kecewa karena ternyata bukan salah satu _hyungnya_ yang lain.

"Mungkin dia orang yang Tao temui dalam perjalanannya."

Kai mengangguk dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Mungkin juga sih orang yang bernama Kris itu orang yang Tao temui atau mungkin orang yang menyelamatkan Tao. Kai jadi ingin melihat seperti apa orang bernama Kris ini.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat kelelahan dan beberapa kali menguap karena mengantuk. Kai menggeser posisinya kesebelah kanan, membuat ruang yang cukup untuk dua orang dikasur tersebut. Kyungsoo melihat Kai heran dan wajahnya memerah begitu Kai menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disamping kirinya. Kai bermaksud agar Kyungsoo tidur disampingnya.

Kyungsoo masih diam, tidak mau bergerak dari posisinya. Membuat Kai malah mendengus sebal.

"_Hyung_~ tidurlah disampingku... please..." Pinta Kai dengan nada amat memohon itu. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik.

"Ti-tidak usah... aku diluar saja." Namun sebelum Kyungsoo berjalan keluar, Kai keburu menarik pinggang Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo terbaring tepat dimana Kai memaksa Kyungsoo tidur ditempat tersebut.

"Jangan malu-malu Kyungsoo _hyung_~ hehehe." Kai membuat posisi Kyungsoo kini berhadapan dengan dirinya. Kedua tangan Kai memegang erat pinggang Kyungsoo agar makin dekat dengan dirinya. Sehingga, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja.

"Kau masih tidak berubah Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hmm... begitukah? Perasaanku juga tidak berubah. Bagaimana denganmu _hyung_?."

"Sama denganmu."

"_I Love You_." Ucap Kai.

"_Love You Too_." Balas Kyungsoo dan kemudian Kai menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan menyatukan bibir mereka yang akhirnya membuat mereka terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman.

**TaoRis Side**

Kris masih terlihat tengah bersedih setelah dia menceritakan masa lalunya dipulau menyeramkan ini. kris tengah terduduk dan menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kacau. Tao masih setia disamping Kris untuk menenangkannya. Sejujurnya... Tao sangat terkejut melihat Kris yang selama ini terlihat sangat kuat dan juga terlihat dingin itu bisa begitu rapuh.

Tao bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan Kris sekarang karena bagaimana pun dia akan sangat shock juga jika mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kris. Menyaksikan sahabat-sahabatmu mati dihadapanmu dengan dirimulah yang membunuh mereka, yang sebenarnya kau tengah dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Itu lebih mengerikan bila dibandingkan dengan melihat temanmu mati oleh seekor monster sekalipun.

Tao memeluk Kris dari samping, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher jenjang Kris dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu Kris. Yang bisa Tao lakukan sekarang hanyalah memberinya rasa hangat dan nyaman agar Kris tidak makin rapuh dan bersedih kembali. Kris sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan dari Tao, yang Kris tahu bahwa Tao bermaksud membuatnya nyaman dan tidak terlalu terpuruk oleh masa lalu.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu Kris. Kau harus tahu, bahwa teman-temanmu juga yakin bahwa kau yang waktu itu bukanlah dirimu. Temanmu yang telah tiada pun pasti tidak menyalahkan dirimu karena mereka tahu, bahwa itu bukanlah dirimu Kris," Ucap Tao.

"Jangan terus terlarut dalam kesedihan masa lalu. Kau harus terus semangat dan berjuang hingga kita bisa keluar dari pulau ini Kris. Aku yakin... temanmu pun ingin agar kau terus berjuang dan bertahan hidup di pulau ini." Lanjut Tao.

Kris sedikit tersenyum dengan ucapan Tao, hatinya sedikit lega dengan apa yang Tao ucapkan padanya. Kris memutar kepalanya kesamping kiri, dimana Tao tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kris.

"Terima kasih." Kris mengecup puncak kepala Tao, membuat Tao untuk beberapa saat merasa begitu nyaman hingga menutup kedua matanya menerima kecupan Kris didahinya.

"Sekarang... aku tahu kenapa aku benar-benar menyukai dirimu Tao," Lanjut Kris yang membuat Tao merona mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kris untuknya.

Tao melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kris yang menatapnya jauh kedalam manik mata Tao. Tao kembali terkejut begitu Kris mengecup bibirnya kilat. Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah Tao yang memerah sempura, sungguh wajah Tao sangat manis menurut Kris.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Tao." Tao mengangguk malu.

Kris kemudian memeluk Tao erat dan membuatnya nyaman dalam pelukannya. Kris sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan Tao padanya ditempat terkutuk yang tengah mereka tempati ini. Jika mungkin, Kris ingin tetap seperti ini dimana dia bisa selalu berada disamping Tao dan memeluknya. Begitu pun juga dengan Tao, dia ingin selalu Kris berada disampingnya dan selalu memeluk dirinya seperti ini. pelukan Kris terasa hangat dan Tao terasa terlindungi oleh Kris.

Sejenak suasana menjadi sepi, sepi bukan karena suasana canggung tetapi karena suasana yang membuat mereka berdua begitu nyaman dan tentram.

"Kris..." Ucap Tao memecah keheningan.

"Hmm." Respon Kris masih tetap memeluk Tao yang entah kenapa selalu membuat dirinya merasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Tao menarik dirinya dari pelukan Kris dan menatap Kris dengan wajah serius, Kris mendesah kecewa ketika rasa nyamannya hilang ketika Tao melepas pelukannya.

"Orang yang bernama Jaejoong itu... mari kita temukan dia dan beri dia pelajaran." Ucap Tao.

Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan Tao yang menyebut nama orang yang sangat dia benci itu. Walau Kris tidak tahu bagaimana rupa orang yang bernama Jaejoong itu, namun kebencian dan dendamnya tidak akan pernah hilang. Sesungguhnya... Kris juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan Tao, Kris ingin sekali membalas apa yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya dan teman-temannya.

Namun... sekali lagi Kris teguhkan dalam hati, bahwa dirinya bukanlah lawan bagi Jaejoong. Kemampuan mereka berbeda sangat jauh dan Kris tahu bahwa Jaejoong itu bukanlah seorang manusia biasa. Dihatinya sedikit tersimpan rasa takut pada Jaejoong jika suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali dikendalikan oleh orang itu. Tidak... Kris tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali pada dirinya.

Terlebih jika Kris akan melukai Tao dan bahkan mungkin membunuhnya, sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada ketiga sahabatnya yang lain. Tidak... Kris tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya jika dia melukai Tao bahkan sedikit pun Kris tidak akan mau melukai Tao.

"Kris... kau kenapa?." Tanya Tao sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Kris yang hanya diam saja. Kris menatap Tao dan memegang kedua bahu Tao.

"Tidak Tao... jangan pernah kita bertemu dengan orang bernama Jaejoong itu." Ucap Kris tegas. Tao sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan dan tatapan mata Kris pada dirinya. Seolah Kris mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong sangatlah berbahaya dan melarang dirinya untuk macam-macam dengan Jaejoong.

"Tapi Kris... dialah orang yang membuatmu melukai teman-temanmu. Kita harus menemukannya dan membuatnya merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Kita harus memberinya hukuman atas apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu." Kata Tao tidak mau kalah.

Sejujurnya Tao tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kris. Bukankah memang seharusnya orang bernama Jaejoong itu merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Kris dan membalas dendam adalah salah satunya cara yang bisa mereka lakukan pada Jaejoong itu.

"Tidak Tao, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menatap Tao dengan pandangan mata memohon.

"Kenapa Kris? Sudah sewajarnya kita membalas dendam atas apa yang diperbuat olehnya padamu," Tao membalas dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya yang malah membuat Tao makin kesal karenanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Kris? Kenapa kau tidak mau membalas apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Jawab aku Kris." Teriak Tao pada Kris sambil melepas genggaman tangan Kris pada bahunya dengan kasar.

"Kumohon Tao... mengertilah keadaanku." Kata Kris dengan nada memohon. Namun Tao masih tetap keras kepala dengan pendapatnya.

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu Kris."

"Tidak Tao, kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku bilang aku mengerti keadaanmu Kris."

"Kau tidak mengerti sedikitpun keadaanku Huang Zi Tao." Kris mulai merasa kesal dengan Tao, tidak tahukah Tao dengan apa yang ditakutkan Kris didalam hatinya.

"Aku sanagat meng-."

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU." Ucapan Tao terpotong oleh teriakkan Kris. Tao sedikit terkejut dengan Kris yang berteriak cukup keras padanya. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit ketika Kris membentak dirinya.

Kris mulai memandang Tao lembut begitu mengetahui wajah Tao yang terlihat kecewa karena dia berteriak keras padanya. Kris dengan segera memeluk Tao, walaupun Tao sedikit menolak pelukan Kris namun Kris dengan sekuat tenaga memeluknya tanpa mau melepas pelukannya pada Tao.

"Aku takut... sangat takut jika kita bertemu dengannya dia mengendalikanku lagi. Dan yang paling aku takutkan adalah... aku akan melukai dirimu Tao. Sudah cukup aku melukai teman-temanku dengan tanganku dan aku tidak ingin melukai dirimu. Jika itu terjadi... aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku jika aku melukai dirimu, melukai orang yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai. Aku mencintaimu Tao... sangat mencintaimu... jadi kumohon... jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku."

Tao terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kris. Hatinya sakit karena ternyata dia tidak bisa memahami perasaan Kris dan malah bertindak egois. Tao tidak tahu bahwa ternyata alasan Kris tidak ingin membalas dendam pada Jaejoong karena takut bahwa Kris mungkin akan melukai dirinya. Sungguh... Tao tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesitu.

Tao merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang tanpa sadar sudah membuat Kris terluka karena dirinya. Tao mengangakat wajahnya, menatap wajah Kris yang menatapnya lembut. Tatapan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dan cinta juga bermakna bahwa Kris tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Maaf... Kris..." Ucap Tao menyesal dengan nada sedikit bergetar karena merasa bersalah. Ingin sekali Tao menangis karena kebodohannya. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak... aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena telah membentak dirimu sebelumnya Tao. Maafkan aku Tao." Tao mulai menangis mendengar kata maaf dari Kris.

Kenapa Kris begitu baik pada dirinya yang sudah membuatnya bersedih karena keegoisannya. Kenapa Kris tidak marah pada dirinya saja? Begitu besarkah cinta Kris padanya? Jika iya, maka Tao amat sangat bersyukur dan berjanji akan selalu berada disamping Kris. Karena Tao juga mencintai _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Kris mengahapus air mata Tao dengan kedua ibu jarinya dan kemudian menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Bibir mereka bertemu dan saling bertaut, meluapkan emosi mereka yang terpendam dalam hati mereka. Kris mulai membaringkan Tao hingga dia berada diatasnya, namun dengan bibir mereka yang masih saling menempel.

"Bolehkah?." Tanya Kris ketika dia melepas ciuman mereka.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kris, Tao mengangguk malu dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Kris tersenyum dan kembali merasakan bibir Tao yang tidak pernah dia merasa bosan untuk dirasakan.

**TBC**

**Maaf *bow* untuk sekarang author tidak bisa membalas review kalian terlebih dahulu. Karena keterbatasan waktu dan takutnya kalian malah makin lama nunggu updatenya. Maaf juga untuk beberapa typho dan juga saran dari kalian akan author pertimbangkan.**

**Thanks To : evilwin, tiikaa, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, Kim Eun Eri, creepyJIRA, Ryu JiHyun, Kitsune Syhufellrs, Septaaa96, Jin Ki Tao, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Natasha Kim, Dhila001204, Lala Anandita, icyng, kimhyunshi, chiagitta, Jung Jisun, wufan-gun, BlackPearl08, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, mayuka57, Melodyatlantick, acidcid, sunnyduck, Taryshineexo, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, LeeKim, HaeraFishy, SabrinaEXO, cmutzninot, Akita Fisayu, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, shin ah chan, , golden13, hunhanmi, WhiteCat Shii, Gyunikai7, HunHanie, Happy Bubble.**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA atas review kalian yang berharga *deep bow***

**Review again please *Ngasih foto TaoRis NCan XP***


	14. Chapter 14

**AN : Maafkan atas keterlambatan updatenya *deep bow* minggu kemaren author libur dulu ngetiknya soalnya dipake liburan bareng temen-temen hehe#ditendang author cuman bisa update fic seminggu paling banyak dua fic jadi harap dimaklum yah kalau lama **

**Evil Town**

**Chapter fourteen**

**2Min Side**

Suasana disebuah tempat yang begitu dingin dan lembab yang layak disebut sebagai sebuah tempat tahanan atau penjara begitu hening. Seorang _namja_ berjubah tengah memberikan sesuap nasi sedikit demi sedikit pada _namja_ lain dihadapannya yang kondisinya begitu mengkhawatirkan. Sang _namja_ yang tengah disuapi itu tidak melepas pandangannya yang terlihat kosong dari _namja_ berjubah tersebut. Sedangkan sang _namja_ berjubah yang kita ketahui bernama Taemin tidak menghiraukan tatapan tersebut dan hanya fokus memberikan makan pada sang _namja_ dihadapannya bernama Minho itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, nasi yang tadinya begitu penuh didalam mangkuk tersebut perlahan mulai menyusut alias mulai habis dimakan oleh Minho. Taemin yang tahu bahwa makanannya sudah habis, tidak lupa memberikan Minho air minum. Begitu Taemin rasa sudah selesai memberikan Minho makan, Taemin mulai berdiri dan membalikkan badan bermaksud pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum Taemin pergi, Taemin terdiam begitu Minho mulai berbicara.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuatku masih terus hidup? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mati?," Ucap Minho sambil menunduk. Taemin terdiam, tanpa mau membalikkan badan untuk menatap Minho.

"Kau tahu aku benci hidup seperti ini dan kau tahu sudah lama aku ingin mati kan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku hidup sampai saat ini Taemin?,"

Taemin masih diam tidak bergeming, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan atau kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Minho.

"Aku hanya ingin... aku hanya ingin hidup seperti dahulu... saat kita berjuang bersama-sama. Saat kita saling menyayangi dan melindungi satu sama lain... jika itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi maka... aku lebih baik mati saja. Bunuhlah aku... bunuh aku sekarang. Tidak ada alasan lagi aku hidup,"

Minho mulai terisak dan menangis dengan suara pilu. Emosi yang dia tahan meluap begitu saja saat dia mengenang masa lalunya bersama Taemin. Dia merindukan sosok Taemin yang dahulu, yang selalu berada disampingnya dan selalu tersenyum padanya. Minho sangat merindukan saat-saat ketika dia memeluk Taemin yang begitu hangat disaat mereka tengah bersedih atau berduka, Minho benar-benar merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Tidak bisakah kita seperti dahulu lagi... Taemin?."

Hening, Taemin terus diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minho. Suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar diruangan yang bersuhu dingin tersebut. Taemin pergi meninggalkan Minho tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya, membuat Minho kembali menangis dan terisak. Namun... tanpa Minho sadari, air mata Taemin mulai turun dan membasahi pipinya begitu Taemin berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat Minho dikurung.

"Jika itu mungkin... aku juga ingin kembali hidup bersama denganmu Minho _hyung_." Ucap Taemin pelan hampir berbisik.

**-oOo-**

Taemin menyeka air matanya dengan jubah di lengan kanannya dan kembali berjalan dengan tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Dia kembali keruangan dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kini tidak beradu argumen kembali, namun kini mereka tengah memasang mimik wajah yang serius. Taemin menaikkan alisnya melihat sosok _yeojya_ yang dia bawa tidak ada, dan kemudian menatap dua seniornya.

Merasa ditatap, Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taemin. Mengerti apa arti tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh Taemin Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Dia dibawa master sebagai percobaan dan kita mendapat perintah baru dari master." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat serius. Taemin merasakan bahwa perintah yang diterima kali ini sepertinya sangat berbeda dari yang dia dapat sebelumnya dari masternya.

"Apa itu?." Tanya Taemin ketika Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Membunuh semua manusia yang hidup dipulau ini tanpa sisa sedikitpun." Taemin terkejut namun bisa dia simpan rasa terkejutnya dibalik wajahnya yang dingin.

"Apa D.O termasuk?." Ucap Taemin.

"Ya." Jawab Jaejoong.

Taemin kembali terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Bukankah D.O adalah aset berharga masternya? Kenapa master juga memerintahkan membunuh D.O? Jika mereka membunuh D.O maka tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan dalam melakukan intelijensi dan percobaan atau eksperimen kan? Taemin benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh masternya itu.

"Master mengatakan menemukan pengganti untuk D.O Taemin." Ucap Yunho yang mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Taemin.

"Siapa orang itu?." Tanya Taemin to the point.

"Akulah orang tersebut Taemin."

Taemin terkejut mendengar suara orang yang sangat dia kenal ini. Suara orang yang sangat dia benci, karena orang inilah yang membuat Soo Man mengurung Minho didalam penjara. Taemin mengangkat wajahnya, dimana seorang _namja_ tengah duduk disisi tangga dengan tenang sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal ditangan kanannya. Mata _namja_ tersebut menatap tepat pada kedua mata Taemin.

"Ternyata kau sialan..." Desis Taemin tanpa bisa menghilangkan nada marahnya.

"Oh... jangan marah begitu sayangku. Kau jadi terlihat sangat tidak manis~." Ucap sang _namja_ yang entah kenapa dan bagaimana sekarang berada disamping Taemin dan berbisik ditelinganya.

**XiuChen Side**

Dua orang insan manusia dan seekor serigala atau mungkin anjing berukuran raksasa tengah beristirahat dengan damai di tengah-tengah hutan. Api unggun yang mereka buat kini mulai padam, membuat kehangatannya mungkin semakin terasa berkurang pada dua insan manusia tersebut. Namun, melihat raut wajah dan posisi mereka yang sangat nyaman itu sepertinya tidaklah bermasalah.

Chen dan juga Xiumin masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka dengan posisi bersandar pada tubuh Baek-Gu yang berbulu dan terasa hangat. Membuat udara dingin dihutan tersebut tidaklah terasa oleh mereka karena hangatnya bulu Baek-Gu yang membuat mereka begitu terlelap dan terasa nyaman. Berbeda dengan Xiumin yang sudah terbiasa tidur dengan nyaman karena Baek-Gu, ini kali pertama bagi Chen tidur bersandar pada seekor binatang raksasa.

Chen tertidur dengan sedikit mengigau dan bergerak kesana kemari, hingga akhirnya Chen berada disamping Xiumin dan memeluknya seolah-olah sebagai guling. Satu tangan Chen mulai melingkari perut atas Xiumin dan satu kaki Chen dia tumpukkan diatas kedua kaki Xiumin dengan saling berhadapan muka. Pose yang begitu dekat dan bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi siapapun yang melihat posisi mereka itu.

Chen kembali bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya entah karena apa, namun kini dia mulai menarik tubuh Xiumin hingga makin mendekat padanya. Bahkan kini jarak wajah mereka berdua sangat begitu dekat, kira-kira dua sentimeter. Jarak yang sangat begitu dekat dan bahkan mereka bisa merasakan deru napas masing-masing walau tengah tertidur.

Baek-Gu yang kurang nyaman dengan posisinya mulai menyamankan posisinya agar tidurnya makin nyaman. Namun... tanpa Baek-Gu sadari, gerakan darinya yang bergerak seperti itu membuat dua _namja_ yang tengah tidur bersandar padanya kini berubah posisi. Dimana kini Chen tengah menindih sebagian tubuh Xiumin dan dengan kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Merasakan beban berat yang dia rasa, Xiumin mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Xiumin merasakan seperti sebuah deru napas hangat yang menyentuh wajahnya dan kontan matanya melebar begitu mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya. Xiumin membeku menatap wajah Chen yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya dan bahkan dia bisa merasakan bibir lembut Chen yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Dengan segera Xiumin mendorong tubuh Chen hingga membuat Chen tersadar karena tubuhnya membentur sesuatu yang sangat keras dan membuat bagian tubuhnya ada yang terasa sakit. Xiumin segera bediri dan menyentuh bibirnya, wajahnya memerah semerah tomat. Xiumin kemudian menatap Chen yang tengah berusaha duduk dengan merintih kesakitan karena didorong oleh Xiumin.

"Apa yang terjadi Xiumin?." Tanya Chen heran karena Xiumin memandang dirinya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Maksudku... apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya?." Tanya Xiumin masih dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Eh? Memang apa yang terjadi dan apa yang aku lakukan?." Chen terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Xiumin karena sejujurnya dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau apa yang dia lakukan padanya.

Wajah Xiumin yang merona karena malu dan gugup kini berubah menjadi murung mendengar apa yang Chen katakan. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit terasa sakit saat Chen mengatakan kata-kata itu dan tentu saja hal itu membuat suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung. Chen tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi keadaan mereka yang entah kenapa terasa canggung ini, karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Hanya saja yang Chen tahu, dia bermimpi tengah mencium Xiumin. Namun... itu kan hanya mimpi dan bukan kenyataan. Chen sedikit tidak enak melihat Xiumin yang tengah terduduk lesu, jadi Chen mulai mendekat pada Xiumin dan duduk disebelahnya. Xiumin sedikit melirik Chen yang duduk disebelahnya dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Berbeda dengan Chen yang menatap keterdiaman Xiumin dengan raut wajah tidak mengerti.

"Xiumin... ada apa? Apa kah aku melakukan hal yang salah padamu? Jika iya, maka katakanlah," Ucap Chen.

Xiumin terdiam, dia sedikit merutuki dirinya yang dia anggap memalukan. Hey! Dia ini seorang lelaki dan seorang prajurit kan? Kenapa bisa dia bertindak seperti seorang perempuan hanya karena dia dicium oleh seorang lelaki? Marah karena Chen tidak tahu atau mungkin tidak ingat dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada dirinya. Ah... benar-benar memalukan kau Xiumin.

Apakah itu semua karena Xiumin merasa tertarik dengan Chen? Ah... tidak, tidak mungkin dia bisa begitu cepat tertarik pada _namja_ yang dia tolong ini. Tetapi jika memang tidak, kenapa wajahnya bisa memerah dan jantungnya berdetak ketika dia tahu Chen tengah menciumnya. Terlebih lagi dia merasa sakit saat Chen tidak sadar saat dia mencium dirinya. Bukankah itu sudah jelas bahwa dirinya tertarik atau memiliki perasaan pada Chen?

Tidak... tidak... ini tidak boleh terjadi. Lagi pula apa yang bisa membuat Xiumin begitu tertarik pada Chen? Wajahnya yang tampan kah? Senyumnya yang bisa membuat hatinya hangat kah? Suaranya yang merdu kah? Atau dia menyukai semua yang ada pada Chen? Mungkinkah ini adalah perasaan semacam jatuh cinta seperti yang pernah dikatakan oleh teman-temannya? Karena sejujurnya Xiumin tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada siapa pun selama ini.

"Xiumin... kenapa? Maafkan aku jika memang aku salah." Ucap Chen dengan nada memohon begitu melihat keterdiaman Xiumin.

Xiumin menghela napasnya dan mulai menatap Chen yang memasang wajah maaf pada dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku Chen?,"

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya karena memang dia tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Xiumin. Mungkinkah dirinya melakukan hal yang buruk pada Xiumin disaat dia tidur? Atau yang paling buruk mimpi bahwa dia mencium Xiumin adalah benar? Atau lebih buruk lagi jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Xiumin disaat dia tengah tertidur itu? Chen menelan ludahnya gugup begitu melihat Xiumin yang menatap serius pada dirinya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?."

Dengan sedikit ragu Chen mengangguk dan dia sangat terkejut begitu Xiumin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium dirinya tepat dibibirnya.

'**Jadi... mimpi itu benar.'** Batin Chen

**BaekYeol dan SuLay side**

Suho terlihat sedang sibuk mengepak beberapa peralatan dan benda lainnya yang sekiranya akan dia butuhkan nanti diperjalanan. Dibantu oleh Lay dan Sunny, mereka tengah memeriksa apa masih ada yang kurang atau tidak untuk nanti. Semalam mereka telah berunding dan menyetujui untuk menemukan Chen dan juga teman-teman mereka yang lainnya yang mungkin masih selamat. Maka dari itu Suho dan yang lainnya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang mungkin mereka butuhkan dalam perjalanan.

Berbeda dengan Suho, Lay dan Sunny yang tengah membereskan barang-barang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah pergi kesuatu tempat untuk mengambil atau mencari beberapa bahan makanan yang masih bisa mereka makan dan temukan. Baekhyun terlihat senang ketika melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang semakin baik dan sekarang bisa membawanya terbang untuk mencari bahan makanan yang bisa mereka temukan.

Mereka tidak mempedulikan udara yang begitu dingin saat ini, karena tujuan mereka sekarang adalah yang terpenting. Jikapun nanti mereka diperjalanan bertemu dengan monster-monster atau mahluk lainnya, Lay dan Chanyeol mungkin bisa melawan mereka. Yap... sebuah keuntungan kini Chanyeol ada dipihak mereka, walaupun dia bilang hanya ingin melindungi dan hanya mematuhi apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Obat luka, lampu senter, pisau, telepon genggam yang tidak ada sinyal dan peralatan lainnya. Semuanya sudah beres." Ucap Sunny ketika selesai mengecek peralatan yang ada.

"Bagus, kurasa semua itu sudah cukup karena mungkin diperjalanan nanti kita bisa menemukan sesuatu." Timpal Suho yang diangguki oleh Sunny.

"Berarti kita hanya tinggal menunggu Channie dan Baekhyun." Kata Lay yang tidak lama kemudian datanglah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan membawa beberapa makanan dalam sebuah keranjang lusuh.

"Kami selesai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan apa yang dia dan Chanyeol dapatkan.

Suho melihat dan mengecek makanan-makanan itu. Ada beberapa buah apel dan jeruk yang masih terlihat segar, tanaman obat dan beberapa ikan hidup. Suho tersenyum melihat hasil yang didapat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka sudah membawa bekal lebih dari cukup untuk diperjalanan. Namun... ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikiran Suho. Kenapa makanan-makanan ini tidak terkontaminasi sama sekali?

"Lay... kenapa makanan-makanan ini tidak terkontaminasi sama sekali?." Tanya Suho pada Lay. Baekhyun dan Sunny terkejut medengar ucapan Suho, memang benar mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu. Tanaman-tanaman dan bahkan ternak yang tidak terkena gigitan tidak terkontaminasi sama sekali disini. Bahkan mereka tumbuh dan tidak mati sama sekali." Ucap Lay.

"Apa ada kemungkinan virus itu hanya menyerang manusia saja?." Tanya Suho.

"Mungkin seperti itu." Balas Lay.

Tiga insan manusia disana menghela napas mereka bersamaan. Sungguh virus yang ada disini begitu menakutkan karena hanya menyerang manusia saja. Mereka tidak melanjutkan permbicaraan mereka setelah itu karena mereka akan bersiap untuk berangkat dalam pencarian menemukan teman-teman mereka. mereka mulai berdoa dalam hati agar mereka dipertemukan dengan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain dan berdoa semoga mereka semua selamat.

Suho mulai mengambil langkah pertama keluar dari tempat peristirahatan mereka, diikuti oleh Lay, Sunny dan juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dibelakang. Posisi mereka yaitu Suho dan Lay berada didepan dengan Sunny dibelakang mereka, lalu setelahnya dibelakang Sunny ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Lambat laun mereka kemudian telah keluar dari area hutan dengan tidak terlihat kembali adanya pepohonan-pepohonan yang ada disekitar mereka. Melainkan sekarang mereka tengah berada dalam sebuah padang rumput dengan ilalang-ilalang yang tumbuh lebat dan tinggi. Tidak ada jalan lain bagi mereka selain melewati padang rumput dengan ilalang yang tinggi tersebut.

Lay berjalan selangkah lebih depan dari Suho dan mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya dari sarung pedang miliknya. Instingnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang akan mereka hadapi nanti diperjalanan melewati padang rumput ini. Suho dan Sunny yang melihat reaksi Lay mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka pada sekitar mereka.

"Channie, gunakan indra penciumanmu untuk mendeteksi jika ada sesuatu disekitar kita." Perintah Lay pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai berkonsentrasi dengan indra penciumannya disaat mereka mulai berjalan kedepan melewati padang ilalang tersebut. Lay membantu jalan mereka semua didepan dengan memotong ilalang yang ada dihadapan mereka. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa ada halangan sama sekali, namun mereka cukup terkejut dengan luasnya padang ilalang ini karena sudah beberapa lama mereka belum sampai ditempat tujuan juga.

"Berhenti!." Seru Chanyeol.

Sontak seruan Chanyeol membuat yang lain diam. Mereka melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat berkonsentrasi dan mereka tahu bahwa ada sesuatu disekitar mereka.

"200 meter didepan ada dua mahluk dengan bau yang aneh dan 300 meter arah jam dua ada satu mahluk yang cukup besar karena baunya yang sangat terasa." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa mahluk itu?." Tanya Lay.

"Aku belum seluruhnya pulih... jadi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan." Balas Chanyeol.

"Jadi kita tidak tahu mahluk macam apa yang akan kita temui nanti?." Tanya Baekhyun yang menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Bisa dibilang begitu Baekkie."

"Jangan khawatir kita pasti bisa melawan mahluk itu." Kata Lay yang menyemangati mereka yang ada disana. Mereka semua mengangguk berbarengan. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Lay, mereka tidak boleh lagi merasakan takut pada apapun ditempat ini. Mereka harus berani dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi, karena itulah bagaiamana cara mereka bisa hidup ditempat mengerikan ini.

"Mereka yang berjarak 200 meter mulai berjalan kemari! Mereka sangat cepat!." Seru Chanyeol yang mulai merasakan kedua mahluk itu mulai datang pada mereka.

"Mundur beberapa langkah." Perintah Lay dan kemudian mereka semua mundur sedikit menjauh dari tempat mereka.

Lay mulai memasang kuda-kudanya dan mempersiapkan kedua pedangnya untuk menyerang apapun mahluk yang akan dia lawan. Suho dan Sunny berlindung dibelakang Lay tanpa menghilangkan rasa kewaspadaan mereka, bahkan Suho kini tengah menggenggam erat sebuah pisau ditangan kanannya.

"Aku akan melindungi Baekkie, jangan khawatir." Kata Chanyeol yang melepas tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun dan merubah kedua tangannya kedalam mode monster dengan kuku tajam ditangannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit enggan merubah tangannya karena takut jika Baekhyun takut padanya. Namun... semua perasaan itu sirna ketika tangan Baekhyun kembali menggengam erat tangannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan dan senyum Chanyeol.

"Channie bagaimana sekarang? Dimana mereka?." Ucap Lay.

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada indra penciumannya dan mulai merasakan hawa keberadaan dua monster tersebut.

"50 meter arah kanan kiri kita. Sepertinya mereka bermaksud menyerang dari samping kita." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian memutar tubuhnya kesamping kiri dimana ada satu monster yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Lay yang memutar tubuhnya kekanan.

Ilalang yang tumbuh tinggi dan lebat dan juga suasana yang sudah dipastikan begitu gelap membuat indra penglihatan mereka terbatas. Hanya dari suara saja mereka bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan mereka.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Mereka bisa merasakan suara derap langkah mahluk yang sedang medekat menuju kearah mereka dengan perlahan. Lay mulai memegang erat kedua pedangnya dan Chanyeol bersiap dengan kedua tangannya. Suho dan Sunny makin bersikap waspada, sedangkan Baekhyun memegang baju Chanyeol dengan erat karena sedikit takut.

Perlahan suara derap langkah kaki itu makin terdengar jelas, menandakan bila mereka sudah sangat dekat. Bahkan mereka bisa melihat bayangan mahluk itu yang tidak terlalu tinggi karena berjalan dengan cara merayap ditanah. Kedua mahluk itu mulai menampakkan diri dan membuat bulu kuduk berdiri bagi siapapun yang melihat mahluk atau mungkin monster itu.

Monster mirip laba-laba namun juga mirip dengan manusia. Dimana kepala yang mirip dengan manusia namun hanya menyisakan tengkorak dan daging saja, memiliki taring besar dan air liur menijikan berwarna ungu yang terus menetes dari mulut mahluk itu. Tubuhnya pun mirip manusia, namun dengan ujung yang berbentuk bulat berwarna hitam dan berbulu mirip dengan laba-laba. Juga dengan empat pasang kaki laba-laba dengan ujungnya yang lancip bagai ujung dari sebuah tombak.

Sunny dan Baekhyun hampir berteriak melihat mahluk mengerikan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Apalagi ketika mahluk itu mulai menggeram kecil. Lay tanpa pikir panjang mulai maju untuk menebas mahluk tersebut. Satu pedangnya dia ayunkan pada monster laba-laba itu, namun alangkah terkejutnya Lay begitu pedangnya tertahan oleh sepasang kaki monster itu.

"Lay awas!." Teriak Suho ketika melihat satu kaki laba-laba yang lain bersiap untuk menusuk Lay dan dengan sigap Lay kembali mundur menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Mahluk ini membuatku repot karena merangkak ditanah." Desis Lay.

Disisi lain Chanyeol mulai berhadapan dengan laba-laba lainnya. Chanyeol juga sedikit kerepotan untuk menusuk laba-laba itu karena banyaknya kaki laba-laba itu yang melindungi dirinya sendiri. Apalagi dengan cara mahluk itu yang merangkak ditanah membuat Chanyeol harus sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya yang tinggi untuk menyerang monster tersebut.

"Cih, ini sangat merepotkan." Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

Lay dan juga Chanyeol mulai kembali melawan monster laba-laba itu, namun tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil melukai mahluk tersebut. Yang ada, Lay maupun Chanyeol mulai kelelahan karena menyerang dan bertahan terus menerus. Hal itu membuat Suho, Baekhyun, dan Sunny menjadi sangat cemas. Mereka ingin membantu tapi jika mereka lakukan, mereka hanya akan menjadi beban bagi Chanyeol dan Lay karena harus melindungi mereka disaat bersamaan.

Lay maupun Chanyeol kembali menuju Suho dan yang lain. Napas mereka terlihat tidak beraturan dan keringat mereka mulai mengucur deras, bukti bahwa mereka tengah kelelahan dan kewalahan melawan monster laba-laba itu. Yang membuat mereka kewalahan adalah jumlah kaki monster tersebut yang selalu berhasil menahan serangan mereka dan juga menyerang mereka. Jika satu lawan dua maka mungkin mereka menang menang melawan salah satu dari monster tersebut, tetapi itu mustahil karena hanya mereka berdua yang bisa melawan kedua monster tersebut.

Sangat beresiko jika mereka mengumpankan salah satu dari mereka dimana salah satu monster laba-laba lain kemungkinan besar akan menyerang Suho dan yang lain disaat mereka melawan yang satunya bersamaan. Juga beresiko jika salah satu dari Suho, Sunny, dan Baekhun ikut melawan karena mungkin bisa membuat mereka terluka dimana mereka belum mahir atau bisa berkelahi dengan monster tersebut.

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget begitu indra penciumannya merasakan satu mahluk yang lain datang menuju mereka. Mahluk besar yang berasal dari arah jam dua dengan jarak 300 meter mulai mendekat.

"Sial! Satu mahluk lain yang berukuran besar dari arah jam dua mulai mendekat." Teriak Chanyeol.

Semua yang ada disana mulai membeku mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Dua monster yang mereka lawan saja masih belum berhasil mereka kalahkan, namun sudah datang mahluk lain yang lebih besar datang menuju kearah mereka. sungguh ini bukanlah hari keberuntunga mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?." Tanya Suho tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya.

"Kita kabur dari sini." Balas Lay.

Namun... sebelum mereka berlari dua monster laba-laba tersebut mengepung mereka dari arah depan dan belakang. Membuat mereka tidak bisa lari sama sekali karena dikepung.

"Sial!." Ucap Lay yang melihat dua monster itu yang tidak mau beranjak dari tempat mereka untuk membiarkan mereka lewat.

Suho dan Sunny masih berlindung dibelakang Lay yang berhadapan dengan satu monster laba-laba sedangkan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol ketakutan dengan satu monster laba-laba lain yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Mahluk itu makin dekat. Sial!." Ucap Chanyeol.

Tidak lama kemudian.

**DUAGH**

"Grooaakkhhh."

Semua mata terkejut begitu salah satu monster laba-laba itu tiba-tiba ditindih oleh mahluk besar yang baru tiba tersebut. Dimana setelahnya monster laba-laba itu tidak bergerak lagi alias mati dengan tubuhnya yang hancur karena tertindih mahluk diatasnya. Dan mereka menatap mahluk besar tersebut yang telah membunuh salah satu monster laba-laba itu. Dimana yang tidak lain mahluk besar itu adalah Lupin.

**TBC**

**Kamsahamnida, Gomawo, Terima Kasih, Hatur Nuhun atas review kalian **

**Balasan review :**

**evilwin : Benar nih momentnya sweett? Terima kasih chingu **** ini sudah dilanjut review lagi yah ^_^**

**Huang Sung-hyun : Kalau yang ini kayaknya gak bakal naik rated chingu hehehe XP Nanti aq buatin fic TaoRis rated M terbaru kok hohoho *tos bareng Kris* Mian gak bisa update kilat yah *bow***

**Natasha Kim : Sama-sama chingu **** Aigoo sampai ada yang jatuh cinta sama aq#plak Natasha: "FF loe bukan loe author" wkwk kamsahamnida sudah mau menjadi pembaca setia ff aq *hug & kissu* XD**

**AngelGie HantaoRis : Kamsahamnida **** ini sudah dilanjut mohon review lagi yah :D**

**Jin Ki Tao : Boleh itu loh ehem sentuh ehem#buagh Wah... chingu benar semua nebak bagian partnya ^_^P kalo little boyfriend masih lama updatenya chingu **

**Kim Eun Eri : Next Chap mungkin lebih ke action karena udah mau tahap puncak ffnya chingu Jiaahh jangan sujud2 donk chingu nanti kejedot lantai*eh* XD**

**ceekuchiki : Ini udah mau final loh chingu hehe **** mian gak bisa update kilat **

**Dhila001204 : Eonnie apalagi kalau ngeliat TaoRis moment di chap ini saeng pengen eonie peluk ni laptop ampe ruksak(?) Okey hwaiting juga saengku :D ff yang itu mungkin minggu depan di update **

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Wahahaha banya yang minta ff NCan TaoRis XP Tuh udah ada ChenMin momentnya walau gak banyak sih hehe **

**Kerin S.E : Salam kenal Kerin *jabat tangan* Kamsahamnida mau mereview ff aq *hug***

**chiagitta : Wah... sampai ada yang terharu **** *ngasih tisu* Nih ada lagi XiuChennya walau sedikit. Terima kasih chingu mau terus mereview ff aq *peyuk hangat* :D**

**BlackPearl08 : Emang sad yah? Padahal aq bikinnya romantis moment loh :D Chap sekarang ada SuLaynya tapi gak ada romanceny sudah mulai serius lagi nih. Terima kasih juga buat sukanya ehehehe**

**Septaaa : Sama-sama **** Aq lagi cari ide bikin ff rated M KaiSoo loh *muka mesum*#plak TaoRis kan udah ada tuh aq bikin yang rated M *lirik ff Touch The Panda* hahaha eh mian gak bisa update kilat **

**kimhyunshi : Sama-sama **** emang aq buat khusus romance kemaren hehe tapi disini udah ada baekYeol kok :D aq juga kurang tahu ampe chap berapa tapi yang pasti kurang dari 20 chap kayaknya**

**Taryshineexo : Ahaha saking manisnya kali jadi senyum gitu *masa sih?* ini sudah dilanjut review lagi yah chingu **

**icyng : Kris emang doyan kali yeh gituan#disemburNagaKris Oke semangat juga saengku **

**SmiLeEND : Kalau selanjutnya kayaknya bakal lebih banyak actionnya deh chingu hehehe **

**Lee Kim : Gimana nih yang SuLay BaekYeol side kan ada petualangannya **** seru gak tuh? Mian kalau agak pendek huehihihuehihi(?) XD**

**Yooooona : TaoRis kan udah jadi sekarang yang ada ChanBaeknya chingu **

**mayuka57 : Emang chingu lagi bad mood? Kai gak pervert kok cuman nakal aja haha#ditendangKai Jiaahhh aq juga mau banget dicium Tao#buagh XD**

**wufan-gun : Kerja sayangku **** bagian accounting bikin puyeng **** Ini udah ada BaekYeol dan ChenMin kok ^_^**

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan : TaoRis memang beda *kaya slogan TV* hahaha Tenang nanti ada kok YunJae momentnya **

**Sabrina EXO : Kamsahamnida Sabrina-ssi **** mian kemarin reviewnya pada gak bisa dibalas soalnya gak ada waktu banyak lagi buat ngetik. Harap dimaklum author udah kerja soalnya *bow* Aq senang banget baca reviewnya jadi maluuuu hihihi *peyuk Tao*#dicekik Kris dan untuk para chast cuman tersisa satu atau dua orang lagi dan saran Sabrina sudah masuk ke meja(?) author kok. Author udah milih beberapa chast buat yang itu *nunjuk orang misterius yang bikin Taemin marah* adalah anggota Boyband BigBang *tebak hayoo pasti tahu* gak banyak yang bakal muncul lagi karena udah mau end. Terima kasih juga buat doa dari Sabrina buat aq *peyuk hangat* tetap review ff aq yah Sabrina-ssi **

**Fang Min : Terima kasih sukanya *emangnya facebook* hehe TaoRis udah pasti banyak tapi gak banyak-banyak(?) harus adil buat couple lain **

**Ryu JiHyun : Jiahhh ternyata dirimu sama pervertnya seperti aq huahaha *tos* Kapan2 bikin NC kok tenang aja *wink* XP**

**Jung Jisun : Mereka emang pada so sweett bikin iri *peluk TaoRis* Ini udah dilanjut mohon review lagi yah **

**Happy Bubble : Ini udah update chap lanjutannya mian gak bisa update kilat *bow***

**RJP : Ini udah diupdate mian gak update kilat yah chingu *bow***

**sherry dark jewel : Gak apa chingu baru review juga **** terima kasih buat semangatnya *hug* ini udah di update review lagi yah **

**Melodyatlantick : Mereka emang so sweett kan? Bikin iri lagi hehe **

**Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF : Maafkan juga eonieeee huweee eonie jadi jarang baca ff apalagi ff kamu saeng *hug* Jangan khawatir eonie udah ngerekmnya kok *ngasih kaset NC TaoRis* Di chap End mereka bakal kembali kedunia normal kok **

**Miparkland : Gak apa-apa chingu **** Kali aja pas baca chingu lagi makan rujak *lha apa hubungannya?* Chingu penggemar Naruto juga? Kirain couplenya TaoRis *pundung* Pas banget chingu, itu juga aq ambil dari sebuah ff tapi entah kenapa aga aneh istilahnya. Tenang aja udah dak dipake lagi kok chingu :D Review lagi yah **

**KDS : Oke Siip ini sudah dilanjut loh **

**Baek Lalla Chan : Aduh saengku ini gak sabaran hihihi itu eonie bikin ff rated M BaekYeol buat kamu tuh hohoho#dilempar sendal. Pen name kamu sama bagusnya kaya pen name eonie *tos* XD**

**tiikaa : Cie cie yang lagi ospek *pengen* gak apa-apa chingu **** HunHannya sweett yah? Luhan kan emang pemalu hihihi#digigit Luhan**

**Ocha CloudSomnia : Kan kemaren khsusus romance chingu **** Eh foto yang itu udah aq jadiin avatar kok coba liat aja. Mian yah gak bisa update kilat tapi ini udah di update loh jadi review lagi yah **

**WhiteCat Shii : Emang kalau di hape suka error chingu *pengalaman* jangan nangis donk nanti gak aku kasih video TaoRis NCan loh wkwkwk Tao itu emang dilihat dari jauh kaya seme tapi kalau dekat kaya Uke menurut aq *Lha?* itu udah ada ChanBaek dan ChenMin momentnya chingu **

**Kim Jong Hye : Chingu KaiHun shipper hehehe itu KaiHun pada berantem wkwk. Makasih semangatnya chingu HWAITING! Juga **

**Hyegun Exotics : Terima kasih atas semangatnya chingu *hug* ini udah diupdate loh review lagi yah :D**

**golden13 : SuLay BaekYeol ma ChenMin kabarnya baik kok, tuh ada kan hehehe XD**

**dinodeer : Haha itu dia chingu... entah kenapa kalau aq mau bikin HunHan NCan kok gak tega yah? Rasanya mereka itu terlalu alim kalau sampai berbuat yang kayak gitu (-_-"") Gak apa yang penting saengku ini udah absen(?) di chap 13 hehe. Review lagi yah saeng *hug***

**Guest : Maaf maksudnya apa yah? Kurang paham sama artinya *gak pintar English***

**ppyakkekep : Gak apa chingu makasih udah mau review ff aq **** ini udah dilanjut review lagi yah **

**Akita Fisayu : Hahaha jangan khawatir nanti aq mau bikin ff NC KaiSoo kok *muka yadong*#plakplak 2Min dan ChenMin udah ada kok dichap ini kan? Review lagi yah **

**BabySuDo : Aih bunda aq kirain bunda udah lupa ma aq *peluk bunda* Janji yah dibaca terus jangan lupa reviewnya **** Dulu aq punya fb tapi dihapus karena ada masalah kalau sekarang gak bisa bunda soalnya dikantor aq gak boleh ada yang punya fb katanya sih biar karyawannya fokus ma kerjaan. Twitter apa lagi lom pernah bikin -_-. Nanti aq mau bikin fb tapi diam2 aja hehe tenang aja bun **** emang bunda umue berapa?**

**Kamsahamnida buat semua yang sudah review ff aq *Hug & Kissu***

**Review again please *Ngasih video ChenMin kissu***


	15. Chapter 15

**AN : Sekali lagi author ucapkan permintaan maaf karena lama updatenya readers sekalian **** *deep bow***

**Padahal hari minggu tapi author malah disuruh eomma anter belanja ampe pegel nih kaki. Baru aja bisa ngetik **

**MOHON DIBACA**

**Karena sebentar lagi akan tamat yang sekiranya sampai 20 chapter. Author meminta pendapat ending fic ini pada reader tercinta **** sebelum-sebelumnya bahkan ketika sebelum pembuatan fic ini. Author sudah menerawang bagaimana fic ini endingnya. Yaitu Chanyeol tewas, Kris tewas, dan Kai juga tewas. Tapi karena author takut banyak yang marah dan dihajar reader semua *merinding*. Author minta pendapat apakah sesuai dengan ending author atau ending lain seperti semua anggota EXO selamat? Pilihan ada ditangan kalian.**

**Warning : Typho banyak**

**Evil Town **

**Chapter fiveteen**

**SuLay, BaekYeol & Lupin Side**

Semua insan manusia disana menatap Lupin dengan pandangan waspada. Biarpun mereka merasa berterima kasih karena mahluk besar itu telah mengalahkan salah satu dari dua monster laba-laba tersebut. Namun... tetap saja mereka masih merasakan hawa bahaya dari mahluk besar itu. Dan hal itu membuat mereka makin kewalahan juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana keluar dari situasi tersebut.

Dihadapan Lay, tidak jauh darinya ada seekor monster laba-laba yang dia akui cukup kuat dan juga gesit. Jika mahluk itu tidak merayap ditanah dan tidak memiliki kaki yang bagaikan tombak itu, maka akan mempermudah Lay untuk mengalahkannya. Setiap kali dia melawan monster laba-laba itu, tebasan pedangnya selalu tertahan oleh kaki monster laba-laba tersebut, alhasil itu membuatnya kalah jumlah karena pedangnya hanya ada dua. Sedangkan sang monster laba-laba memiliki delapan kaki yang cukup keras dengan ujung yang tajam dan lancip diujungnya untuk menusuknya.

Lay sedikit terkagum dengan monster besar yang telah mengalahkan salah satu monster laba-laba tersebut. Sungguh dia tidak habis pikir, monster besar itu mengalahkan monter laba-laba hanya dengan menginjaknya. Kemungkinan besar, monster besar itu lebih kuat dan lebih berbahaya dari monster laba-laba tersebut. Maka dari itu, kini mereka berbagi tugas, Lay tetap mengawasi sang monster laba-laba dan Chanyeol mengawasi Lupin yang masih tetap terdiam ditempatnya. Takut-takut jika salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba menerjang dan menyerang mereka begitu saja.

Lupin menggeram kecil yang sukses membuat semua mata menatap dirinya, Lay juga sedikit melirik Lupin dengan ujung matanya. Sang monster laba-laba membalas geraman Lupin dengan cukup keras, membuat semua yang ada disana jadi makin lebih waspada. Dalam pikiran mereka, kedua mahluk mengerikan itu seolah-olah tengah berebut mangsa yang dimana mereka lah mangsanya.

Lupin menggeram kembali dan mulai berjalan menuju arah mereka, begitupun dengan sang monster laba-laba. Lay kemudian kembali maju untuk menghadang sang monster laba-laba mendekati Suho dan Sunny. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini tengah melindungi Baekhyun.

"Channie!." Seru Lay yang kembali memasang kuda-kudanya menghadapi sang monster laba-laba yang makin mendekati dirinya.

"Aku tahu." Balas Chanyeol yang akan berhadapan dengan Lupin dengan kembali merubah tangannya menjadi mode monster.

Suho, Baekhyun, dan Sunny hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar mereka bisa selamat dari peristiwa ini. walau begitu mereka tidak hanya diam saja, mereka pun bersikap waspada dengan senjata yang ada dimasing-masing tangan mereka. Yah... walau mereka juga yakin itu tidak akan terlalu berguna jika dipakai untuk melawan dua monster mengerikan tersebut.

Chanyeol kemudian mulai berlari maju menerjang Lupin. Dengan gesit dia melompat untuk menghajar wajah Lupin dengan kedua tangannya, namun Lupin dengan lebih cepat menahan pukulan Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya. Mata Chanyeol melebar melihat kedua tangannya digenggam oleh tangan Lupin dengan sangat mudah. Kemudian Lupin langsung melepar Chanyeol yang masih terkejut hingga terpental kesamping kanannya.

**BUGH**

"Akkhh." Rintih Chanyeol begitu tubuhnya membentur tanah.

"Yeollie..." Pekik Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang tengah merintih kesakitan tidak jauh dari dirinya.

Sesungguhnya jika Chanyeol tidak dalam keadaan sekarang karena belum makan sesuatu, maka dipastikan dia akan bisa mengalahkan Lupin. Namun... sekarang karena tubuhnya sangat lemah, maka dia bukan apa-apa bagi Lupin.

Sedetik kemudian setelah Baekhyun kaget dengan Chanyeol yang terlempar oleh Lupin, Baekhyun menatap Lupin yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati dirinya. Wajahnya mulai menyiratkan rasa takut dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya. Jarak Lupin dan Baekhyun kian dekat, namun Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saking takutnya hingga berlari saja terasa sangat sulit.

Kakinya terasa berat bahkan untuk digerakkan sedikitpun dan lidahnya kelu untuk berucap. Chanyeol yang memang sedang dalam kondisi tidak bagus ditambah dia tengah terluka karena Lupin, hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah ketakutan karena Lupin yang mulai mendekati dirinya.

"Baekkie apa yang kau lakukan... cepat lari!." Teriak Chanyeol sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

Suho dan Sunny yang fokus pada pertarungan Lay langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Baekhyun. Dan mereka berdua terkejut dengan situasi sekarang ini. Mereka tidak tahu jika Chanyeol tengah terkapar dan monster itu kini mendekati Baekhyun.

"BAEKKIE!." Teriak Suho kalut melihat jarak sang monster dan Baekhyun makin dekat. Suho kemudian berlari kearah Baekhyun diikui Sunny yang juga pergi menuju Baekhyun dengan senjata di masing-masing tangan mereka.

Lay yang mendengar teriakkan Suho dan langsung melihat dimana Chanyeol terkapar dan Baekhyun yang tengah ketakutan karena monster besar itu, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia sudah cukup kesulitan dan kelelahan melawan satu monster laba-laba yang tengah dia hadapi. Yang sampai sekarang baru hanya bisa memotong salah satu kakinya saja.

"Sial." Desis Lay.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar begitu Lupin sudah ada dihadapannya dan Baekhyun langsung menutup matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Dia sudah siap jika monster besar itu akan membunuh atau melukai dirinya sebentar lagi.

'**Chanyeol... tolong aku.'** Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol kini bersusah payah berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Chanyeol dan Suho juga Sunny menghentikan langkahnya dan terkejut begitu melihat mahluk besar itu melewati Baekhyun begitu saja. Bukan hanya Chanyeol dan juga Suho tapi Lay juga. Bahkan Baekhyun kini membuka kembali matanya perlahan dan dia juga terkejut tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya pada Lupin yang tengah menuju Suho dan yang lainnya. Chanyeol kembali berjalan dan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Syukurlah... kau tidak apa-apa Baekkie. Aku... aku sempat khawatir kau akan dilukai." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Jangan khawatir... aku tidak apa Yeollie."

"Maaf... aku tidak bisa melindungimu disaat kau tadi merasa ketakutan karena monster itu." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan memasang wajah yang menyiratkan rasa menyesal.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Mahluk itu kuat dan kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik untuk bertarung. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Baekhyun mengelus kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan sayang dan memberi tahukan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa dengan memberikan senyumnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mereka berdua menatap Lupin yang kini makin dekat dengan Lay dan yang lainnya. Mereka hanya berharap bahwa mahluk itu ada dipihak mereka dan tidak akan melukai mereka. Sama seperti dia yang tidak melukai Baekhyun sama sekali.

Suho dan Sunny menatap Lupin sedikit takut dihadapan mereka. Sejenak Lupin memandang mereka berdua dan kemudian menatap Lay yang masih tengah melawan monster laba-laba tersebut dengan susah payah.

Lupin kembali menggeram kecil dan berjalan melewati Suho dan Sunny begitu saja dan dia kini menuju Lay. Lay yang tengah fokus untuk menghabisi monster dihadapannya tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran Lupin yang dekat dengannya. Lay terkejut begitu tiba-tiba Lupin berada didepannya dengan memunggungi dirinya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika Lupin dengan sangat keras memukul monster laba-laba itu dengan kedua tangannya hingga tanah sang laba-laba berpijak hancur dan retak.

Monster laba-laba itu kemudian mati tak bergerak kembali. Begitupun dengan kakinya yang bagai tombak itu yang melukai tubuh Lupin kini terlepas kembali.

Lupin kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dari tubuh monster laba-laba yang telah mati itu. Setelahnya Lupin menatap kawanan Suho dan yang lainnya yang masih menatap bingung dirinya. Lupin kembali menggeram kecil dan melakukan gerak tubuh, seolah-olah agar mereka mengikuti dirinya. Lalu Lupin kembali berjalan menuju tempat dirinya dan yang lain berisirahat, tidak peduli orang-orang itu ikut atau tidak.

Dilain pihak, Lay dan yang lain masih bingung dengan Lupin karena ternyata dia tidak melukai mereka. Malah Lupin membantu mereka mengalahkan dan membunuh monster laba-laba tersebut. Mereka juga sedikit terkejut melihat isyarat Lupin yang seolah mengajak mereka mengikuti dirinya entah kemana.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian mendekati Lay, Suho, dan Sunny.

"Siapa sebenarnya mahluk besar itu?," Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kupikir dia akan berbuat jahat pada kita tetapi... malah sebaliknya." Lanjut Chanyeol pusing dengan apa yang terjadi.

Lay menghela napasnya dan kembali memasukkan kedua pedangnya pada tempatnya.

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu." Timpal Lay.

"Setidaknya kita harus berterima kasih pada mahluk itu," Suho menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Mahluk itu sepertinya ingin kita ikut dengannya kesuatu tempat. Dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita mengikuti dia." Ucap Suho sedikit tidak yakin.

"Apa tidak apa jika kita mengikuti monster itu hyung?." Tanya Baekhyun yang masih setia memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Semua mata pun menatap Suho setelah apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa, mungkin monster itu tidak seperti monster kebanyakan yang sudah kita temui sebelumnya. kurasa dia ingin menunjukkan pada kita sesuatu. Mungkin bermaksud membawa kita ketempat yang aman."

"Bagaimana jika ini jebakkan Suho-_ssi_?." Tanya Sunny.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Percayalah padaku." Ucap Suho yakin dan kemudian menatap Lay.

"Baiklah... aku mengerti. Kita percaya pada apa kata Suho. Kita ikuti mahluk itu." Kata Lay.

Mereka kemudian berjalan sedikit cepat mengikuti Lupin yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

**-oOo-**

**Los Plagos**

Kedua _namja_ yang dimana salah satunya adalah Taemin tengah beradu tatapan dengan _namja_ lain dihadapannya. Aura kemarahan tertampang jelas dalam manik mata Taemin pada _namja_ tersebut. Sedangkan _namja_ yang satunya menatap Taemin dengan aura main-main dan meremehkan.

"Berhenti beradu _death glare_ Taemin... dan kau juga G-Dragon." Ucap Yunho malas pada mereka berdua.

"Dia yang memulai _hyung_." Balas Taemin tidak terima.

"Ckck... tidak baik melawan apa kata _sunbaemu_ Taeminie~." Kata GD dengan nada bercanda dan sedikit menggoda Taemin.

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku tidak memerlukan nasihat dari orang sepertimu." Taemin kembali menatap tajam GD.

"Hmph... kau masih marah padaku gara-gara Minho tersayangmu yang lemah itu dikurung?."

Taemin dengan penuh emosi setelah mendengar ucapan GD langsung menyerang GD dengan bayangannya yang membentuk sebuah tombak. Namun... GD berhasil menghindar dengan sangat cepat dan kini tengah duduk di salah satu sofa dengan tenang. GD melihat tobak hita milik Taemin yang berhasil melubangi dinding itu.

'**Dia benar-benar bermaksud ingin membunuhku kah?.**' Batin GD

Taemin kembali menyerang GD dengan membuat sebuah kurungan dari bayangannya. Namun... sekali lagi GD berhasil melarikan diri dari serangan Taemin dengan kemampuannya, dan kini tengah berdiri santai dibelakang Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah duduk.

"Ow... kau sungguh _namja_ yang sangat tempramental. Benar begitukan Yunho _sunbae_ dan Jae _sunbae_?." Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jika ingin bertengkar jangan disini. Kalian menggangu waktu istirahatku yang berharga. Kalian tidak ingin kubunuhkan?." Kata Jaejoong sedikit marah karena kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh Taemin dan GD.

"Baiklah _sunbae_~." Balas GD dengan nada manis.

Taemin mendesis kesal dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Bersamaan dengan perginya Taemin, Jaejoong tiba-tiba tersentak dan hal itu membuat dua namja lainnya menatap Jaejoong yang kemudian sekarang tengah berkonsentrasi.

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan bola mata yang menyiratkan rasa marah.

"Apa yang terjadi Boojae?." Tanya Yunho.

"Dua laba-laba cantikku mati oleh manusia percobaan D.O. Grrhh sialan monster jelek itu." Geram Jaejoong.

"Wah... kabar yang buruk. Tapi bukankah besok kita akan membunuh mereka semua? Kau bisa membalaskan dendammu pada monster itu." Kata GD bermaksud menyemangati Jaejoong.

"Kau benar juga. Akan kubalaskan dendam dua laba-laba cantikku secepatnya."

"Jangan terlalu emosi melawan mereka nanti Boo. Kau bisa kehilangan kontrol dan malah bisa membunuh rekanmu nanti." Nasihat Yunho.

"Berisik! Aku tahu itu." Balas Jaejoong.

"Akan aku kendalikan monster itu untuk membunuh para manusia dan aku akan membunuhnya di akhir nanti." Lanjut Jaejoong dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

Jaejoong kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan beberapa detik kemudian keluarlah tiga ekor laba-laba berukuran cukup besar dari dalam mulutnya. Ketiga ekor laba-laba berbulu lebat yang hampir mirip dengan Tarantula itu kemudian jatuh kelantai dan pergi dari sana dengan sangat cepat.

"Laba-laba itu untuk memata-matai kah?." Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sudah kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Menurutmu?." Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Suasana pun kemudian menjadi sunyi tanpa ada yang mau bicara.

"Jadi... besok adalah hari dimana kita akan bersenang-senang benar?." Buka GD memecah atmosfir sunyi diantara mereka bertiga.

"Dan kita bahkan ditugaskan untuk membunuh D.O haha~ sungguh mengasyikan." Lanjut GD bersemangat.

"Jangan terlalu senang. Bagaimanapun D.O adalah yang terkuat diantara kita dan sebuah bencana jika dia bisa menggunakan kemampuannya disaat dia tidak dikendalikan oleh obat." Ucap Jaejoong serius yang membuat GD mendengus sebal.

"Cih... lagi pula kenapa harus dia yang diberi kemampuan yang lebih hebat dari kita?." Dengus GD.

"Kau tidak tahu yah? Itu sudah jelaskan karena D.O adalah cucu dari master Soo Man itu sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong.

**-oOo-**

**ChenMin Side**

Chen masih diam membeku ketika Xiumin mencium bibirnya. Chen sesungguhnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun... melihat Xiumin yang tengah menutup matanya menikmati ciuman mereka. Membuat Chen seakan sadar, bahwa seharusnya dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Xiumin.

Chen mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman dari Xiumin. Satu tangannya dia lingkarkan di pinggang Xiumin dan satunya lagi dia simpan diceruk leher Xiumin, agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan kini, bukan hanya bibir mereka saja yang bermain tetapi juga lidah Chen yang mulai masuk kedalam mulut Xiumin dan mengeksploitasi yang ada didalam sana.

Xiumin mengeluarkan erangannya begitu lidah Chen bermain-main didalam mulutnya. Wajah mereka berdua kini sama-sama memerah dan tubuh mereka juga mulai berkeringat. Chen mulai menurunkan tangannya menuju ujung seragam Xiumin, dan tangannya mulai menarik ujung seragam itu. Chen bermaksud untuk melepaskan baju seragam itu dari tubuh Xiumin karena dia tahu kini udara disekitar mereka mulai panas.

"GUK GUK!." Gonggongan Baek-Gu yang cukup keras, berhasil membuat kedua _namja_ itu tersadar dan saling menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

Baek-Gu menatap heran masternya dan Chen yang wajahnya begitu merah dan berkeringat cukup banyak. Baek-Gu memiringkan kepalanya bingung menatap apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan.

Kedua _namja_ itu masing-masing merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Chen dengan sedikit keberanian menatap Xiumin yang masih menunduk malu. Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dia merasa senang namun juga takut.

"M-maafkan aku Xiumin. A-aku a-aku." Kata Chen terbata-bata tanpa tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Chen yang terlihat kebingungan. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan memberikan rangsangan tersendiri pada diri mereka. Xiumin yang sebelumnya gugup dan malu setengah mati karena sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan, mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Tidak Chen. I-itu aku yang salah ma-maafkan aku." Xiumin membungkuk meminta maaf. Bagaimana pun dialah yang pertama kali mencium Chen, walaupun sebenarnya Chenlah yang mencium dirinya pertama kali ketika dia tidak sadar. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang mencium Chen secara sadar. Sungguh... Xiumin terasa amat sangat malu sekali.

Hening

Suasana kemudian menjadi hening dan sunyi diantara mereka. Hanya suara dari semilir angin dan geraman lembut Baek-Gu yang terdengar oleh indra pendengaran mereka. Baek-Gu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiumin dan mengelus-eluskan wajahnya pada Xiumin, meminta penjelasan dengan apa yang terjadi karena mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

Xiumin yang tahu betul jika Baek-Gu tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya memeluk wajah Baek-Gu dan tidak lupa mengelus-elus juga bulu lebat milik Baek-Gu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak apa Baek-Gu. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Ucap Xiumin sambil menciumi Baek-Gu. Baek-Gu membalasnya dengan menjilat wajah Xiumin dengan ujung lidahnya, membuat Xiumin tertawa kecil karena geli.

Chen melihat Xiumin dan Baek-Gu sambil tersenyum senang. Syukurlah, karena Baek-Gu aura canggung diantara mereka kini berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Chen melihat Xiumin yang tengah tersenyum dan juga tertawa dengan pandangan lembut. Sungguh wajah Xiumin itu sangat begitu manis dan lucu, membuat wajahnya memanas dan debaran jantungnya makin berdebar keras.

'**Oh Tuhan... jangan katakan kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Xiumin.**' Batin Chen sambil menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Xiumin yang tidak sengaja menatap Chen yang terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya itu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

'**Lucu**.' Batin Xiumin.

"Grrhhhh."

Baek-Gu tiba-tiba menggeram dengan penuh kewaspadaan dan memutar arah kepalanya ke arah barat lalu terlihat mengendus-endus sesuatu dengan serius. Setelah itu dia kembali menggeram, membuat Chen dan Xiumin menaikkan alisnya dengan perilaku aneh Baek-Gu.

Xiumin mendekati Baek-Gu dan mengusap-usapnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa Xiumin ingin agar Baek-Gu tenang. Baek-Gu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Xiumin dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan tubuh Xiumin. Xiumin kemudian mengelus-elus kepala Baek-Gu dengan lembut dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa Baek-Gu? Kenapa kau menggeram seperti itu." Tanya Xiumin masih sambil memeluk kepala besar Baek-Gu. Baek-Gu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, membuat Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya pada kepala Baek-Gu.

Baek-Gu membuat gerakan atau isyarat tubuh pada Xiumin dengan menatap lurus pada arah jam tiga. Lalu Baek-Gu menggonggong dan kemudian menggeram. Xiumin yang mengerti maksud Baek-Gu langsung menatap Chen. Dan untuk sejenak wajahnya memerah ketika melihat menatap dirinya intens, begitu juga Chen yang ketahuan melihat Xiumin sejak tadi.

Xiumin menunduk dan berdehem kecil.

"Baek-Gu mengatakan ada sesuatu pada arah jam tiga dan kita harus pergi kesana." Ucap Xiumin.

Dan tanpa babibu Xiumin menarik tangan Chen dan langsung menaiki Baek-Gu. Chen dengan sedikit takut memeluk pinggang Xiumin kelewat erat, membuat sang namja berwajah chubby itu wajahnya kembali memerah.

"_Let's Go_ Baek-Gu."

"Guk."

Dan mereka pun pergi dari sana dengan kecepatan penuh.

**Sepuluh Menit Kemudian**

Xiumin, Chen, dan Baek-Gu akhirnya sampai pada tempat yang Baek-Gu maksud. Dan mereka sangat terkejut begitu melihat dua ekor monster laba-laba yang telah mati entah karena apa. dan juga tepat disekitar mereka yang rusak berat.

"A-apa yang sudah terjadi disini?." Tanya Chen.

**TBC**

**Pasti banyak yang komplain kurang panjang *EMANG* XD**

**Balasan Review :**

**Guezzztttt : Ini sudah dilanjut **** sayang sekali tebakannya salah semua hehe#plak**

**Kim Eun Eri : Itu GD bukan Jonghyun hehe :D nih udah ada ChenMin tapi maaf pendek **

**BlackPearl08 : Gak sabar nih pengen lihat mereka bersatu. Nih ada XiuChen lagi **

**miparkland : Kalo monster itu aq nemunya di trailer Silent Hill Revelation. Cuman beda jauh saa yang di Silent Hill. Wah... sama2 TaoRis shipper *tos***

**LeeYongjoon : Annyeong **** gak apa2 chingu baru review juga, justru aq senang ada pereview yang baru :D iyalah eonie cewek tapi agak tomboy dikit hehe *nyengir gaje* awal emang dibuat horor tapi nyampai sini romance. Jika ada waktu eonie bikinin deh ff ChenMin, ada yang biasa atau yang rated M huehehe#plakplak**

**Guest : Wah... itu rahasia#ditendang XP Ni chap selanjutnya mohon review lagi **

**kimhyunshi : Waassuupp juga :D Chen emang agak nafsuan kali yeh#buagh XP**

**creepyJIRA : Ramean mana sama di pasar#plak oke ni dah lanjut :D**

**Taryshineexo : Hohoho~ sama-sama, ni dah update review lagi.**

**tiikaaa : Mian HunHan, TaoRis, KaiSoo chap depan **** nanti bakal dikasih tahu napa Minho dikurung.**

**Numpangbaca : Boleh aja kok **** met baca yah chingu**

**Jung Jisun : Pasti pada mikirnya Baek-Gu hehehe XD eonie banyak kerjaan eung **

**Baek Lalla Chan : hahaha sabar yah saeng~ nanti juga pasti tahu. Kalo soal tamat eonie belum pasti ampe chap berapa :-/ ditunggu aja terus yah ceritanya *hug***

**Melodyatlantick : Haha kalo punya Baek-Gu mau disimpan dimana tuh? Kok tahu kalo si Baek-Gu suka creambath? XD**

**Raichi chan : Kirain siapa namanya guest sih **** cemas kenapa saeng? Ni dah lanjut review again yah :D**

**chiagitta : Adegan action di akhir kayaknya. Sunny dan Yoona salah satunya mati dan juga meninggal. Mian updatenya lama, ni dah lanjut mohon review lagi **

**Dhila001204 : Aduh mian yah saeng~ nunggu lama *peyuk* ini udah dilanjut kok, review lagi yah **

**Adinda : Semoga saja *berdoa* XD**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : Banyak yang mikirnya gitu hehe XD pertanyaan anda sudah ada yang terjawab *nunjuk abang GD***

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan : Iya tuh kakek Soo Man kejam banget *ikut ngomporin* KaiSoo, TaoRis, HunHan chap depan hehe **

**JK0603 : Penggennya bersambung disiti hehe#plak mian gak update kilat **

**LeeKim : Emang gak dibikin romantis kan lagi dalam keadaan yang bahaya. Kecuali *nunjuk BaekYeol* mian lama updatenya yah *bow***

**wufan-gun : Sabar sabar chingu nanti juga keungkap semua kok hehe **** ini sudah update mian lama *bow***

**Septaaa : Iya nih ChenMin masih bingung :-/ ChenMin NCan *mata yadong*#plak eonie dah tahu kok yang fact itu. Tapi itu buat bikin ff KaiSoo yang lain nanti hehe makasih reviewnya *hug***

**Jin Ki Tao : Mian eonie kerjaannya banyak **** ah masa sih kagak tahu TaoRis ngapain *toel-toel* hahaa sabar chingu nanti juga semua misteri akan terkuak kok **

**golden13 : *ikutan goyangin Lupin* #dihajar Lupin hahaha XD**

**BabySuDo : Abang GD itu tapi aku kan juga suka ama abang GD *peyuk GD* #dihajar VIP aq juga aq juga restuin haha XP wah... lebih tua aw donk bunda 93 line hehe belum bikin bunda masih diawasi ama orang-orang HRD kalau bikin FB**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : Sabar chingu nanti juga tahu kok, itu masih rahasia#plak XD**

**Yuri Choi : Wah... ampe bikin tegang tapi emang awal2 dibikin tegang dulu hehe kalau YunJae ma 2min kurang tahu apa ada sweet moment atau enggak tuh :-/**

**Happy Bubble : Ya begitulah chingu **** yang benar abang GD :D action kayaknya di akhir kan mau selesai ini fic. Hwaiting! Juga XD**

**kyumin-baekyeol : Sibuk napa chingu? Ini dah lanjut review lagi yah **

**HunryBirds : Ini udah dilanjut kok **** mian lama, review lagi yah :D**

**Hyegun Exotics : Mian gak bisa update kilat yah **** Kalau untuk sekarang couple moment akan berkurang karena akan tamat. Mungkin akan masuk tahap action **

**Ppyakkekep : Haha iya aq penggemar Resident Evil dan film bergenre horor **** kalau yang kanibal aq malah gak suka takut soalnya *lah?* XD**

**icyng : Bukan mesum tapi nafsuan *ditelen naga Kris:**

**Kim Jong Hye : Hahaha iya ini udah dilanjut~ mohon review lagi **

**WhiteCat Shii : Aku udah peluk Baek-Gu ini jangan iri yah *peyuk Baek-Gu* #digigit ahaha... jujur author juga jijik kalau ketemu yang gituan :D**

**Natasha Kim : Haha iya makasih chingu **** ini udah d update mian lama yah :D**

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi : Terima kasih atas review chingu *deep bow* Ini udah dilanjut mohon review lagi :D**

**Lia Sabrina Aisyah : Wah~ hebat chingu bisa tahu *prok prok* Kalo pertanyaan yang itu masih rahasia **** lihat aja nanti oke :D**

**mayuka57 : Haha iya~ Kris overprotect banget ma Tao **** ini videonya *ngasih video* XD**

**liaonduts : Aduh chingu~ reviewnya banyak banget hehe napa gak di chap 14 aja reviewnya kan gak apa-apa **** aku malu dibilang pintar padahal gak pintar2 amat hehe :D**

**Buffalokiyy : Iya ini sudah dilanjut mian lama sekali updatenya **** terima kasih juga sudah mereview **

**nurvibrigityana : Haha makasih chingu *peyuk* XD TaoRis mah chap depan tunggu aja oke **** mian gak bisa update kilat**

**sari2min : Itu Lupin~ kan dikasih tahu kalau itu Lupin hehe. Kalau pengganti D.O dah tahukan? XD**

**XiImyoun : Ini udah update tapi mian gak bisa kilat **** HunHan chap depan.**

**dinodeer : Justru itu aq juga kalau bikin ff wat mereka terutama NC suka gak tega tapi kalau Fluff atau Romance sih hayoooo aja ahahaha~ wajah mereka tidak berdosa sih jadi gak tega hehe **** begitulah Taemin cool banget disini XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN : Mian semuanya author telat update lagi **** janji hari minggu tapi ternyata tidak bisa *dilemparin batu*. Author juga mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian karena waktu yang terbatas *deep bow*. Untuk chap selanjutnya udah mulai ke tahap akhir fic dengan kata lain lebih banyak action. Dan untuk ending karena banyak yang bilang jangan angst yah kemungkinan happy end tapi gak tahu juga sih hehehe *ditabok***

**Thanks to : Kim Eun Eri, LeeAnn, Kim Vanny, HungryBirds, anonstalker, BlackPearl08, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, LeeKim, wufan-gun, lovelySoo-ie, LeeYongJoon, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Choi Sooyeon, BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan, miparkland, Septaaa, Julie Namikaze, JaeRyeoCloudnia, Minki 'LP' Kim, sari2min, kimhyunshi, kim hyun rin, nurvibrigityana, icyng, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, XiImyoun, hunhanmi, golden13, Hyegun Exotics, Yooooona, AlmaDel, role player, Jin Ki Tao, tiikaaa, Ppyakkekep, Chanyeollanda, Historia Rain, WhiteCat Shii, Akita Fisayu, chiagitta, Melodyatlantick, BumBumJin, nzaoldyeck, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, Kim RayAh, Jung Jisun, GyuniKai7, KiKyuWook, exogoogle, taryshineexo, Rachyella, dinodeer, Park Ri Yeon.**

**Hadiah buat para reviewer nih *ngasih video NCan ChenMin* XD**

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**ChenMin Side**

Chen dan Xiumin menatap dua mahluk monster laba-laba itu dengan pandangan jijik dan juga heran. Arah pandangan mereka kemudian beralih menatap area tempat dimana kini mereka berdiri. Tempat tersebut begitu berantakan dan ternoda oleh cairan kental yang mereka tahu itu adalah darah yang berasal dari dua monster laba-laba yang mati tersebut.

Baek-Gu menundukkan tubuhnya ketika Xiumin memberikan perintah padanya agar menunduk dan kemudian Xiumin juga Chen turun dari punggung Baek-Gu. Xiumin kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju salah satu dari dua monster laba-laba yang telah mati itu diikuti oleh Chen dibelakangnya. Xiumin menunduk sembari memperhatikan salah satu monster laba-laba itu.

Chen sedikit menahan napasnya begitu bau anyir dan busuknya mayat monster laba-laba itu tercium oleh hidungnya. Xiumin masih menatap monster itu dan juga sekelilingnya, ingin memastikan dan menganalisis apa yang telah terjadi ditempat tersebut.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu Xiumin?." Tanya Chen sambil menatap sekelilingnya juga.

Xiumin berdiri dan pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah jalan setapak yang terlihat baru saja dilewati oleh seseorang atau mungkin beberapa orang manusia. Hal tersebut terlihat dari jejak kaki ditanah yang berjumlah cukup banyak dan tumbuhan ilalang yang beberapa terlihat rusak. Namun... yang membuat Xiumin begitu heran adalah jejak kaki yang begitu besar dan terlihat berat, dilihat dari kedalaman tanah mahluk itu berpijak.

"Entahlah Chen... yang dapat aku simpulkan adalah terjadi pertarungan disini. Seseorang atau mungkin sekelompok orang tengah berhadapan dengan monster laba-laba ini dan mereka berhasil menang,"

Xiumin menunjuk kearah jejak kaki tersebut agar Chen melihatnya.

"Dilihat dari jumlahnya ada lima orang manusia dengan satu mahluk besar yang entah seperti apa bentuknya. Dan mereka pergi ke arah sana sekarang." Jelas Xiumin yang membuat Chen mengangguk paham dan terlihat mulai berpikir sebentar.

Lima Orang

Suho

Sunny

Baekhyun

Lay

Dan monster yang memburu Baekhyun.

Chen terkejut begitu menyadari jumlah pasang kaki itu pas dengan jumlah teman-temannya. Xiumin menatap heran Chen yang tengah terlihat serius dengan pemikirannya dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jejak kaki tersebut.

"Ku-kurasa aku tahu jejak siapa ini Xiumin." Kata Chen sambil menatap Xiumin.

"Kau tahu? Siapa mereka?."

"Teman-temanku... namun jejak yang ukurannya besar itu aku tidak tahu siapa."

Chen menatap sedikit khawatir sebuah jejak yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Jangan khawatir... dilihat dari jejak itu temanmu mengikuti jejak yang besar. Kemungkinan mereka tidak dilukai oleh mahluk yang berjejak kaki besar itu Chen." Kata Xiumin begitu melihat raut wajah kekhawatiran Chen pada jejak kaki yang besar.

Chen bernapas lega mendengar ucapan Xiumin dan tersenyum cerah padanya. Membuat Xiumin untuk sedetik lupa berpijak pada tanah dan semburat pink muncul dikedua pipi chubbynya.

"Ku-kurasa mereka tidak jauh dari sini Chen. Ki-kita bisa menyusul mereka bersama dengan Baek-Gu." Kata Xiumin yang entah kenapa terdengar gugup. Chen mengangguk antusias karena dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Suho dan yang lain, tidak memperdulikan Xiumin yang terlihat tengah gugup akibat dirinya itu.

Xiumin mendekati Baek-Gu agar dan memberi isyarat agar menurunkan sedikit badannya. Kemudian Chen dan Xiumin kembali menaiki Baek-Gu dan segera pergi dari sana secepatnya. Sekali lagi... Xiumin merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak keras ketika Chen memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan kepalanya dia nyamankan pada bahu Xiumin.

'**Aku harap Chen tidak mendengar suara detak jantungku yang berdetak diatas normal ini.'** Batin Xiumin.

**-o0o-**

**SuLay, BaekYeol, and Lupin Side**

Kelima manusia yang terlihat kelelahan itu masih setia mengikuti Lupin dari belakang. Suho dan Lay berjalan berdampingan dengan Sunny dibelakang mereka, dan BaekYeol berjalan paling belakang dengan tangan saling bertautan seperti biasa.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan karena memang suasana disana terlihat tegang. Siapa yang tidak merasa tegang jika kalian berjalan dibelakang seekor monster yang tidak kalian kenali sama sekali. Dan kalian tidak tahu dengan jelas apa yang diinginkan monster besar itu pada kalian yang ada kemungkinan akan menyerang atau mungkin membunuh kalian nanti.

Sudah hampir 15 menit mereka berjalan mengikuti Lupin dan kelima pasang mata itu pun terkejut begitu melihat sebuah siluet rumah yang cukup besar dan megah tidak jauh dari pun menghentikan langkah kaki mereka, berbeda dengan Lupin yang masih tetap berjalan menuju rumah besar tersebut tanpa mempedulikan Suho dan yang lainnya yang tengah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Suho-_ssi_ apa kau yakin dengan ini?." Tanya Sunny sedikit takut melihat rumah besar dihadapan mereka.

Suho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sunny. Sejujurnya Suho juga sedikit takut melihat betapa besar dan menakutkannya rumah itu, membuat pemikiran negatif bermunculan dalam benaknya. Namun... dengan cepat Suho menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan mengikuti Lupin.

Keempat orang lainnya hanya bisa menatap kepergian Suho dengan pandangan ragu, namun pada akhirnya mereka mengikuti Suho. Lay kembali berjalan disamping Suho dan memegang satu tangannya erat, memberikan kekuatan padanya dan memberitahukan pada Suho bahwa dia percaya dengan apa yang Suho lakukan. Suho tersenyum pada Lay dan membalas pegangan tangan Lay pada tangannya.

Kini mereka sudah berada didepan pintu rumah tersebut dan Lupin dengan sedikit menunduk memasuki rumah itu, diikuti oleh Suho dan yang lainnya. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup terang karena lampu yang menyala ditengah-tengah rumah tersebut kini yang menjadi pemandangan mereka. Namun tidak satu orang pun atau monster lain yang berada diruangan tersebut dan hal itu membuat hal negatif dipikiran Suho dan yang lain kini lenyap.

"GGRRRHHHH." Lupin menggeram cukup keras, bermaksud untuk memanggil Luhan atau siapa pun yang ada disana.

**Tap Tap Tap Tap**

"_Yes, I'm coming brother_." Ucap sebuah suara merdu dari arah atas tangga yang membuat Suho dan yang lain terkejut. Terkejut karena itu sebuah suara manusia dan lagi terkejut orang itu memanggil monster besar dihadapan mereka dengan sebutan '_Brother'_.

Keenam pasang mata itu pun melihat seorang _namja_ manis tengah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Luhan pun sedikit terkejut ketika dia turun dan mendapati bahwa didekat kakaknya ada beberapa orang yang tidak dia kenal tengah menatap dirinya. Namun... sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum pada orang-orang tersebut.

"_A-ah hello, my name is_ Joseph Luhan." Kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri. Membuat Suho dan yang lain membalasnya dengan sedikit membungkukan badan dan agak kaku, karena bagaiamana pun mereka masih diliputi rasa penasaran dengan tempat ini. dan lagi, _namja_ bernama Luhan ini walau wajahnya terlihat oriental namun entah kenapa dia bicara berbahasa inggris.

"Kakak... apa mereka orang yang tersesat ditempat ini juga?." Tanya Luhan pada Lupin dan Lupin menangguk mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Ah... kalau begitu kalian tamuku. Beristirahatlah disini, kalian tidak perlu khawatir atau takut pada kakak. Dia tidak akan melukai kalian." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah. Dan dia juga tahu betul bahwa beberapa diantara tamunya masih menatap kakaknya Lupin sedikit takut.

"Terima kasih Luhan. Maaf kami hanya sedikit... yah kau tahu lah." Ucap Suho sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Tidak apa emhh."

"Suho, namaku Suho." Suho memperkenalkan diri dan kemudian menunjuk yang lain satu persatu.

"Ini Lay, Sunny, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol." Kata Suho.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana. Suho dan yang lain pun duduk dan menyamankan diri mereka dikursi tersebut, karena mereka hampir beberapa jam berjalan tanpa istirahat dan juga mereka memang terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"HUNNIE~ _we have a guest. Come and help me please_." Seru Luhan.

"_Guest? Yes _Lulu_, coming..."_

'**Suara** **ini**.' Batin Suho dan Baekhyun. Dan mereka berdua pun saling menatap satu sama lain dengan raut wajah terkejut. Karena mereka begitu kenal dengan suara orang yang Luhan panggil dengan nama Hunnie tersebut.

**Tap Tap Tap Tap**

Sehun mulai menuruni tangga dan langkahnya terhenti ditengah-tengah karena terkejut begitu menatap dua _namja_ yang manatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut juga.

"SEHUN." Teriak Suho dan Baekhyun berbarengan sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan merubah raut wajah mereka menjadi bahagia melihat _dongsaeng_ kesayangan mereka masih hidup.

"_HYUNG_." Teriak Sehun bahagia juga dan mulai menuruni tangga dengan cepat karena ingin segera memeluk kedua _hyung_ tersayangnya itu. Sehun bersyukur ternyata dua _hyungnya_ yang lain masih hidup dan tidak apa-apa ditempat ini. karena terlalu senang dan tidak hati-hati dalam melangkah hal itu membuatnya terpeleset dan terjatuh hingga berkahir diujung tangga.

"HUNNIE!." Histeris Luhan melihat Sehun terjatuh dan berlari menujunya diikuti oleh Suho dan yang lain.

"Aw aw _appo_~." Rintih Sehun sambil mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhati-hati Hunnie?." Kata Luhan sambil membantu Sehun berdiri, begitu Sehun berdiri, dirinya langsung diterjang oleh Baekhyun. Hingga membuatnya terjatuh lagi dengan Baekhyun menindih dirinya.

"Huweee Sehunnie~ _hyung_ bersyukur kau masih hidup huweee." Tangis Baekhyun sambil memeluk Sehun kelewat erat saking senangnya.

"A-aku juga senang _h_-_hyung_ tapi bisakah hyung tidak menindihku. Se-sesak _hyung_..."

"Eh... oh _mian_ Sehunnie."

Baekhyun pun berdiri dan tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Chanyeol lalu dengan aura posesif dia memeluk Baekhyun dengan raut wajah tidak suka atau berwajah murung. Mungkin Chanyeol kurang suka melihat Baekhyunnya memeluk orang lain seerat itu. Sehun kembali berdiri dibantu oleh Luhan dan menatap Suho yang terlihat tersenyum bahagia yang jelas terpanjar dari bola matanya.

**PUK**

Suho menempelkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Sehun dan mengelusnya rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah... kau masih hidup." Ucap Suho dengan sedikit serak.

"Suho _hyung_..."

Sehun pun memeluk Suho. Suho mengelus punggung Sehun begitu dia tahu _maknaenya_ ini tengah terisak dalam pelukannya. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada mereka dengan perasaan haru dan bahagia.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Suho dan menghapus beberapa tetes air mata disekitar wajahnya. Suho sedikit tertawa dengan tingkah lucu Sehun seperti itu. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang melihatnya.

"_Ya_... jangan cengeng seperti itu Sehunnie. Kau ini laki-laki." Nasihat Suho ketika Sehun masih tetap menangis sesegukkan.

"Hiks ta-tapi _hyung_ hiks a-aku hiks."

"_Such a crybaby_." Kata Luhan yang kemudian mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya. Dan hal itu cukup berhasil membuat Sehun mulai berhenti menangis karena kehangatan pelukan Luhan yang dia rasakan.

**-o0o-**

"Ini... makanlah yang banyak." Luhan mempersilahkan pada Suho dan yang lain agar memakan makanan yang dia berikan dimeja. Setelah sebelumnya Suho menjelaskan pada Lay dan Chanyeol siapa Sehun sebenarnya.

Kini mereka tengah duduk dilantai dengan makanan yang Luhan ambil dari gudang yang kini disajikan didepan mereka, mengingat jumlah kursi yang tidak cukup jumlahnya untuk mereka duduki membuat mereka makan beralaskan lantai kayu. Baekhyun mulai mengambil sebuah apel dan memakannya, tidak lupa membagikannya atau meyuapi Chanyeol yang sebelumnya menolak karena tidak biasa makan buah. Namun... setelah dicoba Chanyeol mulai menyukai buah tersebut yang terasa manis. Bersyukurlah pada jiwa manusianya yang masih ada, membuat dia bisa memakan apa yang dimakan oleh manusia biasanya.

Sunny tengah mencicipi sebuah jeruk yang diberikan oleh Luhan padanya, dan jeruk itu cukup manis membuatnya kembali memakan buah tersebut. Sedangkan Suho dan Lay sama-sama memakan buah pear segar yang Lupin bawa ketika tadi dia pergi untuk membantu mereka melawan dua monster laba-laba.

"Jadi Sehunnie... apa kau tinggal disini hanya dengan Luhan dan kakaknya?." Tanya Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

Kontan kata-kata Baekhyun membuat Sehun memukul dahinya pelan, karena Sehun lupa memberitahukan bahwa Kai dan Tao ada disini juga. Karena dia terlalu senang bertemu dengan dua _hyungnya_ yang lain jadi membuatnya lupa dengan dua _hyungnya_ yang ada disini.

"Kai _hyung_ dan Tao _hyung_ juga ada disini." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum merekah dari bibirnya.

"Be-benarkah?." Tanya Suho tidak yakin begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Mereka sedang beristirahat dikamar mereka bersama dengan teman mereka masing-masing." Sehun membuka mulutnya begitu Luhan memberikan sepotong apel kecil padanya.

'**Mesra sekali? Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?**' Batin Suho, Lay, Sunny, dan Baekhyun.

"Dan tentang Tao _hyung_ yang biasanya bersikap begitu menyeramkan. Aku melihatnya dia bersikapa begitu manis pada seorang _namja_ bernama Kris, benar-benar membuatku terkejut hingga aku berpikir apa itu benar Tao _hyung_ atau bukan."

"Dan lagi... Kai _hyung_ menemukan sahabat kecilnya yang dulu hilang ditempat mengerikan ini." Jelas Sehun.

Semua mengangguk paham dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Sama seperti mereka, dimana Suho bertemu dengan Lay dan Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tuhan... apa ini semacam takdir?

"Tapi _hyung_... dimana Chen _hyung_?." Tanya Sehun sedikit pelan.

Pertanyaan Sehun tersebut membuat suasana diruangan tersebut menjadi suram.

"Entah... kami sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu. Tapi yang pasti dia sudah diselamatkan oleh seseorang." Kata Lay, bermaksud membantu Suho yang ingin berbicara namun terlihat ragu-ragu. Suho menatap terima kasih pada Lay dan menautkan tangan mereka satu sama lain.

"Begitu... aku harap juga begitu."

**CKLEK**

Suara pintu terbuka membuat semua mata mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada asal suara tersebut. Terlihat dihadapan mereka Kris yang berdiri dengan raut wajah terkejut melihat beberapa orang yang tidak dia kenal. Melihat raut wajah Kris yang kebingungan, Sehun kemudian memberitahukan dan memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu pada Kris.

"Jadi... beberapa dari kalian adalah teman Tao dan penduduk asli pulau ini." Kata Kris sambil mengangguk perlahan.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Tao?." Tanya Baekhyun yang antusias ingin melihat _namja_ bermata panda itu.

"O-oh Tao sedang tidur karena kelelahan dikamar." Balas Kris dengan wajah merona.

"Boleh aku melihatnya? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Tao." Baekhyun mulai akan berjalan menuju kamar Tao dan Kris.

"JANGAN!." Teriak Kris yang membuat mereka memandang dirinya heran. Kris sendiri terkejut berteriak keras seperti itu.

"U-uhh Tao sebaiknya tidak diganggu lebih dahulu. Dia sangat kelelahan." Kris mengutuk dirinya yang bersikap dan berbicara tidak seperti biasanya.

Kris hanya tidak ingin mereka tahu bahwa dia dan Tao sudah melakukan 'itu' disini sebelumnya, terlebih Tao sekarang masih tidur dengan kondisi naked. Bahaya jika _namja_ yang Kris tahu bernama Baekcun emh Baeklun atau apalah itu namanya masuk kekamar mereka.

"O-oke... aku akan menunggu Tao keluar." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya, tidak dia pungkiri sedikit kesal pada Kris karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat Tao saat ini. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun sangat penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi atau sedang Tao lakukan didalam sana?

"Lalu... Jongin dimana?." Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun.

Sehun menunjuk sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Kai _hyung_ sedang terluka dan temannya yang bernama Kyungsoo sedang mengobatinya didalam sana. Kita juga sebaiknya tidak mengganggu mereka." Jelas Sehun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalian juga jika lelah beristirahatlah... ada banyak kamar disini." Lanjut Sehun sambil menunjuk beberapa kamar yang kosong.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus." Kata Lay yang memang sekarang merasa lelah dan ingin beristirahat.

"Baiklah... kita beristirahat saja untuk sekarang. Setelahnya kita akan merundingkan cara menyelamatkan Chen dan pergi dari pulau ini bersama-sama."

Ucapan Suho mendapat anggukan dari semua yang ada disana. Setelah itu, Suho dan Lay pergi menuju kamar yang berada disamping kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju kamar yang berada disamping kamar Tao dan Kris. Dan untuk Sunny berada dilantai atas dekat dengan kamar Luhan dan Sehun yang juga berada dilantai atas.

Lupin dan Kris kembali melakukan penjagaan diluar rumah, takut-takut ada yang menyerang mereka tiba-tiba. Sehun dan Luhan tengah memasak seadanya untuk nanti ketika semua orang yang ada disana sudah bangun dari tidur mereka. karena mereka tahu, mereka butuh asupan energi yang banyak untuk esok hari.

**-o0o-**

**Los Plagos**

Sesosok _yeojya_ dengan baju khas pasukan seragam perang wanita tengah menyelinap kedalam Los Plagos. Sosok yang sebelumnya kita lihat sebagai sosok yang berhasil menggagalkan Chanyeol melukai Baekhyun dengan panahnya itu, kini mulai masuk kedalam bangunan besar tersebut dari arah belakang bangunan.

Taeyeon, nama _yeojya_ itu. Mulai berjalan perlahan dalam gelap yang dia tahu bahwa dia kini berada dilorong-lorong yang cukup panjang. Senjata panahnya dia acungkan lurus kedepan, waspada jika ada sesuatu yang akan membahayakan dirinya nanti. Bola matanya bergerak kesegala arah, menganalisa tempat tersebut dengan seksama.

Lama kelamaan lorong yang dulunya gelap kini sedikit terang karena nyala obor api yang terpajang didinding lorong. Alisnya naik keatas begitu menyadari bahwa dia tengah berada ditempat yang seperti sebuah penjara bawah tanah. Bola matanya melihat beberapa sosok manusia yang telah menjadi tengkorak didalam sel ruangan tersebut. Taeyeon terus kembali berjalan dalam lorong remang-remang itu, tetapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sesosok manusia yang terlihat masih hidup disalah satu sel tersebut.

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Minho menatap Taeyeon dengan pandangan kosong, membuat Taeyeon miris melihat keadaan _namja_ itu. Taeyeon kembali mengawasi keadaan sekitar mereka dengan tingkat kewaspadaan cukup tinggi. Ketika dirasa aman, Taeyeon masuk kedalam sel dimana Minho dikurung itu.

"Jangan khawatir... aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Ucap Taeyeon sambil melepaskan ikatan yang ada pada Minho.

**-o0o-**

**Taemin Side**

Taemin berjalan dengan penuh emosi keruangannya, wajahnya tidak berubah sedikitpun saat dia bertarung dengan GD. Marah dan kesal yang amat sangat masih menggerogoti hatinya karena ucapan GD tentang Minho. Taemin mengutuk dan bersumpah akan membunuh _namja_ berambut panjang (GD di Fantastic Baby) itu suatu saat nanti. Taemin mulai memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar cukup keras, membuat suara gema yang terdengar hingga pada Yunho, Jaejoong, dan GD. Taemin menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur dan menatap atap kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi sedih.

**Flash Back**

**DUAGH**

**BRUGH**

Taemin menatap garang GD yang telah menghajar Minho hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka tengah berada diruangan Soo Man, dimana Soo Man tidak ada ditempat. Alasan kenapa Minho dihajar oleh GD adalah, Minho telah dengan lancang masuk kedalam ruangan Master Soo Man dan telah membaca buku yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh Master Soo Man dan mungkin Minho sendiri.

Minho sejujurnya selama satu tahun dia berada di Los Plagos belajar untuk membaca sebuah huruf kuno yang sering dia lihat pada buku Soo Man yang selalu dibawanya. Bersyukur pada perpustakaan besar di Los Plagos yang tidak pernah dimasuki dan tidak dilarang dimasuki oleh siapapun itu. Minho mencari dan terus mencari tentang huruf aneh itu, dan usahanya tidak sia-sia. Sebulan lebih dia mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan bahwa huruf aneh itu adalah huruf kuno yang dianut oleh aliran hitam suku Illumino.

Dalam waktu beberapa bulan, Minho akhirnya bisa mempelajari huruf tersebut dengan sempurna. Dan dia merencanakan untuk masuk diam-diam kedalam ruangan Soo Man dan mencari rahasia-rahasia yang ada didalam buku yang pernah Soo Man baca. Dan pada saat itulah, dimana Soo Man pergi Minho masuk diam-diam kedalam ruangannya dan berhasil menemukan buku tersebut.

Dengan segera dia membuka halaman demi halaman dan memahami makna yang ada dan terkandung dalam buku tersebut. Matanya melebar sempurna begitu membaca sebuah halaman yang berisi misteri yang terjadi pada saat ini dipulau ini, juga kemampuan Taemin dan yang lainnya. Dan pada saat membaca halaman itulah GD memukulnya dari belakang tanpa Minho sadari, dan disana juga ada Taemin dibelakangnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Minho dikurung dalam penjara bawah tanah selamanya atas perintah Soo Man. Taemin tentu tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melawan perintah tersebut, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memberi makan Minho agar tidak mati kelaparan.

**Flash Back End**

Taemin membuka matanya, setelah memori masa lalunya hadir dalam benaknya. Taemin berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat dimana Minho dikurung. Dengan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa Taemin mulai memasuki lorong penjara yang remang-remang itu. Matanya melebar sempurna ketika dia tahu bahwa Minho tidak berada didalam sel tersebut. Arah matanya tertuju pada borgol yang terlihat dilepas secara paksa itu. Taemin berspekulasi bahwa Minho telah diselamatkan oleh seseorang.

"Cih, Sialan." Desis Taemin marah.

'**Berkumpul diruanganku.'**

Taemin tersentak begitu suara yang amat sangat dia kenal teriang dikepalanya. Telepati... tadi itu telepati yang dilakukan oleh Master Soo Man agar mereka berkumpul diruangannya. Taemin berdecak pelan dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan kesal karena ketika dia akan pergi menemukan Minho. Disaat seperti itu sang master malah memberi perintah, sungguh sialan.

"Besok adalah hari dimana... sebuah awal dari akhir kah?." Ucap Taemin pelan sambil tetap berjalan menuju ruangan yang sangat besar dan megah.

**TBC**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	17. Chapter 17

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**ChenMin Side**

Suara derap langkah kaki Baek-Gu terus terdengar disaat anjing putih besar itu mengikuti jejak langkah kaki Suho dan yang lain. Chen dan Xiumin yang berada diatas Baek-Gu mengawasi keadaan sekitar mereka dan juga melihat apakah orang yang mereka ikuti jejak kakinya itu terlihat dari atas Baek-Gu. Bukan manusia yang mereka lihat dari kejauhan, melainkan sebuah rumah mansion besar yang jaraknya terpaut tidak jauh dari mereka. Xiumin memerintahkan Baek-Gu untuk pergi kesana dan Baek-Gu pun menggonggong mengikuti perintah Xiumin.

Langkah anjing besar itu berhenti mendadak disaat Lupin tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka, bermaksud menghalangi mereka pergi menuju rumah besar itu. Lupin beranggapan mereka, terutama Baek-Gu adalah musuh karena ukurannya yang besar dan terlihat menakutkan. Baek-Gu menggeram dan hampir akan menyerang Lupin jika saja tidak diperintahkan oleh Xiumin untuk tidak menyerang Lupin.

Xiumin dan Chen turun dari punggung Baek-Gu dengan cara melompat dan langsung berhadapan dengan Lupin yang masih tetap diam ditempatnya. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat Lupin yang notabene adalah monster dan jejak kaki yang terasa sama ukurannya dengan kaki besar milik Lupin. Mungkinkah monster besar ini adalah yang mereka ikuti?

Suara derap langkah kaki lain terdengar dari arah belakang Lupin, membuat dua orang membeku menatap satu sama lain. Xiumin menatap Kris yang kini ada dihadapannya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya dan Kris menatap wajah Xiumin dengan wajah takut juga lega. Chen menatap bingung dengan dua _namja_ yang raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah itu, apakah mereka saling kenal satu sama lain?

Xiumin merubah kembali wajahnya, memberikan sebuah senyum simpul pada Kris.

"Syukurlah... kau masih hidup Kris."

"Xiumin... _gege_."

Kris menunduk menatap tanah tempat dia berpijak, tidak berani menatap dan berbicara pada _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu. Memorinya dahulu yang tengah bertarung dengan Xiumin dan membuat _namja_ berpipi chubby itu terjatuh kedalam jurang membuat perasaan bersalah dan menyesal merasuk kembali dalam hatinya lagi.

Xiumin menghela napasnya, mengerti jika Kris tengah gundah dan merasa resah mengingat kejadian dia dan Kris dimasa lampau dulu. Xiumin berjalan pelan menuju Kris, setelah dekat dia istirahatkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Kris dan menepuknya pelan. Sesuatu yang sering Xiumin lakukan pada _namja_ tinggi dihadapannya ini ketika dia tengah bersedih. Kris tersentak oleh perlakuan Xiumin dan menatap Xiumin dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Kris." Xiumin melepas kedua tangannya dari bahu Kris.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu... aku tahu saat itu bukanlah dirimu yang membuatku terjatuh dan juga membunuh teman kita yang lain." Kris kembali menunduk mendengar ucapan Xiumin, walau Xiumin tidak menyalahkan dirinya tapi jauh didalam hatinya dia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada saat itu.

"Aku tahu kau dan bagaimana sifatmu Kris. Jangan salahkan dirimu lagi mulai sekarang. Jangan menanggung beban atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan Kris."

Kris mulai terisak pelan, sungguh memori saat dia membunuh kedua _gege_ yang dia hormati dan sayangi itu tidak pernah menghilang. Membuatnya menjadi sebuah memori yang kelam dan gelap, bahkan juga aib bagi dirinya yang seorang anggota polisi. Xiumin menatap Kris pilu, dia tahu selama ini Kris menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada dia, Donghae, dan juga Siwon.

Xiumin memeluk namja tinggi itu, memberikan kenyamanan padanya dan memberi tahukan bahwa dia tidak menyalahkan Kris sama sekali atas apa yang terjadi dahulu. Baek-Gu, Chen, dan Lupin hanya menatap kedua _namja_ itu dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa saat setelah Xiumin menenangkan Kris, Kris kemudian memperkenalkan Lupin pada mereka berdua dan juga orang-orang yang selamat yang ada dirumah besar itu. Membuat raut wajah Chen cerah mendengar nama semua temannya disebut yang ternyata selamat dan kini ada dirumah besar dihadapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kita masuk kedalam." Kris mempersilahkan kedua _namja_ itu masuk kerumah besar tersebut. Setelah sebelumnya Xiumin memerintahkan Baek-Gu untuk diam diluar dan berjaga bersama Lupin, karena tidak mungkin Xiumin mengajak Baek-Gu yang besar itu masuk. Mereka kemudian berjalan pelan sambil bertukar cerita sebelum memasuki mansion itu.

Kris sedikit terkejut mendengar Xiumin yang menceritakan tentang Baek-Gu dan bagaimana dia hidup sesudah kejadian itu. Yah... hidup mereka sama, berjalan dari satu tempat ketempat lain untuk menemukan sesuatu. Kris membawa mereka berdua masuk lewat pintu depan, membuat Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka nanti berhenti sejenak melihat kedatangan Kris dan dua _namja_ lain.

**PRANG**

Sehun menjatuhkan piring kelantai begitu melihat Chen yang tersenyum padanya.

"_HYUNG_!." Sehun berteriak keras dan berlari menerjang Chen, memeluk erat hyungnya itu dengan senyum lebar.

"_Maknae_ manja! Berhenti memeluk _hyungmu_ seerat ini," ucap Chen sedikit terkekeh dan mulai merasa sesak dipeluk seerat itu oleh Sehun.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_ kau kejam sekali~ aku kan senang melihatmu selamat dan ada disini karena Suho _hyung_ bilang tidak tahu keadaanmu." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat Sehunnie." Sehun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk _hyungnya_ itu untuk yang kedua kali. Chen hanya bisa tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Sehun dan sejujurnya dia juga merindukan _maknaenya_ yang manja ini.

Setelah Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Chen, Sehun merintih begitu kepalanya tiba-tiba dipukul oleh Luhan dibelakangnya.

"_Look what you've done _Hunnie!" Luhan menunjuk sebuah piring yang pecah berkeping-keping dan juga sebuah ikan bakar yang berada dilantai, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kesal karena ikan yang dia buat kini menjadi sia-sia. Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan memasang wajah bersalah pada Luhan. Luhan menghela napasnya pasrah, kemudian menatap dua tamu yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Hello... my name is _Joseph Luhan_. Nice to meet you_."

Luhan memperkenalkan diri pada Chen dan juga Xiumin, Chen dan Xiumin pun memperkenalkan diri mereka dan juga Baek-Gu yang ada diluar pada Luhan. Luhan langsung bergembira mendengar bahwa Baek-Gu adalah seekor anjing besar, karena Luhan sangat suka dengan hewan peliharaan anjing atau kucing.

"Hunnie~ aku ingin melihat Baek-Gu." Luhan berkata dengan riang membuat Sehun yang melihat wajah Luhan yang ceria itu sedikit merona.

"Ba-baiklah..."

Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya keluar, bermaksud menemui Baek-Gu. Chen dan Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua _namja_ itu. Terutama Chen yang melihat wajah Sehun yang merona tadi, membuatnya berpikir bahwa sang maknae sedang jatuh cinta pada _namja_ manis itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Chen?" Xiumin bertanya pada Chen yang masih menatap kedua _namja_ yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu itu.

"Kurasa Sehun menyukai _namja_ manis itu." Xiumin sedikit mendengus mendengar Chen menyebut Luhan dengan sebutan _namja_ manis. Chen tertawa dalam hati melihat Xiumin yang sekarang berwajah sangat sebal pada dirinya. Chen mendekatkan wajahnya disamping kanan wajah Xiumin.

"Jangan khawatir Xiuminnie~ kau lebih manis dari Luhan itu bagiku hehe." bisik Chen ditelinga Xiumin bermaksud menggoda namja berpipi chubby itu, membuat sebuah rona merah muda menghiasi pipi Xiumin.

Xiumin mendorong dada Chen dan menatapnya sebal.

"Ehem... jadi... apa kau ingin melihat temanmu atau istirahat terlebih dahulu?" Kris bertanya pada Chen dan Xiumin yang sejak tadi seperti tidak dianggap oleh mereka berdua. Kris kemudian berjalan kemudian duduk disofa ruang tengah diikuti oleh Chen dan Xiumin. Kris duduk berhadapan dengan Xiumin dan Chen yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku akan menunggu mereka disini, karena kami tidak terlalu kelelahan." Chen menatap Xiumin yang mengangguk padanya, tidak keberatan dengan ucapan Chen. Xiumin menatap Kris.

"Lalu... apa yang akan kita lakukan sesudah ini?" tanya Xiumin pada Kris.

"Kami bermaksud keluar dari pulau ini." jawab Kris. Xiumin dan Chen mengangguk.

"Apakah itu artinya kalian tahu jalan keluar dari sini?" Kali ini Chen yang bertanya pada Kris. Kris menghela napasnya mendengar perkataan Chen.

"Kami masih belum tahu."

Chen dan Xiumin mendesah kecewa, ternyata untuk bisa lari atau pergi dari pulau menyeramkan ini tidaklah mudah. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua ekor laba-laba tengah mengintai mereka dari atas. Namun... kehadiran dua laba-laba segera diketahui oleh Kris dan Xiumin, mereka bisa merasakan tengah diperhatikan oleh sesuatu di atas sana.

Dengan gerakan cepat, kedua _namja_ itu mengeluarkan dua pistol mereka dan menembak dua ekor laba-laba itu bersamaan.

**DOR DOR**

**PLUK PLUK**

Suara tembakan tersebut kontan membuat semua penghuni yang ada disana terkejut. Sehun dan terutama Luhan yang tengah bermain-main dengan Baek-Gu yang dimana Luhan tidak takut sama sekali padanya, berbeda dengan Sehun yang agak takut pada Baek-Gu begitu mmendengar suara letupan senjat api itu langsung masuk kedalam. Begitu juga dengan para penghuni kamar lainnya.

"Ada apa?" Mereka bertanya serempak.

Kyungsoo tengah membopong Kai yang terlihat makin membaik dan bisa berjalan kembali, Tao berjalan keluar segera dari kamarnya, Suho dan Lay yang langsung berlari kearah Kris begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ketika semua mulai berkumpul di ruang tengah, dimana Xiumin dan Kris yang telah menembak dua monster laba-laba itu. Semua mata saling memandang satu sama lain dan raut wajah mereka terlihat terkejut.

"Suho _hyung_, Baek _hyung_ dan Chen _hyung_," kata Tao dan Kai bersamaan melihat _hyung_ mereka ada dihadapan mereka. Kai (dibantu kyungsoo) dan Tao langsung berjalan kepada mereka bertiga dan memeluk ketiga _hyungnya_ itu dengan erat, bahagia mereka semua selamat.

"Tao... aku merindukanmu~." Baekhyun memeluk Tao yang merupakan _dongsaeng_ favoritnya itu erat. Membuat Chanyeol dan Kris sedikit tidak suka melihat pelukan mereka.

Kai memeluk Suho yang tersenyum lega padanya melihat Kai baik-baik saja dan juga pada Chen yang benar dia masih selamat seperti apa yang dikatakan Lay. Sehun menatap leher Tao dengan wajah bingung, bingung karena dia melihat beberapa bercak berwarna keunguan disana.

"Tao _hyung_ kenapa dengan lehermu? Kau sakit hyung?." Sehun bertanya dan membuat wajah Tao dan juga Kris memerah mendengar ucapan Sehun, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Chen juga Kai menyeringai melihat dua _namja_ yang wajahnya memerah itu.

"Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa," kata Baekhyun yang tengah dalam pelukan Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun yang berpelukan dengan Tao tadi.

"Aku juga." Kai dan Chen berucap sambil terkekeh pelan. Sunny yang merupakan satu-satunya _yeoja_ disana tertawa pelan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Sudahlah... jangan menggoda Tao." Suho memberi teguran pada mereka bertiga.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi dengan bunyi pistol itu?" Tanya Lay pada siapapun yang ada disana.

Xiumin menunjuk dua laba-laba besar yang sudah mati itu.

"Dua laba-laba itu mencurigakan, maka kami menembaknya," jawab Xiumin yang diangguki oleh Lay. Lay berjalan maju melihat dua laba-laba itu dan sedikit terkejut melihat sebuah tanda yang sangat dia kenali. Tanda berwarna hitam dengan bentuk segitiga terbalik, tanda yang sama ketika dia melihat tanda itu dengan dua laba-laba monster yang sebelumnya dia lawan. Suho menatap heran dengan Lay yang tengah memasang wajah serius. Suho menepuk bahu Lay pelan, Lay menatap Suho yang menatapnya bingung,

"Ada apa Lay?"

Lay menunjuk tanda itu pada tubuh tarantula tersebut, Kris dan Xiumin juga yang lainnya mulai memperhatikan tanda yang Lay tunjuk.

"Tanda itu sama dengan tanda yang ada pada monster laba-laba yang kita lawan sebelumnya Suho."

"Benar... aku melihatnya dipunggung monster laba-laba yang kita lawan sebelumnya," Timpal Sunny.

Suho mengangguk, karena sejujurnya dia memang melihat sekilas tanda itu pada salah satu dari dua monster laba-laba yang mereka lawan sebelumnya.

"Kakak juga punya dipunggungnya." Luhan ikut berbicara dan ucapan Luhan membuat semua terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sebelum dia menjadi monster dia tidak punya tanda itu tetapi... setelah dia menjadi monster dia memilikinya."

"Baek-Gu juga mempunyai tanda itu di lidahnya. Dia adalah anjing besar peliharaanku yang diculik dan berhasil kembali padaku. Jadi apa maksud semua ini? apa maksud tanda ini?"

Semua terdiam dengan apa yang Xiumin katakan, sungguh... mereka juga tidak tahu apa-apa dengan maksud dari tanda itu.

"Tanda itu adalah simbol Illuminos dan mereka akan mulai bergerak saat ini."

Sebuah suara muncul dari arah depan, membuat semua mata mengalihkan padangan mereka pada asal suara tersebut. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat seorang _yeojya_ tengah membopong seorang _namja_ tidak sadarkan diri disampingnya dan memegang seekor tarantula mati yang sama dengan tarantula yang telah dibunuh Kris dan Xiumin.

"Kita akan bertarung dengan mereka cepat atau lambat dan orang ini." Taeyeon nama _yeojya_ itu menatap Minho.

"Adalah kunci kita untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka. Dalang dibalik semua yang terjadi dipulau ini."

**Los Plagos**

**Tap Tap Tap Tap**

Suara derap langkah kaki menggema didalam lorong gelap tersebut, empat orang _namja_ melangkahkan kaki mereka yang jenjang menuju satu tempat yang sama. Dalam perjalanan Jaejoong tersentak dua kali melihat dua tarantula yang dia tugaskan mengintai Suho dan yang lain mati.

Melihat reaksi Jaejoong, Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang kembali memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Bagaimana Boojae?"

"Aku tahu dimana mereka semua, mereka berkumpul dalam satu bangunan besar." Jaejoong kemudian menatap Taemin, merasa ditatap Taemin mengalihkan pandangnnya pada Jaejoong.

"Minho... berhasil kabur bukan?"

Taemin tersentak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, dia menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga dengan tiga _namja_ lain. Taemin menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih. GD tersenyum remeh sambil menatap Taemin yang tengah emosi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau... pangeranmu itu kabur Taeminnie~. Kau se-"

"Behenti bicara GD." Yunho memotong ucapan GD dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku mengerti _sunbae_~." GD kemudian kembali berjalan, meninggalkan tiga _namja_ lain dibelakangnya. Sebuah seringai muncul dibibirnya, dia sungguh senang karena Minho berhasil kabur dan itu artinya Minho boleh untuk dibunuh. Dia sungguh sangat senang dengan itu, karena itu berarti dia akan bisa melihat wajah Taemin yang akan melihat Minho mati didepan matanya dan GD tidak sabar untuk melihatnya nanti.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dia kabur Taemin?" Jaejoong bertanya cukup tajam pada Taemin. Taemin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak membuatnya kabur atau bahkan pergi dari sini. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Dia tanggung jawabmu bodoh. Dia diselamatkan oleh seorang _yeojya_ dan itu berarti dia keluar dari Los Plagos. _Master_ Soo Man kemungkinan akan memerintahkan kita membunuh Minho dan aku yakin dia akan memerintahkan GD untuk membunuh Minho." Jelas Jaejoong yang membuat Taemin menggeram frustasi mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah... kita pergi ketempat _master_ sekarang. Dia bisa marah jika menunggu kita terlalu lama," ucap Yunho.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju ruangan Soo Man.

**Soo Man Room**

Soo Man terlihat tengah memperhatikan sebuah tabung besar berisi Yoona yang dimasukkan kedalamnya. Sebuah simbol segitiga terbalik tercetak didahi Yoona yang masih belum tersadar. Soo Man berbalik begitu mendengar suara pintu ruangannya yang terbuka dan Soo Man tersenyum melihat anak buah setianya menuju kearahnya.

Mereka memberi hormat pada Soo Man, Soo Man berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang tepat berada dihadapan keempat _namja_ itu.

"Kalian sudah tahukan tugas kalian?" Soo Man bertanya sembari meneguk sebuah wine dari gelas disampingnya.

Keempat _namja_ dihadapannya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Soo Man. Soo Man menatap Jaejoong yang berdiri diantara Yunho dan Taemin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Soo Man pada Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah menemukan mereka semua _master_."

"Kau menemukan sesuatu yang lain?"

Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama.

"Ya... Minho telah melarikan diri dengan seorang _yeojya_, master."

"Sekalian bunuh saja _namja_ tidak berguna itu."

Taemin kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar ucapan Soo Man.

"GD... aku memberimu perintah untuk membunuh Minho."

"Dengan senang hati... _master_." GD tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Soo Man. Taemin menatap tajam GDyang terpaut jarak oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kalian tidak boleh gagal dalam misi ini. Setelah kita membunuh mereka semua dan mendapatkan D.O kembali maka rencana kita untuk menyebarkan parasit keseluruh dunia akan segera dilaksanakan. Dalam dua jam dari sekarang, kalian pergi temukan mereka dan bunuh mereka. setelah itu akan menjadi awal dari kehancuran dunia hahahaha..."

"Baik... _Master_ Soo Man," jawab mereka serempak dan setelahnya mereka menghilang dari sana. Menyisakan seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak didalam ruangannya itu.

**-o0o-**

Minho tengah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diruang tengah, dikelilingi oleh yang lain. Sunny dan Luhan tengah mengompres kain untuk Minho, kemudian membersihkan wajahnya dari noda kotoran yang ada dengan lap tersebut. Taeyeon yang sudah diperkenalkan pada yang lain oleh Suho dan Lay sedang berbicara serius dengan yang lainnya, setelah apa yang dia dengar dari mulut _namja_ yang tidak sadarkan diri itu ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ketempat Suho dan yang lain sekarang.

Ketika Taeyeon mulai bercerita, semua yang mendengar ceritanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama yaitu terkejut dan juga marah. Dan ketika nama seseorang yang keluar dari mulut Taeyeon adalah Jaejoong, Kris terlihat emosi mendengar nama _namja_ itu. Dengan segera Tao menenangkan Kris yang tengah emosi itu.

"APA? Jadi... semua ini rencana seorang lelaki bernama Soo Man? Dia bermaksud menjadikan pulau ini percobaan dan akan menguji coba langsung parasit itu keseluruh dunia?" Chen berkata cukup keras ketika mendengar cerita Taeyeon, raut wajahnya benar-benar terlihat terkejut.

"Orang itu benar-benar bukan manusia, menjadikan nyawa orang lain sebagai percobaannya. Tidak bisa dimaafkan." Kai menggeram marah, dia bersumpah akan mengahajar siapapun dalang dibalik semua yang ada disini. Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya menenangkan Kai yang mulai emosi.

"Mereka bukan manusia lagi Kai, seperti yang Taeyeon _noona_ bilang mereka melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis. Mereka memang bukan manusia lagi, benar-benar kejam." Sehun ikut berkomentar, tangannya terkepal erat mendengar semua yang Taeyeon katakan.

"Apa benar kita akan bertarung dengan anak buah kakek tua mengerikan itu?" tanya Baekhyun takut sambil menggengam tangan Chanyeol erat, takut akan kehilangan Chanyeol nanti.

Taeyeon menghela napasnya.

"Memang itu akan terjadi... dan aku sudah memberitahukan kemapuan mereka semua secara detail seperti yang _namja_ itu katakan pada kalian. Ada empat orang dari mereka, dan kita kan melawan mereka secara bersama-sama seperti yang sudah kita putuskan tadi.." Semua yang ada disana mengangguk dan bertekad untuk mengalahkan orang-orang tersebut.

"Kai, Sehun, dan Lupin akan melawan Yunho yang dimana kalian pernah bertarung dengan Yunho."

"Lay dan Chanyeol melawan Taemin, kemampuan kalian berdua bisa menjadi keuntungan jika melawan Taemin."

"Xiumin, Tao dan Baek-Gu melawan G Dragon, kecepatan dan refleks kalian adalah kunci melawan G Dragon."

"Aku dan Kris yang akan melawan Jaejoong. yang lainnya berlindung didalam sini dan jika kalian mau membantu, sebisa mungkin jangan menjadi beban bagi kami ketika bertarung dengan mereka dan tetaplah waspada." ucap Taeyeon yang diangguki semua yang ada disana.

Setelah mereka makan bersama-sama mengumpulkan energi untuk melawan para bawahan Soo Man, mereka kemudian berpencar untuk sekedar memberikan semangat satu sama lain atau sesuatu yang lain yang ingin mereka katakan diantara mereka.

**KaiSoo**

"Kai... apa kau tidak apa?" Kyungsoo berucap khawatir pada Kai karena luka yang ada pada tubuh Kai. Kai tersenyum dan memeluk _hyung_ tercintanya itu.

"Jangan khawatir _hyung_ aku sudah agak baikkan, jika aku terluka kau pasti akan menolongku lagi." Kai melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, membuat _namja_ bermata bulat besar itu membalas senyum Kai dan mengangguk padanya. Kemudian Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_."

"_Ne_, Kai. Aku juga." Kyungsoo menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Kai dan mereka larut dalam ciuman tersebut.

**HunHan**

"Sehunnie jangan sampai kau terluka dan kakak juga jangan sampai dia... dia..." Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun, Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan yang mulai terisak pelan.

"Jangan khawatir kita sudah tahu kemampuan Yunho dan kakakmu sangat kuat. Kita pasti menang Luhan dan tidak ada seorang pun dari kita yang akan mati... tidak akan." Luhan mengangguk dan makin erat memeluk Sehun, tidak ingin kehilangan _namja_ yang tengah dia peluk ini juga kakaknya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kakak juga Sehunnie. Aku menyayangi kakak dan aku mencintai Sehunnie."

"Aku tahu itu... Luhan."

Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

**TaoRis**

"Kris... jangan terlalu terbawa emosi melawannya." Tao mendekati Kris yang tengah mempersiapkan senjata yang akan dia perlukan. Kris menatap Tao yang memasang wajah khawatir disampingnya.

"Tentu... jangan khawatir Tao. Kau juga, berhati-hatilah melawan _namja_ bernama G Dragon itu." Tao mengangguk pelan dan langsung mencium bibir Kris, membuat _namja_ tinggi itu kaget.

Tao melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap dalam pada Kris.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Kris..."

"Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu Tao..." dan kembali bibir mereka bersatu dalam kesatuan yang utuh, meluapkan emosi yang ada didada mereka.

**SuLay**

Lay berjalan menuju Suho yang duduk diam di balkon, Lay berdiri disamping Suho. Suho menatap Lay yang mulai dengan tenang merasakan angin sepai sepoi dari atas sana, menutup kedua matanya merasakan terpaan angin pada wajahnya. Suho tersenyum melihat Lay, dia kemudian menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Lay dan menggenggamnya erat. Lay yang tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Suho membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan kalah... Lay."

"Aku tahu Suho."

Suho kemudian menarik Lay dalam pelukannya, dan Lay membalas pelukan Suho dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Suho.

"Boleh aku... menciummu lagi Lay?" pinta Suho dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

Lay menarik kepalanya dari dada Suho dan tertawa pelan melihat wajah Suho, tak dipungkiri dia juga sedikit merona mendengar permintaan Suho. Lay mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Suho dan saat itu juga kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu dan bertaut satu sama lain.

**BaekYeol**

Di balkon yang lain, Baekhyun yang tengah dipeluk dari belakang oleh Chanyeol dengan mengistirahatkan dagunya pada kepala Baekhyun tengah menikmati saat-saat mereka hanya berdua seperti ini. Tangan Chanyeol melingkar pada leher putih Baekhyun membuas sang namja yang lebih tua dari Chanyeol itu merasa hangat karena Chanyeol.

Namun... setetes air mata turun dari kelopak mata Baekhyun dan terjatuh pada kulit tangan Chanyeol, membuat namja tinggi dibelakangnya sedikit terkejut merasakan setitik air pada kulit tangannya. Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badan Baekhyun agar menghadap padanya, dimana Baekhyun kini tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Baekkie... kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol menyapu pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya yang mulai dibanjiri dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari kedua mata indah milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada sang namja yang tengah dia peluk itu. Suara isakan yang berasal dari mulut Baekhyun mulai terdengar.

"Ssshhh kumohon Baekkie jangan menangis..." Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya pada Baekhyun, tidak tahu kenapa dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Chanyeol hiks kumohon jangan bertarung dengan mereka hiks. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka Yeolli." Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun, bermaksud menenangkan namja yang dia peluk tersebut. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun pelan, membuat dia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu terluka karena mereka Baekkie. Aku ingin melindungimu dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun melukaimu. Karena aku... sekarang... sudah mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan mencintai seseorang karena masa laluku yang kelam. Tapi... ketika kau datang dikehidupanku dan selalu disampingku saat itu hingga kini, membuatku sadar perlahan aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis atau bersedih dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain, aku hanya ingin kau selalu didekatku dan memberi senyummu hanya untukku Baekkie." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, memberi tahu bahwa apa yang dia katakan adalah kenyataan. Baekhyun kemudian memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Yeollie... aku tidak ingin kau pergi karena... aku juga mencintaimu... kumohon..." Baekhyun kembali menangis dan Chanyeol kembali menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun dan mempersatukan bibir mereka kedalam ciuman yang lembut.

**ChenMin**

Chen menatap Xiumin yang sedang membersihkan pistol miliknya, Chen lalu duduk disebelah Xiumin.

"Baru saja kita bertemu... sudah jadi seperti ini." Xiumin melirik Chen yang tengah memandang langit-langit, bisa Xiumin lihat raut wajah sedih dalam mimik wajah Chen.

"Apa kau... menyesal bertemu denganku?" tanya Xiumin sembari menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan pistolnya.

"Tentu aku menyesal."

Ucapan Chen sukses membuat Xiumin merasa seperti hatinya ditusuk ratusan jarum. Sakit sekali mendengar ucapan Chen. Xiumin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah terluka.

"Aku menyesal ketika aku tahu kau lebih hebat dariku, kau lebih kuat dariku dan kau yang melindungiku saat itu."

Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chen tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya.

"Aku ingin aku yang lebih hebat darimu, aku ingin lebih kuat darimu dan aku ingin menjadi orang yang melindungimu. Tetapi kenyataannya malah sebaliknya... Xiumin." Chen menatap Xiumin yang masih memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu Chen? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maksudku adalah... aku menyukaimu Xiumin dan aku ingin menjadi orang yang selalu melindungimu bukan sebaliknya. Aku benar-benar memalukan dan lemah." Chen mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Wajah Xiumin memerah mendengar pengakuan dari Chen dan Xiumin sedikit menyerap apa yang Chen katakan padanya. Xiumin menatap Chen yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya darinya, namun Xiumin bisa melihat kesedihan pada raut wajah Chen. Dengan ragu-ragu tangan kanan Xiumin mulai bergerak perlahan dan menggenggam tangan kiri Chen. Chen tersentak mendapat sebuah sentuhan lembut ditangannya, Chen kembali menatap Xiumin dan juga tangannya yang digenggam oleh Xiumin.

"Walau kau tidak lebih hebat dariku, lebih kuat dariku, atau tidak bisa melindungiku. Tetaplah selalu disampingku, pe-peluklah aku dan ge-genggamlah tanganku selalu, itu sudah cukup membuatku merasa terlindungi olehmu Chen." Xiumin kembali merona mengucapkan apa yang dia katakan. Chen tersenyum mendengar ucapan Xiumin barusan, cukup membuat hatinya lega.

Chen kemudian mengangkat dagu Xiumin agar wajahnya menghadap dirinya dan mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya. Xiumin menutup matanya disaat Chen mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan dia bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya, Xiumin tahu Chen tengah menciumnya.

**-o0o-**

Empat orang namja tengah berdiri diatas sebuah pohon besar, memandang intens sebuah bangunan besar yang juga terlihat seekor anjing putih besar didekat rumah itu.

"Mereka disana," ucap Jaejoong.

"Ah... aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajar dan membunuh mereka semua hahahaha," kata G-Dragon.

"Tidak akan semudah itu GD, jangan anggap remeh mereka," timpal Yunho.

"..." Taemin hanya diam saja, tidak terlalu tertarik untuk berucap sepatah katapun.

'**Minho hyung... jangan sampai kau mati hyung**,' batin Taemin.

**TBC**

**Fiuuhhhh selesai juga readerss *ngelap keringat* udah dua kali dirombak chap ini sungguh sulit biar ceritanya gak terkesan maksa tapi moga chap ini gak ngecewain readers setia ff ini *deep bow***

**WARNING : ff ini bakal ada dua end yaitu happy ending dan sad ending. Karena ada yang minta happy end dan sad end, jika happy end semua anggota EXO selamat tapi jika sad End banyak anggota EXO yang tewas dan author tidak bisa memberi tahu siapa aja yang tewas.**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya **** ini balasan reviewer yang belum punya akun :**

**LeeAnn : Chen dan Xiumin dah kumpul di chap ini **** Haha iya TaoRis bukan cuman seru tapi juga so Hot disini wkwkwk#plak**

**ppyakkekep : Mian yah gak bisa update cepet *deep bow* review lagi yah chingu :D**

**sunnyduck : Ahaha mian kalau nunggu fic ini laaa banget updatenya **** sama-sama *kecup balik* XP**

**lovelySoo-ie : Mian yah kalau lama nunggu updatenya *bow* Chen sekarang udah kumpul **** bener Minho memang kunci buat ngelawan Iluminos seperti yang diceritakan diatas **

**woo jihye : Bentar lagi juga end kok chingu **** sabar aja nunggu fic ini selesai hehe XD**

**HungryBirds : Ada happy ending dan sad ending tenang aja chingu **** mian updatenya lama **

**Park Hye Won : Makasih atas pujiannya **** duh~~ jadi malu *peluk Tao*#dilempar Kris. Siip aku usahain sampai akhir bikin fic ini :D**

**usagisfr : Annyeong juga chingu **** makasih udah dibilang keren akunya *ffnya woy* XP Kalau yang part happy end gak tapi sad end pasti ada hehe :D**

**sherry darkjewel : Makasih dukungannya chingu *hug* Oke siip bakal dilanjut **** gak apa chingu gak review juga yang penting udah dibaca ^_^**

**JennyChan : Nyahaha~ begitulah TaoRis#ditendang. Iyap karena author merasa mereka berdua sangat cocok dapat antagonis disini hohoho#dibakar YunJae fans**

**Kim RayAh : Ini udah ada KaiSoo momentnya hehe makasih udah dibilang daebak buat aq *hug***

**taobbuingtao : Sudah di –piip- sama Kris#plakplak XD Mian kalau YunJae jadi jahat **** kalau insyaf gak insyaf masih rahasia hoho#buagh. Haha kasian kakek Soo Man XD mian gak bisa update kilat **

**Jung Jisun : Ini panjang nih 4000 words *ngos-ngosan* ChenMin dah ketemuan disini hehe sabar aja nunggu endingnya yang bakal dua part ini **

**G-Kris : Gak pa chingu **** abang jidi kan antagonis sama kaya YunJae jadi kemungkinan mati#dihajar. Mian yah chingu **** Kalau part happy end gak ada member EXO yang mati tapi kalau part sad ending ada hihihi XD**

**shu : Chingu tahu aja deh nyahahaha~ XD eh masa? Nyambung bener? Gak nyangka bakal bisa nyambung padahal asal comot(?)**

**taryshineexo : Jangan keras2 teriaknya nanti kedengaran tetangga sebelah XD Ini udah dilanjut review lagi yah **

**Hyegun Exotics : Ini udah dilanjut tapi mian kalo NC scene di ff ini gak ada ehehe :D**

**Ocha CloudSomnia : Pertanyaan chingu udah dijawab semua di chap ini **** review lagi yah chingu **

**Choi Sooyeon : Kalau yang part happy end memang gak bakal da yang mati kecuali kalau yang sad ending chingu **** haha makasih udah dibilang keren :D**

**apin : Makasih chingu pujiannya hehe **** kalau happy end gak da yang mati tapi kalau yang sad end ada :D**

**Sekali lagi author ucapin TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS REVIEW KALIAN *hug and kissu***

**Review again please**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to review for : **

**sherry dark jewel, Hyegun EXOtics, tiikaa, XiImyoun, bekiyun, blabla, Melodyatlantick, Alice Cho, LeeYongJoon, EXO Fujoshi, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Guest, miparkland, christina, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, woo jihye, GyuniKai7, taobbuinggtao, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, Lee Nichie, lovelySoo-ie, Jung jisun, G-KRIS, anonstalker, istri nya bacon, HungryBirds, Kim Eun Eri, sunnyduck, Lee Kim, KiKyuWook, WhiteCat Shii, JK0603, Rai males login, jger jger, Kim RayAh, Fang Min, deathglare, needtexotic, golden13, Vanesha, chiagitta, novira ayesti fadilla, krystal, scandanava, BabySuDo, rha0108, Yooooona, Qhia503, taryshineexo, Ghiina663, Guest, Park Ri Yeon, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, sari2min, exogoogle, SaranghaeKrisTao, apin, Kan Rin Min.**

**MIANHAMNIDA tidak bisa membalas review kalian saat ini *deep bow* **

**AN :**

**Author juga minta maaf buat PM yang minta ff ini cepet diupdate dan lainnya banyak yang belum dibalas. Mohon dimaklum karena kemarin-kemarin adalah akhir bulan dan kerjaan author jelas menumpuk. Terlebih author kena musibah dapat fitnah, duh ni kepala rasanya pusing banget plus bikin stress pisan(?). Memang banyak yang lebih percaya sama author waktu fitnah itu nyebar, walau gitu author masih sakit hati. Tapi alhamdulillah hari sabtu kemaren kerjaan author beres dan orang yang fitnah author udah minta maaf walau author gak nyangka sama orang itu. Duh malah jadi curcol gini -_- sudah dulu curcolnya. **

**Enjoy please!**

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**(Happy Ending Part)**

Baek-Gu yang mulai merasakan adanya kehadiran orang lain mulai mengendus-ngendus dan menajamkan penglihatannya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lupin yang melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Baek-Gu. Insting mereka mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tengah mengawasi mereka dari suatu tempat. Baek-Gu tersentak begitu merasakan aroma manusia lainnya berjumlah empat orang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lupin juga merasakan bahwa ada empat orang yang tengah mengawasi mereka berdua dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Guk Guk Guk! Grrhhhh..."

Baek-Gu menggonggong dengan suara cukup keras, bermaksud memberi sinyal pada yang lain bahwa musuh sudah datang. Semua penghuni terkejut mendengar gonggongan BaekGu, tidak percaya bahwa sekarang adalah waktunya. Semua orang yang ada didalam mansion itu kecuali Minho yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dan Sunny yang merawat Minho, bergegas keluar dari dalam mansion setelah mendengar gonggongan Baek-Gu. Tidak lupa mereka membawa senjata yang sudah mereka siapkan masing-masing.

"Kurasa mereka tahu kita sudah datang khekhekhe," ucap GD sambil terkekeh dan kemudian menyeringai melihat Suho dan yang lainnya mulai keluar dari mansion. GD memperhatikan mereka satu persatu secara detail dan kemudian berdecak sebal karena merasa kecewa.

"Minho sialan itu sepertinya tidak bersama mereka. Padahal jika dia ada akan langsung kubunuh~ oohh... sayang sekali yah, Taemin."

Taemin menatap GD dingin dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan, raut wajahnya menyiratkan rasa marah yang luar biasa dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat. Ingin sekali Taemin menghajar GD, tetapi dia sadar bahwa memang itu adalah perintah yang diberikan master Soo Man pada GD. Taemin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika itu adalah perintah dari master Soo Man, karena perintahnya adalah mutlak dan dia tidak berani melanggarnya.

Yunho menatap Kai, Sehun, dan Lupin dengan sedikit emosi karena mengingat kekalahannya waktu itu oleh mereka. Yunho bersumpah kali ini, dia akan membunuh mereka tanpa ampun dan belas kasihan. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang berwajah santai namun pandangannya dia fokuskan pada _namja_ tinggi berambut blonde dan sebuah senyum iblis tertampang jelas ketika Jaejoong menatap Kris. Tidak disangka, dia akan kembali bertemu seseorang yang pernah dia kendalikan diwaktu dahulu. Jaejoong merasa pertarungan ini akan sangat menarik untuknya, terlebih karena adanya _namja_ tinggi itu yang akan menjadi salah satu lawannya. Benar-benar sangat menarik~ untuk Jaejoong.

"Ayo!" Bersamaan dengan seruan Jaejoong, keempat _namja_ itu melompat dari pohon dan berlari menuju arah mansion.

"Mereka datang," ucap Taeyeon merasakan suara derap langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

"Semua bersiap," titah Kris dan mereka pun membentuk formasi yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Yang akan bertarung dengan mereka berada dibarisan depan, sedangkan yang tidak bertarung akan berlindung kembali ke mansion atau berada dibelakang. Didalam mansion hanya ada Sunny yang tengah mengobati Minho sekarang.

**Drap Drap Drap**

Keempat _namja_ dengan jubah berwarna merah bata itu berhenti didepan Kris dan yang lainnya. Jarak mereka terpaut hanya kira-kira 10-15 meter saja, membuat Kris dan yang lain bersikap waspada dengan apa yang akan empat _namja_ itu lakukan nanti. Kelompok Kris mengubah formasi, dimana mereka berhadapan dengan musuh mereka masing-masing.

Kai, Sehun, dan Lupin berhadapan dengan Yunho

Aura ketegangan langsung mulai terasa begitu mereka saling menghadap karena mereka mempunyai dendam masing-masing dan lagi mereka pernah bertarung sebelumnya. Tatapan yang dilontarkan dari mereka begitu tajam dan menusuk, penuh dengan emosi dan kemarahan. Bahkan Lupin tidak henti-hentinya menggeram pada Yunho.

"Kalian masih hidup ternyata. Kali ini... kalian akan mati ditanganku," ucap Yunho dengan nada dingin.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa mengalahkan kami," balas Kai yang mendapat balasan senyum sinis dari Yunho.

"Kau yang akan kalah," tambah Sehun pada Yunho dengan penuh percaya diri.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakang mereka hanya bisa menatap khawatir dan berdoa bahwa Kai dan Sehun bisa mengalahkan Yunho

Lay dan Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Taemin

Masing-masing dari mereka hanya saling beradu tatapan dingin pada lawan mereka.

"Kalian terlihat lemah dan kurasa bukan lawan yang cocok untukku," kata Taemin dengan nada angkuh dan percaya diri.

"Ho... benarkah? Kurasa kau takut pada kami, kaulah yang bukan lawan sepadan untuk kami," timpal Lay yang menyulut emosi Taemin. Namun Taemin masih bisa menahan emosinya dibalik wajah dingin dan angkuhnya.

"Tidak pantas untuk orang yang akan mati bicara seperti itu," ucap Taemin sinis.

"Aku pikir kau yang akan mati disini Tuan berwajah wanita," Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Taemin makin tersulut emosinya dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Kau adalah oran pertama yang akan kubunuh." Taemin menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Jika kau bisa," balas Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Baekhyun memeluk lengan Suho disampingnya, sedikit takut merasakan ketegangan yang dia rasakan. Baekhyun menatap khawatir Chanyeol begitu juga dengan Suho yang menatap khawatir Lay. mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada selanjutnya, mereka hanya bisa berharap jika merekalah yang akan menang.

Xiumin dan Tao juga Baekhyun berhadapan dengan G-Dragon

"Wah... tak kusangka akan melawan anjing besar ini," ucap GD antusias melihat Baek-Gu yang menatap tidak suka dan memberi tatapan tajam pada dirinya, seolah Baek-Gu ingin mencabik-cabik dirinya dan memakannya. GD mengalihkan pandangannya pada Xiumin dan Tao yang terlihat diam tanpa kata.

"Baek-Gu tidak akan bertarung dengamu... kami berdua yang akan melawanmu," kata Xiumin begitu mendapat perintah dari Taeyeon bahwa Baek-Gu lebih baik tidak ikut dalam pertarungan demi menjaga yang lain yang ada di mansion.

"Sayang sekali~ tapi... kalian terlihat sangat kuat, dan kurasa sia-sia jika melawanku. Sebaiknya kalian siapkan kuburan kalian sekarang hahaha..." GD tertawa keras dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Orang ini terlalu berisik." Xiumin menyiapkan pistolnya tanpa memperdulikan GD, begitu juga dengan Tao yang mulai melakukan kuda-kuda dengan pedang yang sudah dia genggam di tangan kanannya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, dia terlalu berisik dibanding temannya yang lain," kata Tao.

Chen yang berdiri disamping Baek-Gu hanya bisa menatap pilu Xiumin. Merasa dirinya lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Xiumin. Chen ingin menjadi orang yang melindungi Xiumin bukan sebaliknya. Tetapi... seperti yang dikatakan Xiumin sebelumnya pada Chen , Chen tidak harus menjadi orang yang melindungi Xiumin. Hanya dengan selalu ada disamping Xiumin, memeluknya dan menggenggam tangannya itu sudah cukup bagi Xiumin dan Chen bahagia mendengar kata-kata itu.

'Jangan kalah... Xiumin,' ucap Chen dalam hati.

Taeyeon dan Kris berhadapan dengan Jaejoong

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati melihat Kris yang menatap dirinya penuh dengan emosi, kebencian dan juga dendam. Dia sangat suka melihat ekspresi kemarahan namja bertubuh tinggi itu, Jaejoong sangat menyukai ekspresi manusia yang dipenuhi oleh kemarahan dan kebencian juga dendam yang dilayangkan Kris pada dirinya. Semakin lama Jaejoong merasa pertarungan ini benar-benar akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat menarik nanti.

"Lama tidak jumpa bocah." Jaejoong tersenyum, bukan senyum tulus atau apa melainkan senyum yang ditunjukkan untuk merendahkan Kris.

"Bagaimana rasanya membunuh teman-temanmu sendiri hm?"

"DIAM KAU!" Kris mulai tersulut emosinya dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

Kris sejak pertama berhadapan dengan Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya menatap namja itu dengan penuh kebencian dan emosi. Rahangnya mengatup keras melihat sebuah senyum meremehkan Jaejoong yang tidak henti-hentinya menghilang diwajahnyapa, ingin sekali dia membunuh _namja_ dihadapannya itu sekarang juga. Dan dengan sekali hentak, Kris mengacungkan kedua pistolnya pada Jaejoong. membuat senyum Jaejoong makin lebar melihat Kris jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

"Kris... jangan terlalu terbawa emosi dengan dia. Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya," kata Taeyeon yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dan dia bisa merasakan kebencian dan kemarahan yang besar dari Kris yang ditunjukkan pada Jaejoong.

Kris tersentak mendengar ucapan Taeyeon yang agak familiar dengan ucapan Tao sebelumnya. Iya benar, dia tidak boleh terlalu terbawa emosi melawan Jaejoong jika ingin menang melawan Jaejoong. Kris harus menahan dan mengontrol emosinya, dia tidak boleh membuat Tao kecewa pada dirinya karena tidak bisa menahan atau mengontrol emosinya, dia berjanji akan memperlihatkan pada Tao bahwa dirinya akan menang melawan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya melihat ekspresi Kris yang lama kian berubah dan dia bisa melihat Kris menghela napasnya beberapa kali lalu kemudian tersenyum. Kris juga kembali memasukkan kedua pistolnya pada sarung pistol dikanan dan kiri pinggangnya. Tetapi bukan berarti bahwa Kris tidak waspada, Kris sangat waspada bahkan pada gerakkan sekecil apapun.

"Aku tahu... aku tidak akan terbawa emosi lagi jika berhadapan dengannya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tao." Taeyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kris.

Kini Jaejoonglah yang mulai merasa emosi dan marah, karena merasa diremehkan oleh _namja_ tinggi dihadapannya. Nafsu untuk membunuh mulai perlahan keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong dan matanya mulai berkilat bagaikan seekor hewan buas yang akan menangkap mangsanya.

"Boojae! Tahan emosimu." Jaejoong tersentak mendengar seruan Yunho.

"Jika kau tidak menahannya, kau bisa saja membunuh kami juga." Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang dimana Jaejoong juga menatap dirinya. Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya dengan perlahan dan mulai menstabilkan emosinya. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho, jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan kalah oleh emosi dan kemarahannya dia bisa membunuh Yunho juga.

"Bocah tengik, kau bisa membuatku semarah ini," ucap Jaejoong bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang mulai terbuka lebar. Taeyeon dan Kris sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat sekilas bola mata Jaejoong yang berwarna merah darah dan kembali menjadi coklat keemasan.

"Aku jamin, kau akan menyusul temanmu yang sudah kau bunuh dahulu secepatnya." Jaejoong mulai berlari kesamping kiri. Taeyeon dan Kris pun langsung mengejarnya.

Yunho, Taemin, dan GD pergi juga dari sana dengan diikuti oleh lawan mereka masing-masing. Mereka bermaksud bertarung ditempat yang terpisah dengan masing-masing anggotanya atau mungkin mereka bermasud menjauhkan lawan mereka dari teman satu grupnya? Tidak ada yang tahu dan tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu disaat nyawa mereka kini berada dalam ancaman.

**Kris, Taeyeon vs Jaejoong**

Merasa sudah cukup jauh Jaejoong berlari, Jaejoong langsung berbalik dan menyerang kearah Kris dengan kecepatan penuh.

Kris menahan kepalan tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan satu tangannya, dimana Jaejoong bermaksud akan memukul wajah Kris langsung. Mata Kris terarah pada kaki kanan Jaejoong yang terangkat, Jaejoong bermaksud menyerang perut Kris dengan menendang perutnya. Tapi serangan tersebut juga ditahan oleh tangan Kris yang lain, hal itu membuat Jaejoong mendesis kesal.

Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong tersenyum begitu menyadari kedua tangan Kris sibuk menahan satu tangan dan satu kakinya. Jaejoong menarik tangan kirinya yang bebas dan mendorongnya menuju arah yang sama dengan pukulan dia sebelumnya, yaitu tepat mengenai wajah Kris.

**GREP**

Kedua mata Jaejoong melebar begitu tangannya ditahan oleh Taeyeon dengan satu tangan. Jaejoong tidak menyangka ternyata _yeoja_ itu ahli dalam martial arts juga, kedua matanya kembali terkejut begitu melihat Taeyeon tengah melayangkan pukulan padanya. Dengan gesit, Jaejoong menarik tangan kanannya dari genggaman tangan Kris dan membuka tangannya didepan wajahnya. Membuat pukulan tinju yang dilayangkan Taeyeon mengenai telapak tangan Jaejoong.

Mata jaejoong kini beralih pada Kris yang juga siap melakukan pukulan pada Jaejoong dengan tangan yang tadi Kris pakai untuk menahan pukulan Jaejoong.

'**Sial**!' maki Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong langsung menarik kepalanya kebelakang begitu kepalan tinju Kris makin mendekati wajahnya. Membuat Kris hanya meninju udara kosong, tetapi Kris tidak hanya diam sampai disitu saja. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari Kris menyikut perut Jaejoong cukup keras, membuat _namja_ berambut hitam panjang itu mengeluarkan suara rintihan pelan. Taeyeon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan lihai dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan tangan Jaejoong dengan mendorongnya dengan kuat. Setelah genggamannya lepas, Taeyeon kemudian menendang perut Jaejoong tepat ditempat Kris menyikut perut Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah dan terjatuh kebelakang.

**BRUGH**

Jaejoong terjatuh menimpa tanah cukup keras terutama punggungnya hingga membuatnya terlentang. Kris dan Taeyeon memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini mulai kembali bangkit dari posisinya semula. Jaejoong memegang perutnya yang sudah dihajar tepat dua kali ditempat yang sama oleh Kris dan Taeyeon barusan. Jaejoong menatap marah dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalian akan membalasnya... dasar sialan!" maki Jaejoong pada Kris dan Taeyeon.

"Huh, itu jika kau bisa melawan kami." Taeyeon mengambil kuda-kuda untuk kembali menyerang Jaejoong namun tanpa Taeyeon dan Kris sadari Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati melihat 'sesuatu' di leher Taeyeon.

'**Dapat kau**,' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Taeyeon... kau serang dia pertama la-ugghh-" ucapan Kris terpotong begitu Taeyeon tiba-tiba berbalik dan menendang Kris, tetapi dengan gesit Kris berhasil menahan tendangan Taeyeon dengan tangannya.

Taeyeon langsung mundur dan kemudian berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong dengan membelakangi Jaejoong, Kris menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada Taeyeon. Mata Kris memincing melihat wajah Taeyeon yang tanpa ekspresi itu dan dia mendegar suara tawa Jaejoong walau pelan. Mungkinkah Taeyeon?

**Kai, Sehun, Lupin vs Yunho**

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kris dan Taeyeon yang bertarung melawan Jaejoong. Kai, Sehun dan Lupin juga tengah bertarung melawan Yunho yang pernah mereka lawan sebelumnya. mereka kini berada di dalam hutan yang cukup gelap dan sepi karena Yunho membawa mereka kesana. Sudah jelas, tempat itu menguntungkan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Yunho.

Sejak tadi mereka kesana, Yunho sudah menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menghilangkan hawa kehadiran dirinya sendiri. Membuat Kai dan Sehun harus berpikir cepat agar bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Yunho. Dan untungnya Kai kembali menemukan ide, dia menyuruh Lupin menghancurkan beberapa batang pohon hingga berkeping-keping. Setelah itu Kai dan Sehun menaburkan semua kepingan batang pohon secara merata disekitar area mereka berdiri.

"Aku hargai ide pintar kalian untuk mendeteksiku dengan kepingan batang pohon itu, tapi... kurasa kalian tahu itu percuma saja kan?"

Kai maupun Sehun tidak mempedulikan ucapan Yunho, mereka tetap fokus pada kepingan batang pohon yang berserakan disekitar mereka. begitu juga dengan Lupin yang tidak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa kewaspadaan dan indera pendengaran miliknya pada suara sekecil apapun.

"Hari ini... aku jamin kalian akan mati ditanganku bocah," kata Yunho dengan sedikit keras.

**KRAK**

Sebuah suara kepingan batang pohon yang terinjak langsung membuat semua perhatian Kai, Sehun dan Lupin terarah pada asal suara tersebut. Secepat mungkin Sehun berdiri tepat didepan Yunho yang sudah diketahui keberadaannya. Sehun mengepalkan tinju tangan kanannya dan memukul apapun yang ada dihadapannya.

**BUGH**

Sehun berhasil memukul wajah Yunho dengan cukup keras, membuat Yunho terpental dan terjatuh kebelakang. Tetapi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika mereka melawan Yunho, itu hanyalah ilusi saja.

"Sudah kubilang percu-"

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya begitu merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang disampingnya, dan sekilas Yunho bisa melihat wajah penuh marah Kai yang bersiap untuk menghajar dirinya.

'**bagaimana bisa dia**-'

**BUGH**

Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping kanan Sehun tidak menyadari kehadiran Kai, dan Kai tanpa mengulur waktu langsung memukul pipi kiri Yunho dengan tinjunya. Membuat Yunho terdorong kesamping kanan namun dengan kekuatannya Yunho menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan sigap Yunho menjauh dari sana setelah menghindari pukulan tiba-tiba dari Lupin yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Cuh!" Yunho meludah, mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya mengingat betapa kerasnya pukulan Kai. Yunho menatap Kai tajam dan juga bingung. Kenapa Kai bisa tahu dia akan muncul disamping Sehun dan kenapa bisa begitu tepat dia ada disana saat dia muncul? Apakah mungkin mereka sudah tahu kemampuannya? Tidak... itu sangat mustahil, tidak ada yang tahu kelemahannya selain master Soo Man itu sendiri.

"Kau pasti berpikir -kenapa aku berhasil menghajar dirimu- kan?" tanya Kai.

"..." Yunho terdiam, tidak menjawab atau mengatakan apapun yang Kai tanyakan padanya.

"Karena saat ini, kau... bukanlah lawan bagi kami," lanjut Sehun yang berdiri disamping Kai.

"Bocah kecil sialan..." desis Yunho sambil menatap tajam mereka berdua.

**Lay dan Chanyeol vs Taemin**

Suasana begitu sunyi senyap, hanya bunyi semilir angin yang terdengar. Taemin membawa Lay dan juga Chanyeol masuk kedalam hutan yang gelap dan begitu sepi. Langkah kaki Taemin berhenti begitu dia sudah merasa cukup jauh masuk kedalam hutan. Taemin berbalik dan menatap dua namja yang mengejarnya hingga masuk kedalam hutan itu. Tersenyum sinis menatap dua namja yang akan menjadi lawan bertarungnya cepat atau lambat.

"Tempat ini akan menjadi kuburan kalian," ucap Taemin sambil menatap Lay dan Chanyeol bergantian. Chanyeol berdecak sebal dengan ucapan Taemin barusan sedangkan Lay tengah mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"Kau membawa kami kesini pasti ada alasannya," kata Lay.

"..." Taemin tidak menjawab perkataan Lay, namun terlihat tengah berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

**SYUT**

"CHANNIE!" Seru Lay sembari melompat kebelakang.

"AKU TAHU." Chanyeol pun langsung melompat kesamping ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang turun dari atas.

**BRAGH**

Taemin berdesis begitu melihat rencananya gagal, Chanyeol dan Lay berhasil menghidari kurungan yang terbuat dari bayangannya. Lay dan Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang baru saja hampir menimpa tubuh mereka. Mereka berdua malihat benda hitam yang terlihat seperti sebuah kurungan dan kedua mata mereka melebar begitu melihat benda itu berubah bentuk. Benda hitam itu menyatu dan menggumpal bagaikan air, lalu melesat menuju Taemin dan berubah bentuk menjadi manusia yang mirip dengan Taemin dengan warna hitam pekat.

"Luar biasa, kalian berhasil menghindari perangkapku. Sepertinya kalian memiliki penglihatan yang bagus walau dalam gelap." Taemin melangkah maju, berdiri disamping bayangan dirinya sendiri.

'**Jadi... tempat yang gelap adalah teritorinya karena bayangan itu akan sulit terlihat dengan warnanya yang hitam gelap. Untunglah aku dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan tempat minim cahaya,'** batin Lay.

"Yang kalian lawan bukanlah aku... tetapi bayanganku dan dialah yang akan membawa kalian ke NERAKA," Bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan Taemin, bayangannya pun langsung meluncur menuju Chanyeol dan Lay. Lay dan Chanyeol langsung bersiaga penuh begitu bayangan itu mendekat, terlebih tangan kanan bayangan itu tiba-tiba berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah kapak dan tangan kirinya menjadi palu besar.

Sang bayangan mulai makin mendekat, Lay mengambil kedua pedangnya secepat mungkin dan Chanyeol mengubah kedua tangan juga kakinya menjadi dalam mode monster. Sang bayangan mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi bersiap menebas tubuh Lay.

**TRANG**

Lay menahan serangan kapak dari sang bayangan dengan kedua pedangnya. Lay sedikit merasa sakit merasakan betapa kuatnya hantaman kapak itu ketika beradu dengan pedangnya. Sungguh... bayangan yang dia hadapi ini memiliki tenaga yang kuat sekuat monster. Kedua bola matanya kemudian melirik palu hitam besar yang diayunkan oleh sang bayangan pada dirinya.

Chanyeol langsung menendang sekuat tenaga lengan sang bayangan dari bawah menuju keatas. Hal itu membuat palu besar itu meleset menghantam tubuh Lay dan dengan segera Lay mundur kebelakang, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Mahluk itu kuat... tenaganya cukup besar," kata Lay yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Taemin hanya tersenyum senang melihat pertarungan tersebut.

"Kau ada ide _hyung_?"

"Kau memanggilku _hyung_?" Lay menatap tidak percaya Chanyeol.

"Ahh... sudahlah cepat katakan saja jika kau ada ide," Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah begitu dia memanggil Lay dengan sebutan hyung. Lay terkekeh dan kemudian memberi kode agar Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Begitu Chanyeol mendekat, Lay berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol dan Chanyeol terlihat mengangguk beberapa kali.

Taemin sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan dan menebak-nebak apa yang mereka rencanakan itu.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Lay pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera bersiap untuk melaksanakan rencana Lay menghadapi mahluk berwarna hitam pekat itu. Taemin menaikkan alisnya melihat Lay dan Chanyeol yang langsung berlari kearah bayangan miliknya.

'**Mereka bermaksud melakukan serangan langsung pada Kuro Taem**,' batin Taemin.

'**Tapi... itu tidak semudah yang mereka pikirkan**,' Taemin tersenyum dalam hati begitu dia bisa merasakan kemenangan akan ada dipihaknya.

Lay dan Chanyeol makin mendekati bayangan tersebut dan bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan pada mahluk bayangan itu sekuat tenaga. Begitu Lay dan Chanyeol mengayunkan masing-masing tangan mereka untuk menebas sang bayangan, sebuah perisai yang terbuat dari kedua tangan sang bayangan langsung terbentuk didepan sang bayangan tersebut.

**DRANG**

Alhasil... serangan mereka tertahan oleh perisai tersebut, membuat keduanya berdecak sebal. Taemin tersenyum puas melihat rencana Lay dan Chanyeol gagal total, Kuro Taem sangat kuat bahkan terkena serangan sekuat itu pun bukan apa-apa baginya. Lay kemudian berlari kearah kanan dan Chanyeol berlari kearah kiri sang bayangan, menjauh dari sang bayangan. Hal itu membuat sang bayangan bingung karena Lay dan Chanyeol terpisah, alhasil sang bayangan memutuskan untuk mengejar Lay

'**Kalian sudah menyerah dan bermaksud kabur rupanya,'** batin Taemin.

Chanyeol dan Lay tersenyum dalam hati, Lay yang merasa sedang dikejar mulai berlari menjauh dari sana. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang Taemin lihat sama saja dengan Lay berlari menjauh mulai memutar arah menuju kearahnya. Dengan kaki yang sudah dalam mode monster, membuat langkah kaki Chanyeol yang dia buat sepelan mungkin agar Taemin tidak curiga kini menjadi sangat cepat.

Taemin membeku, dia menyadari rencana mereka berdua. Mereka sejak awal mengincar dirinya dan berpura-pura melakukan perlawan penuh pada Kuro Taem dan juga maksud dari lari berlawanan yang dia anggap melarikan diri itu adalah pengalihan perhatian agar dia memilih siapa yang akan dikejar oleh Kuro, sehingga yang tidak dikejar bisa melakukan serangan padanya.

Taemin menggeram marah karena duah tertipu mentah-mentah. Matanya melebar melihat Chanyeol yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Kau kalah Tuan berwajah cantik,"

"Sialan kalian,"

**Xiumin dan Tao vs GD**

Berbeda dengan aura ketegangan yang terjadi dengan yang lain. Aura pertarungan antara G-Dragon melawan Xiumin tidak terlalu kentara, diantara mereka tidak atau belum terlihat adanya baku hantam. Mereka masih berdiri dengan menghadap lawan mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terucap sebelum GD mulai berbicara.

"Ini merepotkan... aku mulai merasa bosan." GD menjatuhkan dirinya ketanah, menyamankan dirinya duduk beralaskan tanah. Kontan hal itu membuat Xiumin dan Tao menautkan alisnya dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan GD.

"Hei~ bagaimana kalau kita berunding saja?" tanya GD sambil menatap Xiumin dan Tao satu persatu.

"Berunding?" ucap Tao tidak mengerti.

"Iyap, kalian serahkan dua orang yang bernama Do Kyungsoo dan Minho padaku dan aku akan melepaskan kalian," Xiumin dan Tao menatap tajam mendengar ucapan GD barusan.

"Hmm... bukan hanya melepaskan tetapi juga aku akan membantu kalian kabur dari sini. Bagaimana?" lanjut GD.

"Kau pikir kami bodoh dan akan percaya begitu saja?" Xiumin mengarahkan pistolnya pada GD.

"Yapz, kurasa kalian memang bisa dengan mudah kubodohi."

**DOR**

Peluru panas keluar dari moncong pistol milik Xiumin dan menghantam tanah tempat tadi GD duduk. Dengan kemampuan miliknya, GD berhasil menghindari peluru panas milik Xiumin dan kini sudah berada dibelakang Xiumin dan Tao. Tao dan Xiumin pun berbalik.

"Ahh~ kalian tidak percaya padaku rupanya. Kalian ternyata tidak dibodohi segampan itu." GD memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Sayang sekali... padahal aku sedang berbaik hati."

**DRAP DRAP**

Tao yang tidak suka melihat sikap GD mulai maju menyerang GD, begitu Tao sudah mendekat dengan GD. Tao langsung mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang sebuah pedang katana yang diarahkan pada GD.

**SYAT**

Sekali lagi GD berhasil menghindar dan kini tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Xiumin. xiumin yang merasakan bahwa GD sudah ada dibelakangnya langsung berbalik dan mengacungkan pistolnya pada GD

**DOR**

Timah panas kembali Xiumin keluarkan dari pistolnya namun nihil, GD berhasil menghindar kembali. Dan kini GD tengah berada dibelakang Tao yang belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Pertama adalah ka-"

**DOR**

Suara letupan pistol kembali terdengar, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Xiumin. GD mundur beberapa langkah dari Tao dan menatap tajam Xiumin.

"Cih! Sialan kau," geram GD sambil menyeka darah didahinya. Peluru itu menyerempet dahinya ketika GD menghindar dari tembakan pistol Xiumin. Membuat sebuah luka goresan tercetak didahi GD.

'**Bagaimana dia tahu aku akan muncul dibelakang bocah pengguna pedang itu?'** batin GD.

"Kau." Xiumin menunjuk GD.

"Terlalu mudah untuk dibodohi."

**TBC**

**Author : Huaahhhh akhirnya selesai juga chap 18 *hela napas panjang* Author ucapin juga Happy Birthday buat KRIS OPPA *niup terompet bareng Tao* Moga sehat selalu, makin ganteng, sukses dan makin cinta sama Tao.**

**Tao : -blushing-**

**Kris : Makasih thor *peluk author***

**Author : *pingsan***

**Kris : Mana hadiahnya? *nadahin tangan***

**Author : *bangkit terus berbisik* Fic rated M NC hard with Seductive!Tao or Horny!Tao. Tapi masih dalam pembuatan~ masih di tahap foreplay. Jangan khawatir oppa tidak lama bakal diupdate hehe.**

**Kris : Siip *ngasih dua jempol***

**Author & Kris : *ngelirik Tao sambil senyum mesum***

**Tao : *merinding* LUHAN GE~ TOLONG... ADA OM-OM DAN TANTE-TANTE MESUM YANG MAU NGERAPE TAO -kabur ke Luhan-**

**Review Please ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

**An : Maaf readers sekalian, lagi-lagi author updatenya lama banget **** dan maaf juga kali ini pun author tidak bisa membalas review kalian. BTW author juga gak tahu sampai chap berapa ff ini selesai masih Mystery~ hehe ENJOY!**

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**At Mansion**

Suho, Luhan, Kyungsoo tengah duduk dalam diam sedangkan Chen dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan mondar-mandir dihadapan tiga _namja_ yang tengah duduk tersebut. Mereka merasakan satu hal yang sama, yaitu khawatir dan gelisah dengan keadaan teman-teman mereka yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain duduk diam di Mansion menunggu teman-teman mereka yang tengah bertarung untuk kembali ke Mansion dan menemui mereka. satu harapan mereka, semoga mereka yang tengah bertarung bisa kembali dengan selamat dan tidak terluka parah.

Jauh didalam lubuk hati mereka sebenarnya mereka juga ingin sekali membantu, tetapi mereka tidak terlalu mahir dalam hal berkelahi atau bertarung. Hanya Tao yang memiliki keahlian wushu diantara anggota EXO yang bisa bertarung. Jika untuk Kai dan Sehun (yang notabene mereka anggap sebagai _maknae_ manja dan cengeng) tidak pernah terpikirkan mereka akan ikut bertarung juga. Mungkin karena cara mereka bertahan ditempat ini membuat kemampuan dan keberanian Kai dan Sehun sedikit lebih meningkat.

Suho berdiri dari posisi duduknya, membuat semua mata menatap dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam disini saja. Aku akan membantu mereka." Suho mulai berjalan pergi namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Chen hingga membuat langkah sang _namja_ berstatus _leader_ itu terhenti.

Suho menatap Chen dan memberi tatapan perintah pada Chen agar melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Chen menggelengkan kepalanya begitu dia mengerti arti tatapan Suho.

"Kita harus tetap disini Suho _hyung_."

"Aku tidak bisa Chen, aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja disini dan membiarkan mereka bertarung mati-matian. Aku akan pergi dan membantu mereka." Suho melepaskan genggaman Chen dengan sedikit kasar dan mulai kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Suho _hyung_! Jangan bertindak ceroboh. Kita harus tetap disini dan menunggu mereka datang." Kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara, bermaksud agar Suho bersikap tenang dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kau harus percaya pada mereka _hyung_. Aku tahu perasaanmu yang khawatir dengan keadaan mereka, tetapi jika kita pergi kesana hanya akan memberi beban pada mereka." Baekhyun mendekat pada Suho, menggenggam satu tangan Suho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan pergi _hyung_, jika kau pergi siapa yang akan menjaga kami dan membuat kami tenang selain dirimu?"

Suho terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan menghela napas panjang, dia tersenyum dan kemudian mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

Suho tercekat dengan perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya, dia adalah seorang _leader_ dan tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seceroboh itu tadi. Suho harus percaya pada mereka yang tengah bertarung dan Suho seharusnya memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman bagi para _dongsaengnya_. Bukannya malah membuat situasi menjadi makin rumit dan semakin tegang.

"Maaf aku bertindak seperti tadi Baekki. Kau benar, kita harus percaya pada mereka dan menunggu mereka. Maaf sudah membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman dengan sifatku sebelumnya." Baekhyun dan Chen tersenyum begitu melihat sang _leader_ sudah kembali tenang. Baekhyun menarik tangan Suho agar kembali duduk ditempatnya barusan.

Luhan yang sejak tadi menatap mereka bertiga tersenyum, walau hanya sedikit yang dia pahami apa yang mereka katakan. Pandangan Luhan kini tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat diam tanpa kata.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Yes Luhan," jawab Kyungsoo yang kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Waktu itu... ketika kita bertarung dengan Yunho bukankah kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu? Kenapa kau tidak ikut bertarung?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Oh... itu aku juga tidak tahu. Aku pernah mencoba kembali kekuatanku tapi tidak bisa. Mungkin yang waktu itu adalah refleks saja karena aku melihat Kai akan dilukai dan emosiku naik waktu itu. Dan yah... tiba-tiba kekuatanku muncul begitu saja," jelas Kyungsoo yang diangguki paham oleh Luhan.

**CKLEK**

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan padangan semua _namja_ yang ada disana. Mereka menatap Sunny yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tempat dimana Minho tengah dirawat dan diobati olehnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Suho.

"Sudah lebih baik dan mungkin dia akan sadar secepatnya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

GUK GUK GUK

Suara gonggongan Baek-Gu yang cukup keras membuat semua penghuni (kecuali Minho) Mansion terkejut, dengan segera mereka keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka membeku dan mulai berkeringat dingin begitu keluar dari Mansion, mata mereka menatap ngeri beberapa monster mengerikan yang tengah berjalan dan ada juga yang terbang menuju arah Mansion. Baek-Gu berada dihadapan Suho dan yang lainnya dan menggeram pada monster-monster yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini gawat, mereka begitu banyak," gumam Suho. Dia kemudian menatap Chen.

"Bawa senjata yang diberikan Xiumin." Chen mengangguk dan berlari masuk kedalam Mansion.

"Mulai saat ini, terpaksa kita juga harus melawan monster-monster itu."

Ucapan Suho diangguki oleh Baekhyun, Sunny, dan Luhan yang mengerti apa yang Suho katakan.

**Lay and Chanyeol vs Taemin**

"Kau kalah tuan berwajah cantik," kata Chanyeol dengan tersenyum senang begitu dia kini tengah berdiri dihadapan Taemin.

"Sialan kalian," maki Taemin.

Mata Taemin menatap tangan Chanyeol yang berkuku tajam, tangan itu kini bersiap untuk menusuk perutnya.

**JLEB**

Tangan Chanyeol yang tajam kini berhasil menembus perut Taemin. Chanyeol tersentak begitu merasakan sensasi aneh ditangannya yang sudah melukai perut Taemin. Chanyeol menatap Taemin dan terkejut begitu mendapati bahwa yang barusan dia lukai bukan Taemin, melainkan bayangannya.

Kini Taemin sudah berada ditempat bayangannya yang sebelumnya tengah mengejar Lay. Taemin menatap Chanyeol yang kini berhadapan dengan bayangannya. Sebuah senyum tertampang dibibir merahnya mendapati bahwa kini salah satu musuhnya akan segera menuju ke akhirat.

Lay menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang berada didalam perut sang bayangan.

'**Yang dikatakan Taeyeon benar,'** batin Lay.

'**Jadi benar, dia bisa menukar tempat dengan bayangannya secepat mungkin,'** Chanyeol mendesis kesal karena gagal mengalahkan atau mungkin melukai Taemin, terlebih satu tangannya kini tidak bisa dia lepaskan dari perut bayangan tersebut. Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar begitu melihat sang bayangan kini mengubah satu tangannya menjadi pedang dan mengayunkannya padanya tepatnya pada tangan kanannya yang masih menempel diperut sang bayangan.

"CHANNIE!" seru Lay melihat keadaan yang berbahaya bagi Chanyeol.

'**Sial!'** maki Chanyeol dalam hati.

**CRASH**

Chanyeol berhasil mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi sang bayangan. Kedua matanya menatap marah bayangan tersebut, satu tangannya yang tadi menempel pada perut sang bayangan terpotong. Membuatnya bisa terlepas namun kini darah mengalir cukup deras pada tangan kanannya yang sudah terpotong. Chanyeol mulai merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada tangan kanannya dan napas Chanyeol mulai terengah-engah.

**PLUK**

Potongan tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari perut sang bayangan, dan sang bayangan tersebut membuat sebuah senyum kemenangan pada wajahnya. Dengan sigap Lay berlari menuju arah Chanyeol, Lay melemparkan sebuah pisau sekuat tenaga pada arah Taemin.

**JLEB**

Pisau itu menancap pada dada sang bayangan yang sudah kembali bertukar tempat dengan Taemin, kini Taemin berada ditempat dia sebelumnya tidak jauh dari Chanyeol.

'**Hoohh...dia sangat waspada dan ternyata takut jika kuro akan melukai kembali **_**namja**_** bernama Channie itu. Dia sengaja melukaiku agar kami kembali bertukar tempat dan menjauhkan kuro darinya. Hebat juga jalan pikirannya,'** batin Taemin sambil berjalan menuju mereka berdua dimana sang bayangan juga mulai kembali pada Taemin.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lay begitu dia sudah berada dihadapan Chanyeol. Lay menatap miris pada tangan kanan Chanyeol yang sudah putus.

"Channie... tanganmu..."

"Aku tahu _hyung_, jangan khawatir." Chanyeol tersenyum dan tengah bersiap melakukan sesuatu. Tangan Kiri Chanyeol menggenggam erat bahu kanannya dan sedikit berteriak kesakitan. Lay dan Taemin terdiam dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"HUUAAAHHHHH," teriakan Chanyeol makin keras disaat keanehan terjadi pada tangan kanannya, dimana kini tangan kanannya berregenerasi kembali. Hal itu membuat dua pasang mata yang melihatnya sangat terkejut.

'**Mustahil,'** batin Lay dan Taemin melihat tangan kanan Chanyeol kini tumbuh kembali.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang dalam mode monster. Tangannya kini sudah terbentuk kembali. Matanya menatap Taemin yang masih terpaku.

"Kau... tidak bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah tuan berwajah cantik."

Taemin menggeram marah melihat senyum remeh dari Chanyeol.

"Kau... aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kali ini."

Taemin mulai membaca mantra dan membuat suasana disana mulai terasa dingin.

"TREPADORA DE LA TERESA," ucap Taemin dengan nada cukup keras.

Sang bayangan mulai kembali membentuk gumpalan dan kini menggumpal dihadapan Taemin dan mengelilingi tubuh Taemin. Bayangan itu mulai melekat pada tubuh Taemin, mulai dari perut yang berbentuk armor dan kepala yang terlihat seperti helm pelindung, juga tentakel hitam panjang dengan ujung berduri berjumlah tujuh tentakel dipunggungnya (Lebih jelas bentuknya lihat Luppi Antenor dari Bleach).

"Dengan ini... akan kubuat lubang yang banyak ditubuh kalian dan kalian akan kukirim ke nereka secepatnya."

**Kai, Sehun, and Lupin vs Yunho**

Yunho masih menatap Kai dan Sehun dengan emosi yang meluap terlebih ketika Yunho merasa Kai telah meremehkan dirinya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kai. Yunho begitu yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa dia bersumpah benar-benar akan membunuh dua _namja_ beserta satu monster yang ada dihadapannya itu. Menghancurkan mereka tanpa rasa ampun sama sekali.

Dilain pihak, Kai dan Sehun merasa sangat senang dan puas telah berhasil melukai Yunho yang sebelumnya tidak tersentuh oleh mereka. Mereka sangat berterima kasih pada Minho yang memberitahukan kelemahan-kelemahan mereka melalui Taeyeon. Sehingga kini mereka yakin bahwa mereka bisa mengalahkan Yunho dengan kemampuan mereka. Meski begitu mereka masih tetap waspada dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho nanti.

Yunho mulai terlihat berpikir sejenak. Bermaksud mencari tahu rencana apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk membunuh Kai dan Sehun juga Lupin. Beberapa ide mulai muncul didalam pikirannya, namun dalam ide tersebut Yunho mendapati berbagai resiko besar yang akan dia dapat. Sebisa mungkin Yunho mulai mencari sebuah rencana yang hanya memiliki resiko terkecil dengan keuntungan yang besar untuk dirinya.

Kai dan Sehun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho yang terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Hal itu sedikit membuat Sehun cemas, namun tidak bagi Kai yang notabenenya sudah membuat rencana yang matang untuk melawan Yunho. Sebuah rencana yang mungkin akan membunuh dirinya sendiri, tetapi Kai sudah menemukan solusi terbaik agar resiko besar itu tidak berdampak buruk pada dirinya. Dan lagi rencana itu hanya bisa terlaksana jika Yunho melakukan apa yang sekiranya sama dengan apa yang Kai pikirkan. Dan Kai sudah memberitahukan rencana itu pada Sehun dan Lupin, walau Sehun sempat menolak rencana Kai tetapi Kai memaksa agar Sehun menuruti rencananya.

'**Akan kubunuh mereka satu persatu sekarang,' **batin Yunho dengan wajah dan senyum dinginnya. Satu tangannya dia sembunyikan kebelakang tubuhnya, entah apa yang dia ambil dan dia genggam itu. Perlahan tubuh Yunho mulai transparan dan mulai menghilang begitu saja.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan perasaan cemas, mereka sekarang harus melakukan apa yang Kai rencanakan.

"Jangan khawatir Sehun, tetap fokus pada rencana kita." Kai yang merasakan rasa cemas Sehun mulai memberikan sebuah senyum pada Sehun, mengisyaratkan semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada keadaan sekitar mereka.

**KRAK**

Sebuah suara pertanda keberadaan Yunho mulai terdengar, Kai dengan sigap mulai berlari menuju arah suara tersebut. Kai mengayunkan kepalan tinju tangannya pada apapun yang kini berada dihadapannya.

**BUGH**

Kai berhasil memukul salah satu bagian tubuh Yunho dan membuat Yunho yang tidak terlihat kini perlahan mulai terlihat kembali. Mendapat pukulan dari Kai membuat Yunho mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan mulai akan terjatuh ketanah seperti sebelumnya. Sehun yang tengah memegang sebuah balok kayu dan Lupin mulai bediri disamping kanan dan kiri Kai, bersiaga akan kehadiran Yunho.

Disisi lain, Yunho yang baru saja dipukul oleh Kai dan terlihat mulai akan limbung ketanah tersenyum. Dengan gerakan yang lincah, dia menggerakkan satu kakinya kebelakang menahan berat tubuhnya yang akan terjatuh kebelakang. Dengan dengan sekali dorongan yang kuat, Yunho menerjang Kai didepannya dengan sebuah pisau tajam ditangan kanannya.

"MATI KAU BOCAH!" seru Yunho dengan senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah pisau dia ayunkan kedepan menuju arah dada Kai, bermaksud mengarahkannya pada jantung Kai.

Kai terlihat terkejut begitu mendapati Yunho yang mereka kira adalah sebuah ilusi ternyata adalah Yunho yang asli. Sekuat tenaga dengan waktu yang tersisa sebelum pisau tajam itu menembus dada dan menusuk perutnya, Kai menahan tusukkan pisau itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Membuat pisau itu menembus telapak tangan Kai, dan dengan kekuatan penuh Kai menggerakkan tangan kanannya kebawah agar ujung pisau itu tidak mengenai area jantungnya.

**JLEB**

Ujung pisau itu menancap pada perut sebelah kiri Kai, Kai berhasil membuat pisau tajam itu tidak mengenai jantungnya. Secepat kilat Kai menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Yunho dengan tangan kirinya erat. Mata Yunho melebar sempurna melihat rencananya sedikit gagal, Yunho berusaha melepaskan diri namun genggaman tangan kiri Kai pada pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pisaunya yang menusuk perut Kai begitu sulit dia lepaskan.

"BRENGSEK!" maki Yunho yang masih berusaha menarik tangan kanannya.

Kai dengan keadaan telapak tangan kanan yang tertusuk pisau didepan perutnya juga dengan perutnya yang tertusuk pisau membuat darah mulai mengalir dari kedua luka tersebut. Kai hanya bisa menahan tangan Yunho yang berusaha lepas dari genggamannya. Dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan terlihat menahan rasa sakit, dia menatap Yunho yang juga menatapnya penuh emosi. Yunho mulai mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk menghajar Kai namun berhasil ditahan oleh Sehun. Kemudian Yunho kembali menatap Kai.

"Kau... kalah." Bersamaan dengan ucapan Kai, Lupin mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan mengepalkannya menjadi satu. Yunho menatap Lupin dengan sedikit marah dan terlihat pasrah akan mendapat pukulan yang pasti begitu kuat dan keras dari Lupin.

"HENTIKAN MOSNTER SIALAN!"

"GUAARRRHHHH." Bersamaan dengan auman Lupin, Lupin mengayunkan kepalan kedua tangannya pada Yunho sekuat tenaga. Dan Yunho yang tanpa bisa menahan apalagi melawan pun secara langsung mendapat pukulan telak dari Lupin.

BUUAAGGGHHH

Pukulan yang dilayangkan Lupin pada Yunho membuat genggaman tangan Kai dan Sehun pada Yunho terlepas. Dan mereka bisa melihat Yunho yang tengah dalam posisi tengkurap ditanah yang sedikit retak karena kerasnya Yunho membentur tanah. Yunho diam tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kai langsung mencabut pisau yang masih menancab ditelapak tangan dan perutnya, dan setelah pisau itu terlepas Kai langsung merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya.

'**Pisau itu... sudah dilumuri racun. Ughh sial...'** dan Kai pun ambruk tidak sadarkan diri disamping Yunho.

**Xiumin and Tao vs G-Dragon**

"Kau," Xiumin menunjuk GD.

"Terlalu mudah untuk dibodohi."

GD menaikkan alisnya dan sudut bibirnya naik sedikit juga bisa kita lihat dahinya yang berkedut. Menandakan bahwa dia tidak terima akan kata-kata Xiumin yang telah menghina dirinya. GD menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan marah dan kesal.

"Brengsek kau! Berani-beraninya menghinaku dengan sebutan bodoh," kesal GD sembari menggeram kecil.

Xiumin maupun Tao hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapan GD. Hal itu kontan membuat emosi GD makin tersulut. Dia tidak terima dipermalukan oleh kedua orang itu, GD benar-benar tidak bisa terima sama sekali.

"Kau..." Kali ini Tao yang mulai berbicara.

"Apa kau tidak sadar akan kebodohanmu ketika melawan kami?" tanya Tao.

"DIAM KAU! BOCAH DENGAN MATA ANEH. BERANINYA KAU MENGHINAKU," maki GD pada Tao yang membuat Tao juga mulai sedikit emosi.

"Kau tidak sadar bahwa kami tengah mengetes dirimu bukan?"

Ucapan Xiumin membuat GD terdiam dan mencerna apa yang dimaksud oleh Xiumin dengan mengetes. Mata GD kemudian melirik Xiumin dan meminta penjelasan, dia benar-benar tidak tahu maksud kata-kata Xiumin.

"Alasan kenapa aku berhasil mengetahui keberadaanmu adalah sangat mudah. Sejak awal kau berpindah-pindah ketika kami menyerang dirimu, posisimu selalu berada dibelakang kami. Tadinya kupikir kau akan merubah posisi selain dibelakang, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Dan itulah saat aku tahu kau akan muncul dibelakang Tao, lalu aku menembakmu. Dan Bingo~ kau memang muncul disana. Aku tidak tahu kau ini terlalu polos atau bodoh hingga tidak menyadari itu? Kau terlihat bermain-main dengan kami, tetapi kami tidak akan memberi ampun padamu," jelas Xiumin panjang lebar yang membuat GD terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Oh ya~ apa yang kau katakan memang benar-benar tepat sekali." GD menjentikkan jarinya, seolah-olah dia tengah mendapat sebuah ide.

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar yah? Ahahaha~" GD tertawa dengan keras, membuat Tao dan Xiumin memandangnya aneh.

"Tapi..." GD mulai memasang wajah dingin.

Xiumin terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari hawa kehadiran GD dibelakangnya, GD sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Xiumin sedikit merinding merasakan hawa dingin yang berasal dari GD, dengan cekatan Xiumin berbalik untuk menghajar GD.

**TEP**

GD langsung menyentuh bahu kanan Xiumin dengan tangan kirinya begitu Xiumin berbalik dan entah kenapa gerakan Xiumin berhenti begitu saja. Xiumin terlihat diam bagai patung dan GD mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pisau bedah yang entah dari mana datangnya dan terlihat tengah bersiap untuk menusuk Xiumin. Tao yang mulai mendeteksi keadaan bahaya Xiumin mulai berlari menuju kearahnya secepat mungkin.

"Aku paling tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan bodoh oleh orang sepertimu. Terlebih... oleh orang yang akan mati ditanganku," kata GD dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan GD tersebut, GD langsung mengayunkan pisau bedah itu kearah Xiumin. Namun gagal karena dengan sigap Tao melompat dan mendorong tubuh Xiumin hingga _namja_ berpipi chubby itu terlepas dari tusukkan pisau bedah yang hampir melukai dirinya. GD berdecak sebal karena gagal membunuh Xiumin.

Xiumin yang sudah sadar langsung berdiri disamping Tao. Tao melirik Xiumin yang napasnya mulai terengah-engah.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Tao memastika keadaan Xiumin.

"Yah tidak apa, kurasa. Jangan sampai kita tersentuh oleh tangannya, itu akan membuat kita tidak bisa bergerak dan secara diam-diam dia menyerap energi kita dengan sentuhan tangannya." Tao mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Xiumin.

"Nah... sekarang kita akan lihat. Siapa yang akan mati lebih dulu oleh pisau bedahku ini?" GD menjilati pisau bedahnya.

"Kau..." GD menunjuk Tao.

"Atau kau." GD menunjuk Xiumin dan menyeringai.

"Tidak keduanya tetapi kau," balas Tao dan Xiumin berbarengan.

**Kris and Taeyeon vs Jaejoong**

Wajah tanpa ekspresi dan gerakan yang agak sedikit kaku itu, itu tidak salah lagi bukanlah Taeyeon. Kris berspekulasi Taeyeon sudah dikendalikan oleh Jaejoong, dan hal itu membuat Kris berdecak sebal mengingat kini dia harus melawan Taeyeon juga. Kris kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang masih terkekeh pelan, merasa senang karena telah berhasil mengendalikan Taeyeon.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu eh?" tanya Jaejoong sembari tersenyum iblis pada Kris.

"Kali ini kau akan merasakan apa yang tiga temanmu ah... kurasa dua karena aku melihat satu temanmu yang masuk kedalam jurang masih hidup. Kau akan merasakan bagaimana perasaan dua temanmu yang sudah mati itu berhadapan dengan teman sendiri khekhekhe." Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan rahangnya mengatup keras mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa puas melihat ekspresi marah Kris dan mulai memberi perintah pada Taeyeon.

"Bunuh _namja_ itu," ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Kris.

Taeyeon yang sudah dikendalikan oleh Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan mulai berlari menerjang Kris. Kris langsung melakukan defense dengan serangan yang akan dia dapatkan dari Taeyeon.

**BUGH**

Taeyeon melakukan pukulan langsung yang mengarah pada perut Kris, tetapi Kris menahannya dengan menangkis pukulan Taeyeon menggunakan telapak tangannya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Kris menarik satu tangan Taeyeon dengan maksud untuk mengunci gerakannya. Tetapi Taeyeon dengan gesit melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris dan langsung menendang perut Kris, membuat Kris mundur menjauh dari Taeyeon beberapa langkah.

Tidak ada waktu bagi Kris untuk sekedar merintih atau pun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak setelah mendapat tendangan dari Taeyeon, karena Taeyeon kembali melakukan serangkaian serangan pada Kris. Kris cukup kewalahan melawan Taeyeon yang notabenenya Kris akui lebih hebat dari dirinya dan lebih mahir dalam melakukan martial arts.

Pukulan demi pukulan dan tendangan demi tendangan terus bergulir tanpa henti, membuat kedua manusia yang tengah bertarung satu sama lain itu mulai berkeringat karena kelelahan. Berbeda dengan seorang _namja_ yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pertandingan mereka dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya itu.

**BUAKH**

"Ugghh," Kris merintih begitu Taeyeon berhasil memukul dadanya cukup keras dan langsung menendang perut Kris, membuatnya terjatuh menimpa tanah. Jaejoong yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum makin lebar dan mulai mendekat pada mereka.

Kris terengah-engah, tidak kuat lagi untuk bertarung karena tenaganya sudah terkuras cukup banyak. Berbeda dengan Taeyeon yang masih menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, dia berkeringat tetapi tidak terlihat kelelahan. Padahal sudah hampir satu jam mereka bertarung satu sama lain dengan tangan kosong. Dan kini mereka tengah berada entah dimana? Suasana dan tempatnya sudah berbeda dengan tempat Kris dan Jaejoong bertarung.

**TAP TAP**

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok _namja_ yang mulai mendekati mereka, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jaejoong. Sebuah senyum sinis terukir pada wajah Jaejoong melihat keadaan Kris yang sudah terlihat kelelahan, namun Kris masih memberikan death glarenya pada dirinya.

"Tidak tahu malu kau. Sudah mau mati masih berani menatapku seperti itu." Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menuju belakang Taeyeon.

Tanpa diduga, Kris bangun dari posisinya dan menerjang Jaejoong untuk melayangkan tinjunya pada _namja_ berjubah merah bata tersebut. Kontan hal itu membuat Jaejoong terkejut karena Kris bermaksud menghajar kembali dirinya, tetapi sebelum Kris bisa menyentuh Jaejoong Taeyeon segera mendorong Kris dari samping. Hal itu membuat Taeyeon dan Kris terjatuh ketanah dan untuk beberapa saat mereka berguling-guling ditanah, mengingat struktur tanah yang agak landai tersebut.

Taeyeon langsung melayangkan beberapa tinju pada perut dan wajah Kris begitu mereka berdua tengah terbaring ditanah. Taeyeon kemudian mulai bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap datar Kris yang merintih kesakitan dibagian perut dan wajahnya, dan bisa kita lihat beberapa luka memar lainnya disekitar tubuh Kris. Juga darah segar yang mulai mengalir dari mulut dan luka memar yang cukup parah tersebut.

Jaejoong mendekati mereka berdua dan dengan tiba-tiba dia menendang pinggang Kris yang masih terbaring ditanah itu. Membuat Kris kembali merintih kesakitan karena tendangan Jaejoong.

"SIAPA YANG MENANG HAH?" seru Jaejoong dan kembali dia menendang pinggang Kris beberapa kali.

"KAU LEMAH DAN BODOH! KAU AKAN SEGERA MATI SIALAN HAHAHA." Jaejoong kemudian menginjak-injak perut Kris, membuat Kris kembali merintih kesakitan dan terbatuk-batuk.

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah pisau belati berlumuran racun hasil ciptaannya. Kedua bola matanya yang berubah merah menatap dingin Kris yang masih tidak berdaya. Sebuah seringai tercetak dibibir Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat pisau belati itu tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangannya dengan ujung belati yang mengarah kebawah.

Kembali Jaejoong menatap Kris.

"Kau akan mati sekarang khikhikhi," Jaejoong terkekeh sebelum akhirnya dia mengarahkan ujung belati itu pada dada Kris.

**JLEB**

Darah tercecer ketanah, dan bau amis darah mulai tercium setelahnya. Masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Jaejoong menatap kearah belakang dengan perlahan-lahan. Mata merah milik Jaejoong menatap Taeyeon disamping kanannya yang terlihat terengah-engah dan kelelahan. Kemudian manik mata Jaejoong mengarah kebawah, melihat sebuah benda mengkilat nan tajam berlumuran cairan merah darah menusuk perutnya dari arah belakang hingga kedepan. Sebuah pedang yang menusuknya dari belakang punggungnya hingga kedepan, dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Taeyeon.

"Bagai... mana ka-kau... Uhukkk ," Jaejoong terbatuk dan cairan merah kental mulai merembes keluar dari mulutnya. Belati yang tengah dia genggam terlepas dan terjatuh begitu saja tanpa melukai Kris yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

**TBC**

**Thanks To :**

**tiikaaa, woo jihye, Yooooona, XiImyoun, EXO Fujoshi, christina, The Paradise, golden13, LeeYongJoon, Qhia503, anonstalker, HungryBirds, Hyegun EXOtics, krystal, needtexotic, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, lovelySoo-ie, Julie Namikaze, Kim Eun Eri, CrayonThat XX, taopandacchii, Phindi little Panda, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, scandanava, SaranghaeKrisTao, chiagitta, clorophylpanda, peacocktao, Shin SeungGi huahuachi, miparkland, KiKyuWook, SaturnEmpress, HSAdelia28, sar2min, Febi Magdalena, Kim Ray Ah, JennyChan, taryshineexo, JaeRyeoCloudnia, bekiyun, sunnyduck, HunHanMi, Guest, kim jonghun, SaranghaeHunHan, HunHan's wife, apin, Park Ri Yeon, TwinsAkaTHe X**

**Buat reader setia dan reader baru aku ucapin banyak terima kasih atas review berharga kalian dan mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian *deep bow 100x* doakan semoga chap selanjutnya bisa update kilat yah **

**Review Again Please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Mansion**

Aura ketegangan begitu terasa, saat para monster yang tengah mengerubungi mansion kian lama kian mendekat. Pancaran mata para monster itu terlihat sangat menakutkan, bagai predator lapar yang tengah menatap mangsanya. Jelas saja, hal itu membuat semua insan manusia yang ada disana sedikit merinding dengan tatapan para monster tersebut. Tetapi mereka tidak sama sekali merasa gentar sedikitpun, mereka bertekad untuk bertahan hidup dengan melawan para monster itu.

Chen ,yang baru saja diperintahkan Suho untuk mengambil senjata yang diberikan Xiumin untuk jaga-jaga akhirnya keluar dari mansion. Chen membawa ransel milik Xiumin yang berisi beberapa senjata api dan juga beberapa senjata tajam lainnya. Chen mendekati Suho, dengan dibantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mereka membuka tas ransel tersebut dan membagikan senjata-senjata tersebut.

"Cepat! kita harus cepat. Monster-monster itu semakin mendekat." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada panik begitu jarak para monster kian mendekati mereka.

Secara asal Baekhyun mengambil sebuah pistol Revolver kecil model G01 yang sama dengan yang diambil oleh Chen. Tidak lupa mereka berdua mengisinya dengan amunisi dan mengambil amunisi cadangan. Sunny dan Kyungsoo mengambil pistol Handgun sedangkan Suho mengambil pistol AK47.

Beruntung bagi para member EXO Suho, Baekhyun dan Chen yang pernah mengikuti latihan menembak. Membuat mereka tidak begitu canggung menggunakan senjata api. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo dan Sunny yang baru pertama kali memakai senjata api. Suho melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo dan Sunny yang terlihat bingung dengan pistol mereka.

"Bidik pada kepala monster dan tarik pelatuknya. Cukup itu yang bisa aku katakan, kita tidak punya waktu sekedar untuk berlatih bagaimana menggunakan senjata api," ucap Suho yang diangguki ragu-ragu oleh Kyungsoo dan Sunny.

Suho kemudian berjalan kearah Baek-Gu yang sekarang tengah mengahajar satu monster yang sudah mendekati mereka. Monster Bilia yang sama dengan yang pernah melukai Tao itu kini tengah diinjak oleh Baek-Gu dan dengan kekuatan penuh monster itu hancur diinjak begitu kuat oleh Baek-Gu. Dan kini, Baek-Gu tengah menggigit monster kelelawar yang berada diatas kepalanya. Lalu kemudian melemparnya kesembarang arah hingga mati.

Suho sedikit bersyukur mereka memiliki Baek-Gu sebagai pelindung mereka, karena ternyata Baek-Gu cukup kuat menghadapi monster-monster tersebut. Suho berdiri disamping Baek-Gu dan mulai menembakan peluru panas yang keluar dari moncong AK47 yang tengah dia genggam.

**DREDEDEDEDEDET**

Beberapa monster mulai tumbang terkena peluru tersebut, tetapi ada juga yang bangkit dan kembali menuju kearah mereka. Chen dan Baekhyun mengambil posisi yang aman disekitar Baek-Gu, masing-masing dari mereka mulai menembak monster yang ada dalam pandangan mereka tepat pada kepala monster tersebut.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Chen menembak monster kelelawar yang sama dengan monster yang pernah menculiknya, hanya saja kini jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Dan kini satu persatu, monster yang Chen tembak mulai tumbang dan terjatuh ketanah. Sedangkan Baekhyun menembak monster Bilia menjijikan yang berlari menuju ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. Walau beberapa kali meleset, tetapi sasaran tembak Baekhyun mengenai kepala sang monster Bilia hingga tewas.

Kyungsoo dan Sunny yang tidak ingin hanya diam dan melihat teman mereka berjuang begitu saja. Perlahan mereka mulai mencoba membidik salah satu monster dan mengintruksi apa yang Suho katakan.

**DOR DOR**

**BRUK**

Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu dia berhasil menumbangkan monster kelelawar dan membuatnya terjatuh ketanah. Begitu juga dengan Sunny yang mencoba menembak monster Bilia dari jarak cukup jauh dari mereka. Walau banyak yang tidak terkena kepala monster-monster tersebut tetapi sasaran tembak dari Sunny membuat kecepatan lari monster Bilia menjadi pelan. Hal itu disebabkan tangan dan kaki mereka yang terkena tembakan dari Sunny.

Para monster mulai menggeram dan mengaum marah, melihat banyak dari sesama mereka mulai mati karena Suho dan yang lain. Para monster itu pun mulai makin agresif dan makin liar menuju kearah mereka.

Suara letusan senjata api dan geraman monster begitu keras terdengar dari jauh. Suara itu membuat seorang pemuda yang tengah berbaring mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Minho, _namja_ yang tengah berbaring itu perlahan mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ukhh." Minho merintih kesakitan merasakan nyeri dikepalanya.

Sekelebat bayangan seseorang muncul didalam pikiran Minho.

"Taemin..." gumam Minho.

Dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih, Minho mulai keluar dari kamarnya. Alis Minho bertaut mendengar suara tembakan dan geraman monster dari arah depan mansion. Sejenak Minho terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian dia mulai berjalan perlahan menuju arah belakang mansion. Minho pergi dari mansion sendirian, berjalan sesuai dengan insting yang membawanya.

**Kris and Taeyeon vs Jaejoong**

Taeyeon dan Jaejoong terlihat bernapas dengan terengah-engah dengan Taeyeon yang memegang sebilah pedang yang menusuk punggung Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Darah makin keluar deras dari luka tusukkan pedang tersebut, membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus melepaskan pedang itu segera.

Jaejoong memegang ujung pedang dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Bermaksud mengeluarkan pedang itu secepat mungkin. Dilain pihak, Taeyeon tidak membiarkan hal itu begitu saja. Taeyeon mendorong pedang itu juga dengan sisa tenaganya, sehingga membuat mereka adu tarik dan dorong.

"Khukhukhu... kau sangat hebat untuk seorang wanita. Tetapi dengan sisa tenagamu, kau tidak akan bisa mendorong pedang sialan ini lebih lama." Jaejoong melirik pada Taeyeon yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Keringat membanjiri wajah cantik Taeyeon saat Jaejoong melihatnya. Jaejoong tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi kelelahan diwajah Taeyeon.

"Saat tenagamu habis, aku akan langsung melemparmu ke akhirat sana hahaha." Jaejoong tertawa keras begitu merasakan tenaga Taeyeon yang mulai melemah mendorong pedang yang masih menancap diperutnya.

Jaejoong mulai tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit diperutnya dan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari dalam perutnya. Jaejoong terlalu bersemangat melihat sang _yeojya_ kelalahan dan setelah tenaga sang _yeojya_ habis maka Jaejoong akan langsung menghabisinya. Sungguh, Jaejoong sangat menunggu saat itu tiba dan betapa senangnya dia memikirkan _yeojya_ sialan yang melukai dirinya akan mati ditangannya.

Jaejoong merasa sangat kasihan karena _yeojya_ itu hanya melukai area sekitar perutnya. Jika saja dia mengarahkan pedang itu pada jantungnya mungkin Jaejoong sudah kalah dan mati. Tapi... bukankah itu bagus untuk Jaejoong? Karena dia punya kesempatan untuk membunuh dua orang lawannya sebentar lagi.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Jaejoong yang membuat alis Taeyeon naik.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lepas dari kendaliku? Apa kalian sudah mengetahui kemampuanku?"

"Hosh tidak dijawab pun hosh kurasa kau sudah tahu," ucap Taeyeon disela deru napasnya yang menandakan dia amat sangat kelelahan.

"Begitu yah? Hmm... kalian hebat juga."

Yah... Kris dan Taeyeon mengetahui semua kemampuan Jaejoong. Mulai dari membaca pikiran dan mengendalikan tubuh seseorang. Seperti saat mereka bertarung dengan tangan kosong melawan Jaejoong, saat tubuh mereka bersentuhan dengan Jaejoong. Dalam artian Jaejoong bisa membaca pikiran mereka karena sentuhan, Kris dan Taeyeon langsung mengkosongkan pikiran mereka dengan satu pikiran. Yaitu mengalahkan Jaejoong dan menghilangkan pikiran mereka tentang rencana dan pengetahuan mereka tentang kemampuan Jaejoong. Sehingga Jaejoong tidak mendapat informasi apapun saat itu kecuali semangat dan keinginan Kris juga Taeyeon mengalahkan dirinya.

Mereka tahu bahwa Jaejoong dalam mengendalikan tubuh seseorang diperlukan sebuah perantara, dan mereka tahu bahwa laba-laba kecil miliknya adalah perantara tersebut. Laba-laba kecil nan lincah yang dengan mata telanjang saja tidak akan cukup untuk mendeteksi kehadirannya. Meski mereka tahu, mereka sengaja agar salah satu dari mereka dikendalikan oleh Jaejoong. Karena itulah satu-satunya cara mengalahkan Jaejoong.

Begitu tahu yang dipilih Jaejoong adalah Taeyeon, Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga bertahan dari serangan Taeyeon dan menunggu waktu yang sangat tepat untuk melakukan tahap rencana berikutnya. Mereka juga tahu dimana letak laba-laba kecil itu berada.

Tengkuk leher adalah tempat dimana sang laba-laba kecil diam dengan kedua taringnya yang menggigit tengkuk leher Taeyeon. Secara tidak langsung saat kedua taring itu menancap maka tubuh tersebut sudah berada dalam kendali Jaejoong.

Dan saat itu Jaejoong mengatakan

'**Bunuh namja itu'** dalam artian memberi perintah untuk membunuh Kris.

Perintah itu adalah mutlak dan juga bisa dipatahkan oleh Jaejoong sendiri. Tetapi dalam penggunaannya, Jaejoong tidak tahu apa targetnya masih dalam kendali atau tidak? Maka dari itu saat dimana, dalam kejadian berguling-guling ditanah Kris berhasil melepaskan laba-laba kecil itu yang membuat Taeyeon sadar. Dan hal itu tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong. Taeyeon langsung menghajar Kris dan tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya agar terlihat meyakinkan.

Saat itulah, ketika Jaejoong mendekati Kris. Taeyeon mengambil pedang yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari sana. Pedang yang sengaja Kris jatuhkan disaat Taeyeon sudah sadar. Dan rencana itu berjalan sempurna tetapi gagal karena ujung pedang yang Taeyeon genggam tidak mengenai titik vital Jaejoong. Taeyeon tahu, saat Jaejoong mengangkat pisau kecil itu tinggi-tinggi Jaejoong melihat siluet dirinya dari pisau kecil itu dengan kemampuan luar biasa dari mata merah milik Jaejoong.

Dan kini yang bisa Taeyeon lakukan adalah tetap membuat pedang itu menusuk tubuh Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong kehabisan darah dan tewas. Tetapi Taeyeon sudah sangat kelelahan dan tenaganya mulai habis perlahan-lahan. Dan kini pedang dalam genggaman tangannya mulai perlahan tertarik dari tubuh Jaejoong karena dorongan dari Jaejoong pada ujung pedang tersebut.

Taeyeon pasrah, mungkin dia kalah dan Jaejoong menang. Tenaganya benar-benar habis dan pedang itu perlahan terlepas dari perut Jaejoong. Taeyeon mundur perlahan dan melepas genggaman tangannya pada pedang yang dia pegang erat sebelumnya, membuat pedang itu kini terbaring ditanah. Taeyeon menatap Jaejoong yang berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya.

Taeyeon kembali mundur disaat Jaejoog makin mendekat dan mata Taeyeon melebar melihat Jaejoong mengambil pedang yang dia jatuhkan.

**DUK**

Taeyeon tersentak saat punggungnya menabrak batang pohon. Dan kini Jaejoong tepat tengah berada dihadapan dirinya.

"Kau akan mendapat balasan karena sudah melukaiku wanita sialan. Pergilah ke akhirat dengan tenang." Jaejoong mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan Taeyeon mulai menutup matanya pasrah.

**JLEB**

Untuk yang kedua kali, Jaejoong terkena tusukan dan kali ini pelakunya adalah Kris. Kris yang menggunakan pisau belati milik Jaejoong yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh Jaejoong kini tengah berada dibelakangnya. Belati itu dengan tepat mengenai jantung Jaejoong.

"Kau... hosh membiarkan hosh pertahananmu longgar hosh. Sungguh sangat disayangkan," kata Kris dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

**Kai, Sehun and Lupin vs Yunho**

Sehun terkejut melihat _hyungnya_ tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Kai _hyung_!" seru Sehun sambil mendekati Kai yang tengah terbaring.

Sehun merasa ketakutan saat melihat keadaan kritis dari _hyungnya_ itu. Wajah Kai terlihat pucat dengan keringat yang mulai membanjiri hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Bibir Kai pun mulai membiru dan tubuhnya terlihat menggigil kedinginan.

Dengan perasaan panik, Sehun pertama-tama menutup luka tusuk diperut Kai dengan potongan kain baju miliknya. Sebisa mungkin memperlambat atau mengurangi banyaknya darah yang keluar dari bekas luka tusukkan tersebut.

"Kai _hyung_ sabarlah, aku akan membawamu ke mansion dan kau akan mendapat pertolongan." Sehun mengikat erat kain yang melilit disekitar perut Kai.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu kenapa keadaan Kai _hyung_ seperti ini?" ucap Sehun melihat Kai yang makin menggigil dan wajahnya makin pucat.

Setelah Sehun mengikat kain tersebut cukup erat, Lupin pun membopong tubuh Kai yang tengah menahan sakit diseluruh sarafnya karena racun yang Yunho berikan. Kai tahu tubuhnya telah diracuni, namun Sehun tidak tahu menahu soal apa yang terjadi pada Kai. Kai mulai merasakan tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang begitu saja. Dan benar saja, tak lama Kai tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Lupin yang sedang berlari dengan Sehun menuju arah Mansion.

**-oOo-**

Begitu ketiga namja itu pergi dari tempat tersebut. Yunho yang mengalami luka remuk disekitar tubuhnya mulai memperlihatkan kesadarannya. Tangannya terlihat bergerak-gerak kecil dan sebuah suara rintihan terdengar dari mulutnya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Yunho berusaha mencoba bangkit dari posisi terlungkupnya. Yunho tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit ditubuhnya saat sedang mencoba bangkit. Dengan perlahan-lahan Yunho berhasil berdiri.

"Akkhhh." Yunho merintih kesakitan begitu merasakan tulangnya patah karena gerakkannya yang memaksakan diri untuk bangkit itu. Napas Yunho mulai terengah-engah dan dia berdiam diri sebentar disana.

Yunho menatap sekelilingnya yang sudah sepi. Ingatan akan pertarungannya dengan Kai dan teman-temannya terngiang dikepalanya. Yunho mengaku kalah oleh mereka bertiga tetapi dia merasa sedikit puas telah meracuni Kai dengan racun buatan Jaejoong. Racun yang akan langsung membuat musuh lumpuh dan dalam waktu 34 jam racun itu akan langsung membunuh Kai jika tidak diobati. Dan Yunho yakin, _namja_ bernama Kai itu akan mati karena racun tersebut.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, Yunho mulai pergi kearah berlawanan dengan arah Kai pergi. Yunho sudah merasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi dan dia ingin menemui seseorang yang sekiranya ingin Yunho lihat disaat terakhirnya.

Yunho ingin melihat Jaejoong sekarang, benar-benar ingin melihat _namja_ cantik yang sudah bersamanya selama 10 tahun itu.

**Xiumin and Tao vs G-Dragon**

GD memandang Xiumin dan Tao tanpa ekspresi. Penampilannya kini sungguh berbeda dengan GD sebelumnya, membuat Xiumin dan Tao merasa harus lebih waspada pada GD. Xiumin masih berusaha menstabilkan deru napasnya karena energinya diserap oleh GD ketika dia tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak tadi.

Menurut yang Taeyeon katakan, kemampuan GD adalah mengubah waktu 1 detik menjadi 10 detik bagi dirinya. Dan GD memerlukan waktu 3 detik untuk kembali melakukan kemampuannya mengubah waktu. Selain dengan kemapuan itu, mereka harus waspada dengan tangan kiri GD.

Jika salah satu dari mereka berdua tersentuh atau terkena sentuhan tangan kiri GD, maka mereka tidak akan bisa bergerak selama tangan itu menyentuh mereka. Dan yang lebih menakutkan dari itu, saat tangan kiri GD menyentuh tubuhnya secara otomatis GD menyerap energi lawannya setiap 1 detik sama dengan 1%.

Jika energinya adalah 100% dan GD berhasil menyentuh dirinya selama 100 detik berturut-turut, maka dirinya atau Tao akan tewas kelelahan karena energi mereka diserap habis oleh GD. Dan lagi, menghindari sentuhan bukanlah hal yang mudah ketika mereka bertarung dengan GD. Meski begitu, Xiumin maupun Tao bertekad akan mengalahkan GD apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berpikir?" tanya GD masih dengan wajah dinginnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku sudah mulai bosan. Aku ingin menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dan melenyapkan nyawa kalian secepatnya." GD mulai mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Xiumin dan Tao.

Xiumin dan Tao pun langsung melakukan siaga penuh, tetapi disaat itu juga GD sudah berada dibelakang mereka berdua.

**DUAGH**

GD menendang pinggang Tao cukup keras, membuat Tao terpental kesamping dan terjatuh.

"Akhh." rintih Tao saat tubuhnya membentur tanah.

Kali ini GD bersiap untuk menendang tubuh Xiumin, tetapi dengan cepat Xiumin menahan tendangan GD dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Xiumin melebar melihat tangan kiri GD tiba-tiba sudah hampir menyentuh dirinya, dengan sekuat tenaga Xiumin mundur kebelakang menjauh dari jangkauan tangan GD.

Namun, GD ternyata sudah tidak ada dihadapannya melainkan ada dibelakang dirinya. Xiumin melirik kebelakang, dimana GD sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau yang akan mati lebih dulu," kata GD bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah menyentuh punggung Xiumin.

'**Sial!'** maki Xiumin dalam hati sebelum dia benar-benar tidak bergerak seperti patung.

GD mulai menyerap energi Xiumin. Namun, baru beberapa detik GD tiba-tiba menjauh dari Xiumin saat sebuah batu dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearah dirinya. GD menatap kesamping, dimana Taolah orang yang melemparkan batu sekuat tenaga itu pada dirinya. GD berdesis kesal saat Xiumin kembali sadar dan berlari menjauh dari dirinya mendekati Tao.

Napas Xiumin makin terengah-engah, membuat Tao memandang Xiumin khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa. jangan khawatir. Jika dipersenkan tenagaku masih tersisa 60%, kurasa sebanyak itu."

Tao mengangguk dan kembali bersikap waspada bersama dengan Xiumin. GD bersiul cukup keras entah karena apa, dan tidak lama seekor monster datang dari arah belakang GD.

"Grrrhhhh," monster itu menggeram disamping GD. Dengan penuh perhatian GD mengelus-elus kepala monster itu.

Tao dan Xiumin menatap monster tersebut. Sepertinya monster itu adalah perliharaan dan berada di pihak GD. Monster yang sama dengan yang pernah Tao lawan ketika dia datang ke pulau ini pertama kali. Tetapi monster itu terlihat lebih besar dan juga kuat. Tao berdecak sebal melihat keadaan disini yang semakin memburuk.

"Dua melawan dua, bukankah itu adil." GD tersenyum mengerikan pada mereka berdua.

**Lay and Chanyeol vs Taemin**

Lay maupun Chanyeol terkejut melihat transformasi dari Taemin. Mereka tidak mendapat informasi bahwa Taemin bisa bertransformasi dengan bayangannya itu. Dan dengan begini malah akan membuat repot mereka berdua karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana dan apa yang harus dilakukan saat melawan Taemin dengan wujud seperti itu.

"_Hyung_,"

"Aku tahu Channie. Tidak ada informasi tentang transformasi, mungkin itu adalah kemampuan barunya." Lay mulai bersiap-siap saat Taemin terlihat akan menyerang mereka.

"Khukhukhu kalian takut heh? Benar... kalian harus takut, karena kalian akan mati dengan segera." Taemin mengangkat semua tentakelnya keatas dan langsung menyerang Lay dan Chanyeol dengan menggunakan dua tentakel berduri miliknya.

**SYUT**

Dengan kecepatan penuh, tentakel itu hampir mengenai Lay maupun Chanyeol jika saja mereka berdua tidak langsung menghindar.

**BRUAGH**

Ujung tentakel yang penuh duri itu dengan mulus menabrak tanah dan membuat tanah tersebut berlubang. Tidak terima bahwa Lay dan Chanyeol berhasil menghindari dua tentakelnya. Taemin menyerang mereka berdua dengan empat tentakelnya dan serangan itu sukses membuat sebuah luka sobek di bahu kiri Lay dan luka sobek di kaki kanan Chanyeol. Hal itu karena mereka berdua kurang cepat menghindari serangan yang kedua tersebut.

"Hyahahaha... sakit bukan heh? Kalian akan merasakan rasa sakit lebih dari itu. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan aku dalam mode ini. Tidak akan pernah." Taemin kembali mengangkat semua tentakel yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk menyerang Lay dan Chanyeol.

Lay dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak melawan tentakel-tentakel tersebut.

"Channie," panggil Lay.

"Kita potong saja tentakel-tentakel itu," lanjut Lay yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua langsung maju kearah Taemin. Taemin menggeram marah karena kedua orang itu tidak merasa takut olehnya dan malah berani maju melawan dirinya.

"Kurang ajar, dasar tidak tahu diri kalian." Taemin mengarahkan semua tentakelnya pada Lay dan juga Chanyeol. Empat tentakel pada Chanyeol dan tiga tentakel pada Lay.

**SYUT**

Lay dan Chanyeol sehati-hati mungkin menghindari satu persatu tentakel yang akan menyerang mereka. Begitu satu tentakel berhasil mereka hindari

**ZRAT**

Lay dan Chanyeol langsung menebas tentakel itu hingga terpotong, begitu juga dengan tentakel-tentakel lainnya yang datang menyerang mereka. Namun, tentakel yang terpotong itu kini kembali menggumpal dan menyatu kembali dan menyerang mereka berdua.

Jarak Lay dan Chanyeol dengan Taemin makin dekat.

"Cih! Kalian tidak akan bisa melukaiku," seru Taemin saat Lay dan Chanyeol makin mendekat.

"Tubuhku dilapisi oleh bayanganku dengan kepadatan tertinggi. Serangan kalian tidak ak-"

**ZRASH**

"Ukkhh." Taemin merintih saat pedang Lay dan kuku tajam Chanyeol menebas pinggang kanan dan kiri Taemin. Pelindungnya sobek hingga memperlihatkan kulitnya yang berdarah karena kuatnya ayunan pedang dan tangan Chanyeol hingga membuat pelindung itu gagal melindungi tubuhnya.

Taemin langsung menjauh dari sana dengan menggunakan tentakelnya. Matanya menatap marah pada darah yang mengalir dari kedua pinggangnya. Kemudian mata Taemin berkilat marah menatap Lay dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ini sungguh sangat sakit dasar sialan..." Taemin menutup matanya dan kembali membaca mantra dalam diam.

Lay dan Chanyeol terkejut melihat jumlah tentakel yang bertambah. Tentakel milik Taemin kini berjumlah 15 dan Lay merasa mereka sudah tamat, sejujurnya tujuh tentakel saja sudah membuat mereka kesulitan dan lagi sekarang 15.

"Kalian takut bukan sekarang hm? Kali ini kalian akan benar-benar mati," kata Taemin penuh emosi.

"Jika jumlah ini masih belum cukup, maka akan aku keluarkan jumlah maksimal dari mode ini. Akan aku lawan kalian dengan 20 tentakel khahahahah."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Taemin, semua tentakel mulai menyerang maju pada Lay dan Chanyeol.

**DUAGH DUAGH DUAGH DUAGH**

Lay dan Chanyeol berhasil menghindari beberapa tentakel tetapi ada juga tetntakel yang melukai bagian tubuh mereka. Sial bagi Chanyeol karena dia sudah meregenerasi tangannya membuat dirinya kini tidak bisa melakukan penyembuhan luka ditubuhnya dengan sendirinya.

'**Aku akan membunuh orang itu terlebih dahulu,'** ucap Taemin dalam hati sambil menatap tajam Lay. Taemin memfokuskan serangan tentakelnya pada Lay yang tengah bertahan menggunakan kedua pedangnya menahan tentakel-tentakel yang menuju kearahnya.

Lay mulai kewalahan dan juga terlihat kelelahan menebas satu persatu tentakel yang kembali menyatu dan tiada habisnya. Lay terperangah melihat sebuah tentakel menuju lurus kearahnya, dengan cepat Lay menebas tentakel tersebut. Namun sayang, begitu dia berhasil menebas satu tentakel, dua tentakel lain menubruk kearah kedua pedang Lay.

**TRANG**

Dua pedang Lay lepas dari genggamannya, membuat Lay terkejut dan berkeringat dingin saat satu tentakel lain datang menuju kearahnya dan dia tidak bisa menghindar.

'**sial!**' batin Lay.

"_HYUNG_!" teriak Chanyeol melihat Lay yang akan terkena tusukkan dari duri-duri tentakel tersebut.

**TAP TAP TAP**

**JLEB**

Mata Chanyeol melebar dan kakinya terasa lemas. Tak lama tubuhnya ambruk ketanah dengan posisi terduduk menatap lurus kearah Lay. Begitu juga dengan Taemin yang menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dirinya, tentakelnya yang menyerang Lay tidak mengenai tubuh Lay. Tetapi seseorang melindungi tubuh Lay, hingga orang itulah yang terkena tusukkan duri dari tentakel Taemin dipunggungnya.

"MINHO _HYUNG_!" teriak Taemin kalap melihat orang yang membelakangi dirinya yang melindungi Lay ternyata adalah Minho. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai turun perlahan dari pelupuk mata Taemin.

**TBC**

**Jiaahhhhh updatenya lama lagi kali ini -_- dan semoga chap ini gak bikin kecewa yah **

**Dan kali ini pun author tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian *dijitak* mau gimana lagi? Udah mepet nih besok udah kerja lagi huft. Author juga sekarang abis update ini mau jalan-jalan refreshing ke Puncak with family hehe~. Pokoknya author ucapin Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini :D Kamsahamnida *hug* **

**Thanks To :**

**HunHan's wife, Kim Eun Eri, Hyegun EXOtics, christina, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Ppyakkekep, AKON, krystal, LeeYongJoon, woo jihye, CrayonThat XX, Qhia503, EXO Fujoshi, lovelySoo-ie, JaeRyeoCloudnia, KiKyuWook, hunhanmi, peacocktao, tiikaaa, Kan Min, Kim Ray Ah, miparkland, Phindi little Panda, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, The Paradise, sunnyduck, Jung Jisun, HungryBirds, JennyChan, Shin Min Hwa, TwinsAkaTHE X, ThePreciouSuho, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, Park Ri Yeon, clorophylpanda, Vanesha Hunhan, bekiyun, apin, Miss Kui Jeong sshi, Guest, shinminkyuu, mrs park fujoshi, taryshinee, exooman.**

**Review Again Please *wink***

**Note : Benar gak EXO comeback akhir tahun ini? auhtor gak sabar nunggu mereka kembek kalau benar itu berita kyaaaaaa~#plak**


	21. Chapter 21

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Warning : Typho and Chara Death**

Taemin menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun, bukan hanya Taemin saja yang merasa terkejut akan kedatangan Minho yang tiba-tiba dan langsung menolong Lay begitu saja. Lay dan juga Chanyeol amat sangat shock melihat seseorang yang mereka tahu saat ini seharusnya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di mansion, tapi tiba-tiba kini ada dihadapan mereka. Mereka berdua tidak tahu kenapa Minho ada disini dan yang lebih membuat mereka berdua terkejut adalah, Minho melindungi Lay tanpa alasan yang jelas. Minho mengorbankan dirinya bergitu saja.

"Mi-Minho-_ssi_ kenapa... kau..." Lay tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya. Lay merasa miris melihat wajah Minho yang pucat dan tengah menahan rasa sakit itu. Jauh didalam hati Lay, dia merasa bersalah pada Minho karena Minho melindungi dirinya.

Napas Minho makin terengah-engah dan wajahnya makin pucat. Minho merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat duri-duri tajam itu menusuk punggungnya dengan keras. Tetapi Minho, dia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan atau membalas orang yang tengah melukai dirinya. Karena orang yang melukai dirinya adalah Taemin, orang yang Minho cintai. Separah apapun luka yang dialami oleh dirinya karena Taemin, Minho tidak bisa memarahinya atau juga membalas dendam. Minho tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa melakukannya pada orang yang amat dia cintai.

Disisi lain, Taemin merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat dan entah kenapa juga terasa menggigil. Tidak ada yang bisa dia ucapkan atau katakan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bibirnya terasa kelu dan mati rasa saat dia tahu dia melukai Minho. Taemin hanya bisa menatap punggung Minho dengan pandangan takut juga menyesal dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut mata Taemin.

"Uhukk," Minho terbatuk. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari dalam mulut Minho. Lay yang melihat hal itu langsung menatap Taemin.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT KELUARKAN TENTAKELMU DARI PUNGGUNGNYA," teriak Lay dengan nada panik.

Taemin tersentak mendengar ucapan Lay. Tidak ingin membuat Minho terluka lebih parah, Taemin menarik tentakelnya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Minho, sekuat tenaga menahan erangan rasa sakitnya saat duri dari tentakel itu mulai tercabut dari punggungnya. Begitu semua duri itu tercabut dari punggung Minho, Minho mulai limbung namun berhasil ditahan oleh Lay.

"Minho-_sii_! Minho-_ssi_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lay khawatir. Chanyeol berlari mendekati Lay dan Minho. Wajah Chanyeol memperlihatkan rasa khawatir yang sama dengan Lay saat dia melihat keadaan Minho.

Napas Minho makin tidak beraturan dan darah mulai mengalir dari luka tusuk dipunggunya. Penglihatan Minho pun mulai tidak jelas dalam beberapa saat. Hal itu membuat dua _namja_ yang ada didekatnya semakin khawatir dan panik.

Tentakel yang baru saja melukai Minho mulai tertarik dari sana dan mendekati Taemin. Taemin menatap duri-duri tentakel yang penuh darah Minho dengan mata ungunya, dan dia bisa merasakan bau amis darah saat tentakelnya makin dekat. Mata Taemin terbuka lebar dan tentakel itu tiba-tiba terpental dari sana dan terjatuh kesembarang arah. Taemin sengaja memotong dan membuang tentakel itu, dia tidak kuat melihat darah ataupun mencium bau darah Minho.

Taemin menunduk dan mengangakat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya. Taemin membuka telapak tangannya dan entah kenapa dalam penglihatannya, disana ditelapak tangannya terlumuri darah Minho dan juga bau amis darah Minho. Tubuh Taemin kembali bergetar sambil tetap memperhatikan tangannya yang padahal tidak ada darah disana.

"A-apa yang sudah a-aku lakukan? A-aku melukai Mi-Minho _hyung_," kedua tangan Taemin kini makin bergetar hebat dan tubuh Taemin terlihat menggigil luar biasa entah karena apa.

Air mata mulai keluar dengan deras dari mata Taemin. Taemin kemudian tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan mulai berteriak-teriak.

"Arrrggghhh hhuuaaahhhh," Taemin berteriak tak terkontrol dan disela teriakannya terdapat isakkan yang sangat memilukan.

Ketiga _namja_ lain yang mendengar teriakkan Taemin mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka padanya. Begitu juga dengan Minho, yang bisa mendengar nada suara pilu dari teriakkan Taemin. Hati Minho sakit, sangat sakit saat melihat dan mendengar suara Taemin seperti itu.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Minho mulai berjalan menuju arah Taemin. Lay sempat mencegat Minho, tetapi Minho memberi tanda pada Lay untuk membiarkannya. Dan dengan sedikit keraguan, Lay membiarkan Minho berjalan menuju Taemin yang masih berteriak-teriak itu.

Minho berjalan dengan susah payah, kedua matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Taemin.

"Tae... min... apa kau terluka? Apa kau... tidak apa-apa, maafkan hahh aku tidak bisa hhahh melindungimu haahh hhahhh," ucap Minho disela deru napasnya yang makin tidak beraturan. Nada pelan yang diucapkan Minho tidak bisa didengar oleh Taemin, tapi Lay dan Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Lay memalingkan wajahnya, tidak kuat melihat Minho dengan keadaan seperti itu. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minho, tidak tega melihat keadaan Minho.

Minho terus berjalan dan berjalan menuju Taemin, tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit dipunggunya. Dia lebih sakit saat melihat Taemin yang terlihat kesakitan seperti itu, hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari pada rasa sakit dipunggungnya.

Taemin yang terlihat tidak terkontrol itu, tidak menyadari kehadiran Minho yang makin mendekati dirinya. Teriakkan dan gerakkan tidak terkontrol Taemin berhenti saat kedua tangan hangat menyentuh kedua tangan dinginnya. Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang tengah memegang kedua tangannya begitu lembut. Taemin melihat Minho yang tersenyum padanya, walau Taemin tahu Minho juga kini tengah menahan rasa sakit tubuhnya. Minho menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu dengan memberikannya sebuah senyuman teduh.

Minho menurunkan kedua tangan Taemin yang sejak tadi memegang kepalanya.

"Apa kau... terluka? Mana yang sakit Taeminie?" tanya Minho sambil menatap beberapa bagian tubuh Taemin, memastikan Taemin tidak terluka.

"Apa kepalamu yang sakit?" Minho mengelus pelan rambut Taemin masih dengan memasang senyum diwajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Taemin yang merasa amat menyesal dan bersalah pada Minho, mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan padanya selama ini.

"Mi-Minho _hyung_... a-aku kau lu-lukamu a-"

"Ssshh... tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memarahimu. Kau ingat, saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan melindungimu." Minho menarik napasnya yang makin sesak.

"Kau juga ingatkan saat kau melakukan kesalahan hhaahh hhahh aku tidak bisa memarahimu," lanjut Minho yang membuat Taemin langsung mengingat masa lalunya saat dia bersama Minho.

**Flash Back**

Seorang bocah lelaki tengah menangis sambil terduduk dipinggir jalan dengan wajah yang dia sembunyikan diantara kedua kakinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang sekedar bertanya atau merasa kasihan padanya, walaupun ada mereka hanya melewatinnya begitu saja. Membiarkan namja kecil manis itu menangis semakin keras. Namja kecil manis yang tengah menangis itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Taemin.

Tak lama, seorang _namja_ kecil lain dengan baju yang agak sedikit kotor datang menghampirinya. _Namja_ yang berumur kira-kira lebih tua dua tahun dari bocah kecil yang menangis itu berjongkok dihadapan Taemin.

"Hei, kau kenapa menangis?" tanya _namja_ itu pada Taemin.

Merasa ada yang berbicara dengannya, Taemin mendongkak dan melihat

"Huaaa pengeran kodok!" teriak Taemin kaget dan takut saat melihat wajah _namja_ itu. Sang _namja_ yang dipanggil pangeran kodok itu pun sweatdropped dipanggil seperti itu oleh Taemin. Dan anehnya Taemin berhenti menangis saat itu juga, saat dia bertemu dengan orang yang mempunyai wajah seperti kodok menurut Taemin. Dan memang, _namja_ yang ada dihadapan Taemin itu adalah Minho saat masih kecil.

"YA! Aku bukan kodok namaku Choi Minho," elak Minho. Taemin menatap Minho dengan pandangan polos.

"Matamu mirip kodok," ucap Taemin, menatap lurus mata Minho. Mau tidak mau, Minho harus mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh bocah kecil dihadapannya.

"Kau ini... sudah aku bilang namaku Minho dan aku bukan kodok." Minho kini menatap Taemin dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Minho.

"Namaku Taemin, Lee Taemin," jawab Taemin disela isak kecilnya.

"Lalu... kenapa kau menangis?"

Mata Taemin kembali berkaca-kaca dan dia kembali menangis dengan keras. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Minho kelabakan karena tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"_Umma_... _umma_ meninggalkan aku disini hiks hiks _umma_ meninggalkan aku," Taemin menangis semakin keras karena mengingat sang _umma_ yang kini entah dimana. Saat itu Taemin disuruh diam ditempat dia saat ini berada, namun ternyata sang umma sudah meninggalkannya dengan naik bis saat Taemin tak sengaja melihat sang _umma_ dari jauh.

Minho terdiam dan menatap Taemin dengan raut wajah pilu dan sedih.

'**Dia sama denganku, kami sama-sama dibuang oleh orang tua kami,'** batin Minho, mengingat dulu dia juga ditinggalkan sendirian begitu saja dijalanan oleh _umma_ dan _appanya_ tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal saat itu, umur Mnho juga sama dengan Taemin yaitu delapan tahun.

Tangisan Taemin semakin keras, membuat semua orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Namun... tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau menghampiri mereka bahkan untuk sekedar bertanya.

**GREP**

Taemin berhenti menangis, saat dia merasa tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang. Taemin menatap Minho yang memeluknya dengan erat. Kepala Taemin berada dalam dekapan Minho dan kepala Minho berada diatas kepalanya. Satu tangan Minho memegang belakang kepalanya dengan lembut dan satu tangan yang lain mengelus punggungnya, bermaksud menenangkan Taemin.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Mulai sekarang, biar aku yang merawat dan menjagamu." Minho berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. Dan dia berjanji akan memegang kata-katanya barusan.

**-oOo-**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu setelah kejadian tersebut dan kini mereka berdua, Minho dan Taemin hidup bersama-sama. Mereka tinggal dalam sebuah gubuk kecil yang agak jauh dari kota, bahkan tempat itu tidak layak huni. Minho, sejak mulai hidup sendiri menggunakan gubuk itu hanya sebagai tempat beristirahat dan tidur saja. Tidak ada yang spesial dalam gubuk berkura meter itu. Hanya beralaskan karpet kusut dan lusuh, dengan atap bolong dimana-mana dan beberapa buah potong kain hangat yang Minho temukan sebagai selimut mereka. Minho yang walau baru berumur 10 tahun, sudah terlihat sangat dewasa dan kuat.

Ketika Taemin pertama kali tinggal disana, Taemin enggan dan bahkan menangis karena tidak menyukai tempat itu. Tetapi, dengan penuh kesabaran Minho terus membujuk Taemin agar dia mau tidur digubuk miliknya. Karena selain tempat itu, Minho tidak mempunyai tempat lain sebagai tempat mereka berlindung. Minho tidak ingin Taemin pergi meninggalkannya atau membuat Taemin sakit saat itu karena bersikeras tidak ingin tidur ditempatnya.

Taemin yang akhirnya luluh pun bersedia tidur dan dia merasa sangat terlindungi ketika Minho memberinya selimut ekstra saat Taemin tidur dalam keadaan menggigil. Selain itu, Taemin juga dipeluk oleh Minho untuk saling menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing. Dan entah kenapa jantung keduanya berdebar dengan keras saat itu, namun mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa jantung mereka berdebar diluar batas tersebut.

Mereka hidup dalam kesusahan, sulit mendapatkan makanan atau bahkan minum sekalipun. Minho yang walau masih kecil bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan makanan bagi dirinya dan juga Taemin. Minho melakukan pekerjaan apapun yang dia bisa, yang penting dia tidak mencuri seperti anak jalanan lainnya. Minho selalu bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberinya makan bagi dirinya dan Taemin. Minho juga berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mengirim Taemin untuknya, membuat dirinya tidak kesepian lagi seperti dahulu.

Taemin yang tidak bisa melihat Minho kerja terus menerus demi dirinya tidak tinggal diam saja. Dia meminta Minho untuk ikut bekerja, tapi dengan keras Minho melarang Taemin karena Minho takut Taemin terluka atau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Taemin cukup lemah untuk seorang _namja_ yang waktu itu sudah berumur sembilan tahun. Dan Minho tidak mau membuat Taemin sakit karena berkerja dengan keras seperti dirinya.

'**Dengan kau disampingku setiap saat, itu sudah cukup membantuku Taeminie,'** ucap Minho waktu itu tersenyum, ketika Taemin bersikeras ingin bekerja. Taemin kembali merasakan debaran yang keras didadanya, tapi Taemin terlalu polos untuk mengerti makna dibalik debaran tersebut. Sehingga dia menghiraukan hal tersebut, dan mengangguk kecil saat Minho mengatakan hal tersebut.

**-oOo-**

Hari itu, saat Taemin sudah berumur 10 tahun dan Minho 12 tahun. Taemin yang tidak sengaja mencuri uang tabungan Minho untuk membeli sebuah sepatu terbaru dan ternyata Minho mengetahuinya. Uang yang Minho tabung untuk menyewa sebuah rumah yang lebih layak itu tidak tersisa karena Taemin. Mereka masih tinggal di gubuk kecil milik Minho yang walau sudah beberapa kali diperbaiki masih terasa tidak nyaman ditempati.

Selain itu uang itu juga untuk jatah makan mereka selama dua hari. Taemin saat itu menangis dan meminta maaf pada Minho karena kebodohannya, dan meminta Minho jangan mengusirnya. Taemin takut, sangat takut jika Minho mengusir dirinya. Karena hanya Minholah satu-satunya yang Taemin miliki saat itu dan hanya Minholah yang bisa melindungi dan memberi kasih sayang yang tak terhingga untuk dirinya. Maka mdari itu, Taemin benar-benar ketakutan saat dia melakukan kesalahan besar tersebut.

Tapi, yang Taemin terima adalah pelukan dari Minho dan permintaan maaf darinya.

"Maafkan aku Taemin. Aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa, hanya bisa membuatmu menderita dan membuatmu melakukan hal ini. Sebagai seorang _hyung_ bagimu, aku merasa tidak berguna. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," ucap Minho dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Taemin merasa sakit luar bisa dihatinya saat Minho mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal pada Minho karena mengambil uangnya. Taemin membalas pelukan Minho dengan erat.

"Tidak Minho _hyung_, akulah yang tidak berguna karena selalu membuatmu susah. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu selain merepotkanmu. Akulah yang tidak berguna _hyung_ bukan kau. Kau boleh memarahi atau membenciku Minho _hyung_," Taemin mulai terisak pelan.

"Sshhh sudah tidak apa Taemin. _Hyung_ tidak akan memarahimu apalagi membencimu, _hyung_ tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau sangat berharga untuk _hyung_." Minho mengecup puncak kepala Taemin dengan lembut.

"Jika kau memang suka sepatu itu, pakailah. _Hyung_ tidak akan melarangmu," lanjut Minho. Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak _hyung_, aku akan menjualnya. Jika tidak, kita bisa kelaparan,"

"Tidak apa, _hyung_ akan bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkanmu uang dan makanan."

Taemin kembali merasakan sakit didadanya, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan kesalahan pada orang sebaik Minho. Orang yang menyayangi dirinya setulus hati dan selalu melindunginya bagai malaikat pelindung untuknya. Taemin kembali memeluk Minho, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan Minho. Ucapan kata maaf terus keluar dari mulut Taemin saat dia memeluk Minho. Minho mengelus rambut halus Taemin dan menenangkannya, tidak ingin membuat orang yang dia sayangi menangis lebih lama lagi.

Setelah itu, Minho benar-benar berkerja keras demi bisa membeli makanan untuk dirinya dan Taemin. Namun malang, Minho hanya bisa membeli makanan untuk Taemin saja. Maka dari itu, dia berbohong pada Taemin jika dia sudah makan saat dia membawakan makanan untuk Taemin. Malam itu, bukan... pada hari itu Minho tidak makan sama sekali.

Hal itu terus berlanjut dalam beberapa hari. Dan Minho sudah mencapai batasnya, Minho langsung tidak sadarkan diri saat dia memberi makanan pada Taemin. Membuat Taemin terkejut setangah mati dan panik luar biasa karenanya.

"Minho _hyung_! _Hyung_! Bangun _hyung_!," Taemin berusaha membangunkan Minho dan dia terkejut saat tangannya menyentuh kulit Minho yang terasa panas.

"_Hyung_ kau sakit, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Taemin pada dirinya sendiri. Taemin semakin panik saat dia melihat Minho yang mulai menggigil kedinginan dan dia baru sadar Minho kini makin kurus.

'**Jangan-jangan selama ini Minho hyung...'** batin Taemin yang mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Taemin menatap Minho pilu, kembali air mata mengalir turun dari mata hitam indahnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ berbohong padaku hiks kenapa _hyung_ tidak bilang jika _hyung_ tidak makan hiks kau jahat padaku Minho _hyung_. Kau bohong hiks padaku," isak Taemin. Taemin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Kenapa hidup mereka berdua begitu menderita, kenapa mereka hidup seperti ini? Tidak bisakah mereka hidup dengan bahagia sekali saja? Taemin sudah tidak tahan menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan, dia sudah tidak tahan.

Taemin mengelap air matanya dan menghentikan tangisnya, bukan saatnya dia untuk menangis. Dia harus membawa Minho berobat atau meminta pertolongan. Taemin dengan susah payah membopong tubuh Minho dan membawanya keluar dari gubuk kecil mereka. walau Taemin sudah mulai kelelahan, Taemin tetap tidak menyerah membawa Minho ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Begitu Taemin sampai dit rumah sakit terdekat,Taemin ditahan oleh keamanan yang ada di Rumah Sakit.

"Anak kecil, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya sang petugas keamanan pada Taemin.

"Ahjussi tolong kami, _hyungku_ sakit dan harus diobati. Aku mohon, biarkan aku dan _hyungku_ masuk," pinta Taemin.

"Tidak bisa! Tempat ini bukan untuk orang-orang seperti kalian, apa kau punya uang untuk membayar pengobatan _hyungmu_ hah?" bentak petugas tersebut. Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan petugas tersebut, dia memang tidak memliki uang sekarang.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk saat ini, tapi aku akan membayarnya. Aku akan bekerja, aku janji."

"Bocah kecil tidak tahu diri, jika tidak punya uang untuk berobat jangan kesini. Dasar bocah jalanan," sang petugas pun bertindak kasar pada Taemin membuat Minho dan juga dirinya terjatuh karena perlakuan tersebut.

"Pergi dari sini!" bentak sang petugas.

Taemin tidak mempedulikan sang petugas, dia sibuk mengecek keadaan Minho yang terjatuh karenanya. Wajah Taemin sangat pucat saat merasakan tubuh Minho makin panas, Taemin tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali menangis. Taemin menatap beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan pandangan memohon, tetapi diantara mereka tidak ada satupun yang ingin membantu dirinya. Taemin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat, dan matanya menyiratkan amarah dan benci yang besar pada mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan _hyungmu_?"

Taemin tersentak saat seorang _namja_ paruh baya mendekati mereka. _Namja_ paruh baya itu kini terlihat memeriksa kondisi hyungnya.

"_Hyungmu_ terkena demam tinggi dan harus segera diobati," kata _namja_ itu setelah selesai mengecek keadaan Minho.

"Tapi a-aku tidak punya uang _ahjussi_," balas Taemin.

"Jangan khawatir, aku adalah seorang dokter dan aku akan merawat _hyungmu_ juga dirimu." _Namja_ paruh baya itu mulai menggendong Minho.

Taemin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan _namja_ itu barusan.

"Maksud _ahjussi_?"

"Jika kalian mau menjadi anakku. Aku akan merawat kalian, memberi kalian makanan dan pakaian dan juga lainnya. Itupun juga jika kalian berdua mau,"

"Benarkah? A-aku dan _hyung_ tentu saja mau." Taemin berkata dengan penuh syukur dan lega. Entah kenapa dia saat ini merasa berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena ada orang baik yang akan merawat mereka.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu _ahjussi_," Taemin membungkukan badan beberapa kali pada _namja_ paruh baya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, sudah seharusnya aku membantu kalian. Kau bisa memanggilku _Appa_ sekarang, jangan _ahjussi_." Taemin mengangguk antusias.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu anak kecil?" tanya _namja_ itu.

"Namaku Taemin dan _hyungku_ yang kau gendong bernama Minho. Lalu nama ahju-maksudku _appa_ siapa?"

"Nama yang bagus sekali, nama _appamu_ ini Lee Soo Man."

**-oOo-**

Minho tersadar dua hari kemudian, dan dia bingung melihat keberadaan dirinya yang berada dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat bagus dan luas. Dia juga melihat dirinya tengah memakai piyama putih yang terlihat bagus, yang belum pernah ia pakai selama ini.

Minho mengerang kecil saat kepalanya berdenyut dan cukup menyakitkan. Minho kembali menganalisa sekitarnya, ini bukanlah rumah sakit dan terlihat seperti sebuah rumah. Tapi, rumah siapa yang dia tempati?

Minho tersentak saat dia mengingat Taemin dan dengan sekuat tenaga Minho bangun dari tidurnya.

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang _namja_ kecil yang Minho cari.

"Taemin!" panggil Minho cukup keras. Taemin terlonjak kaget saat di masuk dan mendapati Minho sudah tersadar. Dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya, Taemin berlari dan memeluk Minho erat. Minho yang masih tidak dalam keadaan sehat hampir terjatuh saat Taemin tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Minho _hyung_... syukurlah _hyung_ sudah sadar hiks kau membuatku khawatir _hyung_," Minho tersenyum lega melihat Taemin dan dadanya menghangat mendapat pelukan dari Taemin. Minho mengelus punggung Taemin pelan.

"Maafkan _hyung_ karena membuatmu khawatir Taeminie,"

"Tapi, kita sekarang berada dimana?" tanya Minho.

Taemin melepas pelukan Minho dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Rumah baru kita _hyung_,"

"Rumah baru?" Minho menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Taemin mengangguk.

"Saat _hyung_ sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri, aku membawa _hyung_ kerumah sakit untuk berobat. Tetapi kita diusir, saat itu ada seorang _ahjussi_ yang membantu kita dan menginginkan kita menjadi anaknya. Dia mengobatimu hingga sadar seperti saat ini _hyung_, bukan hanya itu. Dia membelikan kita baju dan memberikan makanan yang enak," Taemin bercerita dengan antusias, tidak melihat raut wajah sedih Minho.

"Sekarang aku memanggilnya _appa_, _hyung_ juga harus. Dan lagi, kita punya tiga orang _hyung_. Namanya Jae _hyung_, Yunho _hyung_, dan GD atau Ji Yong hyung dan satu y_eodongsaeng_ bernama Sulli. Lalu ju-" Taemin menghentikan ceritanya saat menatap wajah sedih Minho.

"_Hyung_ kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Taemin khawatir.

Untuk sesaat suasana berubah hening.

"Kau terdengar senang Taemin, saat tinggal disini. Apa kau tidak senang saat tinggal bersama denganku?"

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Taemin tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak suka dan tidak bahagia saat tinggal bersamaku?" Taemin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Aku bahagia denganmu _hyung_, kenapa _hyung_ berkata seperti itu?

"Aku tidak akan tinggal disini, aku akan pergi. Jika kau ingin tinggal disini boleh saja. _Hyung_ tidak akan memaksamu," Taemin terkejut mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Kenapa tidak mau _hyung_?" tanya Taemin dengan nada parau.

"Kumohon tinggal lah disini, jangan pergi dan meninggalkan aku _hyung_ hiks tinggal lah disini jangan kembali kejalanan. Hiks aku tidak mau melihat _hyung_ menderita lagi karena aku, kumohon tinggal lah disini... Kumohon _hyung_." Taemin kembali memeluk Minho erat.

Minho menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya mematuhi permintaan Taemin walau enggan.

**-oOo-**

Bulan demi bulan dan tahun demi tahun berganti, mereka kini sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sangat pintar dan juga kuat karena didikan Soo Man. Ternyata, didikan Soo Man tersebut mempunyai maksud tersembunyi pada mereka semua. Suatu waktu, Soo Man memerintahkan semua anaknya untuk ikut andil dalam sebuah projek mengerikan hasil buatannya.

Sebuah projek yang sudah Minho ketahui sebelumnya, saat dia tidak sengaja membaca sebuah buku kuno di perpustakaan keluarga miliknya. Soo Man membuat kebencian dari diri kami yang dulu dibuang oleh orang tua dan dihiraukan oleh semua orang menjadi senjata utamanya. Minho lah satu-satunya yang tidak mengikuti rencana Soo Man. Karena Minho tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Soo Man pada mereka.

Mereka akan membuat perjanjian dengan iblis untuk mendapatkan kekuatan. Dan resiko dari perjanjian itu sangatlah mengerikan untuk mereka diakhir nanti, jiwa mereka tidak akan masuk surga atau neraka melainkan dimakan oleh iblis. dan Minho sangat takut pada Taemin yang ikut serta, dia tidak ingin Taemin terjerumus dalam lubang dosa dan berusaha membuat Taemin tersadar.

Minho dan Taemin bertengkar hebat saat itu, hingga membuat keduanya tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Taemin bersikeras harus melakukannya sebagai balas budi pada Soo Man, dan Minho menolak karena perubuatan Soo Man sangat jahat. Minho yang sudah frustasi menyelinap masuk ke kamar _appanya_, dan menemukan sebuah buku yang selalu dibawa oleh sang _appa_. Dan mata Minho melebar membaca tulisan demi tulisan tersebut.

Rahasia dari semua rencana yang _appanya_ lakukan ada didalam buku tersebut. Minho membacanya hingga kalimat terakhir dan saat dia akan mengembalikan buku tersebut. Seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan keras hingga pingsan, pelakunya tidak lain adalah _hyungnya_ sendiri GD yang tengah bersama Taemin. Mereka tidak sengaja mengikuti Minho yang bertingkah mencurigakan, hingga mereka menemukannya didalam ruang pribadi _appa_ mereka.

Minho dihukum oleh Soo Man saat mereka sampai disebuah pulau yang Minho tidak ketahui namanya. Minho dikurung dipenjara selamanya atas perintah Soo Man, dan Minho gagal menghentikan Taemin yang melakukan ritual bersama ketiga _hyung_ dan satu _yeodongsaengnya_. Dan Minho merasakan perubahan saat Taemin mengunjungi dirinya di penjara.

Taemin terlihat begitu dingin dan sedikit angkuh, berbeda dengan Taeminnya dulu yang sangat hangat dan selalu tersenyum padanya. Minho hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang sekali lagi tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melindungi Taemin. Namun... meski begitu, dia masih sangat mencintai Taemin sangat mencintainya walaupun Taemin sudah tidak seperti Taeminnya yang dahulu.

**Flash Back End**

Taemin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia sudah membuat Minho menderita dan terluka terlalu banyak. Hatinya sudah tertutupi oleh kegelapan akibat Soo Man, membuatnya menghiraukan _hyungnya_ yang sangat dia sayangi.

GREP

Minho tiba-tiba memeluk Taemin erat, membuat Taemin sedikit terkejut.

"Sudah... jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi Taemin. Kumohon... hentikanlah perbuatanmu ini," Taemin terdiam mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Hatiku sakit, saat kau menjadi seperti ini. Semua ini salahku, semua salahku Taemin. Jika saja, aku bisa membuatmu bahagia saat dahulu hiks mungkin tidak akan seperti ini." Minho mulai menitikkan air matanya, begitu juga dengan Taemin yang kembali menangis mendengar ucapan Minho.

"Aku selalu menyalahkan diriku atas apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku rasanya ingin mati, benar-benar ingin mati saat itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa, karena aku ingin tetap berada disampingmu dan melindungi apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku sudah berjanji padamu," Taemin membeku mendengar ucapan Minho.

Taemin tidak menyangka, hingga saat ini Minho masih memegang dan mengingat janjinya pada dirinya dahulu. Rasa bersalah kembali menyerang Taemin, apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap Minho benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Jangan pernah merasa bersalah Taemin... jika ada yang perlu disalahkan itu adalah aku,"

Taemin sudah tidak kuat mendengar ucapan Minho, dia membalas pelukan Minho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan Minho. Seperti apa yang selalu dia lakukan dahulu saat dia sedih atau merasa bersalah pada Minho. Taemin menangis dalam dekapan Minho dan terus mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali.

Tiba-tiba saja, mata ungu Taemin yang terus menitikan air mata kembali menjadi hitam. Tentakel Taemin pun mulai terlepas dari tubuhnya dan kembali menyatu menjadi gumpalan hitam. Setelahnya gumpalan itu menjadi asap hitam pekat dan menghilang entah kemana.

Taemin tanpa sadar, sudah menjadi dirinya yang dahulu dan melepas janji iblis ditubuhnya. Kebenciannya menghilang karena Minho, hal itulah yang membuat dirinya kembali menjadi seperti saat dia sebelum melakukan ritual. Lay dan Chanyeol terkejut melihat perubahan pada Taemin, apalagi dengan tentakelnya yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Taemin... selama ini... aku terlalu pengecut... hhahh hhahh," napas Minho kembali sesak dan terengah-engah.

"Aku... ingin menyatakan... apa yang hhaaa selama ini aku hhhah ingin ucapakan padamu," Minho mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga kiri Taemin.

"_Sa_... _rang_... _hae_... Lee Taemin," Taemin tersentak mendengar ucapan Minho dan juga terkejut karena dia merasa berat tubuh Minho menekannya.

"Minho hyung... kau kenapa? Apa kau tertidur?" Taemin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah Minho yang terkulai lemas. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan seulas senyum tercetak di wajahnya.

Mata Taemin melebar melihat keadaan Minho, terlebih saat dia tidak merasakan deru napasnya.

"_Hyung_ jangan bercanda! Jangan tidur _hyung_, bangunlah!" teriak Taemin sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Minho.

"Jangan tidur _hyung_ hiks aku bahkan belum membalas kata-katamu. Kumohon... hiks bangunlah Minho _hyung_," Taemin terus menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Minho.

Tetapi Minho tetap diam tidak bergeming. Sejujurnya Taemin tahu bahwa Minho sudah pergi, pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya. Tapi Taemin berpura-pura, dia tidak sanggup kehilangan Minho saat ini. Disaat keadaan mereka seperti ini, saat dia dipenuhi penyesalan atas apa yang dia lakukan padanya. Disaat Minho baru mengatakan perasaannya padanya, kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini? Tidakkah ini terlalu kejam bagi Minho dan dirinya?

"Kau bilang kau akan selalu melindungiku hiks kau bilang akan selalu menjagaku. Kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkan aku? Hiks kau pembohong hyung, kau berbohong padaku." Taemin terus berbicara dengan tubuh tak bernyawa Minho yang ada dalam dekapannya. Tubuhnya mulai dingin, tidak lagi hangat saat Minho memeluknya dirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_, jadi kumohon bangunlah hiks kumohon bangun... jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini hiks hiks," Tangis Taemin.

"Huwaaaaaaaa aarrrggghhhtttt Minho _hyung_ bangun!" teriak Taemin tidak terkendali.

Lay dan Chanyeol menatap miris mereka berdua, terutama pada Minho yang sudah meninggal.

Suara tangisan keras Taemin terus terdengar tiada hentinya ditempat tersebut. Tangis penyesalan dan kesedihan akan kehilangan Minho.

**TBC**

**Aq nangis readers sekalian (T-T) gak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi. Mohon maaf karena di chap ini Minho oppa harus berakhir tragis.**

**Next Chap mengungkap kisah Jaejoong dan warning Chara Death lagi.**

**Thank You very much for Review mmuaacch#plak.**

**Thanks To :**

**needexotic, Guest, ThePreciuoSuho,Qhia503, miparkland, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Kan Rin Min, Jung Jisun, JaeRyeoCloudnia, tiikaaa, No Name, Kim Eun Eri, Sungrin123, KecoaLaut, golden13, christina, HungryBirds, LeeYongJon, devinatan98, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, ceekuchiki, ichaa, Phindi Little Panda, Guest, sunnyduck, Hyegun EXOtics, clorophylpanda, lovelySoo-ie, CrayonThat XX, Nana taoris, taryshineexo, Vness, EXOTicsBaekHan, apin, Melodyatlantick, Vanesha, HunHan's wife, krystalSehun, TwinsAkaTHe X, SehunnieDevil, nauranadiva.**

**Maaf kali ini pun –lagi?- tidak bisa balas review kalian huhuhu~ soalnya update dan negtik lanjutannya yang tinggal seiprit lagi itu di kantor. Kalau besok author gak ada waktu buat ngetik soalnya. Review kalian sudah aq baca dan author senang banget baca review kalian semua. Dan memang banyak pertanyaan yang gak bisa author jawab semua.**

**Author belum tahu sampai chap berapa ff ini tamat. Karena kalau alurnya kecepetan kurang enak juga.**

**Untuk ff yang lain tidak akan di update sebelum ff ini tamat dulu#dijitak**

**Tidak menutup kemungkinan ada member EXO yang death juga#dibakar**

**Yang nanya fb author Hanny Fadillah Exotics HanHan tapi mulai sekarang atau depan jarang dibuka. Udah diganti Hanny TaoRis Shipper tapi gak tahu udah ganti apa belum, malas lihatnya#dihajar.**

**Author juga lagi galau gara2 gak liat MAMA huweeee~ *nangis guling2* minta oppa author buat download perform EXO eh... malah bilang 'Gak ada SNSD gak mau' hiks hiks**

**Review Please**


	22. Chapter 22

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Warning : Typho and Chara Death**

**(AN: Maaf kalau kurang bagus alurnya di chap ini ****)**

"Uhukk..."

Jaejoong terbatuk dengan darah yang mulai mengalir keluar perlahan-lahan dari dalam mulutnya. Darah merah pekat mulai turun dari sudut bibir Jaejoong. Dia terkejut mendapati Kris yang sudah ada dibelakangnya dengan pisau belati miliknya sendiri yang Kris tusukkan di punggungnya. Jaejoong mulai merasakan racun dari pisau miliknya mulai masuk dan menyebar didalam tubuhnya. Bahkan napas Jaejoong mulai terasa makin berat dan pandangannya mulai mengabur akibat efek samping racun tersebut.

'**Sial.'** batin Jaejoong kesal.

Racun ini berbeda dengan racun yang pernah Jaejoong berikan pada Yunho. Dimana racun baru buatannya mampu membunuh siapapun yang terkena racun tersebut akan mati dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam. Berbeda dengan racun yang dia berikan pada Yunho yang akan membuat orang yang terkena racun itu akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari tiga hari.

**CRACK TRANG TRANG**

Kris mencabut pisau yang menancap dari punggung Jaejoong dan langsung membuangnya kesembarang arah. Kris tahu kini dialah pemenangnya dan Jaejoong sudah kalah. Kris segera menarik Taeyeon yang masih terdiam membatu disana, bermaksud menjauhkan mereka berdua dari Jaejoong. Waspada dengan apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan setelah ini. Apakah Jaejoong masih bisa bertahan atau tidak.

"Terima kasih, Kris," ucap Taeyeon masih dengan wajah shock. Dia sudah merasa pasrah saat Jaejoong akan membunuhnya namun ternyata dia berhasil diselamatkan oleh Kris.

"Yah, sama-sama," balas Kris dengan nada pelan. Tercetak jelas bahwa _namja_ tinggi itu kini tengah kelelahan dan tenaganya sudah hampir terkuras habis. Hal itu terlihat dari kulit wajahnya yang makin pucat dan keringat yang bercucuran didahi dan area sekitar wajah Kris.

Kini mereka berdua mulai kembali fokus menatap Jaejoong yang tubuhnya mulai perlahan limbung.

Jaejoong mulai merasakan tubuhnya mulai melemah dan saraf tubuhnya seperti akan lumpuh. Namun... dengan sekuat tenaga dia menggerakkan tubuhnya kesamping hanya untuk menatap kedua musuhnya.

"A... aku tidak akan hosh mati ditempat hosh ini... akan kubalas kalian brengsek..." Jaejoong mulai berjalan dengan susah payah menuju Taeyeon dan juga Kris. Membuat dua orang dihadapannya mundur beberapa langkah. Kris dan Taeyeon entah kenapa begitu takut sekarang ini. Terlebih melihat Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan sekarat masih mampu berjalan dan berbicara.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Jaejoong terus berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju Kris dan Taeyeon sembari mengucapkan cacian dan makin pada mereka berdua. Sedangkan Kris dan Taeyeon hanya bisa terus melangkah mundur dan bersikap waspada jika Jaejoong akan melakukan sesuatu pada mereka.

**DEG**

Napas Jaejoong tercekat saat merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. Jaejoong merasakan suatu gejolak dari dalam perutnya perlahan naik keatas.

"Uhukkk..." Jaejoong kembali terbatuk dan refleks satu tangannya menutup mulutnya. Bisa Jaejoong rasakan telapak tangannya basah dan Jaejoong tahu bahwa itu adalah darah miliknya. Napasnya makin terengah-engah dan ritmenya pun makin pendek. Penglihatannya pun makin memburuk dan hingga akhirnya Jaejoong ambruk dengan posisi terlentang.

Melihat musuh mereka yang sudah ambruk dan tidak berdaya, Kris dan Taeyeon menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk. Mereka tahu mereka telah menang melawan Jaejoong dan saatnya mereka kembali menuju mansion, tempat dimana mereka berkumpul setelah bertarung. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terbaring disana.

Untuk sesaat kesadaran Jaejoong menghilang, namun dia kembali tersadar dan mendapati bahwa dia tengah terlentang ditanah sekarang. Racunnya sudah mulai bereaksi dan membuat satu persatu saraf ditubuhnya mati total. Jaejoong membuka perlahan kedua matanya dan menatap langit yang warnanya begitu hitam dan kelam. Warna yang melambangkan hidupnya.

'**Apa aku akan mati disini? Apa hanya sampai disini saja hidupku?'** Jaejoong mulai berucap dalam hati.

**Flash Back**

"PENCURI! BOCAH ITU MENCURI DAGANGANKU, TANGKAP BOCAH ITU!" seorang pria paruh baya berteriak sambil menunjuk seorang bocah yang tengah berlari menjauh dari sana. Jelas saja hal itu membuat orang-orang yang mendengar teriakkan sang pria paruh baya langsung menatap bocah lelaki yang masih berlari itu. Suasana pasar yang ramai itu pun makin riuh saat pria paruh baya itu berteriak-teriak.

"HEI BOCAH PENCURI! JANGAN LARI KAU!"

"KEMARI KAU BOCAH!"

"BERANINYA KAU MENCURI BOCAH KECIL!"

Orang-orang langsung berlarian mengejar bocah lelaki kecil itu, membuat sang bocah mau tidak mau mempercepat larinya. Sebisa mungkin dia harus bisa menghindari kerumunan dengan masuk ke gang-gang kecil, dan jika dia tertangkap maka habislah sudah.

Bocah lelaki itu mulai berbelok dan memasuki sebuah gang kecil dengan diikuti oleh beberapa orang dewasa yang mengejar dirinya. Dia terus berlari dan berlari sambil mengecoh orang-orang yang mengejar dirinya itu. Hingga akhirnya, bocah lelaki dengan rambut panjang sebahu dan berpakian lusuh juga compang-camping itu berhasil lolos dari kejaran mereka.

Jaejoong kini tengah bersembunyi didalam gedung kosong dan baru saja orang yang mengejar dirinya melewati gedung tersebut.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau kembali berhasil mengecoh mereka hihihi." Bocah kecil yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong itu terkikik pelan mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Jaejoong mulai duduk kembali dengan nyaman didalam bangunan tersebut.

Kim Jaejoong yang kini berumur 10 tahun sudah hampir satu tahun hidup sendirian dijalanan. Kedua orang tuanya membuangnya karena Jaejoong merupakan hasil hubungan diluar nikah dan kedua orang tuanya dipaksa untuk menikah satu sama lain. Hidup Jaejoong sangat menderita karena selalu disiksa oleh kedua orang tua kandungnya dan yang lebih parah _eomma_ dan _appanya_ memiliki keluarga lain saat dia mulai berumur lima tahun. Hingga akhirnya pada saat Jaejoong berumur yang kesembilan, kedua orang tua Jaejoong bercerai dan membuang dirinya.

Kebencian Jaejoong semakin besar saat dia dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya dan Jaejoong bersumpah dia akan membalas dendam pada kedua orang tuanya suatu saat nanti. Apalagi Jaejoong pernah melihat _eommanya_ yang begitu bahagia dengan keluarga barunya saat Jaejoong tidak sengaja melihatnya disebuah rumah besar. Saat itu, hati Jaejoong terasa perih dan sakit melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Membuat matanya berkaca-kaca dan Jaejoong langsung berlari dengan kencang menjauh dari sana saat itu juga.

Hidup dijalanan bagi Jaejoong adalah sebuah neraka. Kekerasan akan menjadi sahabat baikmu dan kelaparan akan selalu membayang-bayangi dirimu. Terlebih orang-orang banyak yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan Jaejoong juga orang lain yang bernasib sama dengannya. Dan Jaejoong benci mereka, benci pada manusia seperti itu. Manusia yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Mencuri adalah kebiasann Jaejoong jika dia tidak memiliki uang untuk sekedar makan. Mencuri adalah pilihan antara mati kelaparan atau tetap hidup walau konsekuensinya juga besar. Namun, Jaejoong tidak peduli akan hal itu. Selama dia masih bisa hidup dan berusaha mengubah hidupnya, maka dia akan mengambil pilihan kedua.

Jaejoong mulai membuka bungkus roti yang dia curi dari pedagang tadi. Jaejoong sangat kesal karena pedagang bertubuh tambun itu begitu pelit padanya. Dia sudah memohon agar pedagang itu mau memberikan sepotong roti untuknya, namun Jaejoong malah dicaci maki dan diusir. Maka dari itu Jaejoong tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencuri roti tersebut.

**KRUYUK~**

Perut Jaejoong mulai berbunyi begitu menatap roti yang ada didalam genggamannya. Dengan tidak sabaran, Jaejoong mulai memakan potong demi potong roti tersebut. Namun alangkah kagetnya saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat dan terlempar keaspal jalanan.

Jaejoong merintih kesakitan dan dia langsung membeku melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang mengejar dirinya. Jantung Jaejoong langsung berdetak dengan cepat karena takut, terlebih melihat tatapan mata mengerikan mereka. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dan dengan segera Jaejoong menerobos kerumunan tersebut.

Sialnya, Jaejoong gagal dan seseorang langsung menendang dirinya hingga kembali ketempat semula. Membuat Jaejoong kembali merintih kesakitan karena tendangan orang tersebut.

"BOCAH TENGIK! KITA HABISI BOCAH INI!" seru seseorang yang ternyata adalah pedagang roti yang salah satu rotinya sudah dicuri oleh Jaejoong tadi. Pernyataan pria pedagang roti itu diangguki oleh orang-orang tersebut.

Tanpa berprikemanusiaan, orang-orang itu langsung memukuli tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang terus berteriak minta ampun.

'**Benci! Aku benci mereka semua, suatu saat aku akan membalas dendam.'**

Kebencian dan kemarahan sudah tertancap dalam hati seorang Kim Jaejoong. Diusianya yang masih sangat muda, hatinya sudah dipenuhi oleh kegelapan karena bayang-bayang masa lalu. Dia membenci semua manusia yang menghiraukannya dan dia lebih membenci kedua orang tua kandungnya yang sudah membuangnya. Jaejoong tidak pernah menerima dirinya diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh _eomma_ dan _appanya_.

Suatu saat nanti, kelak Jaejoong akan membalaskan dendamnya yang dipenuhi oleh kebencian dan kemarahan yang ada dalam dalam hatinya pada kedua orang tuanya. Dan juga pada semua orang yang sudah memandang rendah dirinya selama ini.

**-oOo-**

Tubuh Jaejoong yang penuh luka dan memar terbaring kaku ditengah aspal jalanan yang sepi. Semua orang yang memukulinya sudah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kasihan. Tidak mengetahui rasa sakit ditubuh dan hati Jaejoong saat ini.

Bulir air mata mulai mengalir turun dari sudut mata Jaejoong, bersamaan dengan rintikan air hujan yang mulai turun dari langit hitam dan kelam kala itu.

'**Apa aku akan mati disini? Apa hanya sampai disini saja hidupku?'** Jaejoong mulai berucap dalam hati. Dan dengan perlahan dia mulai menutup kedua matanya.

**-oOo-**

Ketika sadar, Jaejoong sudah terbaring didalam sebuah kamar yang begitu asing. Dia bisa merasakan kasur yang dia tiduri sangat empuk dan kain spreinya pun begitu wangi. Sudah lama sekali Jaejoong tidak merasakan tidur dengan kasur yang nyaman, karena selama dia hidup dijalanan hanya beberapa carik kertas koranlah alasnya untuk tidur. Dan kain-kain lusuh yang dia temukanlah yang menjadi selimut bagi dirinya dikala dinginnya angin malam menerpa tubuh mungilnya.

Jaejoong terbangun dan sedikit merintih karena rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Jaejoong bisa melihat perban yang melilit dibeberapa bagian ditubuhnya. Jaejoong mulai mengamati ruangan yang dia tempati, dan dia yakin dia bukan berada dirumah sakit tetapi disebuah kamar tidur. Terlihat dari perabotan berupa lemari pakaian, televisi, dan lainnya berjejer dengan rapi.

Satu hal yang Jaejoong tahu, dia tengah berada dirumah orang yang menyelamatkannya. Jaejoong sudah mengingat semuanya, mengingat saat dia dipukuli hingga babak belur dan pingsan ditengah hujan deras. Memikirkan bagaimana kejamnya orang-orang yang sudah memukuli dirinya membuat Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan juga membuat suara gemertak gigi yang sangat kentara. Jaejoong sangat marah dan juga emosi pada orang-orang itu.

Tak lama, pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan pria paruh baya berkaca mata berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap pria paruh baya itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada dingin. Bukannya Jaejoong tidak sopan atau tidak tahu berterima kasih. Jaejoong tidak pernah percaya pada siapapun setelah kedua orang tuanya membuang dirinya dan orang-orang tidak menghiraukan dirinya. Bahkan pada orang yang ada dihadapannya pun, Jaejoong tidak percaya sama sekali.

Pria paruh baya itu terlihat tersenyum simpul mendengar nada dingin yang dilontarkan oleh mulut Jaejoong. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti kenapa pria paruh baya itu tersenyum mendengar nada tak bersahabat yang dia lontarkan.

"Kau anak yang sangat menarik. Perkenalkan namaku Lee Soo Man, seorang Professor dan juga seorang Dokter." Pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Soo Man itu berjalan makin mendekat pada Jaejoong. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam. Soo Man berhenti disamping kanan kasur Jaejoong.

"Apa maumu? Kurasa kau membawaku kemari dan mengobatiku bukan tanpa alasan kan? Kau pasti meminta imbalan dariku, benar begitu?" tanya Jaejoong beruntun. Soo Man menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sayangnya... tidak ada sama sekali niatan seperti itu Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Soo Man. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namanya?

"Hahaha... jangan kaget seperti itu. Aku memiliki banyak koneksi untuk mendapatkan informasi apapun." Jaejoong mendengus mendengar nada sombong dalam kalimat tersebut.

"Tapi memang benar, aku punya alasan lain. Aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu anak angkatku Kim Jaejoong."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Soo Man._'anak angkat'_ katanya? Kenapa dia ingin sekali mengangkat dirinya sebagai anak? Cih, lagi pula dia tidak pernah ingin dijadikan anak oleh siapapun hingga dia mati.

Jaejoong perlahan bangkit dari kasurnya dengan sedikit rintihan yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Dan dengan sedikit terpincang-pincang dia pergi menuju pintu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menolak tawaranku bocah kecil."

Jaejoong terus berjalan, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Soo Man. Hingga akhirnya salah satu tangannya kini tengah meraih kenop pintu tersebut.

"Jika kau menjadi anak angkatku, maka semua dendammu akan terbalas."

Jaejoong membeku mendengar ucapan Soo Man, Soo Man juga bahkan tahu kalau didalam hatinya dia memiliki dendam. Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya yang sudah meraih kenop pintu dan berbalik menatap Soo Man.

"Aku terima tawaranmu, kau memang licik," ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum sinis. Soo Man tersenyum lebar medengar ucapan Jaejoong.

**-oOo-**

Mulai saat itu Jaejoong sudah menjadi anak angkat dari Soo Man dan belajar banyak tentang kedokteran dan juga pengetahuan lainnya. Selain dia, ada Yunho. _Namja_ yang lebih muda beberapa hari darinya yang merupakan anak angkat pertama Soo Man. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jaejoong, Yunho juga dibuang oleh orang tuanya dan dijadikan anak angkat oleh Soo Man.

Mereka berdua sama-sama dingin dan acuh tak acuh satu sama lain ketika pertama bertemu. Tapi itulah keunikan dari mereka berdua. Karena terkadang tanpa sadar mereka akan bercakap atau bertukar pikiran maupun gagasan jika sedang diberi tugas oleh Soo Man. Hingga hal itu membuat keduanya jadi makin dekat satu sama lain, walau mereka tidak terlalu banyak berbincang.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, dan tahun demi tahun berganti. Mereka berdua sudah menginjak usia remaja, di usia mereka yang sudah berumur 13 tahun mereka sudah sangat dekat. Mereka lebih sering terlibat percakapan dan pertengkaran yang sudah jelas Jaejoong yang selalu menang. Meski begitu Jaejoong juga selalu kalah karena tidak bisa membuat Yunho berhenti memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Boo atau Boojae.

Saat Soo Man memperkenalkan anak angkat lain yaitu GD dan Sulli, mereka tidak terlalu peduli. Dan setelah itu Minho dan Taemin yang menjadi anggota keluarga mereka, reaksi mereka berdua tetap sama. Meski begitu, mereka berdua memang harus membimbing _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ tersebut atas perintah Soo Man.

Dan akhirnya hari itu tiba, hari dimana mereka melakukan ritual dengan pemanggilan iblis. Dengan ritual itu, mereka akan mendapat kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa dengan resiko ketika mereka mati maka arwah mereka akan menjadi santapan sang iblis itu sendiri. Jaejoong tidak peduli akan hal itu, dia mengikuti semua ritual demi mendapatkan kekuatan dan demi membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang sudah membuang mereka.

Saat itulah, Jaejoong pertama kali merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Kebahagiaan saat dia menggunakan kemampuannya yang membuat _appa_ kandungnya membunuh semua keluarnya dan dirinya sendiri dan juga sang _eomma_ kandungnya yang membunuh anak tercintanya dan diakhiri dengan suaminya yang membunuh _eomma_ Jaejoong. Puas, Jaejoong sangat puas setelah melakukannya karena kini mereka telah menerima penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang hampir sama dengannya.

Bukan hanya disitu saja, Jaejoong sangat mendukung rencana Soo Man yang akan menjadikan sebuah pulau sebagai objek percobaan. Sebelum rencana sebenarnya mereka, yaitu menyebarkan semua virus dan parasit hasil ciptaan Soo Man pada sebuah negara yang tidak tunduk pada Soo Man.

Soo Man ingin menguasai dunia dengan memberi ketakutan pada semua orang akan virus buatannya dan parasit yang merupakan pemberian dari iblis. Siapapun yang tidak tunduk, maka negara itu akan hancur oleh virus dan parasit tersebut. Mereka semua akan mati mengenaskan dan menjadi mayat hidup atau bahkan menjadi monster yang akan menyerang manusia yang masih hidup.

Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan berapa banyak korban yang akan mati akibat rencana mereka. Selama dia bisa melihat penderitaan orang-orang yang sudah membuat dirinya sangat menderita maka dia akan merasa senang. Sudah sepantasnya mereka semua merasakan bagaimana penderitaan Jaejoong, bukan hanya kedua orang tuanya tetapi juga orang-orang menjijikan yang selalu memandang rendah dirinya.

**Flash Back End**

Namun, perasaannya akan dendam dan kebencian sempat goyah saat dia tidak sengaja mendengar Minho mengucapkan '_Cinta'_ dan juga memberikan '_Kasih Sayang'_ pada Taemin.

_Cinta? _

_Apa itu Cinta? _

_Apa itu Kasih Sayang?_

Kenapa dengan hanya mendengar namanya saja perasaannya menjadi sangat hangat? Apa Jaejoong pernah merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang? Apa Jaejoong pernah merasakan hatinya menghangat saat dia berada didekat seseorang atau mungkin saat orang itu memberikan perhatiannya padanya?

Mustahil, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak ada orang yang mencintainya dan tidak ada orang yang memberinya kasih sayang selama ini.

Benar begitu bukan?

**Flash Back**

"Yun, jika aku bertanya apa impianmu? Maka apa jawabanmu?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menatap langsung pada Yunho. Matanya masih tetap fokus pada buku tebal didalam genggaman tangannya.

"Impianku adalah, aku ingin selalu bisa berada didekatmu Boo. Aku ingin terus melindungimu dan selalu menjadi seorang pahlawan dimatamu hehehe." ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan pada Jaejoong disampingnya. Dimana kini mereka berdua tengah membaca buku diperpustakaan milik Soo Man saling berhadapan.

Jaejoong tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Yunho.

"Impianmu aneh Yun. Tapi... terima kasih karena kau selalu ingin melindungiku. Walaupun keadaan malah sebaliknya." Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan terakhir Jaejoong.

"Kita akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun, itu sudah pasti," lanjut Jaejoong dan entah karena dorongan apa, Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho. Sangat singkat, tapi hal itu cukup membuat keduanya kaget dan merona. Jaejoong bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak keras dan wajahnya makin memanas jika mengingat apa yang sudah tadi dia lakukan pada Yunho.

'**Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya begitu hangat,'** batin Jaejoong sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa hangat seperti yang dia katakan.

**Flash Back End**

Jaejoong tersenyum getir mengingat masa lalunya yang penuh dengan kebencian dan kedengkian. Hatinya sudah digelapkan karena dendam. Tapi mengingat masa-masa itu, masa saat dia bersama dengan Yunho yang selalu membuat Jaejoong lupa akan kebencian dan dendamnya. Masa itu sungguh tidak ingin Jaejoong lupakan sama sekali.

Senyum getir Jaejoong berubah menjadi senyum tulus saat mengingat saat-saat dia mengecup bibir Yunho pertaa kalinya dan wajahnya langsung merona.

Andai saja hal itu terulang kembali maka Jaejoong akan sangat bersyukur. Dan Jaejoong tahu satu hal kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Yunho saat itu dan kenapa wajahnya merona saat dia sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

_Cinta _

Yunho yang selalu berada disampingnya dan memberikan perhatian padanya. Tanpa sadar menumbuhkan rasa yang asing bagi Jaejoong. Dan rasa asing itu terus tumbuh disaat Jaejoong selalu berduaan dengan Yunho kapanpun dan dimanapun, terlebih saat Yunho mengatakan kata-kata yang Jaejoong anggap aneh. Namun, kata-kata itu selalu membuat hatinya berdebar-debar entah karena apa?

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan kembali menatap langit hitam.

**Yun... ternyata aku menyukaimu. Dan bodohnya, aku mengetahuinya disaat yang tidak tepat. Yun... apakah kau menyukaiku? Apa kau merasakan debaran yang sama disaat kita berdua selalu bersama-sama? A-aku menyesal... aku ingin kembali pada saat itu Yun. Aku ingin mengatakan aku menyukaimu dan mungkin kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Kita mungkin akan selalu bersama-sama hingga akhir.**

Mata Jaejoong terasa panas dan mulai berkaca-kaca, dan tidak lama Jaejoong mulai menangis dalam diam. Air mata tangisannya itu membuat bola mata berwarna coklat keemasannya berubah menjadi hitam kembali. Dan mata Jaejoong kembali tertutup bersamaan dengan hembusan napas terakhirnya.

_Aku mencintaimu... Yunho_

**DEG DEG**

Yunho terkesiap merasakan sebuah firasat buruk yang menelusup masuk kedalam hatinya. Dia mempunyai firasat yang buruk tentang Jaejoong.

'**Perasaan ini... Boojae? Tidak mungkin,'**

Yunho yang tubuhnya sudah tidak bertenaga dan sekaratpun mempercepat kecepatan berjalannya. Tidak peduli akan cara berjalannya yang terpincang-pincang dan rasa sakit saat dia menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya secara paksa.

Yang ada didalam pikirannya kini hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan memastikan bahwa firasat buruknya tidaklah benar.

Terus dan terus berjalan tanpa arah, hanya dengan instinglah Yunho akhirnya bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah terbaring kaku. Jantung Yunho langsung berdetak keras saat dia kenal betul siapa orang yang tengah terbaring itu.

Jaejoong, Boojaenya.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa ditebak dari pancaran bola mata Yunho. Yunho dengan pandangan kosong, yang hanya tertuju pada tubuh Jaejoong seorang. Dia mulai kembali menggerakkan kakinya yang sudah bergetar entah karena apa.

**BRUGH**

Baru beberapa langkah, Yunho sudah ambruk dengan posisi tengkurap. Matanya masih tidak bisa lepas dari Jaejoong. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, Yunho memaksakan diri mendekat pada Jaejoong yang jaraknya hanya lima meter darinya. Kedua tangannya dia pakai untuk mendorong tanah dan kedua kakinya dia dorong agar tubuhnya bergerak maju.

**SREK SREK SREK**

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan keringat yang makin bercucuran disekitar area wajahnya. Yunho terus mendekat pada Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong dari dekat.

Mata Yunho mulai berkaca-kaca dan dia mulai menangis pelan menatap wajah Jaejoong yang pucat. Satu tangan Yunho mulai bergerak perlahan, membelai wajah dan mengusap rambut lembut milik Jaejoong untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dingin... tubuh hangat yang selalu dia rasakan saat dia menyentuh Jaejoong kini begitu dingin.

"**Yun, jika aku bertanya apa impianmu? Maka apa jawabanmu?" Yunho tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu dari mulut Jaejoong. Sejenak dia berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.**

"**Impianku adalah, aku ingin selalu bisa berada didekatmu Boo. Aku ingin terus melindungimu dan selalu menjadi seorang pahlawan dimatamu hehehe." ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan pada Jaejoong disampingnya. Dimana kini mereka berdua tengah membaca buku diperpustakaan milik Soo Man.**

**Yunho terkejur melihat sebuah senyum simpul dari bibir Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa? Selama ini Jaejoong tida pernah sama sekali tersenyum pada siapapun tapi barusan dia... dan ugh kenapa hati Yunho berdebar saat dia melihat senyum Jaejoong barusan?**

"**Impianmu aneh Yun. Tapi... terima kasih karena kau selalu ingin melindungiku. Walaupun keadaan malah sebaliknya." Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan terakhir Jaejoong.**

"**Kita akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun, itu sudah pasti," lanjut Jaejoong dan entah kenapa, Jaejoong mendekat wajahnya pada Yunho dan mengecup bibir Yunho singkat. Hal itu cukup membuat keduanya kaget dan merona. Yunho bahkan bisa merasan wajahnya memanas dan suara jantungnya yang berdebar begitu keras terdengar. Semoga saja Jaejoong tidak mendengar suara debaran jantungnya.**

'**Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya begitu hangat,' pikir Yunho sembari memegang dadanya dan kemudian menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi dikecup Jaejoong.**

Yunho tersenyum miris mengingat memori itu, memori terindah dalam hidupnya saat bersama dengan Jaejoong. Yunho merasa sedih karena dia tidak bisa melindungi Jaejoong seperti yang Yunho katakan pada Jaejoong saat itu. Dan lagi, ternyata mereka tidak bisa bersama-sama hingga sampai kapanpun seperti yang Jaejoong katakan. Mereka harus terpisah disini, ditempat terkutuk ini.

Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang sudah membiru. Air mata mulai turun dengan deras dari kedua mata Yunho yang tertutup, air mata itu bereaksi sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Mengubah bola mata perak Yunho kembali menjadi hitam.

"_Saranghae_... Boojae,"

Dan akhirnya Yunho terkulai lemas saat jantungnya tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak. Menandakan bahwa dia kini telah pergi, pergi ketempat dimana Jaejoong berada.

-oOo-

**CRASH CRASH**

"Ugghhh."

"Ukkhhh."

Dua _namja_ merintih kesakitan saat monster hitam itu berhasil melukai tubuh mereka dengan cakar tajam miliknya. Dua _namja_ yang tidak lain dalah Xiumin dan Tao, terlihat sangat kelelahan dan juga tubuh mereka cukup banyak luka cakaran dari monster tersebut.

GD tersenyum puas melihat mereka berdua.

"Hanya masalah waktu hingga kalian mati ditanganku," ucap GD yang kembali maju menyerang mereka bersama dengan monster disampingnya.

**TBC**

**AN** :

Uwwoohhh akhirnya bisa update juga *sujud syukur*

Big Thanks to :

devinatan98, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Hyegun EXOtics, adinda faradisa, tiikaaa, anonstalker, Park Ri Yeon, nanda, Qhia503, HungryBirds, Shin Min Hwa, Kan Rin Min, Kim Eun Eri, JaeRyeoCloudnia, No Name, christina, HunHan's wife, Byun Lalla Chan, golden13, apin, nauranadiva, taryshineexo, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, KecoaLaut, miparkland, JennyChan, TwinsAka THe X, sari2min, Phindi liule Panda, Crayon That XX, byun sungra, Raichi Chan, needtexotic, BabySuLayDo, Clorophylpanda, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, Vanesha, Tania3424, Taoris shipper, Vness EXOTicsBaekYeol, Kim Haerin-ah, SaranghaeEXO,dinodeer, ananda huang, Elftic, byun jong hwa, Anggun Nita, blue minra, InnadinESW, Xylia Park, ury, GrisELF VIP.

Mianhamnida tidak bisa membalas review kalian lagi (ToT)

Hanya bisa mengucapkan banya-banyak terima kasih yang tidak terhingga dari kalian semua

So

Mind to Review Again#Bbuing bbuing


	23. Chapter 23

**Evil Town **

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Warning: Typho dimana-mana.**

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..." Napas Tao maupun Xiumin makin pendek dan mulai terengah-engah. Wajah mereka sudah dibanjiri oleh peluh karena rasa lelah yang amat sangat dan juga tenaga mereka yang mulai habis. Bukan hanya itu saja, tubuh mereka dipenuhi oleh luka sobek akibat cakaran dari monster peliharaan GD yang sangat buas dan liar.

Kedua _namja_ yang masih berdiri dengan sisa tenaga itu pun mulai kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan saat GD dan sang monster hitam mulai kembali maju menyerang mereka. Xiumin mengangkat kedua pistolnya sebahu dan membidik GD maupun sang monter dengan senjata apinya tersebut. Dilain pihak, Tao berdiri memunggungi Xiumin dengan kedua punggung mereka yang bersentuhan dan Xiumin pun mulai menembakkan beberapa peluru tersebut pada target bidikannya.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Beberapa peluru Xiumin berhasil menembus dan melukai sang monster, membuat mahluk itu mengerang kesakitan. Namun tetap saja, monster itu berlari menerjang menuju arah mereka. Monter itu tidak peduli akan luka tembak yang dia terima dari Xiumin, seakan peluru yang menembus tubuhnya bukan apa-apa.

Berbeda dengan GD yang bahkan sebelum peluru itu mengenai tubuhnya, _namja_ dengan mata berwarna kuning kemerahan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Xiumin. GD menggunakan kemampuannya menghentikan waktu dan akan muncul tiba-tiba tanpa diketahui. Itulah sebabnya dia dan Tao kini dalam posisi saling memunggungi, agar kehadiran GD bisa langsung diketahui secepatnya.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Xiumin terus menembakkan peluru panas pada kepala monster hitam itu. Cukup untuk membuat langkah monster itu memelan karena banyaknya luka tembak ditubuhnya.

Tao mengangkat pedangnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya mengawasi dari kanan ke kiri dengan tajam, begitupun dengan indra pendengarannya. Tao sudah siap untuk menunggu kehadiran GD dan bertarung dengannya.

"Yo~, kau mencariku?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Tao tercekat, Tao hapal betul milik siapa suara tersebut. Matanya melirik kebawah, dimana GD tengah berjongkok.

Sebelum Tao melakukan pertahanan karena dia tidak menyangka GD akan muncul dari sana. GD menerjang Tao dengan satu tangan yang terulur kedepan dan GD langsung mencekik leher Tao. Pedang Tao terlepas dari genggamannya dan kedua tangan Tao langsung mencengkram erat tangan GD yang mencekik lehernya.

**GREP**

"Uugghhh," Tao terbatuk begitu merasakan sakit ditenggorokannya karena GD mencekiknya cukup kuat. Bahkan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat karena cekikan _namja_ yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemanangan itu. Tetapi Tao sedikit terkejut, tubuhnya tidak membeku seperti sebelumnya saat GD menyentuh tubuhnya. Membuat Tao sama seperti Xiumin, diam tidak bisa bergerak dan energi mereka dihisap.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyerap 100% energi dari kalian berdua. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghisap lagi, itu adalah batasku," ucap GD yang membuat Tao terkejut karena GD bisa mengetahui isi pemikirannya.

"TAO!" teriak Xiumin ketika dia melirik Tao dibelakang yang kini tengah dicekik oleh GD.

GD menggerakkan tangannya yang mencekik leher Tao ke kiri dan mengayunkan kekanan sekuat tenaga.

**BRUGH**

"Uaagghhh!"

Tao terlempar dan punggunya menimpa tanah cukup keras, membuat punggunya terasa sangat sakit.

Xiumin menggeram marah atas apa yang GD lakukan pada Tao dan ia bersiap untuk menyerang GD. Xiumin langsung terlonjak saat tubuh bagian kanannya tertekan cukup keras dan rupanya sang monsterlah yang menyerang dengan ekornya.

"Uhukkk," Xiumin terbatuk dengan sedikit mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya akibat hantaman keras dari ekor sang monster. Tubuhnya terpental dan terjatuh disamping Tao yang tengah merintih kesakitan dipunggung dan lehernya.

"Xi-Xiumin," Tao kaget saat tubuh Xiumin kini terbaring disampingnya. Tao perlahan bangkit dan membantu Xiumin untuk duduk.

GD menaikkan sudut bibirnya melihat mereka berdua. Dia yakin, mereka sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi dan putus asa saat ini. Mata GD melirik pedang Tao yang terbaring disampingnya, GD mengambil pedang tersebut dan menggenggamnya erat. Setelah itu, GD perlahan melangkah maju menuju mereka berdua dengan monster peliharaannya yang kini berada disamping kirinya.

**TAP**

Xiumin dan Tao terkejut begitu melihat GD dan monsternya kini berada dihadapan mereka. Dengan menampilkan seringainya, GD makin mendekat pada mereka dua langkah.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" GD mulai mengangkat pedang yang digenggamnya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat Xiumin dan Tao yang melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah akan takdir yang akan menimpa mereka setelah ini.

Tao menutup matanya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Setetes air mata miliknya turun dan jatuh ketanah.

'**Maafkan aku Kris. Kurasa... kita tidak akan bersama lagi.'** Ucap Tao dalam hati.

'**Chen... Baek-Gu... maafkan aku,'** Xiumin pun mulai menutup matanya.

GD tersenyum dan bersiap untuk menebas mereka berdua.

**TWITCH**

GD terlonjak kaget merasakan sensasi barusan. Namun, hal itu tidak menghalangi dirinya untuk melancarkan aksinya mengayunkan pedang yang dia genggam.

**CRASH**

Pedang GD telah menebas sasarannya.

**CRAT CRAT**

Darah mulai berceceran disana.

**PLUK PLUK**

**BRUGH**

Bau anyir darah yang begitu menyengat dan ceceran darah langsung mengotori tempat tersebut. Xiumin dan Tao yang membuka mata langsung kaget melihat GD yang ternyata menebas kepala monster peliharaannya hingga terpotong. Dan kepala monster itu kini tengah berada dihadapan mereka berdua dengan tubuh sang monster yang sudah ambruk.

Kedua pasang mata itu kini kembali fokus pada GD yang masih terdiam.

'**Taemin... kekuatan black shadow hunternya telah lenyap. Jaejoong sunbae dan Yunho sunbae mereka... sudah tewas,'** pikir GD yang mengerti akan isyarat sensasi yang baru saja dia rasakan.

**TRAK**

GD melepaskan pedangnya. Kemudian _namja_ bermata kuning itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit hitam dengan wajah sendu. GD menghela napas panjang masih dengan memperhatikan sang langit.

'**Jika mereka bertiga sudah dikalahkan... itu berarti...'** GD menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap sebuah kalung sederhana dengan huruf _S&J_ diujungnya yang berarti _Seung Hyun_ dan _Ji Yong._

'**Hanya akulah pilar terakhirnya sekarang... Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan... Seung Hyun hyung?'** batin GD sambil menerawang.

**Flash Back**

"Aku pulang," ucap Ji Yong kecil yang berusia 10 tahun sembari masuk kedalam rumah kecil miliknya. Rumahnya yang berukuran 6x7 meter itu dulu hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang saja. Dia, _hyungnya_ Seung Hyun dan _eommanya_ yang terbaring sakit keras dikamarnya. _Appanya_ pergi meninggalkan _eommanya_ yang terbaring lemah dua tahun lalu, hanya untuk wanita lain.

Bukan hanya itu, dia membuang mereka bertiga karena alasan sudah tidak kuat lagi hidup menderita dengan mereka. Selain itu, keluarga _appanya_ juga tidak ada sama sekali yang peduli dengan kehidupan mereka. Sedangkan keluarga _eomma_, dia tidak memilik keluarga dan hidup sebatang kara sebelum _appa_ menikahinya. Dan kini, saat ini hanya dia dan _hyungya_ yang menempati rumah tersebut.

Ji Yong terlonjak kaget saat _hyungnya_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya kini tengah berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Dia pikir _hyungnya_ masih bekerja dan belum pulang saat ini. Wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa dia kini tengah marah padanya dan dia tahu alasan kenapa _hyungnya_ marah.

"**Kenapa wajahmu babak belur lagi... Ji Yong?"** tanya Seung Hyun pada Ji Yong dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

Ji Yong memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap wajah _hyungnya_ yang tengah marah. Dirinya memang kini tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Wajahnya banyak luka lebam dan memar karena dia habis berkelahi. Bajunya yang rapi sebelumnya jadi acak-acakkan dan robek disana-sini. Ji Yong masih enggan berbicara pada _hyungnya_ sehingga hal itu membuat suasana begitu sunyi.

Seung Hyun menghela napasnya melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat padanya, membuat Ji Yong sedikit kaget dan berusaha mundur karena takut.

**GREP**

Seung Hyun memeluk adik tercintanya dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat Ji Yong membeku dan menatap wajah _hyungnya_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Seung Hyun masih belum melepas pelukannya dan Ji Yong pun menyamankan kepalanya didada _hyungnya_. Dan itulah yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka tengah dalam kondisi yang buruk.

Pelukan kasih sayang akan selalu Seung Hyun berikan pada Ji Yong jika Ji Yong terkena masalah. Ji Yong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada _hyungnya_ jika dia memang terbukti salah. Bisanya Ji Yong akan langsung memintaa maaf dan berjani tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tetapi ini beda, ini adalah ketiga kalinya Ji Yong berkelahi dan Ji Yong tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan _hyungnya _saat ini. Mereka untuk beberapa saat masih berpelukan yang entah apa makna dari pelukan tersebut.

Setelahnya, Seung Hyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap lurus Ji Yong.

"Katakan pada _hyung_, kenapa kau berkelahi lagi Yongie?" tanya Seung Hyun yang kali ini menggunakan nada lembut pada Ji Yong. Tangannya mengelus beberapa luka lebam dan memar di wajah Ji Yong. Dan untuk sesaat Ji Yong merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan saat _hyungnya_ menyentuh wajahnya.

Ji Yong menggigit bibir bawahnya antara ingin bercerita atau tidak dengan _hyungnya_ itu. Namun, saat melihat pandangan kakaknya yang mengisyaratkan dia untuk berbicara maka Ji Yong pun terpaksa mengatakannya.

"Aku berkelahi dengan Taeyang dan temannya... Itu karena... Dia bilang... Keluarga kita miskin, terbuang, pengemis dan dia juga menghina _hyung_... Maka dari itu... A-aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku _hyung_. Ma-"

**GREP**

Seung Hyun langsung memeluk adiknya tiba-tiba dengan sangat erat. Ji Yong bisa merasakan bahunya terasa hangat dan basah, itu berarti kini kakaknya tengah menangis entah karena apa? Hal itu juga membuat dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri, matanya mulai memanas dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka Ji Yongie. Kau harus bisa menahan emosimu dan tetap tegar. Jangan terpancing oleh ucapan mereka, jangan melawan api dengan api. Dan _hyung_ mohon dengan sangat, jangan berkelahi lagi," ucap Seung Hyun pada Ji Yong disela isakkannya.

"Melihatmu terluka seperti ini membuat _hyung_ terluka juga. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang _hyung_ punya di dunia ini. Bagaimana jika kau terluka parah dan pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkan _hyung_ sendirian? _Hyung_ tidak bisa hidup seperti itu, _hyung_ tidak akan bisa bertahan." Seung Hyun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap wajah adiknya yang basah karena air mata sama seperti dirinya.

"_Hyung_ hidup karena dirimu. _Hyung_ hidup untukmu dan kau adalah alasan _hyung_ untuk tetap hidup. Jika tidak, _hyung_ pasti sudah menyusul eomma sekarang," lanjut Seung Hyun dengan air mata yang makin deras membasahi pipinya.

Ji Yong tercengang mendengar ucapan hyungnya. Dia tidak tahu jika dia begitu berharga bagi Seung Hyun _hyung_ dan dia menyesal karena telah membuat hyungnya sedih. Ji Yong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan memeluk hyungnya erat, menangis dalam pelukan _hyungnya_.

"_Hyung_ menyanyangimu, sangat menyayangimu Ji Yongie. Jadi _hyung_ mohon, jangan tinggalkan _hyung_ sendirian didunia ini." Bisik Seung Hyun ditelinga Ji Yong yang mengangguk dan tangisan Ji Yong pun makin kencang.

Setelah kejadian itu, Ji Yong menjadi lebih tegar dan sabar menghadapi olokkan teman-temannya. Dia sudah berjanji pada _hyungnya_ agar menjadi orang yang kuat dari cacian orang lain, sama seperti _hyungnya_. Dan Ji Yong sangat bahagia saat Seung Hyun selalu memuji dirinya karena hal itu. Sebagai hadiah, Seung Hyun memberikan Ji Yong sebuah kalung bertuliskan S&J dan tentu saja Ji Yong sangat senang mendapatkannya.

Tapi tetap saja, Ji Yong masih merasa bersalah dan sedikit kesal pada _hyungnya_. Bagaimana bisa Ji Yong hanya diam saja dan _hyungnya_ bekerja keras diluar sana hanya untuk bisa memberinya makan dan juga kebutuhan lainnya.

Ji Yong pernah membujuk _hyungnya_ agar dia ikut bekerja sepertinya. Walau hanya sebagai pengamen jalanan dan penjual koran, Ji Yong tentu dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Tapi Seung Hyun tetap bersikeras menolak permintaan adiknya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Ji Yong disaat dia bekerja mencari uang nanti. Seung Hyun takut Ji Yong akan terluka, karena jalanan bukanlah tempat yang aman bagi adiknya.

Sempat terjadi pertengkaran hebat saat itu. Saat dimana Ji Yong bersikeras ingin membantu _hyungnya_ bekerja dan diam-diam Ji Yong melakukan pekerjaan yang sama dengan _hyungnya_. Ji Yong tertangkap basah saat itu oleh Seung Hyun dan membuat dirinya di kunci didalam rumah selama tiga hari. Dan mereka tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain dalam beberapa hari meski begitu Ji Yong masih tetap nakal bekerja tanpa sepengetahuan _hyungnya_.

**-oOo-**

Ji Yong tersenyum lebar melihat uang hasil jerih payahnya hari itu. Jumlahnya cukup banyak dan Ji Yong sudah bertekad untuk memberi _hyungnya_ sebuah hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf. Dan Ji Yong juga berjanji bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya dia bekerja. Senyum lebarnya terus tertampang begitu Ji Yong membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Seung Hyun akan hal ini.

Ji Yong baru saja membeli sebuah sepatu diseberang jalan dengan uang tersebut. Tidak mahal harganya namun sepatu itu sangat bagus dan cocok untuk _hyungnya_. Sepatu milik hyungnya yang sekarang sudah rusak dan kusam, maka dari itu Ji Yong membelikannya sepatu baru.

Diperjalanan pulang, Ji Yong selalu menatap sepatu tersebut dan tersenyum membayangkan reaksi _hyungnya_. Hal itu membuat dirinya tidak sadar bahwa sebuah mobil melaju kencang dengan ugal-ugalan menuju dirinya. Dan ketika Ji Yong memalingkan wajahnya, mobil itu sudah sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

**CKIT**

**BRAK**

Ji Yong terjatuh dengan tubuhnya yang menimpa aspal jalanan. Sepatu yang dibelikan untuk _hyungnya_ pun hampir terlepas dari genggamannya. Dan mobil yang hampir menabrak dirinya sudah kabur melarikan diri.

Ji Yong berdiri dan sedikit merintih karena telapak tangannya terluka. Ji Yong sangat terkejut begitu mendapati orang-orang yang tengah mengerumuni sesuatu dan entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Ji Yong menelan ludahnya takut dan dengan langkah ragu dia mulai berjalan menuju kerumunan yang tidak jauh darinya itu.

Ji Yong menerobos paksa kerumunan massa itu hanya untuk melihat seseorang tengah terbaring dengan darah merah disekitar tubuhnya.

**DUK**

Genggaman tangan Ji Yong terlepas begitu saja, membuat sepatu yang dia genggam terjatuh ke aspal jalanan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan mati rasa saat dia melihat siapa orang tersebut. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan orang yang tengah terbaring itu adalah Seung Hyun, _hyungnya_.

Tubuh Ji Yong bergetar hebat dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca tanpa dikomando dia langsung berlari menuju tubuh _hyungnya_ yang terbaring itu. Ji Yong duduk disamping hyungnya yang ternyata masih hidup, hanya saja napasnya tidak teratur dan darah yang keluar dari bekas lukanya makin banyak. Kepalanya juga terdapat sebuah luka berat yang membuat darah terus mengalir keluar dari sana. Matanya tertutup, namun dia terlihat tengah berusaha membuka matanya.

Ji Yong ingat. Saat dia akan tertabrak mobil itu, dia merasa tubuhnya seperti terdorong oleh sesuatu dan dia pikir bahwa itu adalah mobil tersebut. Tapi ternyata, itu adalah _hyungnya_ yang mendorong tubuhnya dan membuat _hyungnyalah_ yang tertabrak mobil tersebut. Entah dari mana _hyungnya_ tiba-tiba datang menolongnya, Ji Yong tidak tahu sama sekali.

Ji Yong mulai menangis dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"SIAPA SAJA! AKU MOHON TOLONG KAKAKKU. SIAPA SAJA AKU MOHON hiks hiks!" teriak Ji Yong pada orang-orang disana sembari terisak. Namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau memberi pertolongan, mereka hanya berbisik-bisik. Jika mereka menolong maka mereka diharuskan membayar biaya rumah sakit yang tidak sedikit harganya. Maka dari itu tidak ada satu pun yang berniat menolong mereka berdua terutama Seung Hyun yang kini tengah kritis.

Tangisan Ji Yong makin keras saat tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau menolong _hyungnya_. Namun, tangisan Ji Yong mulai memelan begitu merasakan sentuhan ditangannya. Ji Yong mengalihkan pandangannya pada sentuhan ditangannya. Ternyata itu adalah tangan Seung Hyun yang memegangnya, walau ada beberapa bercak darah menempel Ji Yong tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Ji Yong membalas uluran tangan Seung Hyun dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya kini memegang tangan kiri Seung Hyun yang sedikit berlumuran darah. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari manik mata Ji Yong. Sebuah perasaan takut menelusup dalam hatinya, dia takut Seung Hyun akan meninggalkannya. Ji Yong tidak ingin _hyungnya_ pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, dia ingin meminta maaf karena semua ini salahnya.

"Yo-Yongie... haahhh... ja-jangan menangis lagi..." ucap Seung Hyun dengan susah payah. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan manik mata kecoklatan miliknya yang sama dengan adiknya Ji Yong. Seung Hyun menatap pilu adiknya yang masih menangis disampingnya, tangisannya makin keras saat di mulai berbicara pada Ji Yong.

"Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku hiks jangan tinggalkan aku _hyung_... Aku mohon..." tangisan Ji Yong makin tidak terkendali, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Persetan dengan mereka semua, mereka bahkan tidak mau membantunya.

Seung Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Yo-Yongie, tidak akan pernah bahkan sekalipun haahhh," napas Seung Hyun mulai memendek dan hal itu membuat Ji Yong makin ketakutan. Melihat itu mengingatkannya pada ha dan kejadian yang sama saat dia melihat _eommanya_ untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ hiks ini semua salahku... Jika saja aku menurut padamu untuk hiks tidak bekerja maka hiks maka hiks," Ji Yong tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan hanya bisa menangis makin keras. Dia hanya bisa menatap sang kakak dengan memasang wajah menyesal dan amat sangat bersalah.

"Ini bukan salahmu... Haahhh ini salahku karena kerasa kepala melarangmu... Maafkan _hyung_ Yongie, _hyung_ minta maaf." Air mata mulai turun dari sudut mata Seung Hyun.

"_Hyung_ sangat menyayangimu Yongie... Kumohon jangan membenci _hyung_," Seung Hyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang terus mengalir turun. Disisi lain tangisan Ji Yong makin pecah mendengar ucapan _hyungnya_, ditambah entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit dan perih melihat ekspressi _hyungnya_.

"Aku tidak akan membenci _hyung_... Jadi kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku. _Hyung_ bilang _hyung_ tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku dan _hyung_ bilang _hyung_ hidup untukku hiks jika _hyung_ pergi aku harus bagaimana?"

Seung Hyun tersenyum dan dengan sekuat tenaga menaikkan tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh Ji Yong menuju wajah adiknya yang basah karena air mata. Jari tangan Seung Hyun mengusap pelan pipi Ji Yong dan Ji Yong kembali menggenggam tangan _hyungnya_ yang menempel dipipinya.

"Kau harus tetap hidup untuk _hyung_ Yongie... Jadilah seseorang yang berguna bagi orang lain dan bantulah orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan seperti kita dan atau siapapun itu... Kelak kau akan menemukan kebahagian setelahnya Yongie." Ji Yong hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan atau mungkin permintaan _hyungnya_.

"Kau adalah adikku... Dan aku yakin kau bisa tanpaku..." Seung Hyun mulai menangis kembali.

"Hiks adikku tersayang... Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah denganmu hiks," Seung Hyun menangis dengan kencang begitu dia merasakan hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Ji Yong menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapanya _hyungnya_.

"_Hyung_... Hiks," Tangisan Seung Hyun mulai memelan begitu melihat wajah sedih adiknya. Tidak seharusnya tadi dia berkata seperti itu. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ji Yong, dia masih ingin bersamanya dan melindunginya. Mata Seung Hyun kemudian melirik sesuatu dibelakang Ji Yong.

"Sepatu itu..." Seung Hyun menatap sebuah sepatu yang tergeletak dibelakang Ji Yong.

"Kau membelikannya untukku?" tanya Seung Hyun dan Ji Yong mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih... _Hyung_ sangat senang..." Seung Hyun tersenyum hangat pada Ji Yong.

"Tapi maafkan _hyung_, _hyung_ tidak bisa memakainya hiks. Aku menyayangimu Yongie..." ucap Seung Hyun sembari sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya perlahan mati rasa dan napasnya makin sesak.

Setelah kematian Seung Hyun yang membuat Ji Yong shock dan trauma. Hidup Ji Yong menjadi kacau balau, terlebih ketika dia mengingat sang kakak. Hanya rasa sakit dan sesak akan kesalahannya yang menguap dihatinya dan Ji Yong tidak bisa menahan rasa itu lebih lama.

Ji Yong melupakan masa lalu dan traumanya. Sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Soo Man yang mengubah hidupnya dari awal menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Dan namanya pun berganti dengan titel G-Dragon atau disingkat menjadi GD.

**Flash Back End**

GD mulai menangis mengingat masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya, membuat Xiumin dan Tao yang melihatnya terkejut melihat musuh mereka tengah menangis. GD membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Xiumin dan Tao yang masih menatapnya heran. Mata GD yang tertutup perlahan terbuka, dan alangkah terkejutnya matanya kembali berwarna coklat seperti semula.

"Pergilah," ucap GD setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan disana.

"Semua sudah berakhir... Jadi alangkah baiknya kalian pergi dari tempat ini. Selain itu, kau yang memiliki anjing putih besar." Xiumin tersentak karena merasa dialah orang yang GD maksud.

"Kembalilah padanya sekarang sebelum kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Xiumin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan GD. Bukannya dia tidak paham, tapi Xiumin paham betul apa maksud ucapan GD. Tapi kenapa? Memang apa yang akan terjadi pada Baek-Gu?

"Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau yang musuh kami dan hampir membunuh kami malah membantu kami sekarang?" lanjut Xiumin.

"Itu karena aku memiliki janji yang belum aku tepati." Balas GD yang mulai kembali menerawang.

'**Jadilah seseorang yang berguna bagi orang lain dan bantulah orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan seperti kita dan atau siapapun itu... Kelak kau akan menemukan kebahagian setelahnya Yongie.'** Kata-kata terakhir Seung Hyun terngiang dalam kepalanya.

"Dan jika kalian ingin pergi dari pulau ini. Masuklah kedalam Los Plagas menuju lorong rahasia diantara pintu sebuah kamar dan tangga dilantai dasar. Kalian akan menemukan jalan menuju pantai di belakang Los Plagos dan ada sebuah perahu yang bisa kalian pakai disana." ucap GD yang kemudian berlalu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Xiumin dan Tao yang hanya bisa memandang punggungnya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Tao yang membuat GD menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih... atas bantuanmu," lanjut Tao yang membuat GD tersenyum.

'**Hyung... bukankah aku sudah melakukan permintaan terakhirmu sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu secepatnya hyung,'** ucap GD dalam hati sebelum kembali melangkah.

**TBC**

**Huwaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga chap 23. Makasih buat reviewers baru dan reviewers setia ff ini #hug&kiss :D**

**Bagi yang nanya sampai berapa chap ini tamat, kemungkinan 26 atau 27an yah **

**Mian author gak bisa balas review kalian untuk yang kesekian kalinya#jedotin kepala**

**Thanks For :**

**needtexotic, KaiSooEXOShipper, tiikaaa, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, honey chan, Kim Eun Eri, HunHan's wife, KecoaLaut, JaeRyeoCloudnia, lynnaelfsiwonest, Shin Min Hwa, christina, ury, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Raichi Chan, Qhia503, No Name, ceekuchiki, golden13, Kan Rin Min, awlia, Tania3424, Park EunRa JewELFishy, Arista Estiningt, Guest, ICE14, Choi Min Gi, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, siti maryam, lana, BabySuLayDo, Riszaaa, sung jiwoo, Melodyatlantick, ClorophylPanda, prmsanta, Lana, hungrybirds, CrayonThat XX, Hami, tiptipany, dinodeer, StepiiiN, TarysihineEXO, ay cloud, kia, anaknyahunhan, renren2198, miparkland, apin, springyeol.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Warning : Typho(s) and Chara Death**

**-oOo-**

**Los Plagas**

**TWITCH**

Soo Man terlonjak kaget saat merasakan beberapa sensasi aneh barusan. Raut wajahnya langsung terlihat emosi dan murka, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat dan rahangnya mengatup keras. Suara gemertak giginya begitu kentara saat makin lama emosinya makin naik. Dan ada sebersit perasaan takut dan khawatir pada diri Soo Man dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Anak-anak bodoh... Tak kusangka mereka semua gagal. Cih... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ucapnya yang tengah berada di laboratorium besar miliknya. Didepannya ada tabung besar yang didalamnya terdapat seorang _yeojya_ yang tidak lain adalah Yoona.

"Bahkan jika aku gunakan dia sebagai pengganti Sulli, masih belum tentu aku berhasil."

**BRAK**

Soo Man memukul kaca tabung tersebut dengan keras. Napasnya mulai tersengal karena emosi yang meluap.

"Brengsek! Ternyata mereka semua benar-benar tidak berguna," Soo Man mendesis kesal dan berbalik untuk menuju ke ruangannya. Dia akan kabur dari tempat ini secepatnya, semua rencananya yang sudah dia rancang gagal total. Dan tidak ada cara lain selain kabur lalu memikirkan cara selanjutnya.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah Soo Man berjalan sebuah simbol dengan bentuk segitiga terbalik berwarna hitam keunguan tergambar ditanah. Soo Man membeku melihatnya, terlebih saat sebuah asap hitam pekat keluar dari simbol aneh tersebut. Soo Man mulai berkeringat dingin melihat kepulan asap hitam tersebut.

Asap hitam itu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah gumpalan. Lambat laun gumpalan itu berubah menjadi sebuah sosok yang dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Sesuatu yang berasal dari asap tersebut tengah berdiri dihadapan Soo Man dengan tinggi 2 meter, memiliki sayap kelelawar, berkepala kambing dengan satu tanduk dan matanya yang merah menyala. Tubuh dan tangannya mirip dengan manusia, hanya saja berbulu hitam lebat dan kaki mahluk itu berbentuk kaki kambing juga. (Lihat Lamia dari film"Drag Me To Hell")

Soo Man meneguk ludahnya melihat mahluk yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"_M-My Lord_," ucap Soo Man dengan nada ketakutan. Seluruh saraf tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil tanpa komando. Kini rasa takut tengah membayang-bayangi Soo Man.

"Kau gagal Soo Man," ucap mahluk itu dengan nada dingin. Dan dengan secepat kilat langsung mencekik leher Soo Man dan mengangkatnya.

"Uhuukkk, ampuni aku _m-my lord_," kata Soo Man yang kini tengah dicekik oleh mahluk yang dia panggil _my lord_ tersebut.

"Aku bukan pengampun dasar manusia! Manusia yang kau janjikan akan jadi tumbalku, mereka semua sudah sadar dan aku tidak mendapatkan apapun." Sang _Lord_ makin memperkuat cekikan pada leher Soo Man, membuat mulut Soo Man terbuka karena berusaha mendapatkan oksigen.

"Sebagai ganti, kau yang akan menjadi makananku... Alias tumbal," ucap sang _Lord_ dengan menatap tajam Soo Man dan mulai berkomat-kamit.

"Ja-jangan _my Lord_... Aku minta maaf..." pinta Soo Man yang mulai kalut.

'**Aku tidak mau berakhir hanya sampai disini,'** batin Soo Man.

**Flash Back**

Soo Man menyeringai lebar melihat botol kecil hasil ciptaannya. Sebuah virus yang sudah dia buat selama dua tahun kini selesai sudah. Virus yang dia namakan virus ZT itu adalah virus yang sangat berbahaya, Soo Man sengaja membuatnya diam-diam untuk digunakan demi kepentingannya suatu hari nanti.

Virus ZT merupakan virus dengan mikroba kecil yang dia buat dalam jumlah terbatas. Virus itu akan melayang di udara dan masuk kedalam tubuh manusia dari celah luka kecil maupun besar. Setelah virus itu masuk dan mengkontaminasi tubuh korbannya, maka sang korban akan berubah menjadi kanibal dan lebih agresif layaknya zombie. Bukan hanya itu, setiap gigitan dari korban yang sudah terkena virus pada seseorang maka orang yang digigitnya pun akan menjadi sama dengannya.

Soo Man bahkan pernah mencobanya, dibantu oleh orang-orangnya. Seseorang dia siapkan dalam ruangan berdinding kaca sebagai makanan alias korban sang zombie, dan seorang lainnya dia ubah menjadi zombie. Hasilnya, sang zombie langsung memakan sang korban dengan beringas dan Soo Man mencoba cara lain dengan korban lainnya. Dia sengaja membuat sang makanan zombie hanya mendapat gigitan saja, namun hasilnya sesuai dengan yang Soo Man kira. Sang makanan alias korban pun mulai menjadi zombie dan Soo Man puas dengan hal itu.

Namun Soo Man punya kendala, bagaimana pun virusnya berjumlah terbatas dan para zombie, walau mereka kuat tapi mereka masih belum cukup kuat menurut Soo Man. Soo Man kembali melakukan uji coba dan bereksprimen untuk meningkatkan kemampuan dari zombie-zombie yang dia buat. Tetapi Soo Man hanya bisa mendapati jalan buntu dengan banyak kegagalan.

Soo man bahkan pernah meminta bantuan sang anak Lee Kyungsan, ayah dari Lee Kyungsoo. Namun anak semata wayangnya menolak permintaan keji ayahnya, membuat Soo Man langsung membenci anaknya tersebut. Dan Soo Man bersumpah akan membuat anaknya itu menyesal suatu hari nanti.

Keberuntungan berpihak pada Soo Man begitu menemukan sebuah buku kuno terlarang yang dia temukan di yunani. Soo Man berusaha keras mencoba memahami tulisan dan bahasa dari buku tersebut. Dalam satu tahun, Soo Man berhasil mempelajari buku yang memuat kekuatan dan cara memanggil sang iblis. Soo Man tanpa berpikir panjang langsung melakukan ritual pemanggilan dan meminta bantuan dari sang iblis.

Sang iblis yang dipanggil _Lord_ oleh Soo Man, memberikan sebuah parasit dari neraka yang disebut **Helcesta. Helcesta** akan membuat orang yang menjadi rumahnya atau tempat dia berdiam akan bermutasi menjadi monster dalam bentuk berbeda-beda dan Soo Man dengan senang hati mengambilnya.

Soo Man melakukan percobaan _Helcesta_ yang pertama pada istri sahabat baiknya sesama dokter. Korbannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibu dari Zhang Chanyeol yang tengah mengandung selama hampir sembilan bulan. Dengan berpura-pura mengobati, Soo Man menyuntikan cairan obat dengan parasit **Helcesta** pada tubuh nyonya Zhang. Parasit itu masuk dan berdiam dalam janin sang bayi, sebelum parasit kemudian masuk kedalam tubuh sang bayi.

Dan benar apa prediksi Soo Man, begitu sang bayi berhasil keluar dan nyonya Zhang meninggal dunia ditempat setelah sekuat tenaga melahirkan anaknya. Soo Man menunggu hari demi hari dan bulan demi bulan, hingga dia mendengar kabar bahwa anak dari tuan Zhang yang baru berusia satu tahun pernah berubah menjadi monster secara tiba-tiba. Soo Man tertawa puas di laboratoriumnya mendengar hal tersebut.

Dan disanalah awal mula Soo Man mulai berencana menjadi penguasa dengan meneror menggunakan virus dan parasitnya. Namun semua itu butuh proses yang panjang dan Soo Man kembali meminta bantuan pada sang _Lord_. Sang _Lord_ memerintahkan Soo Man memiliki anak buah yang mempunyai kebencian yang besar sebagai tangan kanannya. Anak buah yang dia pilih juga akan menjadi makanannya kelak dan Soo Man menganggukinya.

Yunho, Jaejoong, Ji Yong, Sulli, Taemin dan Minho serta Kyungsoo adalah yang dia pilih. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menggunakan obat pengendali pikiran, Soo Man menggunakan cucunya karena sang cucu memiliki kepintaran ayahnya Lee Kyungsan yang sudah mati dibunuh atas perintah darinya.

Langkah pertama Soo Man adalah mencari sebuah tempat sebagai tempat percobaan sebelum rencana aslinya. Dan Pulau Sandez lah pulau yang dia pilih, pulau yang hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang itulah yang Soo Man kira akan sangat cocok sebagai tempat percobaannya.

Soo Man mulai menyebarkan ZT virus berjumlah dua puluh virus dan kemudian **Helcesta** sesudah kekacauan terjadi. Bukan hanya itu, Soo Man meminta bantuan kembali sang _Lord_ untuk menutupi pulau Sandez dengan kekuatannya. Pulau Sandez langsung dikelilingi awan hitam pekat oleh kekuatan sang Lord, membuat rencana Soo Man makin licin.

**Flash Back End**

Namun ternyata semua rencananya gagal total, gagal karena kedatangan beberapa pendatang dari luar pulau yang tidak beruntung masuk kedalam pulau Sandez. Semua rencananya yang sudah dia buat hancur sudah oleh mereka dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelahnya. Terlebih kini nyawanya sudah dalam genggaman sang _Lord_ yang murka padanya.

Tubuh Soo Man mulai terasa panas dan jiwanya terasa dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya. Pupil mata Soo Man memutih dan tubuhnya terasa makin terbakar. Mulut Soo Man terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan rohnya yang lama kelamaan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sang _Lord_ pun membuka mulutnya yang menjijikan, begitu banyak taring dan liur berwarna ungu kehitaman disana. Bahkan lidah sang _Lord_ yang panjang mulai mulai keluar dan mengikat roh Soo Man. Lidah itu mulai menarik Soo Man yang kemudian lambat laun masuk kedalam mulut sang _Lord_. Sang _Lord_, kemudian tanpa belas kasihan membuang seonggok mayat Soo Man tanpa roh tersebut kesembarang arah. Dia kini sibuk mengunyah roh Soo Man didalam mulutnya hingga masuk kedalam kerongkongan dan berakhir didalam perutnya. Sang Lord tersenyum puas dan mulai perlahan menghilang dari sana.

"Pulau ini, harus dihancurkan," ucapnya sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang.

**-oOo-**

**Di Mansion**

**BRUGH**

Suho menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tanah dan terduduk disana. Napasnya tersengal dan terengah-engah setelah bertarung dengan monster yang jumlahnya begitu banyak. Keadaannya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chen, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sunny. Entah dengan Baek-Gu yang nampaknya masih belum puas bertarung.

Benar...

Mereka sudah mengalahkan semua monster yang menyerbu mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan jujur itu semua sungguh banyak menguras tenaga mereka masing-masing. Beberapa mayat monster dengan bau busuk yang cukup menyengat menjadi sebuah pemandangan disana.

"Aku lelah sekali..." ucap Sunny yang terlihat lesu, tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Baek-Gu.

"Aku juga sudah tidak kuat lagi," timpal Chen yang sedang tiduran ditanah.

"Tubuhku terasa sakit sekali..." komentar Baekhyun yang tiduran didekat Baek-Gu.

Suho hanya tersenyum melihat mereka, namun senyumnya berubah menjadi rasa terkejut saat melihat dua sosok yang berjalan kearah mereka. Satu sosok bertubuh kecil dengan satu sosok lainnya yang besar, dan Suho hanya bisa melihat samar-samar. Semua yang ada disana pun menatap dua sosok tersebut dan kembali mereka mulai bersikap waspada, takut-takut jika itu adalah musuh.

Lama kelamaan sosok itu makin jelas dan mereka kaget melihat dua sosok yang mereka kenal. Sehun yang berjalan dengan tampang lelah dan lesu dengan Lupin yang tanpa ekspressi membawa Kai dalam gendongannya.

"Kakak! Sehunnie!" teriak Luhan dengan rasa lega mereka kembali dengan selamat.

"KAI!," teriak Kyungsoo khawatir melihat Kai yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Lupin.

Mereka semua langsung berlari kearah mereka bertiga. Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun dan menangis didadanya. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lemah melihat Luhan dan membalas pelukan _namja_ manis yang tengah menangis tersebut.

"Kai _hyung_... Dia mendapat luka cukup parah, kurasa terkena racun," ucap Sehun saat semua memandang tubuh Kai yang tengah dalam gendongan Lupin tidak sadarkan diri.

Lupin terlihat tengah membaringkan Kai dan langsung diiringi oleh isak tangis Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung duduk disisi Kai. Kyungsoo langsung merobek kain pakaiannya dan menjadikannya kain untuk menutupi luka ditangan Kai. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai dan menggengam satu tangan Kai lainnya dengan lembut. Sedangkan Baekhyun terisak pelan melihat _saengnya_ kini tengah dalam keadaan terluka.

"Jongin... Kumohon sadarlah. Jangan begini, kau membuatku terluka dan khawatir hiks." Kyungsoo kembali menangis melihat keadaan Kai. Suho hanya bisa menatap pilu tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Chen kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo dan menenangkannya.

Disisi lain Luhan kini tengah memeluk Lupin dan Sehun berada disampingnya. Sunny yang tengah sedih melihat keadaan mereka yang kurang baik pun mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. Namun, Sunny terkejut melihat ada dua sosok lain yang datang.

"Suho-ssi disana," tunjuk Sunny pada dua sosok tersebut.

"Lay..." gumam Suho saat dia melihat cukup jelas dua sosok yang ditunjuk Sunny. Dan salah satunya adalah Lay.

"Baekhyun... Chanyeol sudah tiba," ucap Sunny yang membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan berdiri dari samping Kai. Baekhyun bisa melihat namja yang dia rindukan kini tengah berjalan menuju mereka.

Suho tersenyum dan langsung menuju kearah mereka berdua bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Yeollie... hiks hiks," Baekhyun menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun menenangkannya. Karena Baekhyun kini tengah menangis dengan keras dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ssshh... Sudah jangan menangis lagi Baekkie. Aku tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas kepala namja yang memeluknya. Menghirup aroma rambut namja yang sangat Chanyeol cintai ini.

Suho dan Lay berpelukan dengan erat, karena mereka merasakan kekhawatiran masing-masing dan mereka kini lega bahwa kekhawatiran mereka tidak terjadi. Suho melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Lay yang masih terlihat lelah juga sedih.

"Kenapa kau murung Lay?" tanya Suho tidak mengerti.

"Minho, apa kau tidak tahu Minho melarikan diri dari mansion?" tanya Lay balik dan Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Aku rasa dia kabur saat kami tengah bertarung dengan para monster," jawab Suho, Lay melirik sekelilingnya yang memang banyak monster-monter yang sudah mati.

"Minho menyelamatkanku dari musuh dan mengorbankan nyawanya, dia sudah tewas dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya." Lay menundukkan wajahnya. Suho hanya bisa terdiam menatap Lay. Suho tahu percis perasaan Lay yang sekarang.

Suho mengangkat dagu Lay hingga pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Tapi aku yakin, Minho melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia pasti sudah memikirkan semua konsekuensinya dengan matang-matang." Lay hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Suho, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab ucapan Suho.

"Kau tahu alasannya Lay, kau melihat Minho disaat terakhirnya kan?" Lay terdiam dan mengingat saat terakhir Minho meninggal. Minho tersenyum , tersenyum begitu tulus dan bahagia entah karena apa. Mungkinkah karena Taemin? Lay tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Dia... Dalam kematiannya tersenyum tulus dan dia mati dalam pelukan musuh yang terlihat kacau karenanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa?" Lay kembali menundukkan kepalanya namun dengan cepat Suho kembali membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Mungkin sejak awal... Memang itu tujuan Minho, dia ingin menyadarkan salah satu dari musuh kita Lay. Musuh yang amat sangat Minho sayangi dan mungkin dekat dengannya. Dan dia berhasil kan?" Lay mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan Lay, kita doakan semoga Minho tenang dialam sana." Lay perlahan mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk kembali. Suho yang melihat wajah Lay yang tidak kembali murung pun memberikan ciuman di bibir Lay dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Lay dengan wajah memerah saat Suho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Suho-ssi sebaiknya kita bawa Kai ke Mansion, tidak baik dia berada diluar," kata Sunny yang melihat wajah Kai makin pucat. Dan Sunny juga tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat sedih melihat keadaan Kai. Suho meangangguk dan meminta Lupin membawa Kai ke Manson bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Bersamaan dengan Lupin yang sudah kembali, mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara

**SREK SREK**

Suara barusan membuat semua yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara tersebut. Dan kembali dua orang dari mereka yaitu Taeyeon dan Kris tiba disana. Taeyeon tengah membawa Kris dengan susah payah, Chen langsung berlari kearah mereka dan membantu Taeyeon mendudukkan Kris yang masih merasakan sakit ditubuhnya.

"Sepertinya semua baik-baik saja, hanya dua orang lagi," ucap Taeyeon sembari melirik semua orang yang ada disana. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir karena dua orang lain belum datang.

"Tao _hyung_..." gumam Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

"Xiumin..." ucap Chen sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Xiumin.

Kris yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari luka ditubuhnya mulai mencari Tao. Namun nihil, Tao masih belum tiba dan hal itu membuat Kris tidak tenang.

"Aku akan menyusul Tao," Kris mulai perlahan berdiri namun kembali terduduk karena tidak memiliki tenaga.

"Shit!" maki Kris yang tidak berdaya. Tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, membuat Taeyeon berdecak sebal melihatnya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, kau sedang terluka. Kau bahkan masih belum bisa berjalan," titah Taeyeon.

"Tapi Tao belum kembali. Aku harus menolongnya," tolak Kris yang kembali berdiri namun kembali dia terjatuh.

"Arrghhh... kaki sialan!" Kris hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya melihat dirinya yang tidak berdaya.

"Dasar keras kepala," gumam Taeyeon.

"GUK GUK GUK," Baek-Gu menggonggong keras karena melihat dua orang yang dia kenal betul siapa mereka. Xiumin dan Tao tengah berjalan pelan menuju mereka berdua dengan keadaan yang sangat lelah.

"KRIS!" Tao langsung berlari menerjang Kris yang tengah terduduk dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Tao dan sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Syukurlah... kau tidak apa-apa," ucap Kris yang langsung melingkaran kedua tangannya pada pinggang Tao. Tao hanya bisa terisak dan makin memeluk erat Kris.

"Aku juga merindukanmu dan mengkhawatirkanmu... Kupikir... Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengamu lagi hiks hiks," dan Tao kembali menangis dalam pelukan Kris.

"Xiumin!" Chen tersenyum dan berlari kearah Xiumin lalu memeluk _namja_ berpipi chubby tersebut.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku senang kau tidak apa-apa," lanjut Chen sembari tersenyum lega. Wajah Xiumin merona dan menggumamkan kata 'Terima kasih' dengan nada pelan.

Baek-Gu pun berjalan menuju Xiumin dan menjilat pipi Xiumin juga Chen, untuk beberapa saat mereka tertawa karena tingkah lucu Baek-Gu. Xiumin kemudian memeluk kepala Baek-Gu dengan sayang.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Baek-Gu, sangat merindukanmu," ucap Xiumin yang membuat Chen merasa kesal. "Aku juga merindukanmu Chen," lanjut Xiumin ketika melihat wajah cemberut Chen dan Chen langsung tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

"Kau menjaga mereka dengan baik kan Baek-Gu?" tanya Xiumin yang diangguki oleh Baek-Gu. "Anjing pintar," puji Xiumin pada Baek-Gu sembari mengelus-elus pelan kepala Baek-Gu dengan lembut bersama Chen. Baek-Gu kembali menggonggong kecil dan menjilati pipi Xiumin juga Chen sebelum akhirnya

**BRUGH**

"Baek-Gu!" kaget Xiumin saat Baek-Gu tiba-tiba ambruk dan terbaring ditanah.

**BRUGH**

"KAKAK!" teriak Luhan melihat Lupin yang sama nasibnya dengan Baek-Gu.

**BRUGH**

"Ye-Yeollie," ucap Baekhyun yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh dengan keadaan terbaring ditanah.

"Channie..." ucap Lay tidak kalah terkejut yang melihat Chanyeol terbaring disebelah Baekhyun.

"A-Apa yang terjadi pada mereka bertiga?" tanya Suho tidak mengerti. Suho dan Lay langsung mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol sembari menangis.

Kris dan Tao mendekat pada Sehun dan Luhan, dimana kini Luhan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun lakukan pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sunny menutup kedua mulutnya dibelakang Xiumin dan Chen setelah melihat ketiganya tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Baek-Gu kau kenapa? Bangunlah... jangan membuatku khawatir," ucap Xiumin sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Baek-Gu.

'**Kembalilah padanya sekarang sebelum kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi,' **ucapan GD langsung menyadarkan Xiumin dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Baek-Gu dan dua lainnya.

Air mata Xiumin mulai jatuh dan dadanya terasa sesak, sekuat tenaga dia menggigit bibirnya agat tidak berteriak akan kepergian Baek-Gu yang tiba-tiba tetapi...

"HWAAAAAA Baek-Guuuuu," Xiumin langsung memeluk erat kepala Baek-Gu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Baek-Gu telah tiada dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya sekarang ini. Air matanya terus keluar tidak terkontrol, merasakan kembali rasa kehilangan yang amat besar memang benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

Xiumin kembali mengingat memori saat pertama Baek-Gu menyelamatkannya dan memberikannya sebuah apel untuk dia makan. Lalu mereka terpisah dan kembali dipertemukan dengan cara yang sama. Xiumin kembali diselamatkan oleh Baek-Gu dan kembali Baek-Gu memberikan buah apel padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sebuah memori yang akan selalu diingat oleh Xiumin sampai kapanpun.

"Jangan pergi lagi... Kumohon jangan pergi lagi Baek-Gu,"

Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa kita harus berpisah lagi? Apakah setelah kita berpisah sekarang, kau akan kembali padaku Baek-Gu? Jangan katakan tidak... kau akan kembalikan? Karena kau adalah anjing kesayanganku, temanku yang berharga... Sangat berharga untukku.

Tangisan Xiumin makin keras dan hal itu membuat Chen tidak kuasa menahan air mata dan langsung memeluk Xiumin dari belakang.

"Sudah Xiumin... Jangan menangis lagi... Tangisanmu hanya akan membuat Baek-Gu sedih disana," Xiumin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Chen dan makin keras menangis tanpa mau melepas pelukannya dari Baek-Gu.

Sunny yang menatap pemandangan tersebut mulai menangis melihatnya.

"KAKAK... Bangun hiks jangan tinggalkan aku kak. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, jangan lagi hiks kumohon kak..." isak Luhan yang kini tengah menggoncangkan tubuh kakaknya Lupin yang tidak bernyawa. Tangis Luhan makin terdengar pilu begitu ucapannya tidak mendapat balasan dari Lupin.

Luhan kembali memeluk kakaknya dan menangis didada kakaknya Lupin. Wajahnya makin basah karena air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dan dadanya terasa begitu sesak saat dia tahu kini Lupin benar-benar telah meninggalkan dirinya dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap sedih Luhan yang menangisi kepergian kakaknya Lupin yang tiba-tiba. Sehun membungkukkan badannya dihadapan tubuh Lupin yang terbaring tidak berdaya.

'**Lupin... terima kasih atas semuanya. Tanpa bantuanmu selama ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami semua. Kau sudah... menjadi seorang kakak yang hebat bagi adikmu Luhan. Mulai saat ini, aku berjanji akan melindungi Luhan dan akan mencintai dirinya sampai napasku berhenti. Sama seperti kau yang selalu melindungi dan menyanyangi Luhan hingga akhir napasmu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang disana, Lupin.'** Dan beberapa tetes air mata turun dati sudut mata Sehun.

'**Walau hanya sebentar saja waktu kita bersama-sama disini... Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini... kami kehilanganmu... Lupin,'** air mata Sehun yang keluar makin tidak terkendali dan Sehun bahkan mulai terisak.

Tao dan Kris yang menatap scene dihadapan mereka hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan mendoakan kepergian Lupin. Mereka hanya bisa berharap Lupin tenang di alam sana dan Luhan kuat menghadapi ini semua.

"Hiks Chanyeol... Hiks jangan tidur... Bangunlah, jangan bercanda Chanyeol kumohon... Hiks Yeollie kumohon bangun..." Baekhyun kembali mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang tidak bernyawa.

"Kau bilang kalau hiks kau tidak mau melihat atau membuatku sedih apalagi menangis hiks. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku kini menangis, kau tidak mau membuka matamu Yeollie. Aku berjanji akan berhenti menangis hiks jika kau membuka matamu. Jadi kumohon... Bangunlah dan buka matamu, jangan membuatku takut."

Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming.

Baekhyun kemudian meremas dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit dan Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Chanyeol... Jangan pergi... Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, kumohon jangan biarkan aku hidup tanpamu. Kumohon... bangunlah,"

Tangisan Baekhyun makin keras karena Chanyeol tidak terbangun. Sulit menerima Chanyeol yang sudah pergi dari sisinya, dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah menangis dan memanggil namanya. Namun Chanyeol tidak membalas panggilan Baekhyun. Lay didepan mereka berdua hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, walau jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Lay begitu kehilangan Chanyeol.

**Disuatu Tempat**

Chanyeol merasakan seseorang tengah mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan lembut. Rasanya begitu hangat, sama hangatnya dengan sentuhan Baekhyun. Namun, sentuhan ini begitu berbeda dari sentuhan Baekhyun padanya. Kepalanya terasa seperti tengah dipangkuan seseorang. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Dan sedang dimana dirinya?

Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya perlahan, sebelum sebuah cahaya terang membuat matanya silau. Chanyeol mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya, membiasakan cahaya putih dan sangat menyilaukan yang lambat laun membuat kedua mata Chanyeol terbiasa. Dan yang pertama Chanyeol lihat adalah sesosok _yeojya_ cantik yang ternyata tengah mengelus pelan rambutnya. Siapa _yeojya_ itu?

_Yeojya_ itu tersenyum hangat menatap orang yang tengah dia elus rambutnya itu terbangun.

"Akhirnya kau sudah bangun..." _yeojya_ itu kemudian memeluk Chanyeol.

"Anakku Chanyeol..."

**TBC**

**Author mewek pemirsaaaaaa (T-T) ngetiknya sambil denger lagi sedih biar feelnya dapet dan bener aja aq nangis. Ampe eomma khawatir liat aq nangis tiba-tiba.**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest, needtexotic, Raichi Lee Sangjin ELF, Guest, tiikaaa, KaiSooEXOShipper, ay cloud, Riszaaa, 00' no name, HunHan's wife, Tania3424, awlia, JaeRyeoCloudnia, BabySuLayDo, Mei, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, HungryBirds, Kim Ray Ah, golden13, KecoaLaut, Kim YeunGi, aosishi, SaranghaeHunHan, christina, park min ra, kia, No Name, nauranadiva, Kim Eun Eri, Huang Yoori, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, Cho KyuLi, Yeonri, renren2198, Hami, officialambtypho, la, Park EunRa JewELFishy, . 7, springyeol, atharafrans.**

**Kamsahamnida, Thank You, Terima Kasih. Dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya gak dibalas lagi reviewnya, jangan benci saya huhuhu **

**Gak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi. Masih sedih, padahal yang ngetik aq sendiri**

**Ada yang mau ngasih saran kira-kira siapa nama eomma Chanyeol? Anggota idol group juga boleh.**

**Review again please :")**


	25. Chapter 25

**Evil Town**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Warning : Typho(s) and Chara Death**

**Chanyeol Mother : Zhang Boa (Kwon BoA)**

**-oOo-**

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan _yeojya_ yang tengah memeluknya sembari duduk ini. Kata '**Anakku'** yang meluncur dari mulut _yeojya_ itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol membeku. _Yeojya_ itu mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya. _Yeojya_ berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang itu menatap lembut Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat. Apakah mungkin _yeojya_ yang memeluknya ini adalah...

"_Eomma_..." gumam Chanyeol dengan nada serak dan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. _Yeojya_ yang dipanggil _eomma_ oleh Chanyeol itu menatap teduh dirinya saat dia dipanggil '**eomma'**.

"Akhirnya... Aku bisa mendengarmu memanggilku _eomma_, untuk yang pertama kalinya Chanyeol," _yeoja_ bernama Zhang Boa yang dimana adalah _eomma_ Chanyeol itu langsung menyentuh wajah Chanyeol penuh kasih sayang dengan satu tangan.

**GREP**

Chanyeol langsung memeluk _eommanya_ dan mulai menangis dibahu sang _eomma_. Tangi Chanyeol mulai pecah saat dia tahu kini dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia rindukan seumur hidupnya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah Chanyeol lihat bagaimana rupanya, seseorang yang Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana suara kasih sayangnya saat memanggil dirinya. Seseorang yang sudah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melahirkannya kedunia ini.

"Sudah lama... sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertemu denganmu... eom_m_a," ucap Chanyeol. Air matanya makin deras meluncur dari mata kecoklatan miliknya.

"_Eomma_ juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," balas _eomma_ Chanyeol sambil membalas pelukan anaknya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berpelukan dalam diam, dengan diringi suara isak tangis Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap _eommanya_. Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat sedih dan muram, membuat sang _eomma_ penasaran kenapa anaknya Chanyeol berwajah seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau murung?" tanya _eomma_ Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi anaknya tersebut. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan sang _eomma_ yang menepuk pipinya agar tetap disana, menyentuh dirinya dan memberinya kehangatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku... _eomma_," _Eomma_ Chanyeol terlihat kaget dengan ucapan anaknya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya balik sang _eomma_.

Chanyeol menunduk. Tidak berani menatap langsung pada _eommanya_.

"Itu karena aku... adalah alasan kau meninggal, benar begitu bukan? Kau mati karena melahirkan monster seperti aku _eomma_, " Chanyeol membuang mukanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Matanya kembali terasa panas dan memori saat orang-orang memaki dan mengatakan bahwa _eommanya_ mati karena dirinya terngiang dalam kepalanya.

Chanyeol terkejut saat _eommanya_ kembali memeluk dirinya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh _eommanya_ yang bergetar dan tengah menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Bukan... kau bukan monster sayang, kau adalah anakku. Anakku Zhang Chanyeol yang tampan, anakku yang baik hati. Kau bukan monster Chanyeol dan _eomma_ tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu seperti itu." Air mata Chanyeol kembali turun dengan deras dari kedua matanya mendengar ucapan _eommanya_.

"Kematian _eomma_ bukan karenamu tapi orang lain. Dan itu sudah takdir _eomma_ Chanyeol, jangan pernah sekalipun menyalahkan dirimu lagi." Boa melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah anaknya yang tengah menangis, sama dengan dirinya yang kini tengah menangis sedih.

"_Eomma_ tidak menyesal Chanyeol, melihatmu bisa lahir kedunia dengan selamat saja _eomma_ sudah bahagia." Boa tersenyum dan menghapus bulir-bulir air mata anaknya dengan ibu jarinya. Chanyeol merasa tersentuh akan ucapan dan tindakan _eommanya_ saat ini.

"Harus kau tahu Chanyeol, orang yang membuat dirimu dan _eomma_ menjadi seperti ini adalah ulah teman ayahmu yaitu Lee Soo Man." Chanyeol kaget dengan ucapan _eommanya_, terlebih mendengar seseorang yang merupakan dalang dibalik kematian _eommanya_ dan dirinya yang bisa berubah menjadi monster.

"Saat kandungan _eomma_ sudah hampir mencapai batasnya yaitu sembilan bulan. Dr. Lee menyuntikan sebuah cairan obat yang dicampur dengan sebuah parasit berbahaya buatan iblis. Tentu _eomma_ tidak tahu karena Dr. Lee adalah teman ayahmu dan dia kelihatannya sangat baik dan ramah. Jadi _eomma_ tidak curiga sama sekali," Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan _eommanya_.

"Bahkan saat parasit itu sudah masuk, _eomma_ tidak merasakan keanehan pada tubuh _eomma_. Tapi yang jelas, parasit itu masuk kedalam janin _eomma_ yaitu kau Chanyeol dan parasit tersebut berdiam disana. Dan keanehan mulai terjadi saat _eomma_ melahirkanmu, saat _eomma_ melahirkan kakakmu dan dirimu rasanya begitu berbeda." Boa menutup kedua matanya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu tubuh _eomma_ terasa sakit semua dan terasa begitu panas. _Eomma_ bahkan bisa melihat sesosok mahluk hitam mengerikan yang tengah berdiam diri disamping _eomma_. Dia seperti mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang terdengar begitu menakutkan untuk didengar sebelum akhirnya _eomma_ meninggal dan kau berhasil keluar." Boa menundukkan wajahnya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan anaknya.

"Maafkan _eomma_ hiks maafkan _eomma_. Kumohon jangan membenci _eomma_ Chanyeol hiks," Boa mulai menangis kembali.

"Maaf karena _eomma_ tidak ada disampingmu saat mereka mencaci makimu. Maaf karena _eomma_ tidak ada saat kau tengah kesepian. Maaf karena _eomma_ tidak ada saat kau butuh pertolongan. Maafkan _eomma_ karena _eomma_ tidak pernah memberikanmu cinta dan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu padamu. Maafkan _eomma_ hiks maafkan _eommamu_ ini," kata Boa yang menangis makin kencang sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Boa, membuat Boa makin merasa bersalah karena ternyata anaknya membencinya. Namun Boa terkejut saat kini kedua tangannyalah yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Chanyeol. Boa mendongkak untuk melihat wajah anaknya.

"_Eomma_... kau jangan meminta maaf padaku. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun membenci dirimu atau bahkan marah padamu. Memang benar aku tidak pernah merasakan langsung bagaimana kasih sayang dan cinta dari seorang ibu. Tapi aku tahu kau selalu didekatku _eomma_, kau selalu melindungiku walau aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Kau selalu menyayangiku dan mencintaiku walau jarak kita begitu jauh." Boa terharu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, membuatnya menitikkan air mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku bisa hidup dan melihat dunia, itu semua juga karena dirimu _eomma_. Kau mengorbankan nyawamu untukku anakmu dan aku merasa bahagia karena kau adalah ibuku dan aku adalah anakmu," Boa menutup mulutnya, tersentuh dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali memeluk sayang sang _eomma_.

"Aku sangat menyangimu... _eomma_," bisik Chanyeol ditelinga _eommanya_. Boa kembali menangis dan membalas pelukan anaknya dengan erat. Hatinya yang terasa sesak menjadi lega saat dia mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri bahwa anaknya tidak membencinya.

"Aku juga sangat berterima kasih kau dan Yixing menjadi anakku," balas Boa. Keduanya tersenyum dan larut dalam pelukan yang menghangatkan jiwa tersebut.

"Tapi _eomma_, bagaimana _eomma_ bisa tahu semua tentang apa yang sudah terjadi padaku dan _eomma_?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran sembari menarik dirinya dari pelukan sang _eomma_. Boa kembali mengusap pelan rambut anak tercintanya sebelum berbicara.

"Semua itu _eomma_ tahu saat _eomma_ sudah pergi ke alam ini, alam akhirat Chanyeol. Semuanya dan bahkan saat kau tumbuh _eomma_ melihatmu disini dan menangis setiap saat _eomma_ melihat dirimu terluka," Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kembali mendengar ucapan _eommanya_. Dia pikir ini adalah mimpi tapi ternyata bukan dan barusan _eommanya_ bilang ini adalah alam akhirat, itu berarti...

"Kau benar... kau sudah meninggal Chanyeol," ucap Boa yang mengerti keterkejutan anaknya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa a-aku?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Yang dia ingat saat itu dia tengah memeluk Baekhyun dan dirinya mulai mengantuk sebelum akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Itu karena Lee Soo Man sudah mati. Semua yang menyangkut dirinya termasuk parasit tersebut binasa karena pada dasarnya parasit itu juga semacam nyawa. Jika parasit itu menghilang atau lenyap, maka orang-orang atau mahluk lainnya yang dimasuki oleh parasit tersebut akan mati juga," jelas Boa yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

Boa mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat wajah kecewa anaknya sebelum kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu berarti aku akan ikut denganmu _eomma_, benar bukan?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap sendu _eommanya_. Boa tersenyum hangat dan menarik kepala Chanyeol lalu mengecup puncak kepala anaknya tersebut.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan ikut dengan _eomma_," jawab Boa. Chanyeol kaget tidak percaya dengan ucapan _eommanya_.

"Ta-tapi kan _eomma_ bilang a-aku sudah,"

"Anggap saja itu hadiah dari _eomma_ Chanyeol." Chanyeol menatap tidak mengerti pada _eommanya_.

"_Eomma_ diberikan dua pilihan jika _eomma_ bertemu denganmu. Membuatmu ikut dengan _eomma_ atau kau kembali hidup didunia. Dan _eomma_ memilih pilihan yang kedua untukmu. Ada dua lainnya yang bernasib sama denganmu tapi hanya kau yang bisa kembali," Chanyeol tidak bisa berucap mendengar kata-kata _eommanya_ barusan.

"Karena _eomma_ rasa... kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa _eomma_ memilih alasan yang kedua," lanjut Boa. Belum sempat Chanyeol berbicara, sebuah suara isak tangis terdengar jelas ditempat serba putih itu.

'**Hiks Yeollie bangun hiks jangan meninggalkanku hiks kumohon bangunlah Yeollie,'**

"Baekkie..." gumam Chanyeol yang tidak tahan mendengar suara tangis Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun tengah menangisi kematiannya disana dan dia terdengar begitu pilu dan juga putus asa. Dada Chanyeol terasa sesak memikirkan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang ini.

"Dialah alasan kau harus kembali Chanyeol dan hiduplah bersama dengannya," ucap Boa yang membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang _eomma_.

"Tapi... jika aku pergi maka kau akan kembali sendirian _eomma_," timpal Chanyeol dengan nada ragu. Perasaannya mengatakan dia harus kembali agar Baekhyun tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan tapi perasaannya yang lain mengatakan bahwa dia harus bersama dengan _eommanya_.

Boa yang mengerti keraguan di wajah anaknya mulai berdiri dari duduknya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Boa menyimpan satu telapak tangannya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Disini," ucap Boa menekan dada Chanyeol.

"_Eomma_ akan hidup didalam hatimu Chanyeol. Dan _eomma_ merasa tidak sendirian atau kesepian." Lanjut Boa.

"Kebahagiaan dirimu dan juga Yixing adalah kebahagiaan _eomma_ juga. Jadi kau harus kembali dan hiduplah dengan bahagia bersama Baekhyun dan rukunlah dengan kakakmu Yixing," Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan _eommanya_.

"Dulu _eomma_ ingin sekali bisa melihatmu dan Yixing tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Melihat kalian bertengkar dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Memakaikan kalian baju yang sama, menyuapi kalian berdua makanan yang _eomma_ buat. Melihat kalian berdua bersekolah dan mendengar cerita kalian saat masuk sekolah. Melihat kalian jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan memperkenalkan kekasih kalian pada _eomma_. Dan juga melihat kalian berdua menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan pasangan kalian," Boa kembali menitikkan air matanya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang tidak tahan mendengar ucapan eommanya.

"Tapi ternyata itu semua tidak bisa _eomma_ rasakan. _Eomma_ begitu sedih kenapa berakhir menjadi seperti ini?" Boa menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan membiarkan air mata meluncur dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya melihat raut wajah sedih dan terluka _eommanya_.

"Tapi _eomma_ sadar bahwa ini sudah menjadi takdir _eomma_ dan kita semua. _Eomma_ mengikhlaskan semuanya," Boa menarik kembali tangannya yang dia simpan didada Chanyeol. Tangannya kemudian beralih pada pipi Chanyeol dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kebahagiaan kalian berdua adalah yang paling utama untuk _eomma _sekarang. Walaupun _eomma_ hanya bisa melihat kalian dari jauh." Boa melepaskan sentuhan tangannya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang kembali membuka matanya yang basah karena air mata.

"Kau harus kembali Chanyeol. Dan katakan pada kakakmu Yixing bahwa _eomma_ sangat merindukannya. _Eomma_ mencintai kalian berdua, anak _eomma_ yang selalu _eomma_ sayangi," ucap Boa sembari tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol.

Baru beberapa langkah Boa berjalan, Chanyeol langsung memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Bisa Boa rasakan tubuh anaknya bergetar dan tengah menangis dalam diam.

"_Eomma_ terima kasih... terima kasih atas kasih sayang dan cintamu pada kami. Kami bersyukur kau menjadi _eomma_ kami dan kami bersyukur kami adalah anakmu. Teruslah hidup dihati kami dan melihat kami hidup bahagia suatu saat nanti. Kami berdua mencintaimu... _eomma_," kata Chanyeol dengan nada serak.

Boa mengangguk dan tubuhnya perlahan mulai memudar sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar lenyap.

'**Aku juga mencintai kalian berdua... anakku Yixing dan Chanyeol,'** balas Boa setelah dia benar-benar menghilang dari pelukan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulai menangis tersedu-sedu dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

**-oOo-**

Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya terasa basah dan hangat, dia juga merasakan ada tetes air mata yang menerpa pipinya. Tubuhnya dipeluk erat dan kepalanya bersandar pada dada seseorang yang terasa bergetar. Perlahan indra pendengarannya mulai berfungsi dan dia bisa mendengar tangisan Baekhyun dan juga isakkan Lay.

'**Aku sudah kembali,'** pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mulai membuka matanya. Pandangannya yang agak kabur kian lama kian jelas. Bola matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang tengah memeluknya dan menutup kedua matanya sembari menangis tersedu-sedu, wajahnya basah karena air mata. Disisi lain, Chanyeol melihat Lay yang terisak pelan tengah ditenangkan oleh Suho.

Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka mulutnya yang masih terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Namun demi Baekhyun, Chanyeol berusaha untuk bisa memanggil namanya.

"B-B-Baek B-Baekkie..."

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pelan yang sangat familiar. Baekhyun menghentikan tangisnya dan mulai membuka kedua matanya, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang dia dengar adalah suara Chanyeol. Dan betapa kagetnya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah membuka matanya dan menggumamkan pelan namanya.

Mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca, tidak percaya orang yang dia cintai telah kembali. Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun sangat yakin Chanyeol sudah meninggal dalam pelukannya, namun kini dia sudah sadar dan tengah menatap dirinya serta memanggil namanya dengan pelan.

"Huwaaaa Yeollie..." Baekhyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis dengan keras di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah... syukurlah hiks syukurlah kau sudah membuka matamu," ucap Baekhyun.

Lay dan Suho yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mata Lay melebar melihat Chanyeol yang sudah bangun kembali dari kematiannya yang kini tengah dipeluk erat oleh Baekhyun. Lay menitikkan air matanya dan makin mendekat pada adiknya.

Suho yang melihatnya pun tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Lay. Secepat kilat Suho memperhatikan dua lainnya yang bernasib sama dengan Chanyeol yaitu Lupin dan Baek-Gu. Tapi yang didapat oleh Suho adalah rasa kecewa karena mereka berdua masih belum bangun. Suho hanya bisa berharap mereka berdua juga akan bangun dari kematian mereka sama seperti Chanyeol. Suho kemudian duduk disamping Lay yang tengah menatap Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah Chanyeol... kau sudah bangun," kata Lay yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagia dalam ucapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap kakaknya dan ingat akan sesuatu.

"Kak, aku bertemu dengan _eomma_," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Lay dan kedua lainnya yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menatapnya.

"Kau bertemu dengan _eommamu_ yang sudah meninggal Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusap pelan wajah Baekhyun dengan tenaganya yang masih lemah. Kemudian Chanyeol menatap Lay.

"Aku bisa kembali ke dunia ini juga karena berkat _eomma_," Chanyeol menghela napasnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Memang seharusnya aku mati karena didalam tubuhku ada parasit seperti monster-monster di pulau ini. Tapi _eomma_ menolongku karena dia ingin melihat kita hidup bahagia hyung. Tapi dia bilang dua lainnya tidak bisa kembali." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lupin dan Baek-Gu yang masih terbaring dengan diiringi oleh isak tangis orang terdekat mereka.

"_Eomma_ selalu ada disamping kita _hyung_, dia menyayangi dan mencintai kita. _Eomma_ bilang dia sangat merindukanmu _hyung_," jelas Chanyeol.

Tubuh Lay bergetar karena ucapan Chanyeol. Dia juga sangat amat merindukan sosok eommanya, sosok yang Lay ingat sekuat tenaga saat dia masih bisa melihat wajahnya. Sosok yeojya berhati lembut yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang dan cintanya yang amat besar pada Lay. Mengingat hal itu membuat Lay kembali menangis.

"A-aku juga sangat merindukanmu... _eomma_," ucap Lay disela isakkannya. Suho memeluk Lay yang terlihat rapuh dan menenangkannya.

Suho tahu satu hal. Lupin dan Baek-Gu benar-benar tidak akan bangun kembali, karena seperti yang Chanyeol katakan. Chanyeol bisa hidup kembali karena pertolongan dari eommanya. Suho menutup kedua matanya dan berdoa untuk Lupin dan Baek-Gu.

"Yeollie..." panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" jawab Chanyeol yang kemudian mengecup bibir _namja_ manis yang baru saja memanggil namanya tersebut. Wajah Baekhyun memanas dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Baekkie," Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun sebelum mereka mendengar suara

**DUUAARR**

**CTTARRRR**

**BOOOMMMM**

Semua yang ada disana sangat terkejut dengan suara barusan dan mereka lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sesosok mahluk besar. Mahluk besar yang merupakan sang Lord namun ukurannya sangat besar, dengan tinggi kira-kira sebesar menara Eiffel.

"Pulau ini... harus DIMUSNAHKANNNNN GRRRAAAAA" sang Lord mulai menggeram marah dan membuat gempa yang amat dashyat dipulau tersebut dan tsunami besar yang akan segera datang meluluh lantahkan pulau Sandez.

**TBC**

**Next Chap adalah Ending**

**Gak kerasa ini fic udah tamat lagi chap depan (T_T)**

**Special thanks to reviewer :**

**13ginger, Riszaaa, Qhia503, Park Min Ra, Jung Jisun, AngelGie HanTaoRis, Shin Min Hwa, KaiSooEXOShipper, christina, lovelySoo-ie, yolandaa, hera3424, Nick agatha, No Name, Lana, awlia, ICE14, tiikaaa, KecoaLaut, Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim, BabySuLayDo, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, la, , Melodyatlantick, Raichi Chan, Riyoung Kim, nara, Vanesha, aoishi, renren2198, ClorophlPanda, Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing, Julie Namikaze, Huang Yoori, ay cloud, HunHan's wife, Kim Haerin-ah, mahluk any, Kim Eun Eri, HunHanmi18, Hami, needtexotic, Kim Vani, park hyo ra26, miparkland, officialambtypho, Guest, Park EunRa JewELFishy, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, anaknyahunhan, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, hungrybirds, taryshineexo, bekkieyeoja, kia, Arista Estiningt, , apin, springyeol, anaknyahunlu, i'm exotics, miahmong, yha-chi berliELF, Cho KyuLi, anaknyahanhun, Tania3424, Rindaesung0910.**

**Thank you thank you so much#ngasih Baek-Gu XD**

**Review again please~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Evil Town**

**Ending Chapter**

**Warning : Character Death, Typho(s), Alur kecepetan.**

**-oOo-**

**Tap Tap Tap**

Taemin yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Minho yang sudah tidak bernyawa mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara langkah kaki tersebut. Wajah Taemin basah karena menangis terus-menerus dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan karena kehilangan Minho. Mata Taemin membulat sempurna melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju dirinya. Taemin makin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Minho.

"Ma-mau apa kau kesini... GD," tanya Taemin dengan nada sedikit ketakutan pada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah GD atau Ji Yong. Ji Yong tidak menggubris pertanyaan Taemin, dia tetap berjalan menuju Taemin. Hal itu membuat Taemin makin ketakutan karena GD tidak membalas ucapannya.

**Tap**

Ji Yong berdiri dihadapan Minho dan Taemin lalu mendudukkan dirinya didepan mereka berdua. Ji Yong kemudian menatap Minho yang sudah tidak bernyawa lalu kemudian menatap Taemin. Taemin menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut dan Ji Yong menghela napasnya melihat Taemin.

"Tidak usah takut seperti itu Taemin. Aku sudah tidak memiliki kemampuan lagi, sama seperti dirimu," kata Ji Yong pada Taemin. Taemin menaikkan wajahnya dan menemukan pancaran bola mata kejujuran dari Ji Yong. Taemin mengangguk perlahan dan kembali dirinya mendekap erat tubuh Minho.

"Menurutmu... sesudah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Taemin pada Ji Yong dengan nada ragu.

"Entahlah... tapi aku takut Lord akan muncul dan membinasakan pulau ini. Itu semua akan dia lakukan untuk menghapus jejak dan kehadirannya sendiri," jawab Ji Yong. Taemin mengangguk dan menatap Minho.

"Jika memang pulau ini akan hancur... aku akan tetap diam disini bersama dengan Minho. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya..." ucap Taemin dengan nada serak dan kembali terisak pelan.

Ji Yong menatap pilu pada Taemin yang mulai menangis pelan. Melihat itu, dia menjadi ingat pada kakaknya Seung Hyun. Ji Yong kemudian mengambil buku dibalik jubahnya yang dia simpan saat pertama kali dia menjalankan misi untuk membunuh semua manusia yang ada di pulau Sandez. Buku yand dia curi dari ruangan kerja pribadi Soo Man dahulu.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Taemin saat Ji Yong mulai membuka-buka buku tersebut.

"Buku ini adalah buku un-"

**DUUAARR**

**CTTARRRR**

**BOOOMMMM**

Belum sempat Ji Yong menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah suara keras yang amat dashyat menggema di pulau tersebut. Ji Yong dan Taemin membelakakkan kedua matanya melihat sosok yang mereka kenal namun jauh lebih besar tengah berada tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"L-L-Lord," ucap Taemin tidak percaya.

"Tapi kenapa dia sebesar itu?" lanjut Taemin sambil menatap Ji Yong yang tengah menggeram marah melihat sang Lord.

"Pulau ini... harus DIMUSNAHKANNNNN GRRRAAAAA!" sang Lord menggeram marah dan mulai mengamuk.

"Itulah alasannya... Lord akan menghancurkan pulau ini tidak bersisa sedikit pun," ucap Ji Yong sambil menatap sang Lord yang kembali menggeram dengan amat keras.

Hal itu membuat tanah bergetar dengan hebat bagai terjadi gempa bumi. Langit hitam mulai menjadi lebih gelap dan beberapa halilintar muncul dari atas langit. Ji Yong bahkan merasakan hembusan angin laut berbau garam yang sangat kuat yang tercium oleh hidungnya.

'**Sial! Tsunami besar akan datang, dia benar-benar akan menghancurkan pulau ini,'** batin Ji Yong dan dia teringat oleh orang-orang yang masih ada di pulau ini, yaitu Xiumin dan kawan-kawannya.

'**Mereka tidak akan selamat jika tidak bergegas sekarang,'** geram Ji Yong sambil menatap marah sang Lord yang masih mengamuk.

**-oOo-**

Suho dan yang lainnya menatap ngeri dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seekor monster lain yang lebih besar dan menakutkan kini jaraknya tidak jauh dari mereka semua. Monster besar hitam berkepala kambing dengan tinggi yang hampir sama tingginya dengan menara Eiffel, yang merupakan sang Lord itu terlihat murka dan mengamuk tidak terkendali.

Bulu kuduk mereka semua berdiri saat sang Lord menggeram marah, terlebih geramannya membuat tanah mereka berpijak bergetar hebat bagai terjadi sebuah gempa.

"Pulau ini... akan AKU MUSNAHKANNNNN!" sang Lord kembali menggeram dengan keras dan kembali membuat tanah bergetar dengan getaran yang luar biasa kencang.

"Huuaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Aaahhhhh!"

Mereka mulai berteriak ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka hanya bisa menutup telingat akibat kerasnya suara geraman sang Lord dan berdoa dalam hati agar mereka bisa selamat dari amukan mahluk besar tersebut.

"Kita harus keluar dari pulau ini!" seru Kris yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya kecuali Luhan dan Xiumin yang masih berduka.

"Lay, kau bantu Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol. Aku akan membawa Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih ada didalam mansion," ucap Suho yang langsung bergegas menuju mansion dengan Lay yang beseru padanya agar hati-hati.

Lay tanpa membuang banyak waktu langsung membopong tubuh Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Tao membopong tubuh Kris, Sehun dan Chen masih berusaha menarik paksa Luhan dan Xiumin agar segera bergegas pergi dari pulau tersebut. Dan dengan sedikit bentakan dari Taeyeon, kedua _namja_ itu akhirnya tersadar dan mengikuti yang lainnya untuk pergi dari sana. Mereka kemudian mulai berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Ada yang tahu kita harus kemana?" tanya Sunny yang tengah panik dan ketakutan. Kedua matanya melirik ngeri sang Lord yang makin mengamuk dengan background petir disekitarnya.

"Los Plagas," jawab Tao yang tiba-tiba langsung mengingat ucapan Ji Yong.

"Ada sebuah kapal perahu disana, dan aku tahu dimana kapal itu disimpan," lanjut Tao dengan nada yakin.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu Tao?" tanya Kris sedikit ragu.

"Musuh yang memberitahuku dan aku percaya dia berkata jujur," balas Tao sambil menatap Kris.

"Lalu dimana letak Los Plagas itu sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

"Aku tahu dimana Los Plagas," ucap Taeyeon disela-sela pelarian mereka yang terburu-buru dan tergesa-gesa. "Aku pernah kesana," lanjutnya dengan nada yakin.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus bergegas kesana," kata Lay dan dia sedikit bernapas lega melihat Suho dan Kyungsoo yang kini menuju mereka dengan membopong tubuh Kai.

"Suho, kita akan menuju Los Plagas dan menaiki perahu untuk pergi dari sini," lanjut Lay saat Suho sudah mendekat dan mulai berjalan bersama-sama dengan mereka. Suho mengangguk dan terkejut mencium bau asin garam yang menyengat.

"Jangan katakan... tadi itu..." kata Suho ketakutan.

"Tsunami... dashyat... akan datang..." lanjut Suho yang membuat member lainnya terkejut mendengar ucapan Suho.

"Ja-jangan bercanda _hyung_!" seru Sehun tidak percaya. Sehun kini tengah menggendong Luhan yang masih berduka dan menangis dipunggungnya.

"Ucapan Suho _hyung_ memang benar," timpal Chen yang juga menggendong Xiumin dipunggungnya, sama keadaannya dengan Sehun yang menggedong Luhan.

"Aku juga merasakan bau garam yang menyengat tadi. Itu artinya tsunami benar-benar akan datang dan tsunami itu aku rasa sangat dahsyat..." lanjut Chen dengan nada khawatir dan ketakutan. Semua yang mendengar ucapan Chen hanya bisa diam membisu dan berdoa dalam hati agar mereka bisa selamat keluar dari pulau ini.

"KALIANNNN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA KELUAR DARI PULAU INI! DASAR MANUSIA KURANG AJARRRRRRR," murka sang Lord yang melihat Suho dan yang lainnya tengah melarikan diri. Ucapan sang Lord membuat mereka semua ketakutan setengah mati dan tidak berniat untuk menengok kebelekang tepatnya pada sang Lord.

Sang Lord membuka telapak tangannya pada Suho dan yang lainnya.

"GIGANTA LEMAROLA," ucap sang Lord yang mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

**GRUUAKK**

**DUUAARRR**

Sebuah retakan tanah yang besar terjadi dan perlahan menuju Suho dan yang lainnya. Retakan itu makin mendekat pada mereka semua sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka terjatuh kedalam retakan yang menjadi sebuah jurang tersebut. Salah seorang dari mereka yang tengah membopong seorang lainnya menginjak retakan tersebut. Karena kaget orang itu limbung, membuat lingkaran tangannya terlepas dari yang dibopongnya dan mulai terjatuh ke jurang.

"UWAAAAA" teriak Tao yang mulai terjatuh kedalam jurang.

"TAAOOOO!" teriak Kris.

**GREEEPP**

Tao berhasil ditahan oleh Sunny dan Taeyeon yang dengan sigap dan cepat menarik tangan Tao sebelum Tao benar-benar terjun kedalam jurang.

"Tarik!" seru Taeyeon dan mereka berdua pun langsung menarik tubuh Tao bersamaan. Tao langung dipeluk oleh Kris yang sudah ketakutan karena Tao hampir masuk kedalam jurang. Tao menangis dalam dekapan Kris karena kaget sekaligus takut dengan kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi! Cepat jalan," ucap Taeyeon yang kini membantu membopong Kris dengan Tao. mereka makin mempercepat lari mereka, mengingat tanah mereka berpijak makin lama makin banyak yang retak.

"GGRRRRR JANGAN PIKIR HANYA ITU SAJA YANG AKU PUNYA... TSUNAMI BESAR AKAN DATANG DAN AKAN MENENGGELAMKAN KALIAN NANTI! UNTUK SEKARANG..." ucap sang Lord yang makin murka melihat mereka selamat dari retakan tanah yang dia buat. Sang Lord kembali merapalkan mantranya.

**Di tempat lain**

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar mereka semua punya waktu menuju Los Plagas," kata Ji Yong yang sudah melihat murkanya sang Lord pada manusia-manusia yang masih hidup itu.

"La-lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Taemin yang masih ngeri merasakan dan melihat kemurkaan sang Lord.

"Aku akan melakuan 'itu'," ucap Ji Yong yang membuka salah satu halaman dari buku dan menyimpannya ditanah.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Taemin tidak mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua mata Taemin terbuka lebar.

"Ja-jangan-jangan yang kau maksud adalah sesuatu yang ingin Minho _hyung_ lakukan selama ini?" lanjut Taemin tidak percaya.

"Begitulah..." balas Ji Yong sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya.

"Tapi kemungkinan berhasil adalah 30% saja bahkan jika kita melakukannya berdua," ucap Taemin dengan nada ragu.

"Itu adalah cara terakhir kita Taemin," kata Ji Yong teguh. Taemin menundukkan wajahnya menatap Minho dan berpikir sejenak. Taemin kemudian membaringkan tubuh Minho ditanah dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Aku akan menyusulmu Minho _hyung_... dan bantulah kami berdua agar kami berhasil," ucap Taemin sambil mendekati Ji Yong.

'**Seung Hyun hyung... bantulah aku agar ini berhasil...'** ucap Ji Yong dalam hati.

Ji Yong mulai menusuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan pisau hingga berdarah dan kemudian mencabut kembali pisau itu sebelum akhirnya memberikannya pada Taemin. Taemin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ji Yong dan mereka berdua pun menempelkan telapak tangan mereka pada buku yang tengah terbuka tersebut.

"PORTA MORA LEBIMOSA!" teriak keduanya yang membuat darah mereka dihisap habis oleh buku tersebut.

**BRUGH**

**BRUGH**

Tubuh Ji Yong dan Taemin ambruk seketika dengan wajah mereka yang begitu pucat pasi. Ji Yong terbaring dengan menatap langit, sedangkan Taemin menyamping menghadap pada tubuh Minho. Perlahan kedua mata mereka menutup hingga akhinya mereka berdua meninggal karena kehabisan darah.

Sang Lord mulai merapal mantra untuk membunuh Suho dan yang lainnya.

"AVENIA TE-" ucapan sang Lord berhenti saat sebuah gerbang besar tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah dan kini berdiri dengan kokoh dihadapannya. Gerbang besar dengan dua tiang berwarna merah darah dan bermotif api di pintunya membuat sang Lord terkejut.

"Ini... Gerbang segel!" ucap sang Lord tidak percaya dengan gerbang yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"KURANG AJAR SIAPA YANG-"

**BRANNGGG**

Gerbang itu terbuka lebar membuat sang Lord semakin murka.

"GGRAAAAAAAAAAA..." sang Lord mulai terhisap masuk kedalam gerbang tersebut.

"KALIAN AKAN TETAP MATI MANUSIA SIALAN! AKU SUDAH MENGUTUK PULAU INI AGAR BINASAAAAA-" ucap sang Lord sebelum seluruh tubuhnya masuk kedalam gerbang yang kembali menutup. Gerbang itu kemudian terbelit oleh beberapa rantai besar yang muncul entah dari mana dan terkunci oleh sebuah gembok berbentuk pola api. Setelah itu gerbang itu pun kembali masuk kedalam tanah dan menghilang.

Suho dan yang lainnya terkejut melihat mahlukk besar itu masuk kedalam gerbang dan menghilang. Mereka tidak tahu sebenarnya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi barusan. Tapi yang jelas, mereka bersyukur karena mahluk besar itu sudah lenyap dan mereka aman. Namun sayang, mereka semua salah. Gempa besar kembali terjadi dan membuat mereka semakin panik.

"Ke-kenapa ada gempa lagi? Bukankah mahluk besar itu sudah lenyap?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir yang tengah membopong Kai dengan Suho.

"Tidakkah kau mendengar ucapan terakhir mahluk tadi? Pulau ini sudah dia kutuk dan akan binasa..." timpal Kris yang tadi sempat mendengar kata-kata terakhir sang Lord.

"APA?!" kejut semua yang mendengar ucapan Kris. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui Tsunami setinggi 20 meter akan terjadi dalam beberapa menit saja dan meluluh lantahkan pulau Sandez.

"Kita benar-benar harus cepat keluar dari pulau ini," kata Taeyeon yang kemudian bernapas lega melihat sebuah bangunan besar bernuansa kastil kuno kini tertampang dihadapan mereka.

"Itu Los Plagas, cepat kita masuk!" seru Taeyeon yang diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

Suho dan yang lain langsung memasuki kastil Los Plagas yang rusak disana-sini karena gempa barusan. Mereka berjalan mengikuti arah yang Tao katakan sebelumnya, yaitu sebuah lorong rahasia yang berada diantara pintu kamar dan tangga di lantai dasar. Tidak sulit menemukan yang mereka cari, Taeyeon langsung mendorong dinding yang berada diantara pintu dan tangga tersebut.

Dinding itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sebuah lorong rahasia yang sangat gelap dan remang-remang. Mereka langsung masuk bersama-sama dan mempercepat langkah kaki mereka. Tak lama mereka menemukan sabuah pintu yang terbuka lebar disebelah kanan mereka dan mereka semua terkejut mendapati apa yang ada didalam sana.

Sesosok mayat berumur yang sudah membusuk dan tidak jelas bentuknya terbujur kaku disudut ruangan. Ruangan yang mirip seperti laboratorium itu berbau obat-obatan dan perlatan medis yang sangat menyengat. Mata Tao membulat melihat seorang _yeojya_ yang dia kenal kini berada didalam sebuah tabung besar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap mayat yang tidak jelas bentuk wajahnya itu dengan diam. Kyungsoo tahu siapa mayat itu, tapi dia diam saja dan menghiraukannya.

"I-itu Yoona _noona_!" seru Tao sambil menunjuk tabung berisi tubuh Yoona tersebut.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" tanya Sehun yang ngeri melihatnya.

Taeyeon melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada Kris dan berjalan menuju tabung tersebut. Dengan mengambil napas panjang, Taeyeon kemudian menghancurkan tabung itu dengan menendangnya sekuat tenaga, membuat tabung itu pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Air dalam tabung langsung membanjiri lantai dan Sunny langsung maju untuk mengeluarkan Yoona dari dalam tabung dengan hati-hati.

"Syukurlah... dia masih bernapas," ucap Sunny setelah memeriksa Yoona dan langsung membopong tubuh Yoona dengan Taeyeon.

"Kita harus cepat menuju kapal sebelum tsunami datang," kata Suho dan mereka pun kembali berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ujung lorong tersebut.

Tsunami mulai datang dan mulai membinasakan daerah pantai pulau Sandez saat ini. Dan gempa besar pun mulai terjadi, membuat Suho dan yang lain makin ketakutan dan mempercepat langkah mereka.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di ujung lorong. Mereka berada dilantai dua ternyata, dan dibawah mereka terlihat sebuah kolam besar berbentuk bulat yang berisikan sebuah perahu berwarna hitam cukup besar. Mereka kemudian berjalan kembali mendekati perahu tersebut. Mereka semua terkejut mendapati perahu tersebut yang ternyata tidak bisa pergi atau berlayar kemana-mana. Itu semua karena perahu itu berada ditengah kolam besar tersebut bukan di pantai.

Suho dan yang lainnya merasakan lulut mereka terasa lemas melihatnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari pulau Sandez ini. Mereka hanya bisa menahan kesedihan mereka meratapi takdir mereka. Kris menaikkan alisnya bingung melihat ukiran kode di perahu tersebut. Kedua matanya langsung terbelalak melihat kode bertuliskan 'BLIKING-VC01'.

"Itu bukan perahu biasa! Itu kapal selam yang bisa menjadi perahu dan atau sebaliknya," ucap Kris yakin. Semua yang mendengarnya menatap Kris bingung karena mereka baru mendengar ada trasnportasi laut semacam itu.

"Benarkah itu Kris?" tanya Tao dan Kris mengangguk dengan mantap. Semua langsung tersenyum cerah melihat ada sedikit harapan untuk bisa keluar dari pulau Sandez.

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka semua mulai menaiki perahu tersebut dan mengikuti Kris yang menuju arah dek kapal. Dan benar saja, di lantai dek ada sebuah pintu masuk menuju kabin kapal yang berfungsi seperti kapal selam.

Mereka mulai memasuki kabin satu persatu setelah Kris dan Tao masuk terlebih dahulu. Dimulai dari Sunny yang membopong tubuh Yoona. Lalu dilanjutkan Kyungsoo dengan Kai dan Suho, Sehun dengan Luhan, Chen dengan Xiumin dan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol serta Lay. Sedangkan Taeyeon masih berjaga-jaga didekat pintu kabin.

Mereka mulai membaringkan Kai dan Yoona di kabin ruangan yang berbentuk kamar, yang lainnya berada di kabin peristirahatan dan berdoa dalam diam. Sedangkan Suho, Kris dan Tao di kabin sistem kapal selam tersebut.

"Apa kau bisa mengemudikannya?" seru Taeyeon dari atas pada Kris yang kini tengah sibuk mengutak-atik sistem kapal selam tersebut.

**DUUAAARRR**

Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari dalam sana, tsunami sudah sangat dekat menuju mereka terutama kastil Los Plagas. Kris langsung mempercepat pekerjaannya mengingat waktu mereka tidak banyak. Kris langsung membeku melihat sebuah ikon dan tanda merah yang menyala-nyala dilayar sistem tersebut.

"_Shit_!" maki Kris melihat layar tersebut.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Suho pada Kris yang tengah kebingungan.

"Kapal selam ini tidak akan berjalan karena terkunci. Dan tombol kuncinya berada di dekat laboratorium tadi," jelas Kris yang membuat Suho berkeringat dingin. Suho langsung menaiki kembali tangga menuju dek kapal yang dimana Taeyeon masih berdiam disana.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kapal ini masih belum bergerak?" tanya Taeyeon dengan nada panik. Terlebih melihat atap bangunan disana yang mulai runtuh satu persatu.

"Tombolnya... tombol untuk melepas kunci kapal ini ada didekat ruang laboratorium tadi," ucap Suho sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**ZZUUAARRR**

Air bah yang sangat deras akibat hantaman tsunami mulai memasuki Los Plagas.

"Kita tidak akan sempat un- HEI KAU MAU KEMANA?" seru Suho saat Taeyeon langsung berlari dan melompat dari kapal.

"TAEYEON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? CEPAT KEMARI," Taeyeon tidak menghiraukan ucapan Suho dan terus berlari. Taeyeon kemudian menghentikan larinya saat dia mencapai lantai dua menuju lorong. Taeyeon kemudian menatap Suho dan Kris juga Tao yang baru saja naik ke atas dek kapal.

"Kalian... harus pulang dengan selamat," Taeyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sedihnya.

"Senang berjumpa dengan kelian semua... dan... terima kasih," ucap Taeyeon sembari tersenyum hangat pada mereka sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

"KAU TIDAK HARUS MENGORBANKAN NYAWAMU UNTUK MENOLONG KAMI," seru Suho sambil menitikkan air mata, mengerti dengan jelas arti ucapan dan pancaran mata Taeyeon padanya. Kris dan Tao yang melihat Taeyeon pergi pun menitikkan air mata mereka melihat Taeyeon yang mau mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mereka.

"Kita harus kembali masuk... Suho," kata Kris pada Suho yang masih memandang kosong lorong tempat Taeyeon tadi berdiri.

Dengan langkah lesu, Suho kembali masuk kedalam kabin kapal bersama Tao dan Kris langsung menguncinya erat dari dalam. Lay yang baru datang terkejut melihat mereka bertiga tapi tidak menemukan Taeyeon.

"Mana Taeyeon?" tanya Lay yang hanya dibalas oleh keheningan didalam kabin. Mengerti dengan keheningan tersebut, Lay menunduk dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Satu lagi... satu lagi seseorang akan kehilangan nyawanya untuk mereka.

Taeyeon terlihat berlari sekuat tenaga di lorong-lorong. Dia harus menemukan tombol yang dimaksud oleh Kris dan menyelamatkan mereka semua. Langkah Taeyeon makin cepat saat melihat ruang laboratorium begitu dekat dengannya. Namun Taeyeon terkejut melihat dari jauh air bah sudah mulai datang menuju ke arah dirinya.

Taeyeon berlari makin cepat dan langsung memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk menemukan sebuah tombol, disaat air bah hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi menuju dirinya. Taeyeon tersenyum melihat sebuah tombol di dinding dan bersiap menekannya, namun tubuhnya terhantam dengan keras oleh air bah dengan tinggi ¾ dari tinggi lorong.

Taeyeon berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan derasnya air bah dengan memegang erat sudut pintu laboratorium. Dia kembali mendengar suara ledakan keras lainnya dan menatap tidak percaya dengan air bah yang lebih tinggi yang datang menuju dirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Taeyeon menggapai-gapai tombol tersebut dan berhasil menekannya dengan susah payah.

Taeyeon tersenyum simpul dan tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terhantam oleh air bah dengan keras yang memenuhi lorong tersebut.

TOOT TOOT TOOT

Sinyal dari sistem navigasi kapal berbunyi membuat Kris dan tiga orang lainnya kaget dan tersenyum. Tapi senyum mereka menghilang begitu mengetahui jika semua itu karena berkat Taeyeon. Mereka berterima kasih pada Taeyeon dan berharap dia akan beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana.

Kris langsung menekan tombol mesin dan kapal itu pun mulai menyelam kedalam kolam yang ternyata terhubung dengan laut. Bersamaan dengan mereka yang berhasil menyelam dan mulai mengarungi lautan, kastil Los Plagas hancur lebur akibat terjangan tsunami. Bukan hanya Los Plagas, pulau Sandez mulai porak poranda dan perlahan-lahan mulai tengelam.

**-oOo-**

Kapal selam mulai naik ke permukaan setelah menyelam selama 15 menit lebih. Kris membuka pintu dek dan naik bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Mereka berjalan menuju ujung kapal dan melihat kehancuran pulau Sandez yang diliputi awan hitam dan petir dengan ngeri. Tao memegang tangan Kris erat melihat itu semua, Suho memegang tangan Lay karena Suho tahu Lay tengah terluka melihat pulau yang dulu dia tinggali kini hancur.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Xiumin mulai naik menuju dek dan ikut melihat kehancuran pulau Sandez dalam diam.

"Berakhir... semua sudah berakhir..." ucap Suho.

Setelah itu mereka mulai mengarungi lautan menuju lautan China dan berhasil diselamatkan oleh petugas angkatan Laut dari China. Kris dan Xiumin langsung disambut hangat dan haru oleh beberapa angkatan laut China yang kenal dengan mereka. Karena yang mereka tahu Kris dan Xiumin serta beberapa angkatan lainnya menghilang sudah lama sekali saat menjalankan tugas.

Kai dan Yoona langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit dan mendapatkan perawatan intensif disana. Nyawa mereka berdua berhasil diselamatkan karena mendapatkan penanganan dan perawatan tepat waktu. Dan yang lain pun dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

Berita tentang mereka pun menyebar dengan cepat dan membuat Korea Selatan menyambut bahagia tersebut karena ternyata anggota idol group mereka, EXO yang menghilang beberapa waktu ini. Semua personilnya sudah ditemukan dengan keadaan selamat.

Suho dan yang lain kecuali Kris dan Xiumin langsung menuju Korea Selatan untuk mengadakan konferensi pers tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Tentu saja setelah keadaan mereka membaik. Begitu juga dengan Kris dan Xiumin yang melapor pada atasan mereka tentang apa yang telah terjadi di pulau Sandez.

Semua ucapan mereka banyak yang dianggap sebuah kebohongan. Terutama bagi keluarga korban yang tewas disana baik dalam rombongan Suho dan atau pun Kris. Namun letak adanya pulau Sandez memang dibenarkan oleh pemerintah terutama PBB. Banyak orang yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di pulau Sandez. PBB mengirim sebuah squadron untuk melihat apa benar pulau Sandez telah menghilang dan ternyata memang benar pulau itu sudah lenyap. Namun mereka tidak menemukan mayat atau monster seperti yang dikatakan oleh Suho dan yang lainnya di lautan.

Dan semua orang baru percaya dengan monster-monster dan zombie yang mereka katakan. Saat Sunny yang ternyata pernah memfoto dan memvideo beberapa kali. Saat mereka ada disana, menggunakan sebuah ponsel yang dia temukan saat pertama kali mereka mendarat. Ponsel yang sudah hampir rusak itu diambil memory cardnya untuk kemudian dilihat foto dan videonya oleh anggota intelijen. Dan memang benar hasilnya adalah asli bukan rekayasa semata.

Hal itu membuat semua orang takut melihatnya dan benar-benar tidak percaya mereka bisa selamat dari pulau mengerikan tersebut.

**END**

**Epilog**

**Satu tahun setelahnya**

Satu tahun telah berlalu setelah kejadian di pulau Sandez. Orang-orang yang selamat dari pulau tersebut lambat laun mulai melupakan kenangan buruk mereka di pulau tersebut dan mulai menempuh hidup baru mereka seperti sedia kala.

"Jongsoo! Jangan berlarian di dapur _sweatheart_" ucap seorang _namja_ bermata bulat dan berwajah manis dengan lembut pada seorang anak yang tengah berlarian didapur. Anak berusia lima tahun itu tengah asyik bermain-main dengan mainan barunya disana.

"Tapi aku bosan dilumah _eomma_~" ucap anak itu pada orang yang dia panggil _eomma_ tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Lee Kyungsoo yang kini menjadi Kim Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tengah memakai celemek itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan 'anaknya' yang tidak mau diam sama sekali. Kyungsoo kemudian menggendong Jongsoo dan mengecup pelan pipinya dengan sayang. Kedua bola matanya kemudian melirik seorang _namja_ dewasa yang tengah asyik menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"Jongin~ bisa kau ajak Jongsoo main ke taman sebentar sampai aku selesai memasak?" pinta Kyungsoo pada suaminya aka Kim Jongin.

"Tentu Kyungie," balas Kai yang kemudian mematikan televisi dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo.

Satu tangan Kai kemudian menutup kedua mata anaknya Jongsoo setelah dia mendekati mereka dan Kai langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya bisa diam membeku dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Kai kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kedua mata Jongsoo saat dia menyudahi ciumannya. Jongsoo mendengus sebal dengan perlakuan _appanya_. Lalu Kai mengambil Jongsoo dari pangkuan Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya.

"Kami pergi dulu," ucap Kai sebelum mengecup pipi Kyungsoo begitu juga dengan Jongsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihatnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua yang sudah berjalan keluar rumah menuju taman namun Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Malam ini, boleh aku 'memakanmu' istriku~" goda Kai lalu keluar bersama Jongsoo, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah blushing di dapur.

Begitulah, setelah kejadian pulau Sandez satu tahun yang lalu. Kai yang sudah sembuh dan sadar berkencan dengan Kyungsoo dan menikahinya beberapa bulan kemudian. Banyak penggemar Kai yang menangis melihat pasangan muda ini, karena idola mereka kini sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain bahkan menikah. Namun banyak juga yang mendukung mereka untuk kebahagian mereka berdua. Dan mereka pun mengadopsi seorang anak yaitu Jongsoo karena keinginan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang ingin membuat rumah mereka sedikit ramai.

**-oOo-**

Dua _namja_ tengah asyik berjalan-jalan santai di taman dengan dikelilingi tatapan kagum dan iri dari beberapa orang. Dua orang itu tidak lain adalah Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah menikmati waktu kencan sore mereka dengan meminum _bubble tea_ berduaan dan berjalan-jalan di taman. Satu tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain dan terkadang mereka memberi fanservice pada penggemar mereka disana.

Luhan dan Sehun kini adalah sepasang kekasih. Sejak kejadian mengerikan satu tahun lalu, Luhan tinggal bersama dengan Sehun. Sehun bahkan mengajari Luhan bahasa Korea diwaktu senggangnya saat tidak ada jadwal konser. Sehun dan Luhan tidak bisa dipisahkan bahkan saat Sehun sedang sibuk konser, Luhan pasti akan ada disampingnya kemanapun Sehun pergi.

Kedua pasangan itu kemudian duduk di kursi taman, mereka tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang sibuk memfoto mereka atau pun terkikik pelan melihat mereka. Luhan mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Sehun, membuat suara riuh disana yang berasal dari para penggemar mereka. Sehun membuang bubble tea mereka yang sudah habis pada tong sampah dan kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap pelan rambut Luhan.

"_Ne_, aku lelah Hunnie," balas Luhan sambil menatap Sehun dengan manja. Sehun tertawa pelan melihatnya dan kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Luhan. Suara teriakan ala fan girls langsung terdengar kencang disana.

"_Kajja_, kita pulang saja Hannie~" Sehun pun bangkit dan membawa pulang Luhan ke apartemen mereka dengan menggendongnya. Luhan melingkarkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sehunnie _i love u_ emmhh _saranghaeyo_ hihihi," bisik Luhan ditelinga Sehun.

"Luhannie _i love u too, nado saranghaeyo_," balas Sehun sambil tertawa pelan dan kembali mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka.

**-oOo-**

Dua orang _namja_ tengah berjalan-jalan santai di sekitar apartemen milik mereka. Dua _namja_ itu adalah Chen dan Xiumin yang tengah menghabiskan waktu sore mereka dengan berjalan santai. Xiumin baru saja keluar dari kepolisian dua bulan lalu dan kini tinggal berdua bersama dengan Chen di apartemennya. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih saat Chen menyatakan cintanya pada Xiumin saat ia keluar dari kepolisian.

Xiumin tidak berbeda dengan Luhan, selalu ada disamping Chen saat Chen sedang melakukan konser atau bekerja di dunia entertainment. Dan mereka akan mengahabiskan waktu libur dengan berkencan ke suatu tempat atau menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama-sama.

Kedua _namja_ itu tersentak saat mendengar lolongan kecil dari sudut kanan sebuah kompleks pertokoan. Xiumin yang penasaran berjalan menuju asal suara tersebut dengan menarik tangan Chen untuk mengikutinya. Setelah mereka sampai pada asal suara tersebut. Mereka berdua melihat seekor anjing putih kecil yang berada didalam kardus berukuran sedang.

Xiumin membeku melihat anjing putih tersebut dan entah kenapa matanya memanas melihat anjing putih itu. Hal sama terjadi pada Chen yang terkejut melihat anjing tersebut. Anjing itu sangat mirip dengan Baek-Gu, anjing Xiumin yang dulu mati di pulau Sandez. Xiumin mendekati anjing tersebut dan mengangkatnya kedalam dekapannya. Sejujurnya, Xiumin masih tidak bisa melupakan Baek-Gu dan selalu teringat padanya hingga saat ini.

Xiumin menitikkan air matanya sambil terus mendekap anjing putih tersebut. Chen menenangkan Xiumin dengan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Kau pasti Baek-Gu... kau benar-benar Baek-Gu kan?" tanya Xiumin pada anjing putih itu yang menatap bingung Xiumin dengan kedua matanya yang lucu. Xiumin tertawa pelan dan mencium anjing putih itu dan kemudian menatap Chen.

"Bolehkah kita memeliharanya Chen?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada memohon. Chen tersenyum, menghapus beberapa bulir air mata di pipi Xiumin sebelum mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Tentu, aku tidak keberatan," jawab Chen yang membuat Xiumin tersenyum senang dan memeluk Chen bersama dengan anjing putih yang sudah pasti akan diberi nama Baek-Gu oleh Xiumin.

**-oOo-**

"Ye-Yeollie~" wajah Baekhyun memerah saat dia yang baru saja menyelesaikan syuting CFnya kini dipeluk erat oleh Chanyeol dari belakang dan Chanyeol kini tengah menciumi lehernya.

"Kapan kau selesai? Aku ingin kita pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dirumah~" pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkikik pelan melihat wajah lucu Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi... hanya beberapa pose lagi dan aku akan selesai. Bersabarlah Yeollie," ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol agar kekasihnya itu tidak cemberut. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan kemudian berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Malam ini... keberatan jika aku 'memakanmu' Baekkie~" Baekhyun merinding mendengar bisikan tersebut dan dengan refleks langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan.

"_Pervert_," desis Baekhyun dengan wajah merah yang hanya dibalas seringaian dari Chanyeol.

"Sudah aku kira harusnya aku menjauhkanmu dari Kai saat kita berkumpul beberapa waktu yang lalu," gumam Baekhyun sembari menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuknya.

**-oOo-**

Suho tengah diam melihat Lay yang sedang mengajari martial arts disalah satu bangunan olah raga besar di Seoul. Lay kini sudah bekerja dan menjadi guru tetap martial arts pedang disana. Suho dan Tao selalu datang untuk melihat Lay yang melatih murid-muridnya tersebut saat mereka mendapatkan libur. Suho tersenyum saat Lay menyudahi latihannya dan menuju dirinya.

Suho bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Lay erat.

"Ya! Suho aku sedang berkeringat, kenapa kau malah memelukku?" seru Lay yang terkejut saat Suho memeluk dirinya. Suho hanya tertawa kecil dan menatap Lay.

"Aku merindukanmu Lay, sangat merindukanmu. Sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini," balas Suho yang membuat wajah Lay merona mendengarnya.

"Tao mana?" tanya Lay saat dia menyadari hanya Suho yang datang mengunjunginya.

"Tadi dia bersamaku, tapi dia menerima pesan dari Kris jika Kris sudah pulang dari tugasnya dan sedang berada di apartemen Tao. Dan Tao langsung berlari pulang tanpa pamit padaku, dasar panda nakal itu," jelas Suho pada Lay yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah jelas, Tao sudah tiga bulan tidak bertemu dengan Kris karena tugasnya dan mereka sudah pasti merasakan rindu satu sama lainnya," ucap Lay. Suho mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga mereka bisa merasakan deru napas masing-masing yang mengenai wajah mereka.

"Sama seperti kau dan aku," kata Suho yang setelahnya langsung mencium bibir Lay dan memagutnya. Lay dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Suho dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Suho.

**-oOo-**

"KRIS!" seru Tao saat melihat kekasihnya kini sudah berada didalam apartemennya.

Tao langsung menerjang dan memeluk _namja_ tinggi berambut pirang itu dengan erat. Kris tersenyum melihat reaksi Tao dan membalas pelukan Tao dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut. Kris kemudian mengecup rambut hitam Tao.

"Aku merindukanmu Tao," kata Kris saat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku juga Kris, kau bohong padaku. Kau bilang hanya dua bulan kau bertugas tapi ternyata tiga bulan. Kau membuatku kesal," ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Kris yang merasa bersalah kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu dan mencium pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Maaf tugasku ternyata begitu berat. Tapi aku berjanji, dua bulan lagi aku akan keluar dari kepolisian sama seperti Xiumin dan aku akan tinggal bersamamu," bisik Kris ditelinga Tao masih dengan memeluknya.

"Kau berjanji? Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Tao sambil menatap wajah tampan Kris.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku berani membohongi tunanganku ini," jawab Kris sambil mencubit pelan pipi Tao.

Disalah satu jari Kris yang tengah mencubit pipi Tao terdapat sebuah cincin perak pertunangan mereka, begitu juga dengan disalah satu jari Tao terdapat cincin perak yang sama dengan Kris. Tao tersenyum lebar dan memajukan wajahnya, sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir kekasihnya. Kris membalas ciuman Tao dengan lembut dan terkejut saat Tao menyudahi ciuman mereka dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Tao kemudian mendorong tubuh Kris hingga sang _namja_ berambut pirang itu terbaring dikasur saat keduanya sudah masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau benar-benar 'merindukanku' rupanya," ucap Kris sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Berisik!" balas Tao yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sambil kemudian mendekati Kris naik keatas kasur.

**-oOo-**

**Note : Kapal selam Blinking author dapat saat ingat dulu pernah nonton One Piece, kalau gak salah kapalnya Wapol musuhnya Chopper.**

**Huweeeee akhirnya selesai juga ini fict readers semuanya hiks hiks **** gak kerasa udah TAMAT begini. Moga aja endingnya gak ngecewain kalian semua yah **

**Author mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih buat reviewer dan readers yang sudah mendukung fict ini dari chap awal sampai akhir. Dan aq terharu jumlah reviewernya bisa sampai seribu lebih hiks hiks #mewek. Tanpa kalian author gak mungkin bisa sesemangat ini melanjutkan fic Evil Town, sekali lagi terima kasih *deep bow* mmuaaaaccchhhh :***

**Bagi yang punya saran, kritik, requestan, dan atau ada yang kalian kurang paham dalam fic ini silahkan ketik di kolom review dan atau di FB author. Namenya sama kaya pen name ini **

**Mind to Review again?**


End file.
